


Год на пороге вечности

by alfredcorvus



Series: Вечность [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 58,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. США. Сиэтл 1987 год. Джим Кирк механик, живущий вместе со своим другом врачом Леонардом МакКоем в небольшой съемной квартире. Однажды он знакомится со студентом со странным именем Спок. События следующего года перевернут жизнь всех троих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Осень 1987

**Author's Note:**

> Встречаются отсылки к реально существующим местам, людям, вещам. Для лучшего восприятия можете посмотреть альбомы для каждой части, ссылка на которые указана в начале соответсвующей части.  
> Авторов вдохновляла музыка того времени (The Doors, Боб Дилан, Nirvana) и книга Канингема "Дом на краю света".

http://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/sets/72157636754048774/

7 сентября 1987

Сиэтл — город, который никогда не спит. Джим готов поспорить, что человек, придумавший это, никогда не забирался дальше пары центральных районов. Туда, где вдали от кинопремьер и рок-концертов люди живут размеренной, почти провинциальной жизнью. Это остается все тот же город, подаривший миру кофейни «Starbucks» и новомодный гранж. Огромный и туманный Сиэтл, ставший меккой для новоявленных рок-идолов и потерянной молодежи, встречал очередное утро. Холодный океанский ветер и мелкий дождь уже заявили о приходе очередной осени.  
В одном из таких районов, расположенных вдоль залива Салмон, утро не задалось с самого начала. Впрочем, здесь это было делом частым, если не сказать привычным. Стрелка циферблата уже подползала к восьми часам утра, а в доме по Маркет-стрит Джим Кирк боролся со сном, пытаясь бросить все свои силы на то, чтобы, наконец-то, подняться с постели. В комнате было холодно и довольно сыро, что неудивительно для дома, построенного в начале прошлого века, и обещавшего развалиться последние лет двадцать пять. Сквозь шторы пробивался слабый солнечный свет, который был здесь нечастым, но желанным гостем. Морщась, ступая босыми ногами по деревянному полу и покрепче закутавшись в одеяло, Джим предпринял рискованную попытку проскочить в ванну, минуя кухню, из которой раздавалось привычное ворчание вперемешку со звуками радио и шипением яичницы на сковороде.   
– Джим, какого хрена твоя задница еще не в штанах?! – не так легко оставаться незаметным в кухне, где и для одного человека места катастрофически мало. – Уже десять минут девятого, черт возьми! Что я, по-твоему, должен сказать своему пациенту? «Извините, но я опоздал, потому что мой сосед считает, что его сон гораздо важней вашей печени»?  
Кирк так и застыл в дверном проеме, соображая внятное оправдание тому, что сегодня, как и всегда, он упорно проигнорировал Боунса, пытавшегося его разбудить.  
– Черт, Лен, не начинай. Я сейчас, – и, не дождавшись ответа, ретировался в ванную, которая поприветствовала его холодным кафелем и резким запахом лосьона для бритья.   
Вздохнув и придирчиво оглядев свое отражение, он провел рукой по щекам и подбородку, решив, что сегодня можно и не бриться. Легкая щетина ещё никого не портила. К тому же, как бы ни протестовал Джим, говоря, что оставшегося времени хватит, даже если им вздумается добираться на работу пешком, Леонард был прав. Все же, он возится не с бездушными машинами, как Джим, а лечит живых людей. Так что опаздывать ему точно не стоит.  
За тонкой стенкой все еще слышалось недовольное ворчание, но оно стало уже настолько привычным, чтобы не обращать на него никакого внимания.   
Выйдя через пару минут из ванны, Джим, улыбнувшись, обнаружил, что на столе его, как всегда, дожидается приготовленная Леном яичница с беконом и уже остывший дешевый кофе.  
Поежившись от холода и крепче укутавшись в одеяло, Джим подошел к окну. Следовало бы закрыть его, ведь осень уже полностью завладела городом, а значит пришло время затяжных дождей и холодных ветров.  
Хоть их квартира и не выходила окнами на залив, но и досюда добирался колючий морской ветер. Но это удачно компенсировалось тем, что отсюда был прекрасно слышен протяжный крик чаек и шум высоких волн прибоя. Именно здесь Кирк нашел свой дом, и именно этот город он полюбил, не смотря на то, что родом был из солнечной Айовы, в которой и туманов-то не было, а лишь сплошная пыль.  
– Чего сидишь? Ешь давай, – МакКой с огромной кружкой кофе в руках уселся напротив.  
– Тебя жду. Ты же знаешь правило: ужинаем и завтракаем вместе, – солнечно улыбнулся в ответ Кирк. Пусть его сосед и не лучший повар, но зато он врач, и не позволит Джиму ходить голодным.   
Раньше расправившийся с завтраком Леонард уже спустился вниз и, судя по звукам, доносившимся из за окна, пытался завести старый форд, который, по его словам, являлся профессиональным позором Кирка. Он и слышать не хотел, сколько на самом деле было угроблено часов на эту рухлядь, для того, чтобы она снова могла возить людей, не угрожая при этом развалиться.   
Тем временем Джим наконец-таки вернул одеяло на свое законное место и спешно натянул джинсы и серую фланелевую рубашку, ставшую для него своеобразной униформой. Захватив рюкзак и ключи, он торопясь спустился к МакКою, который уже приоткрыл для него дверь.  
– Сколько можно копаться, Джим, и пристегнись наконец-то! – все еще не успокаивался врач.  
– Хорошо, мамочка, – улыбнулся ему Кирк. – Сегодня у меня только старый мустанг с неисправным карбюратором. Делов на пару часов. Думаю, к полудню уже освобожусь.  
– Господи! Иногда мне кажется, что ты вообще в своей мастерской ничего не делаешь.  
– Ну Боунс, хватит занудствовать. Лучше скажи, ко скольки тебя сегодня ждать?  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что смена у меня до девяти, – не сводил глаз с дороги МакКой. – А уж до скольки я могу задержаться, сказать тебе, увы, не могу. Да ты и сам знаешь, я хирург. У меня круглосуточная подработка богом.  
– Ладно, я просто спросил. Раз уж мы так опаздываем, останови на углу. Дальше я дойду сам, – машина повернула на Шейлоу-стрит и притормозила, Джим вышел из машины и, смеясь, оглянулся назад.  
– Я бы, конечно, поцеловал тебя на прощание, но ты, старый ворчун, снова заведешь свою пластинку: «Держи свой пыл при себе» или «Джим, люди же вокруг». Так что просто до вечера, Боунс.  
Развернувшись, он быстрым шагом направился к мастерской. По правде говоря, шеф тоже не в восторге от его постоянных опозданий, но не признаваться же в этом Леонарду, в конце концов. Шагая по утреннему Сиэтлу, Джим думал о том, что сейчас он полностью доволен жизнью. Не смотря на то, что ещё один год он проведет, работая в маленькой автомастерской и каждый вечер готовя ужины на двоих. Он был уверен, что все еще может поступить в Полицейскую академию, хотя на пути к этой мечте он потерял уже два года. Но он не хотел признаваться себе в том, что жизнь под одной крышей с лучшим другом и отношения с девушками на один раз не могут продолжаться вечно.  
Погрузившись с головой в эти мысли, он и не заметил, как ноги сами донесли его до мастерской. Как и было сказано Лену, работы сегодня было немного. И после её окончания Джим планировал прогуляться по центру для того, чтобы закупить продукты на предстоящую неделю, а заодно и присмотреть подарок Леонарду, недавно получившему повышение в Грейс госпитале. Джим знал, как это было для него важно, хоть сам МакКой не обмолвился об этом и словом.  
Переодевшись в рабочий, местами пропитанный машинным маслом комбинезон и погромче включив радио, Джим Кирк принялся за работу, которая приносила ему столько же удовольствия, как и надрывный голос Дилана, рвущийся из динамиков.   
Как Джим и предполагал, работа оказалось кропотливая и требующая большого терпения, впрочем, к этому ему было не привыкать. Больше заказов на сегодня не оказалось. Автомастерская, в которой он работал, была далеко не самая известная, хотя те, кто хоть раз пользовались ее услугами, оставались довольны. Ключи от гаража хозяин уже давно передал Кирку, и тот решил, что смысла просиживать здесь штаны просто так нет.  
До полудня оставалось еще целых полчаса и Джим, сняв рабочий комбинезон, слонялся из угла в угол, пощелкивая пальцами в такт «Тhe Doors». Он бы и подпевать начал, но вспомнил, что обычно, когда он принимался подвывать в такт музыке, Боунс начинал злиться и ворчать на Джима из-за того, что тот не дает спокойно послушать его обожаемые пластинки.  
Стрелки часов ползли как коматозные мухи, что нервировало Джима. Он с раздражением плюхнулся на просевший диван, на котором валялся запачканный комбинезон. Диван жалобно скрипнул, а рабочая форма свалилась.  
– Черт! – Кирк нагнулся, желая поднять комбинезон, но тут заметил, что из него выпала его старая и потертая зажигалка, кажется, подарок Сэма, с тех ещё времен, когда брат жил на континенте.  
Джеймс Кирк курил нечасто, может быть, потому что в привычку у него это еще не вошло, а может, потому что жил в одной комнате с врачом. Тот был ярым противником курения, считая, что с их образом жизни только этого и не хватает, чтобы слечь в могилу лет этак в 40. Признаться честно, порой он и сам не отказывался от сигареты, оправдываясь тем, что с его работой это простительно, а вот Джиму это просто так с рук не сходило. Лен имел какую-то совершенно потрясающую способность улавливать сигаретный дым. Поначалу Кирка это раздражало. Он же, в конце концов, взрослый мужик, сам может решать: гробить свое здоровье или нет. Но потом свыкся, спорить с МакКоем – дело гиблое.  
Туман к полудню уже рассеялся, и даже солнце соизволило согреть своим теплом улицы Сиэтла. Подождав еще немного, Кирк решил не спеша отправиться в сторону центра города, погода располагала к пешим прогулкам.  
Он направился к ближайшему торговому центру, где по понедельникам закупался продуктами на неделю. Благо, что им с Леном, двум холостякам, требовалось не так уж много. Иначе Джим один бы все покупки просто не унес, а дождаться Боунса, чтобы поехать за покупками на машине, было невозможно.  
К тому же, кроме продуктового отдела там располагалось море маленьких магазинчиков, продающих различные мелочи. В основном это были косметические бутики и сувенирные лавки. И Джим именно там решил присмотреть подарок другу. Нет, он не собирался покупать МакКою что-то вроде парфюма или бесполезных безделушек, которые, по мнению врача, только захламляют их и без того маленькую комнату. Так что в большинство магазинов Кирк решил даже не заглядывать.  
Он совершенно не представлял, что же можно подарить Леонарду. Тот никогда и словом не обмолвился о том, что хотел бы получить, а Джим просто не любил ломать голову над такими мелочами. «Лучший подарок – книга», – вспомнил он любимое выражение своего учителя литературы. «Ну что ж, книга так книга», – подумал Кирк и направился прямиком к «Книжному магазину мистера Мойера». Это был небольшой, заставленный огромным количеством стеллажей магазинчик, хозяин был приветлив, а выбор достаточно велик. Не то чтобы Джим не разбирался в литературе, скорее даже наоборот, отчасти, благодаря тому самому учителю из старой-доброй Айовы, который привил мальчику любовь к хорошим книгам. Хотя сказать по Джиму это было трудно, ведь с первого взгляда он производил впечатление человека, который ничего больше инструкции для тостера не читал, хотя на самом деле познания в литературе, особенно современной, у него были велики. Но что именно подарить Лену он не представлял, ведь в большинстве случаев их вкусы шли в разрез друг другу.  
Зайдя в магазин, он сразу заметил небольшой лоток с уцененными книгами, стоявший прямо у входа, но Джиму нужна стоящая книга, а ее стоит искать в соответствующем отделе. Здесь, как и в большинстве книжных, был приглушенный свет и пахло пылью, а ещё в нем стояла какая-то неестественная тишина. Хотя чего этому удивляться, все нормальные люди в полдень буднего дня сидят на работе, а не бездельничают, прогуливаясь по магазинам. Но даже сейчас здесь было несколько покупателей. Одной из них была какая-то старушка, удивительно напоминающая Джиму их с Леном соседку, которая вечно грозилась вызывать полицию из-за шума по вечерам и просила МакКоя посмотреть её многострадальное бедро. А ещё она, как и большинство особ женского пола, несмотря на их возраст, не могла устоять перед джимовой улыбкой. И он этим беззастенчиво пользовался, заходя к пожилой даме то за специями, то за раскладушкой.  
А в самом конце магазина, где обычно находится научная и узкоспециализированная литература, стоял, уткнувшись в книгу, молодой человек. От его вида Кирка аж передёрнуло. Слишком уж прилизанно он выглядел в выглаженной одежде, с идеальной стрижкой и очками, показавшимися Джиму нелепыми. «Наверняка студент. Они все такие», – подумал Кирк.  
***  
Обычно его день был расписан буквально по минутам. И в этом плане не предусматривалось места для бесполезных походов по магазинам. Это было нерациональной растратой времени. Но, увы, сегодня «звезды сложились именно так». Вспомнив выражение профессора Эдисона, молодой человек улыбнулся про себя. Звезды, холодные и недосягаемые, всегда вызывали у него восхищение.  
На последнем году учебы слишком много дисциплин, чтобы просто позволить себе вот так вот прохлаждаться в середине рабочего дня. Но сегодня вышло именно так. Его ректора срочно вызвали в Мичиган по вопросу обострения ситуации на Ближнем Востоке. И в освободившиеся полтора часа он совершенно не знал, чем можно себя занять. В библиотеке сегодня методический день, бесцельное сидение в столовой тоже не доставляло ему ровно никакого удовольствия, а дорога до дома заняла бы все это время, если не больше, учитывая пробки. Обдумав все варианты, он выбрал один, коэффициент полезности которого его вполне удовлетворил. Прямо из университета он направился в торговый центр, где располагался единственный книжный магазин с большим выбором научной литературы.  
Признаться, ему всегда нравились такие места. Здесь не было раздражающего уличного шума, громкой музыки и бесконечной болтовни. Не то чтобы он нуждался в какой-нибудь определенной книге, поэтому молодой человек прогуливался вдоль полок, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь интересное для себя. Все книги, которые могли бы пригодиться ему в учебе у него уже были.  
Все-таки отец посол, по стопам которого он и пошёл, не шутка. Поскольку способности у него были фактически ко всем дисциплинам, полученный диплом в купе со связями и авторитетом отца в мире дипломатии открывали огромные профессиональные перспективы. Но где-то в глубине души он всегда мечтал о другом. Космос, такой огромный и неизведанный, казался ему именно тем местом, где его интеллект бы действительно пригодился, может быть, что-то вроде космической инженерии или астрофизики. Его всегда тянуло в эту сферу, но влияние отца было куда сильней собственного желания.   
Вот и сейчас парень уткнулся в огромный том «Физика межзвездной среды», думая, что неплохо было бы иметь эту книгу у себя. Он с интересом листал страницы и не замечал ничего вокруг, пока не услышал громкий голос прямо над своим ухом:  
– Эй, парень! У тебя есть минутка? – и, не дожидаясь встречного вопроса, незнакомец добавил с улыбкой. – Да-да, это я с тобой разговариваю.  
Перед ним стоял молодой человек лет 22 в потертой рубашке с растрепанными светлыми волосами и лучиками морщинок вокруг ярко-голубых смеющихся глаз.  
– Вы что-то хотели?  
Нарушитель спокойствия немного смущенно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
– Ты же, судя по виду, во всем этом разбираешься, да? – он выразительно обвел взглядом магазинчик. – Просто понимаешь, я совсем не разбираюсь во всяких там заумных книжках, а консультантов я не нашел. Ну, так что?  
– Что? Эмм… да, у меня есть время, но вряд ли я смогу помочь вам.   
– Слушай, парень, мы же одного возраста примерно, так что перестань выкать. И почему это, если у тебя есть немного времени, ты не дашь мне бесценный совет?  
Студент мысленно сосчитал до десяти и продолжил разговор:  
– Как ты выразился заумные книжки понятие слишком расплывчатое, чтобы…  
– Мне нужна крутая книга по медицине, – с готовностью выпали молодой человек и спешно добавил. – Это подарок другу.  
– Медицине? Здесь вряд ли можно найти, что-нибудь действительно стоящее.  
Тут парень как будто бы засветился и начал говорить с удвоенной силой:  
– А ты разбираешься в такой литературе?  
– Не то чтобы, но думаю, что немного…  
– Ты-то мне поможешь!   
– Что вы имеете ввиду? – вопросительно поднял бровь несостоявшийся физик. Что этот парень от него хочет? Ведь он не может больше ничего для него сделать.  
– Нууу, может, это, конечно, нескромно, но ты мог бы мне с этим помочь? Я ведь и, правда, ничего не знаю об этом, а ты с виду такой умный, что точно сможешь решить мою проблему, – лукаво подмигнул самоуверенный незнакомец.  
– Я не уверен, что смогу вам помочь. Я не настолько хорошо разбираюсь в медицинской литературе, - настаивал на своем уже порядком утомленный Спок.  
– Ну, пожааалуйста! Я же не кусаюсь! И хватит уже, в конце концов, выкать, я же попросил.  
Сбитый с толку таким напором будущий посол поправил очки и взглянул на часы.  
– Мне действительно жаль, но мне скоро возвращаться на пары. У меня не так много времени, чтобы тратить его на незнакомцев.  
– Может тогда завтра, а?   
Первое желание, сказать честно, было отказаться, но парень смотрел на него с такой надеждой, что было явно, он и впрямь один не справится.  
– Думаю, что это вполне приемлемо.  
– Черт, классно! Тогда можем завтра встретиться где-то около шести в Рэд Грейс парке. Я буду в белом пальто и с букетом красных роз в руках. Эй-эй, ты чего, не хмурься, это просто шутка. Так что, тебе удобно?  
Получив в ответ сдержанный кивок, он продолжил:  
– Окей, тогда до завтра. И что бы ты не говорил, что тратишь время на незнакомцев, я Джеймс Кирк, если угодно Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, хотя лучше просто Джим.  
– Спок Грейсон.  
– Спок? Ну и имечко, - Джеймс выгнул бровь, и даже присвистнул.   
– Да, Спок. Не думаю, что ты запомнишь мое полное имя, – сдержанно ответил Грейсон и пожал новому знакомому протянутую руку.  
Подмигнув на прощание, Кирк решительным шагом направился к выходу. Остановившись перед дверью, он отсалютовал Споку, который так и остался стоять с книгой в руках, думая, как его угораздило согласиться на это.  
***  
8 сентября 1987  
Не то чтобы у Джима день был поминутно расписан, но определенного распорядка старался придерживаться даже он. Впрочем, изо дня в день все его планы шли наперекосяк, уж такова была суть Кирка.   
Проснувшись утром, он с удивлением обнаружил, что в квартире стоит непривычная тишина, разбавляемая только размеренным гулом холодильника. Нехотя поднявшись с дивана, Кирк вышел на кухню, где к удивлению не обнаружил Боунса. Он уже собрался выглянуть в окно, чтобы проверить на месте ли их машина, но тут на глаза ему попался листок, прикрепленный к холодильнику. Сонно жмурясь, Кирк пробежался взглядом по лаконичным строчкам: _«На Олив уэй авария. Меня вызвали, буду поздно. Завтрак на столе»._  
Глянув сначала на стоящую на столе тарелку, а затем на часы, Джим тихо чертыхнулся. Половина десятого. Видимо сегодня придется обойтись без завтрака. Он злился на себя за то, что не услышал, как собирается и уходит Леонард, и за то, что так и не приучил себя заводить будильник. Кирк спешно натянул джинсы, растянутый синий свитер и поспешил на работу, надеясь успеть туда раньше первого клиента.  
Добравшись до мастерской только в начале одиннадцатого, парень обнаружил припаркованный рядом старенький мустанг и нервно барабанящего по его крыше мужчину.  
– Господи, где вы пропадаете! Я околачиваюсь здесь уже около сорока минут! – завозмущался владелец сломанной машины.  
– Извините, черт, вы же наверно слышали о крупной аварии, так? Так что я тут ни при чем, – сморозил Джим первое, что пришло ему в голову, сваливши все на аварию, которую и в глаза не видел.  
Не считая этого инцидента, первая половина дня прошла вполне удачно. У мустанга барахлил мотор, с этим Кирк справился менее чем за час. Плюс пара подкаченных шин и фактически заново собранная подвеска для покорёженного шевроле - вот что занимало рабочий день молодого человека.  
Подумав, что хорошо было бы подойти на встречу с новым знакомым пораньше, Кирк засобирался. В начале шестого, когда Джим уже закрывал гараж, за его спиной раздался звук подъезжающего автомобиля.  
– Мастерская на сегодня закрыта, - не оборачиваясь, прокричал Кирк. – Приезжайте завтра.  
– Джейми, мальчик мой, для меня двери этой дыры открыты всегда, – раздался голос за его спиной.  
Проклиная всех известных ему богов, Джеймс надеялся на то, что слух его обманул, но развернувшись, убедился, что худшие его опасения сбылись. У гаража припарковался новенький красный форд-кабриолет, а рядом с ним на высоченных каблуках стояла дешевая пародия на Кортни Лав.  
– Шелли, какого черта? Я уже закрываю мастерскую. Что у тебя могло сломаться второй раз за неделю в только что купленной тачке?  
– Солнышко, твой рабочий день до шести, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. А у этой детки дым валит из под капота. И не дуйся так, Джейми.  
– Я же просил не называть меня так. То, что ты спишь с моим шефом, еще ничего не значит, - мученически вздохнув, Джим, открыл гаражную дверь, пропуская любовницу босса вперед. Все же не хотелось терять работу из-за этой стервы.  
К счастью, с фордом он расправился относительно быстро, ещё раз убедившись, что подарить машину и права вместе с ней, было грандиозной ошибкой владельца автомастерской. Только в десять минут седьмого Кирк снял рабочий комбинезон и отказался от недвусмысленного предложения Шелли подбросить его до дома. Никаких отношений с женщинами начальства – это правило он усвоил уже очень давно.  
Запыхавшись, он наконец-таки добрался до Рэд Грейс, боясь, что Спок, посчитал все это глупой шуткой и не дождался его. Приближаясь к центру парка, он с улыбкой заметил высокую худую фигуру, стоявшую будто по стойке смирно. Перепутать Грэйсона было невозможно ни с кем.  
– Спок! Прости, я немного задержался, работа, все такое, сам понимаешь… – немного невнятно из-за сбившегося от бега дыхания, затараторил Кирк, едва успев подойти к студенту.  
Грейсон лишь кивнул в ответ и уставился на Джима, как будто чего-то ожидая.  
– А ты не самый разговорчивый парень, да? – улыбнулся Кирк.  
– Позволь уточнить, куда мы сейчас направляемся?   
– Эмм… знаешь, для начала я куплю себе хот-дог, у меня со вчерашнего дня во рту и крошки не было.   
Уже через пару минут они шли вдоль аллеи, составляя крайне занимательную пару: Джим с набитым ртом и запачканными горчицей пальцами и Спок, вышагивающий, заложив руки за спину.  
– В общем, я тут подумал и решил, что медицинская книжка это как-то не круто. Я пришел вчера домой, посмотрел, сколько у нас их в квартире и на полках, и на столе, и стопка на полу стоит, и еще столько же их у Боунса на работе. Так что нужно что-нибудь другое придумать, – начал было Джим.  
– Думаю, нецелесообразно прощаться сейчас, уже потратив сорок минут только на то, чтобы дождаться тебя. Думаю, можно найти другой подарок для твоего друга. Мы же в центре города, здесь достаточно много магазинов.  
– Черт, Спок, спасибо! Я уж думал, что ты сразу же уйдешь, как узнаешь, что я раздумал покупать книгу.  
– Признаться, у меня была такая мысль, – вновь немногословно ответил студент.  
На выходе из парка Кирк огляделся по сторонам:  
– Ну и где, по-твоему, здесь можно купить стоящий подарок?  
Парень чуть призадумался, но почти сразу, же нашелся с ответом:  
– Возможно, подойдёт антикварный магазин?  
Джеймс лишь покачал головой. Не стоит сразу же оповещать нового знакомого о своем материальном положении, ведь это совсем не то, чем стоит гордиться.   
Еще несколько минут они шли в неловком молчании. Джим подбирал тему для разговора, что вообще для него было несвойственно, а Спок просто молчал и, казалось, не испытывал по этому поводу никого неудобства.  
– Твой друг любит музыку? – прервал молчание Грейсон.  
И тут механика озарило. Он изначально так зациклился на идее покупки книги, что совершенно забыл про страсть Леонарда к пластинкам! Он любовно собирал их, выставлял в ряд на полку и постоянно ругал Джима из-за того, что тот берет их без спроса и не ставит на место.  
– Точно, Спок, - заулыбался Кирк. – Ты просто молодец, что вспомнил про это!  
– Тогда могу порекомендовать один музыкальный магазин, который находится неподалеку от Асотин Плейс. Там достаточно большой выбор, но в основном продают подержанные пластинки, так что, возможно, это не подходит для подарка.  
Кирк обрадовался. Подержанные пластинки! Как же круто, их-то он точно сможет себе позволить.  
– Отправляемся туда! – Джим легонько хлопнул Спока по спине, тот как-то странно отреагировал: вытянулся как по струнке и дальше пошел так, словно он был каким-то долбанным оловянным солдатиком. Кирк усмехнулся про себя.  
Магазин, в который они пришли, был именно таким, как и представлял себе Джим. Полуподвальное помещение, освещённое двумя тусклыми лампочками, тишину которого нарушал лишь вентилятор, который стоял прямо у кассы. Продавец, высокий лысоватый мужчина в очках с толстыми линзами, лишь окинул их своим взглядом. Посетители здесь были нечастым явлением.  
Спок сразу уверенно направился вглубь магазина. А его спутнику ничего больше не оставалось, как пойти следом. Именно в самом конце этого длинного помещения располагались стеллажи с рок-музыкой.  
– Я подумал, что твой друг не слушает классику или поп-музыку.  
– Ты оказался чертовски прав, парень, – рассмеялся Джим.  
Он начал с усиленным вниманием перебирать пластинки, пытаясь отчаянно вспомнить какие у них есть, а за какие Боунс выгнал бы его из дома. Спустя пару минут он наткнулся на то, что, кажется, могло сгодиться:  
– Первый альбом «Pink Floyd»! Это точно должно понравиться МакКою, как считаешь?  
– Я не знаком с твоим другом, чтобы знать это.  
Джим ухмыльнулся и с опаской перевернул пластинку, ожидая увидеть заоблачную цену, но, к счастью, пластинка была ему по карману – 20 долларов.  
Подойдя к кассе, Кирк все ещё светился от радости. Продавец, не глядя, засунул пластинку в пакет, взял у парня деньги и буркнул себе под нос что-то вроде «приходите еще».  
Прохладный вечерний воздух казался лучшим, что могло только быть после душного подвального магазинчика. Они молча постояли так еще немного, после чего Кирк спросил:  
– Спок, ты случайно не знаешь сколько время?  
– Случайно? – Грейсон поднял бровь и взглянул на часы. – Без десяти семь, Джеймс.   
Кирк чертыхнулся, пытаясь лихорадочно сообразить, как побыстрей добраться до дома, чтобы спрятать до поры до времени подарок и успеть приготовит ужин Лену, который должно быть зверски устал за сегодняшний день, да еще и эта авария.  
– Извини, мне уже пора бежать, дружище. Может, как-нибудь еще встретимся?  
– Не думаю, что для этого есть повод, – чуть помедлив, ответил Спок.  
– Повод? Ах, ну да. Ладно, спасибо тебе все равно. У тебя не найдется чего-нибудь пишущего?   
Студент порылся в своей сумке и протянул Джиму ручку:  
– Подойдет?  
– Вполне, – Кирк быстро нацарапал номер телефона на чеке от пластинки. – Вот, держи. Звони, если что-нибудь понадобится, ну или если заскучаешь, окей?  
Спок удивился, но кивнул.  
– Отлично, тогда до встречи! – и Джим поспешил со всех ног к остановке, чтобы успеть на автобус, который довезет его до дома, где его ожидает еще куча дел.  
***  
Если кто-нибудь попросит у него совет, МакКой с готовностью ответит что-то вроде: «Никогда и ни при каких условиях не иди в медицину, парень». Хотя на деле, в его жизни было мало того, чему бы он уделял времени больше, чем своей работе. Сложно сказать, любил ли он её или искренне ненавидел. Чертова неблагодарная работа, пока люди находятся на грани жизни и смерти ты им необходим, а после, мало кто вспомнит о хирурге, который на пределе собственных сил несколько часов подряд пытался запустить чужое сердце.  
Все эти дурные мысли лезли в голову Леонарда, который несмотря на огромную усталость, все же решил сесть за руль, а не вызвать такси, что было бы разумней. Больше пятнадцати часов на ногах это вам не шутки. День и вправду был поистине кошмарным. Куча пациентов, которым требовалась помощь, их сумасшедшие родственники, которые никак не хотят понять, что с их родными все хорошо, нужно лишь подождать, пока действие наркоза закончится. Еще и вечно вертящаяся под ногами Кэрол Маркус, которая только мешала работать Леонарду. К обеду МакКой был выжат как лимон, к ужину попросту умирал.  
Потирая покрасневшие от усталости глаза, он свернул на боковую дорогу и притормозил около небольшого магазинчика. «Имею право расслабиться после сегодняшнего ада», - подумал он и зашел в павильон. Продавец широко улыбнулся, приветствуя постоянного клиента.  
– О, доктор! Вы успели как раз вовремя, мы закрываемся через пятнадцать минут.  
– Я знаю, Эдвин, знаю. Мне как обычно, пожалуйста, – устало улыбнулся Боунс.  
– Конечно, лучший бурбон в городе специально для вас заказывали! Что-то вы устало выглядите, проблемы?  
– Нет, все отлично, – фальшиво жизнерадостным голосом отозвался врач, а про себя подумал о том, что так называемый «лучший бурбон в городе», честно говоря, довольно гадкое пойло.   
Расплатившись за покупку, МакКой вернулся за руль и уже через десять минут парковался под окнами их общей с Джимом квартиры. Подняв глаза, он с улыбкой отметил свет, пробивающийся сквозь шторы.  
Эти шторки были куплены пару лет назад, когда Кирк и Леонард только сняли эту квартиру. Тогда Джим сказал одну фразу, которую МакКой все не мог выкинуть из головы – «Взрослая жизнь начинается тогда, когда ты покупаешь шторы в собственный дом, так всегда говорила моя мама». И эта так называемая жизнь продолжалась уже два года, черт подери.  
– Ты совсем поздно! – с порога заявил Джим, словно щенок, крутившийся в маленьком коридоре.  
– И тебе привет, и хватит уже мешаться под ногами! - Джеймс недовольно нахмурился. - Ладно, извини, ты же знаешь, работа у меня такая, не в первый раз же.  
Кирк только кивнул и скрылся на кухне, пока Леонард стягивал с себя ботинки, бросив все силы на то, чтобы не сползти по стенке и не заснуть прямо в коридоре. Только аппетитный запах с кухни заставил его отправиться в ванную, чтобы вымыть руки, а заодно и освежить раскрасневшееся лицо.  
Когда доктор зашел на кухню, его уже ждал накрытый стол со скромным холостяцким ужином: жареная картошка, разогретые стейки и немного овощного салата. Джимми постарался на славу.  
– Я еще не ужинал и ждал тебя!  
– Если бы я хотел, чтобы меня кто-то ждал дома, я бы завел собаку.  
– Она бы не смогла готовить для тебя вкуснейший ужин, друг мой.  
Маккой лишь усмехнулся, словно говоря «твоя взяла», сел за стол и принялся за еду. Кирк устроился напротив, подперев подбородок рукой, полностью готовый слушать Леонарда.  
– Адский день выдался, покруче, чем обычно. Куча народу, у всех травмы, у всех переломы, у всех сотрясения, всем от меня что-то нужно, и вообще, а я как будто бы единственный хирург на всю больницу.  
– Если бы я не знал, как ты любишь свою работу, я бы думал, что ты ее ненавидишь, Лен.  
Мужчина лишь вздохнул. Кирк даже не знает насколько он прав. МакКой может сколько угодно ворчать, злиться на свою работу, но он готов умереть на ней, если сможет принести еще больше пользы.  
– Может быть, теперь ты поинтересуешься, как прошел мой день, а?  
– Ну и как? – без особого энтузиазма поинтересовался Боунс.  
– А я тут себе нового друга завел!  
Леонард удивленно вскинул бровь. Каким бы Джим общительным не казался, он не то что друзей, знакомых-то находил с трудом. Иногда доктор даже не понимал, кому сложнее сходиться с людьми – ему или его соседу. Может быть, поэтому они поселились вместе.  
– Что ещё за друг?  
– Да так, парень один. Знаешь он, какой-то странный, необычный что ли, – Джим осекся. – Хотя, что это я. Парень как парень, обычный прилизанный студент.  
– Как скажешь, - МакКой проглотил последние ломтики картошки. – Было вкусно, спасибо.  
– Я думал, что ты придешь злой как черт, а ты еще и спасибо сказал и не ворчал почти. Редко такое бывает.  
– Могу и поворчать, если так хочешь, – огрызнулся мужчина.  
– Ну уж нет, ты мне такой нравишься больше!  
– Если хочешь у меня в портфеле бутылка бурбона.  
– Нет, обойдусь. Ты же знаешь, я его терпеть не могу. Лучше уж просто пива, – скривился Джим.  
Пока Кирк собирал со стола всю посуду, Леонард сделал несколько глотков бурбона прямо из горла. Грязная посуда, как всегда, осталась на утро, а они вместе перебрались в маленькую комнату.  
Вечный беспорядок, валяющаяся одежда и посреди всего этого старый скрипящий диван.  
– Джеймс, почему он не заправлен?  
Джим в ответ только фыркнул, а Лен обреченно вздохнул:  
– У меня нет сил ругаться с тобой, давай просто ляжем уже спать, наконец.  
В их комнате не хватает метров для двух полноценных спальных мест, но в углу одиноко стоит кресло, которое когда-то даже раскладывалось, хотя эти времена уже никто не помнит. Поэтому они вдвоем спят на одном диване, что, по логике, должно смущать обоих, но МакКой любит повторять: «что естественно, то не безобразно», а Кирку просто на это плевать.  
Так уж повелось, что Джим спит у стенки, потому что МакКой страдает бессонницей и вечно встает ночью, да еще и утром просыпается раньше, хотя, по идее, они должны делать это вместе.  
– Если что, я сегодня не в настроении вести душевные ночные разговоры, – сразу же предупредил Леонард и отвернулся от друга.  
– Эй! А как же поцелуй перед сном, чтобы кошмары не снились? – обнял его сзади Джеймс.  
– Джим, отвали, ты слишком обросший для… Черт, какого хрена, ты такой обросший?  
– Второе утро подряд не хватает времени на бритье, извини. Завтра же буду гладкий как…  
– Заткнись уже и спи.  
– И я тебя тоже люблю, – проговорил Кирк куда-то в шею МакКоя.  
В Сиэтле наступила полночь.  
***  
14 сентября 1987  
В городе начали облетать листья, наконец-то наступила настоящая осень. Время, когда выходить на улицу не утеплившись и не прихватив зонтик, было высшим безрассудством. В доме по Маркет-стрит сезонную хандру разгонял проигрыватель, раз за разом повторяющий одну и ту же пластинку.  
С одной стороны, это не могло не радовать Джима, подарок действительно пришелся доктору по вкусу, что случалось совсем не так часто. Но каждый раз, заслышав уже отпечатавшиеся в глубине мозга мелодии, Кирка словно передергивало. Что-то словно постукивало маленьким молоточком по его нервам, желая расшатать душевное спокойствие Джима, едва до него доносились звуки «Astronomy Domine».  
Каждый хренов раз, когда звучала музыка, в его голове всплывал образ того странного студента. Не то чтобы Джима это сильно волновало, хотя кому он врет, это не просто волновало его, это было чертовски раздражительно. Ну прошелся он со странным парнем по магазинам, ну забавным тот оказался, ну и что с того? Кирк не хотел себе признаваться, что больше всего его в этой ситуации задевает то, что Спок ему даже не перезвонил. То есть, конечно же, он не рассчитывал, что Грейстон позвонит ему на следующий день, сказав что-то наподобие: «эй, парень, завтра играют Рэд Сокс, ты просто обязан это увидеть». Это было бы не в его стиле. Зато: «уж, прости, Джеймс, но у меня нет логичных причин продолжать с тобой общение» как раз вписывается его образ. Долбанный студент.  
«О господи! Джеймс Кирк, ты взрослый мужик, хватит херней маяться, выкинь эту чушь из головы!» твердил Джим сам себе сентябрьским вечером. Боунс только вернулся со смены и вместо ужина медленно потягивал пиво, а Кирк пытался отвлечься от глупых мыслей ну или окончательно сломать себе мозг, кому как угодно, разгадывая кроссворд в вечерней газете.  
А тут еще и дурацкое слово вертикали: «ненаркотический противокашлевый препарат».  
– Лен, посмотри, что за слово? Это вроде по твоей части.  
МакКой обошел соседа и заглянул за плечо.  
– Седьмое? – Джим кивнул. – Преноксдиазин, вроде. И вообще, брось, судя по твоему виду, умственная деятельность тебе не к лицу.  
– Да пошел ты, – скривился Кирк.  
– Эй, Джимми-бой, я серьёзно, что с тобой такое? Который день уже изводишь и меня, и себя.  
– Забей. Ничего серьезного.  
МакКой вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Если бы я всегда тебе верил, то ты бы помер, и не важно: от душевных или от физических страданий. Ну так выкладывай, я слушаю.   
И что действительно нравится Джиму в Боунсе так это то, что тот всегда готов его выслушать, как бы ни ворчал, как бы ни грубил, не отчитывал или делал вид, что ему неинтересно. Он всегда переживал за Кирка. Единственный, кому на Джима было не наплевать.  
– Ладно, можешь считать меня идиотом, но я все никак не выкину из головы Спока.  
– Какого еще Спока? Ты о том студенте, которого ты успел записать в лучшие друзья? – Джим вяло улыбнулся. – Может ты спугнул паренька напором, уж ты-то можешь.  
– Я дал ему наш номер.  
– И? – нахмурился Леонард, раздражающийся фактом того, что из Джеймса все приходиться вытягивать клешнями.  
– Он даже не перезвонил. Совсем.   
– И? В чем проблема?  
– Господи, Боунс, мне интересно, что я сделал не так! – вспылил Кирк. – Черт, я думал, мы подружимся, он классный.  
– Ну так найди его и спроси, и хватит вести себя как подросток, тебе уже давно не шестнадцать, не глупи, – МакКой развернулся и подошел к холодильнику, на котором лежала груда всяких мелочей. - Эту же ручку ты у него спер?  
– Вообще-то я просто забыл её отдать. И вообще, причем тут она?  
– Разуй глаза, Джим.  
Кирк кивнул, до сих пор не понимая, а Леонард привычно закатил глаза, протягивая ему ручку.  
Джим повертел ее в руках и прочел: «Вашингтонский университет. Lux sit». И тут до него дошло. «Спок студент этого самого университета! Ну конечно же, как я сам не сообразил!». Он было загорелся идеей, но тут же сник.  
– Ну и что мне с ней делать? А вдруг это вообще не его ручка? Вдруг он подобрал или вообще спер её? Кто его знает. Ну а даже если он там учится, найти я его не смогу. В этом универе студентов дохера и больше, да ты и сам знаешь.  
– С каких пор Кирк не цепляется за любую безумную идею? – сказал Лен, убирая грязную посуду в раковину. – Позвони Ухуре и разузнай, она недавно читала какие-то лекции там, если уж он такой, как ты говоришь, то точно на них ходил.  
«Нет», – подумал Джим. К черту Спока, к черту университет, к черту все. Он не будет звонить этой женщине, которая отказала ему не раз и не два.   
– Не хочешь звонить, тогда я сам, только хватит мне действовать на мозги своим нытьем.  
– Я не ною! И я сам позвоню, – еще не хватало, чтобы у Ухуры появился новый повод для насмешек.  
Друзья перебрались с кухни в комнату, где МакКой устроился в кресле, перейдя от пива к своему любимому мятному джулепу, а Кирк разлегся на диване, взяв телефонную трубку в руку.  
– Смелей, ковбой, - подмигнул Боунс.  
Джим только шикнул на него, а сам начал набирать знакомый номер. Прошло несколько гудков. Он уже было надеялся на то, что Нийота сегодня решила провести вечер вдали дома, но тут раздалось:  
– Алло?  
– Эээ, это Джим…  
После небольшой паузы в трубке послышался слегка раздраженный голос:  
– Джим Кирк? Нет, я же сказала, нет, значит, нет. До тебя все ещё это не дошло!?  
– Эй, Нийота, дорогая, я по делу вообще-то!  
– Знаю я все твои дела.  
– Да нет же, по-серьезному! – упрямо продолжал молодой человек.  
В трубке послышался протяжный вздох:  
– Что тебе нужно, Джеймс?  
– Я хотел бы хотел спросить кое-что. Насчет твоего преподавания в Вашингтонском университете.  
– Что? Никак уж сам Джеймс Кирк снизошел до нас смертных и решил узнать что-то из бренной жизни обычных людей?  
– Нет, черт, хватит! Я же не шучу!  
Тут уж не выдержал МакКой, встал с кресла и отобрал трубку у распаленного Кирка.  
– Привет, это Леонард. Да-да, мы все ещё живем вместе, дорогуша. Но дело не в этом, а в вот чем: Джимми-бой умирает, как хочет знать, есть ли у вас в универе некий Спок Грейсон? Просто нужно, и, нет, он просто нервничает, не злись на него. Да, Спок, ты не ослышалась. Хорошо, мы подождем, спасибо. Да, я передам ему, чтобы он не портил хороших мальчиков, превращая их в таких же, как он сам.  
Леонард повернулся к Джиму:  
– Ты все слышал? Она согласилась помочь. Видишь как все просто, – сказал он шепотом. – Угу, угу, я слушаю, спасибо, Нийота, премного благодарны. До встречи, да.  
Окончив телефонный разговор, Боунс медленно сел в кресло, сделал глоток джулепа и вздохнул.  
– Ну и?  
– Эх, Джимми. Учится твой Спок на международных отношениях. И вообще, не твоего полета птица, если тебе интересно мое мнение.   
Кирк огрызнулся, но в глубине души был благодарен МакКою и безумно рад, что разыскал студента, перевернувшего его и без того шаткий мир.  
***  
15 сентября 1987  
Вашингтонский университет. Мечта любого отличника штата, одно из лучших учебных заведений США. Уровень требований здесь был соответствующий статусу. Многие бы посчитали такой график учебы изматывающим, но Спок был привычен к большим нагрузкам, к тому же, особых трудностей в учебе он никогда не испытывал. В такие теплые дни как этот, когда осень позволяет последним лучам солнца мучить разомлевших под его лучами студентов, учиться было особенно тяжко. Последние парты, к середине пары уже окончательно погрузившиеся в дремоту, резко вскинули головы, едва заслышав спасительное «Всем спасибо, все свободны». Половина седьмого. Сегодня семинар затянулся дольше обычного. Обмениваясь смешками и шутками, студенты засобирались по своим делам. Спок неспешно собрал вещи, тропиться было некуда, все равно никто из одногруппников его не ждал, а до поезда, идущего в пригород, оставалось ещё достаточно времени, чтобы добраться до станции. Едва выйдя из здания корпуса, он заметил светловолосую фигуру, одиноко сидевшую на парапете и вертевшую головой из стороны в сторону.  
Не успел в его поле зрения попасть Грейсон, как молодой человек радостно замахал руками и, спрыгнув с парапета, быстрым шагом направился к Споку. Тот, опешивший от неожиданности, застыл на месте. К нему приближался его недавний знакомый Джеймс Кирк. Наблюдавшие однокурсницы смотрели на эту сцену удивленными глазами. Пройдя мимо, Джим подмигнул девушкам, а Спок удивительно для самого себя залился краской.  
Джеймс, тот самый парень из книжного. Сказать, что Грейсон был удивлен, значит, ничего не сказать. Появление Кирка буквально у него перед носом просто выбило его из колеи. Казалось, несколько секунд назад он заметил фигуру, подставляющую лицо заходящему солнцу, а вот уже Джим стоит напротив и, улыбаясь, смотрит на него своими необыкновенно голубыми глазами.   
– Эй, Спок, Спок! Ты вообще в этой реальности? – замахал Джим руками перед его носом. - Господи, где твои очки, ты, что без них совершенно ничего не видишь что ли?  
– Здравствуй, Джеймс. Что ты здесь делаешь? – наконец вышел из оцепенения Спок. – И без очков я вижу вполне терпимо.  
– Ну, я ручку забыл отдать! – тут же выпалил Кирк заученную фразу.  
– Не стоило беспокоиться. Это всего лишь ручка, можешь оставить ее себе, если хочешь, – неясно от чего смутившийся студент опустил глаза и уставился на свои идеально чистые ботинки.  
Вся его одежда выглядела идеально: брюки с самыми ровными стрелками на свете, прекрасно выглаженная рубашка фисташкового цвета, теплый вязаный кардиган и расстегнутое черное пальто поверх. Все-таки температура упрямо стремилась вниз.  
– Спасибо, конечно, – Грейсон взял протянутую ручку, стараясь не коснуться пальцев Кирка. – А теперь я, пожалуй…  
– Нет, Спок, подожди. Скажи, почему ты мне не позвонил, мне просто интересно? И вообще, я тут подумал, почему бы нам не прогуляться как в прошлый раз? Было классно! Только не говори мне: «Это было бы вполне удовлетворительно».  
Студент немного удивленно поднял бровь и внимательно посмотрел на Джима, пытаясь сформулировать наиболее корректный ответ.  
– Джеймс, извини, но не вижу смысла в продолжении нашего знакомства. Я тебе помог, и этого было достаточно.  
– Ну вот что ты весь из себя такой логичный! – закатил глаза Кирк. – Я же просто пообщаться хотел.  
– Зачем?  
– Ну вот что ты за человек-то такой, Спок? Как можно задавать такие странные, прямолинейные вопросы? Может, понравился ты мне, блин! Как человек.  
Грейсон был просто добит таким развитием событий, несколько секунд ему потребовалось, чтобы собраться и переварить сказанное, наконец, он произнес:  
– И что ты от меня хочешь?  
– Для начала мы можем просто пройтись, ладно? Может, и я тебе неплохим покажусь, ты же меня совсем не знаешь, - Споку показалось, что он просто физически не может смотреть в эти небесного цвета глаза, но он вовремя отогнал ненужные мысли.  
– Было бы резонно сказать, что и ты меня не знаешь. И я не думаю, что ты плохой, это был бы слишком преждевременный вывод.  
– Ну так да или нет, отвечай уже? - улыбнулся Джим.  
Студент вздохнул, а его сердце, кажется, пропустило несколько ударов.  
– Да.  
– Что «да»?  
– Ты спросил «да» или «нет», я и ответил.  
– Краткость сестра таланта, да? Ну так и куда пойдем? – обрадовался Джим.  
– Не принципиально для меня, – ответил Спок, пытаясь подстроиться под широкий шаг Джима, бодро идущего по двору университета, привлекая к себе взгляды.  
– Может тогда в «Starbucks», ты уже был там? Я просто обожаю их кофе, а вот Боунс говорит, что там сплошная антисанитария, и если я так хочу что-нибудь подхватить, то с тем же успехом могу пойти в бордель, и то безопаснее будет. Знаешь, он ненавидит общепиты. Принципиальный он у меня, прям как ты! Ты же нормально относишься к кафешкам? Ну, черт, Спок, не молчи ты! – тараторил Кирк, постоянно оборачиваясь на идущего чуть за ним Грейсона.  
– Как пожелаешь. «Sturbucks» здесь недалеко, только хочу предупредить: мой следующий поезд отходит через полтора часа.  
–Поезд? Да ты из тех счастливчиков, живущих в загородных коттеджах, да? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, добавил. – Ну, расскажи о себе что ли.  
Спок замешкался и пожал плечами.  
– Я не думаю, что в фактах моей биографии есть что-то интересное.  
– Мне все интересно! Давай я начну, а ты подхватишь, а?  
Изредка кивая, Спок погрузился в экспрессивный, щедро сдобренный активной жестикуляцией рассказ Кирка, из которого уже через пару минут он знал о том, что родился Джеймс в пыльной Айове и всегда мечтал оттуда выбраться, о том, что рос без отца, с постоянно меняющимися отчимами, которые его безумно раздражали. О брате, с которым он перестал ладить лет с двенадцати, а теперь и вовсе не общался.  
К собственному удивлению Грейсон был заинтересован этой историей. Или нет. Он был заинтересован самим Джеймсом, который, казалось, просто излучал тепло, притягивая всеобщее внимание. И это пугало замкнутого и необщительного Спока.  
– … и вот однажды я решил: «Все, хватит! Нужно действовать». И в один момент собрал рюкзак и отправился сюда, в Сиэтл. Знаешь, всегда мечтал поступить в полицейскую академию, и мне это почти удалось. Я два раза уже пытался, а они не берут, дураки, не знают, от чего отказываются! Сначала по возрасту не подошел, потом экзамен завалил. Но на следующий год сто процентов уж поступлю, вот слово тебе даю.  
– Не стоит, Джеймс, - тут же отреагировал студент.  
Они шли по улицам, которые заливал красноватый свет уже начинавшего заходить солнца, а Джим все рассказывал:  
–Ну так вот, живу я с Леонардом, тем самым лучшим другом, помнишь, которому мы подарок покупали? - Спока передернуло от того как Джим выделил голосом «мы». – В тесноте, но не в обиде, так сказать, мне нравится, как мы живем, – продолжал Джим, когда они заходили в кофейню. – Без него бы я не справился в этом городе. Давай, я займу столик, а ты закажешь кофе, хорошо? Мне любое. Абсолютно. На твой вкус. Я все люблю.  
Подойдя к кассе, Спок пребывал в некотором замешательстве. Фраза «я все люблю» была сказана только, чтобы его не запутать, подумал Грейсон.  
– Два кофе, пожалуйста, любые, на ваше усмотрение. И да, без сахара.  
Спустя пару минут появившись у столика с двумя стаканами, на которых было предсказуемо написано: «Джеймс» и «Спок», он встретил широко улыбающегося Джима.  
– Ну вот, даже с именами решил не шутить!  
– Не вижу смысла в таких шутках, держи, – и протянул ему стакан.  
Джим осторожно отпил и сразу же отгадал.  
– Кофе Мокко? И без сахара.  
– Мне показалось, ты замерз, а он согревает, – Спок многозначительно глянул на тонкую ветровку Джима, под которой виднелась только рубашка, никакого вам свитера или кардигана. – А сахар вреден, он убивает.  
\- О нет, ты говоришь в точности как Боунс! И вообще, что ты встал? Садись, располагайся. И давай уже хоть что-нибудь расскажи о себе, а то все обо мне и обо мне. Я-то вечно могу свою жизнь пересказывать, Леонард порой говорит, что мое эго скоро в нашу квартиру не вместится, хотя в нее вообще ничего не вмещается, – Кирк на секунду замолк. – Ну так давай, начинай.  
– Что ж, хорошо. Я родился в Австрии, семья жила там какое-то время, мы часто переезжали. Сейчас живу в Сиэтле с родителями. Отец дипломат, мать преподает психологию в Вашингтонском университете, в котором я и учусь, как ты уже знаешь. Пошел я по стопам отца. Вроде все, хотя ещё у меня есть сводный старший брат, но с ним я не общаюсь и это не самая увлекательная тема. Собственно, это все, что я могу сказать.  
– Уже неплохо, ну а теперь про свои интересы расскажи!  
Кирк узнал, что Спок одарен и в плане музыки: играл на скрипке и арфе. В то же время он обожал физику и хотел ей заниматься в будущем. Грейсон же слушал о том, как Кирк души не чает в машинах и ему нравится работать в автомастерской. О том, как они с этим самым Боунсом как-то были на музыкальном фестивале, и то, что он, Спок, просто обязан побывать хотя бы на одном таком же.  
Время казалось, летело со скоростью света, и Спок даже начал получать удовольствие от такого времяпровождения.  
– Знаешь, мне уже пора. Поезд, – тихо, можно сказать, даже нехотя, произнес Спок.  
Кирк взглянул на часы над кассой. Он-то, как сам и сказал, мог домой не спешить, смена у его врача сегодня была до девяти, у него еще была куча времени.   
– Так что, мы продолжим общение, или я все-таки тебе не понравился?  
Студент на секунду призадумался и ответил:  
– Мне, признаться, оно понравилось. И… я не против продолжить его.  
Кирк аж засветился от удовольствия, а Споку пришла в голову глупая метафора, как будто что-то внутри у него взрывалось, словно фейерверки, и горело.   
– Оставишь мне свой номер? Если вдруг сам не позвонишь? – улыбнулся Джеймс  
– Да, но… – Спок посмотрел на салфетницу, которая по вине нерадивого персонала была пуста. – Я сейчас найду лист, подожди.  
– Нет, не стоит. Запиши мне на руке.  
Грейсон удивленно вскинул брови, но промолчал, лишь взял руку и аккуратно вывел цифры.  
– До встречи, - сказал он и быстрым шагом вылетел из кофейни.   
Ладонь непривычно горела в тех местах, где ее касался Джеймс Кирк.  
***  
Сколько бы ни было трудностей в их взаимоотношениях, сколько бы они не переругивались и не пререкались, Леонард МакКой всегда очень переживал за Джима. Возможно, большую роль играло то, что Кирк всегда оставался в чем-то инфантильным мальчишкой, а он сам так и не состоялся как человек семейный и уж тем более как отец. Леонард не знал, была причина в этом или в чем-то другом. Он вообще не любил думать на эту тему.  
Но когда он возвращался сегодня из больницы, все его мысли вращались вокруг Джима и его авантюры с этим новым другом. Как бы он ни хотел, чтобы Кирк, наконец, полностью ассимилировался в городе, чтобы нашел друзей, а не ограничивал свою жизнь их маленькой квартиркой, вся эта история с неким Споком ему не нравилась.  
Когда Леонард наконец-то вернулся домой, на пороге его как обычно встретил растрепанный Джим. После работы он часто бывал настолько замучен, что у него не хватало сил, чтобы посмотреть в зеркало, поэтому, заметив на его щеке небольшое масляное пятнышко, МакКой подошел к Джеймсу.  
– Парень, посмотри на себя, только не говори, что ты так и шел по городу, – и, улыбаясь, аккуратно стер. Изредка можно позволить себе и такое.  
– Да нет, конечно! У нас диван разваливается, скрипел так, что на нервы действовал, вот и решил починить, смазать на скорую руку.  
– Давно пора новый купить… И вообще, ты когда вернулся, что успел и ужином и диваном заняться? – глянул на часы врач. – Как вообще все прошло?  
Тут уже Джим улыбнулся.  
– Не поверишь, лучше некуда.  
– И?  
Джеймс Кирк всегда был плохим актером, но сегодня он переигрывал ещё больше. Выдержав длинную паузу, он не торопясь прошел на кухню, достал из холодильника пиво и присел прямо на пол почти у ног Леонарда, который устроился за столом.  
– Всё прошло отлично! Я посмотрел расписание, встретил его, уговорил со мной погулять, правда, поначалу он ломался, но ты же меня знаешь.  
– Да уж, я-то тебя знаю, – отвлекся от ужина Боунс.  
– Ну так вот, мы посидели в кофейне поболтали, и знаешь что? Он оставил мне свой номер! – Джим демонстративно помахал ладонью перед лицом Леонарда. – Правда, я сидел часа три у университета на крыльце, прежде чем он пришел, так что я это заслужил!  
– Стоп, ну-ка повтори, что ты сказал? – прервал его Лен. – Ты хочешь сказать, что ты сидел на холодном бетоне, вечером, осенью, в этой своей пародии на теплую вещь, которую ты называешь курткой?   
Джимми опустил глаза под строгим взглядом друга и тихо пробурчал:  
– Знаешь, солнце же греет…  
– Какое тебе солнце греет в сентябре, а?! Ты сдурел? Это мне вообще-то с тобой возиться, когда ты себе все что можно застудишь  
– Вообще-то, греет, – обиженно сказал Кирк.  
– Это я тебя сейчас чем-нибудь тяжелым огрею, придурок, – Леонард шутя ударил Джима по спине. – Еще и пиво холодное пьешь, ты издеваешься что ли?  
Его сосед демонстративно поставил бутылку на стол и вновь уселся на пол, стараясь своим видом показать, как он до глубины души оскорблен.  
– Так, ну-ка быстро встать пола. Давай выкладывай, какой он вообще этот твой Спок?  
– Он классный, правда классный и очень умный! Немного странный, правда, но, да ладно.  
– Рад за тебя, но меня-то не забывай, – в обиженного стал играть Леонард.  
– Ну уж нет, не дождешься, - засмеялся Джим так что казалось, засветило солнце, но не сентябрьское, а самое настоящие солнце Айовы.  
– Ты молодец, Джимми, что провернул это, – Лен запустил ладонь в волосы Кирка.  
– А вот что с тобой, Лен? Обычно ты бесишься из-за, как ты их называешь, «телячьих нежностей», – тут уже засмеялись оба друга.  
***  
20 сентября – 20 октября 1987  
Кирк не так часто использовал метафоры, но через неделю он радостно заявил поперхнувшемуся от этого Боунсу, что «крепость сдалась». На деле означало, что Спок согласился снова пойти прогуляться с Джимом, до этого он названивал ему несколько дней подряд. И студент не пожалел об этом. За следующие встречи они вдвоем исследовали все близлежащие парки и скверы, где Кирк ни разу не был, а Грейсон видел в этом бесцельное времяпровождение. Они посетили кучу кафе, на которые механику пришлось истратить свой неприкосновенный запас, которые он берег для новенького Харлея. Джим успел узнать, что студент без ума от зеленого чая, а тот, в свою очередь, понял, что Кирк действительно неплохо разбирается в кофе.  
Утверждая, что никакого смысла в обычных встречах нет, Спок настоял на том, что следует посетить музей авиации Сиэтла. Его очень удивляло, что Кирк ни разу за почти три года жизни в городе там не был. В свою очередь, Джеймс однажды повел его в бар, где студент чувствовал себя крайне неуютно и сидел как на иголках, поэтому вскоре они его покинули. Попутно Джим шутил насчет того, что Боунс был бы рад тому, что Спок на него хорошо влияет. Про этого врача Грейсон вообще знал чуть ли не больше, чем про самого Кирка, благодаря его же рассказам.  
Однажды Леонард работал во вторую смену, поэтому, чтобы не сидеть ночью одному, Кирк приехал загород к Споку и поволок его смотреть на звезды. Тот хоть долго упирался, аргументируя отказ тем, что завтра с утра учеба, но, в итоге, уступил.  
– Знаешь, они вовсе не такие как в городе. Я такого звездного неба с долбанной Айовы не видел.  
Грейсон даже не стал, как обычно говорить, что это нелогичный вывод, а просто наслаждался моментом. Они сидели на холме и смотрели на небо. Студент что-то рассказывал про космос, а Джим его, кажется, даже не слышал, только смотрел и поражался, каким же он бледным кажется при лунном свете. В то же время Спок так же украдкой смотрел на своего нового друга и не мог понять, почему совершенно необъяснимо его сердце бьется так часто.   
***  
6 ноября 1987  
К первым числам ноября установилась пасмурная хмурая погода. Последнюю неделю дождь, не прекращая, моросил, нервируя и раздражая всех вокруг. Всех за исключением Джима, который последний месяц выглядел счастливей половины жителей Сиэтла. Ему казалось, что с появлением Грейсона, его жизнь открылась с другой неизведанной стороны. После работы, которую он старался закончить как можно скорей, он спешил к Вашингтонскому университету. Когда загруженность делами не позволяла подолгу гулять вместе, Кирк просто провожал студента до его станции. А иногда, когда знал, что Боунс задерживается на смене, доезжал со Споком буквально до его дома. Единственным правилом для Джеймса было присутствовать дома к возвращению МакКоя, так уж у них повелось.  
Кирк никогда не был склонен к самокопанию и анализу собственных поступков, вот и сейчас он предпочитал просто жить сегодняшним днём, стараясь не задумываться о том, что он чувствует к Споку: относится ли к нему как к другу или в их отношениях присутствует намек на большее.   
Сегодня в качестве места прогулки они выбрали парк Равенна. Сколько бы Грейсон не говорил, что гулять в такую погоду крайне нелогично и не идет на пользу здоровью, Джим отрицал это, говоря в ответ, что нельзя терять возможность последние дни провести на свежем воздухе. И стоило им пройти несколько десятков метров глубь парка, как моросящий дождь в разы усилился. Спок, кажется, совсем не обратил на это внимания, разве что качнул головой, как бы говоря «Вот это я имел в виду, Джеймс, сказав, что погода сегодня неподходящая».  
Но вскоре Джим заметил, что усиливающий дождь приносит его спутнику все больший дискомфорт, что неудивительно. На него было больно смотреть: он весь дрожал, хотя старательно пытался это скрыть и держаться неестественно прямо. Из-за этого, бледный и собранный, он смотрелся более инфернально, чем обычно. Колоритности образу добавляло длинное черное пальто.  
Джиму уже не казалось чудесной идей оставаться на улице и мерзнуть, да и сам он сам одет был не по погоде. Но никаких вариантов по спасению их от холода смекалка Джима Кирка не выдавала.  
– Думаю, стоит зайти в кафе, как я изначально и предлагал – произнес Спок, упрямо пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе. – Мне кажется, что ты замерз, Джеймс.  
«Ну да, конечно, кто тут из нас еще замерз», – с раздражением подумал Кирк, но сам спросил:  
– Что тут вообще рядом есть?  
Студент почти сразу нашелся с ответом:  
– Если я не ошибаюсь, мы находимся недалеко от северо-восток Наоми Плейс.  
– Ты вообще никогда не ошибаешься, – Джим задумчиво свел брови к переносице. – Слушай, кажется, у меня есть идея еще лучше! – Кирк радостно схватил Грейсона за руку и потащил в сторону выхода. – Понимаешь, у меня тут недалеко живет друг, он сможет нас приютить на пару часов, а то чего нам все по кафе сидеть, на них денег не напасешься. Заодно познакомишься с ним, он классный. Поступил в полицейскую академию в том году, надеюсь, он сегодня не на практике. Знаешь они, там патрулируют район по ночам, преступность пресекают. Ты представляешь прямо как в фильмах! Кстати зовут его Хикару Сулу, но ты не думай, он уже не настоящий японец, слишком давно в Штатах живет, – Джим без умолку тараторил, а его спутник лишь кивал и старался не отстать от неугомонного Кирка.  
На самом деле, Сулу жил не так уж и близко, просто Джеймс больше не смог ничего не придумать. Не могли же они постоянно ходить в кафе. Это Спок может себе позволить пить там кофе хоть каждый день, а вот у Джима денег в обрез. «Поэтому придется воспользоваться дружелюбием Хикару», – подумал Кирк.  
Просто физически ощущалось, что Споку не доставляет удовольствия прогулка между кучи однотипных зданий в поисках дома Сулу, но он мужественно терпел и молчал.  
– Вот мы и при… - начал было Джим, но тут на него наскочил никто иной как Хикару.  
– Оу, Джимми, ты ли это?! Какими судьбами здесь?  
– Не называй меня Джимми, ты же знаешь, как это глупо звучит! - раздраженно произнес Кирк. – Мы тут со Споком хотели нанести тебе дружественный визит.  
– Со Споком говоришь? – Хикару с интересом осмотрел спутника Джима. – Только, Кирк, у меня сегодня дежурство, и, как видишь, я уже убегаю.  
– И что нам делать теперь? – Кирк чуть слышно чертыхнулся. Он так хотел познакомить своих друзей друг с другом, а тут мало того, что из этого ничего не выйдет, так еще и придется прощаться с Грейсоном, либо одолжить денег у Хикару.  
– Ладно, черт с тобой, Джим, – сжалился Сулу. – Держи ключи. Если что, сразу говорю: в квартире разруха, да и поесть почти ничего нет, но хоть отогреетесь. Как будете уходить, ключи соседке занесите. И ещё постарайся не разнести мою квартиру, как обычно, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, – недвусмысленно повел бровями будущий полицейский.  
– Да ну тебя, Сулу. Но за ключи спасибо, ты настоящий друг! – Кирк похлопал его по плечу. – Мы жутко тебе благодарны, да, Спок? – студент промолчал.  
Распрощавшись с Хикару, друзья поднялись по лестнице на шестой этаж старенькой многоэтажки и открыли дверь. Квартира была небольшая и почти не изменилась с того времени, когда Джим был в ней последний раз. Вот трещина на зеркале в коридоре – это он пьяный подрался и чуть не разбил, вот приставка, на которую Сулу копил целый семестр. Атмосфера общего беспорядка только прибавляла квартире вид студенческого жилья.  
– Ну, будь как дома! – Джим с наслаждением сбросил промокшие ботинки и сразу же завалился на диван.  
– Это утверждение звучит весьма нелогично, учитывая, что помещение не является не то что моим, но даже твоим домом, Джеймс.  
– Так-так, не будь снова занудой, Спок! Погреемся, поиграем в приставку, будет весело, я тебе обещаю! – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Джим.  
Грейсон кивнул, прошел вслед за Кирком в единственную комнату и аккуратно присел на краешек дивана, пережившего на своем веку не один десяток шумных вечеринок.  
– Ну что ты как неродной! Садись удобней, облокотись на спинку что ли!  
Спок лишь для виду подвинулся на пару сантиметров, да так и застыл. Наступило неловкое молчание.  
– Ну, что ж… Я, наверное, схожу на кухню, посмотрю, может, что поесть найду, ну, или выпить на крайний случай, - быстро сказал Кирк и вышел.  
Но не тут-то было. В холодильнике у Сулу было шаром покати. Ничего съестного, только на дверце обнаружились две бутылки пива. – Спок, ты будешь пиво? – крикнул Кирк скорее из вежливости. Глядя на студента, вообще было сложно сказать, пил ли он когда-нибудь что-то крепче чая.   
– Нет, – послышался ожидаемый ответ.  
– Ну не хочешь, как хочешь… – пробормотал Джим и оглядел кухню, не оставляя надежды найти что-нибудь съестное. На столе были лишь сахарница, и открытая пачка орешков подозрительно вида. «Да ладно, и не такое ел», - подумал Кирк и, прихватив ее, направился в комнату.  
– Пришло время играть в приставку! – с порога заявил Джим.  
– Я не имею большого опыта в этом.  
– Серьезно? – удивился Кирк. – Никогда не играл?  
– Я же уже сказал, Джеймс, – упрямо продолжал Спок.  
– Ну ладно, ничего страшного, не играл и не играл, что такого-то. Можем просто посидеть и поболтать, так?  
Грейсон утвердительно кивнул, но неловкость нарастала. Оба пытались отчаянно придумать тему для разговора. Джим потягивал пиво, заедая его орешками, а Спок что-то рассказывал про свой университет. Выходило не очень связно, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Кирк поддерживал разговор, разбавляя его своими комментариями.  
Через пару часов они оба уже согрелись, и на щеках Спока выступил бледно-розовый румянец. Спустя какое-то время Джиму стало нехорошо. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод, изображение перед глазами плыло, а к горлу подступал ком.  
– Спок, я на секундочку, – произнес Кирк и, покачиваясь, направился в ванную.  
– Джеймс все в порядке? – Грейсон взволнованно поднялся с дивана.  
– Все под контролем, ты просто посиди здесь, – сделав пару шагов в сторону двери, он покачнулся и, держась за стену, осел на пол.  
Кое-как, при помощи разволновавшегося Спока, он добрался до уборной, где его вырвало. Даже сквозь дверь Джим слышал беспокойные шаги Грейсона. «Это не похоже на обычное расстройство желудка. Какого хрена? Почему именно сейчас?», – думал Джим, борясь с очередными позывами рвоты.  
Послышался деликатный стук о косяк.  
– Джеймс, с тобой все в порядке?  
– Черт, Спок, да. То есть, не совсем.  
Прошло пару минут, Кирк по прежнему сидел на полу. С той стороны двери послышался голос:  
– Ты уверен, что тебе не требуется помощь?  
С ним творилось явно что-то не то, он вообще не помнил, когда в последний раз ему было так хреново. В такой ситуации выход был только один – позвонить Боунсу.  
– Звони МакКою, скажи, что я… что мне нужна его помощь. Срочно, – тихо произнес Кирк и снова судорожно сглотнул.  
– Но телефонный номер…  
– Я его тебе давал, помнишь?   
– Секунду, сейчас я найду, – в коридоре послышалось шуршание. – Я могу еще что-то сделать? – голос Спока был настолько обеспокоенным, что Джим не сдержал слабую улыбку.  
– Нет, просто позвони Боунсу. И поскорей.  
Кирк старательно пытался не потерять сознание, пытаясь сосредоточиться, на чем-нибудь другом. Он принялся считать, и на цифре 28 из соседней комнаты послышалось:  
– Здравствуйте. У телефона Леонард? Это Спок. Нам нужна ваша помощь.  
***  
Боунс много чего не любил, но в этом длинном списке одно их первых мест занимали перемены. Перемены, которые, как он утверждал, никогда не приводят ни к чему хорошему. Жизнь преподнесла ему пару поворотов, после которых трудно не сделаться пессимистом.  
Вот и сейчас он сидел в своей маленькой кухне, и его мысли вращались вокруг того факта, что уже множество вечеров он не проводил без Джима. Врач все больше и больше убеждался, что странный друг Джеймса не задержится надолго. У Кирка вообще довольно редко завязывались отношения с продолжением. Но его все больше бесило, что когда его друг начинал говорить, то все сводилось к чертовому Споку Грейсону, который, по его словам, был во всем самый-самый. МакКою в это верилось с огромным трудом.  
Когда раздался телефонный звонок, Лен уже подумал, что его снова вызывают на работу. Он быстро подошел к телефону и поднял трубку:  
– Да?  
Ответ, последовавший за этим, буквально вывел его из колеи.   
– Что, черт возьми, случилось?!  
– Джеймс… Он просил позвонить вам. Ему, кажется, нехорошо.  
– Опиши мне подробно, какие у него симптомы и быстро! – Боунс уже успел промотать в голове самые ужасные сценарии развития событий и сам же себя одернул. Не стоит спешить с выводами.  
– У него рвота, вроде бы жар, и он ослаблен, – боясь в чем-либо допустить ошибку, проговорил Спок. Боунс удивился, неуверенный, словно совсем мальчишечий голос у него был.  
– Так, ладно у него есть судороги?  
– Нет, точнее, я не уверен. Я не заходил к нему.   
– Что!? Что, твою мать, значит, не заходил? – на том конце трубки повисло молчание. - Слушай меня внимательно, я скоро приеду, до этого времени твоя задача расположить Джима на горизонтальной поверхности, потому что я уверен, что сейчас он осел где-нибудь на полу. И, черт возьми, вы с ним уже больше двух месяцев дружите, не бойся прикоснуться к нему, – и поспешно спросил. – Вы вообще где?  
– Адрес мне не известен.  
\- О Господи, выгляни в окно, хотя бы скажи, что рядом находится, – Боунс методично перекладывал необходимые медикаменты из ящика в мобильную аптечку.  
– Джеймс сказал, что это квартира некого мистера Сулу.  
– Сулу? Чёрт, как вас туда занесло? А хотя плевать, что вы там делаете, скоро приеду, – отрывисто проговорил Леонард и положил трубку.  
Он быстро взял себя в руки и благодарил бога, в которого давно уже не верил, что не успел выпить и способен вести машину. Ему показалось, что весь мир на секунду остановился, когда Спок сказал ему, что Джимми плохо. Все-таки держать в руках жизнь чужого человека гораздо легче, чем жизнь близкого друга.  
Уже через пятнадцать минут, нарушив все возможные правила дорожного движения, МакКой добрался до дома Хикару. Он бывал там довольно часто, забирая Кирка, который, порой, напивался там до бессознательного состояния, или же вместе с ним отмечая очередной праздник, который правильнее было бы назвать попойкой.  
Минуя один за другим пролеты, он взбежал на этаж почти мгновенно и оказался у знакомой двери. Дернув за ручку, он обнаружил, что дверь заперта, а звонок у Сулу не работал вот уже пару лет. Яростно застучав по двери кулаком, МакКой не остановился, пока не услышал голос с той стороны.  
– Кто там?  
– Открывай дверь, придурок! Или ты тут ещё кого-то ждёшь?  
Спустя пару секунд промедления, дверь приоткрылась. Перед ним на пороге стоял высокий, со странными чертами лица, бледный и худой молодой человек. Конечно, Джим говорил, какой этот Спок весь «не такой как все», но Лен не думал, что это настолько бросается в глаза.  
– Вы, вероятно, и есть Леонард МакК…  
– Посторонись, парень, – Боунс грубо отодвинул Спока с дороги, решительно пройдя в комнату.  
Увидев Кирка, лежащего на диване, подтянувшего ноги к груди, обхватившего себя руками, Леонард облегчено вздохнул. Он в сознании, значит все не так плохо. Правда, его била мелкая дрожь, и Боунс слышал, как стучат его зубы.  
– Черт, Джимми, что с тобой? – МакКой присел около него.  
Тот попытался улыбнуться, но вышло это как-то уж слишком криво и натянуто.  
– Отравился, кажется. Ты же здесь врач, вот и скажи мне.  
«Шутит, значит уже отходить начал» – отметил Боунс.  
Всего лишь отравление. Он приложил руку ко лбу Кирка, тот был горячий. Лен предположил, что температура не выше тридцати восьми.  
– Ты выпил воды, Джим? Мы же с тобой не раз проходили отравления, ты знаешь, что нужно делать.  
У того уже не хватало сил на ответ, он лишь покачал головой.  
– Спок, где ты там ходишь! Быстро притащи свой зад сюда и прихвати воды, – в коридоре послышались быстрые шаги, а затем в комнату вошел студент, прижимая к себе графин с водой и пустой стакан.   
– Вот, - протянул он их.  
– Ты вообще знаешь, что нужно делать при отравлении, у вас же должны быть азы первой помощи. Чему тебя вообще в твоем университете учат? Не смей мне даже отвечать! - прикрикнул врач на Спока, который, в свою очередь, только и успел, что открыть и сразу же закрыть рот. - Чем он вообще отравился? Что вы тут, блин, делали?  
Грейсон замялся. Он явно чувствовал себя неуютно под взглядом разозленного врача, который был враждебно к нему настроен.  
– К вашему сведенью, я осведомлен в том, что нужно делать при отравлении, но я не был в полной уверенности, что Джеймс отравился, так что не рисковал действовать до прибытия врача. На мой взгляд, это произошло из-за орехов, по крайней мере, это…  
– Ладно, я все понял и хватит, я тебя прошу, хватит путаться у меня под ногами, – раздраженно отмахнулся от студента МакКой и повернулся к Джиму.  
– Вот, Джимми, выпей. Аккуратно, не торопись, – усадив Кирка и поддерживая стакан у его губ, Леонард выдал ему пару таблеток. – А теперь поехали-ка домой. Как думаешь, справишься?  
Джим попытался уверенно кивнуть и встать, но вышло это неуклюжее, Боунс, перехватив его поперек груди, помог ему подняться. «Даже в таком состоянии этот дурак пытается показать, что он сам со всем справится», – улыбнувшись про себя, подумал МакКой.  
И пусть периодически Кирк заваливался на Лена всем телом, но упорно старался идти сам.   
Грейсон все это время стоял в коридоре, явно не зная, куда себя деть. Посмотрев на него, Боунс подумал, что студент тоже дико волновался за Джима, и такая неестественная бледность была не от природы, а из-за стресса. И все-таки умеет Джеймс окружить себя людьми, которые пойдут за ним куда угодно и спасут от всего на свете. В этом, наверное, его талант.  
– Лен, не пытайся прожечь в нем дыру взглядом, он не виноват, это я сам, – еле слышно произнес больной.  
– Плевать. Я везу тебя домой, а он пусть идет куда хочет, – бросил Леонард Споку.  
– Отдай ключи соседке, как Сулу просил, а то он меня убьёт, – слабо улыбнулся студенту Джим.  
– Сулу тебе уже не страшен, ты сам себя когда-нибудь, убьешь, идем уже, – поудобней перехватил Кирка врач.  
– Спасибо за то, что вы приехали и помогли Джеймсу, – напоследок сказал Спок  
– Еще бы я не приехал. Прощай, надеюсь, при схожих обстоятельствах мы больше никогда не увидимся, Спок Грейсон.  
Кирк был тяжелый и неповоротливый в таком состоянии, и весьма крепкому Леонарду с трудом удалось спустить его вниз с шестого этажа и усадить в машину.  
– Все будет хорошо, Джимми, - сказал он, усаживая его на заднее сиденье. – Уже скоро мы будем у нас дома.  
Боунс, и правда, гнал по почти пустым вечерним дорогам, выжимая из машины такую скорость, на которую она была не способна и в лучшие свои годы. С тревогой поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида, МакКой с удовлетворением заметил, что Кирку, кажется, лучше. Он даже задремал, пытаясь покрепче закутаться в свою куртку.  
Едва они зашли, а точнее ввалились в квартиру, Леонард сразу же дал больному еще воды и измерил температуру. Все было не так плохо, но где-то в глубине души Боунс все ещё слишком переживал за состояние Кирка. Что было оправданно со стороны друга и совсем глупо со стороны врача.  
– Господи, Джим, ты весь мокрый, это, конечно, хорошо при температуре, но душ бы не помешал, - тот рассеянно кивнул. – Я помогу.  
МакКой аккуратно взял Джима под руку, помог дойти до ванной комнаты, а там раздел и усадил в ванну. Со стороны казавшаяся странной ситуация не смущала никого из мужчин. В такие моменты Боунс прибегал к своей любимой фразе, о том, что он врач, и смущать людей – его профессия.  
Кирк сидел в полупустой в ванне, подставив голову по струю и иногда вздрагивая. Лен просто пристроился рядом и смотрел, чтобы тот не отключился. Проследив за парой неудачных попыток справиться с мочалкой, МакКой потерял терпение.   
– Лучше я, – негромко сказал он, принимаясь намыливать спину и бока Джима, пробегаясь пальцами по едва торчавшим ребрам.  
– Эй! Щекотно же, – впервые за вечер по-настоящему улыбнулся Кирк  
– Молчи и получай удовольствие, дурак. Как тебя вообще так угораздило?  
– Это все орешки. И не смотри на меня так, сам знаю, что идиот. Вот только вины Спока в этом нет. Зря ты так с ним, – Кирк посмотрел на него таким серьезным взглядом, что МакКой нехотя ответил:  
– Как скажешь. Зря так зря.  
Джим устало прикрыл глаза, из-за таблеток его начинало клонить в сон. Леонард аккуратно вымыл его, помог выбраться из ванны, вытереться и надеть старую растянутую футболку и штаны.  
– Вот так, Джимми. А теперь тебе нужно поспать.  
Тот молча кивнул и уже сам попытался добраться до комнаты, получилось это гораздо лучше, чем все предыдущие попытки, но все равно выглядело жалко.  
– Ну и перед кем ты выделываешься? Как будто я не знаю, как тебе хреново.  
– Я не выделываюсь, - обиженно отозвался Кирк.  
МакКой лишь усмехнулся, помогая устроиться ему на диване, и укрыв одеялом чуть ли не до носа.  
– Температура начинает спадать. Это хорошо, – Леонард ещё раз дотронулся до лба Джеймса. – А теперь все, отворачивайся носом к стенке и спать.  
– Лен? – раздалось через пару минут.  
– Я сказал спать! – сам МакКой уже устроился в кресле напротив, рассчитывая провести ночь, наблюдая за состоянием Кирка и разбирая рабочие бумаги.  
– Вот за это я тебя и люблю. За то, что ты всегда окажешься рядом, Лен, – уже засыпая, куда-то в подушку проговорил Джим, зная, что Леонард все равное его услышит, потому что будет всю ночь будет прислушиваться к дыханию больного.  
***  
7 ноября 1987  
В субботу Спок проснулся совсем рано, хотя он вообще не любил лежать подолгу в постели. День был по-настоящему осенний: с темным пасмурным небом и ветром, гоняющим опавшие листья по дороге. Встав, он почувствовал себя неважно. В какой-то момент он подумал, что подхватил простуду и начинает заболевать, но быстро сообразил, что это в нем отдаются события вчерашнего дня.  
Он действительно переживал за Джеймса. Вернувшись от Сулу, он ещё долго не мог привести в равновесие свои чувства. В большинстве своем, в этом, конечно же, был повинен Кирк, который раз за разом провоцировал его на сильные эмоции, но вчера ему удалось превзойти самого себя. В любой другой ситуации он был бы очень оскорблён и задет тем, как в тот вечер с ним разговаривал врач Леонард МакКой, но спорить с тем, что он не заслужил этого, было бы нелогично. Он вел себя глупо, растерявшись вместо того, чтобы, как сказал МакКой, оказать хотя бы первую помощь.  
Изводя себя этими мыслями, он попутно успел привести себя в порядок: почистить зубы, умыться и причесаться, он сделал как обычно идеально ровный пробор – словом, выполнил стандартные действия, которые он машинально воспроизводил в одной и той же последовательности изо дня в день.  
Еще не было и половины десятого, когда он спустился в столовую, попутно вспоминая квартиру, в которой он вчера побывал. Было трудно найти в ней что-то общее с домом Грейсонов. Нигде в нем невозможно было заметить вещей, лежавших не на своем месте, или, не дай бог, пыль. Интерьер составляла довольно минималистичная мебель светлых тонов, необходимая в быту современная техника и несколько картин экспрессионистов, которые так нравились матери, и на которые никогда не смотрел отец.  
Впрочем, отец Грейсона, Сарек, будучи послом, часто бывал в командировках. Вот и сейчас в столовой присутствовала лишь его мать.  
– Доброе утро, Спок, – приветливо улыбнулась она.  
– Здравствуй, мама.  
– Ты сегодня рано, выходной ведь? Все в порядке? Какой-то ты хмурый.  
– Рано, впрочем, как обычно. И спасибо, мама, но все нормально.  
– Не хочешь говорить, как хочешь, ты уже большой мальчик, – слегка нахмурилась Аманда. – Присаживайся за стол.  
На завтрак она приготовила чудесные оладьи, к которым, Спок почти не притронулся. После вчерашнего дня ему и кусок в горло не лез.  
– Все точно в порядке, дорогой? – ещё раз осторожно осведомилась Аманда.  
Ее сын лишь кивнул в ответ и, быстро допив чай, извившись, вышел из-за стола и отправился в свою комнату. Мать проводила его обеспокоенным взглядом, Аманда подумала: «Не заболел ли он, слишком уж бледный».  
Спок долго старался не признаваться себе в том, что его действительно беспокоит состояние Джима. «В отравлении нет ничего страшного, тем более с ним круглосуточно находится его личный врач», – упрямо убеждал себя он, но получалось как-то совсем неубедительно.  
День уходил в никуда. Грейсон злился сам на себя, без дела слоняясь по своей комнате, то начинал читать книгу, но тут же бросал, попытался выполнить задание к семинару, а голова все была занята другими мыслями. Решив прекратить это, Спок пришел к единственному верному решению – позвонить Джеймсу.  
Ему трудно далось это решение в основном по двум причинам: первая заключалась в том, что трубку может взять Леонард МакКой, с которым говорить не было ни малейшего желания. Да и он мог просто отказаться передать трубку Кирку. Второй проблемой было то, что он не знал о чем говорить с Джеймсом. Наедине все было проще, можно было просто молчать и кивать в такт восторженным рассказам друга.  
Следующие пару часов он посвятил подготовке к конференции по международным проблемам. И лишь к вечеру он собрался позвонить, как глупо бы это не выглядело. Он надеялся, что доктор ещё не вернулся со смены и им никто не сможет помешать.  
Следующей трудностью был телефон. В доме их было два: в гостиной и в кабинете отца. С одной стороны, Споку было бы очень неудобно разговаривать с Джемсом при матери, но с другой, в кабинет отца без его ведома вход был воспрещен.   
Грейсон спустился вниз, присел на диван и начал буравить взглядом телефон. Решиться на звонок ему было нелегко, но, мысленно сосчитав до десяти, он успокоился, подумав, как глупо он выглядит со стороны. Он вынул из кармана бумажку с телефонным номером и уже начал набирать его, как Аманда окликнула сына.  
– Дорогой, тебе не помешает телевизор? – Спок быстро глянул на экран, где шел вечерний выпуск новостей, и отрицательно помотал головой.  
– И все же не удобней будет перебраться в кабинет отца?  
– Мам, ты же знаешь этого нельзя делать, он будет не доволен, – удивленно посмотрел Спок на мать.  
– Господи, Сарек должен гордиться тобой. Его же сейчас нет даже в стране, ступай в его кабинет и не смущай ни меня, ни себя, - безапелляционно заявила женщина. – И не смотри на меня так, отец об этом даже не узнает.  
Спорить с матерью Спок не привык и поэтому, поднявшись с дивана, направился на второй этаж в кабинет отца, по пути мысленно благодаря мать за то, что она избавила его от ещё большей неловкости.  
Набрав номер ещё раз, он долго слушал гудки. Трубку никто не брал. Сначала Спок подумал, что дома просто никого нет, а потом начал беспокоить о том, что он разбудит спящего Джима и сейчас на него обрушится гнев МакКоя.   
– Алло? – наконец-то послышалось на том конце.  
Сегодня удача точно на его стороне.  
– Здравствуй, Джеймс. Это Спок, я хотел…  
– Спок? Я так и думал, что рано или поздно ты мне позвонишь, я тут весь день скучаю, знаешь ли! – голос Кирка звучал весьма бодро.  
– Я хотел поинтересоваться, как ты себя чувствуешь? – наконец закончил свою фразу Грейсон.  
– Ну, не так паршиво как вчера. С утра, конечно, все еще было хреново, но Боунс, уходя на работу, дал мне каких-то таблеток, после которых все стало вполне терпимо, и прописал постельный режим. Сейчас так вообще все замечательно, только от скуки я тут на стены лезу. Не могу я дома сидеть! – затараторил Кирк, не давая вставить студенту и слова, который на том конце провода даже слегка улыбнулся.  
– Я рад это слышать. Вчера ты выглядел просто ужасно.  
– Да, наверное… Черт, Спок, я все хотел за это извиниться. И за то, что так получилось, и за Лена. Ты на него не обижайся, он не со зла, правда. Просто, когда дело касается здоровья, он как с цепи срывается, - усмехнулся Кирк.  
– Признаться, я тоже хотел извиниться, – неожиданно для себя выпалил Грейсон.  
– Правда? За что это ещё? А, хотя ладно, не важно, чтобы ты не имел ввиду, извинения приняты, – голос Джеймса смягчился. – И вообще мне приятно, Спок, даже очень. Это классно, когда о тебе кто-то так переживает. И к тому же это неожиданно.  
– Неожиданно? – переспросил студент.  
\- Ну да, вроде того. Просто мы общаемся, и даже хорошо общаемся, но я, честно говоря, не думал, что тебя это сильно взволнует. Ты, прости, конечно, но иногда ты такой холодный и непробиваемый, что мне становиться не по себе.  
Спок на секунду задумался, не зная, что ответить.  
– Ты оказался неправ. Твое состояние здоровья и ты сам… для меня очень важны.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду под этими словами? – неожиданно серьезно спросил Джим.  
Мысленно Грейсон просил Джима не продолжать эти расспросы, ему нечего было на это ответить. Хотя, кому он врет, он все прекрасно знал, но слова никак не хотели слетать с языка, ведь пару месяцев назад он и подумать о чем-то подобном не мог.  
– Потому что ты мне небезразличен, Джеймс.  
– Что? Ох, Спок… Это… это круто, и вообще-то ты мне… это самое…, – момент, когда у Джима не находилось подходящих слов, стоило запомнить.  
Наступила неловкая пауза, которую никто не спешил прервать.  
– Ты тоже мне небезразличен, я рад, что ты не обижаешься на нас с Боунсом, – уже более связно заключил Джим.  
Спок был счастлив, единственное, что его напрягало, это то, почему Кирк постоянно упоминает своего друга. Ни один разговор не обходится без слов: «а вот Боунс» и «мы с Леонардом». Создавалось такое впечатление, что они вообще неразлучны.  
– У меня нет причин обижаться на тебя, Джеймс.  
– Так странно слышать, когда ты так меня называешь, – усмехнулись на том конце.  
– Почему?  
– Ну, знаешь, меня редко кто-нибудь называл полным именем, если только мать, когда я что-нибудь натворю. И вообще, оно мне не очень-то нравится. Так стой, только не дуйся там! Когда ты называешь меня так, это звучит как-то иначе. Даже приятно, наверное. Правда.  
Спок почувствовал, что краснеет. Это была редкая реакция организма для него.  
– Эй, дружище, все в порядке?  
– Да, – тихо отозвался Грейсон. – Все в порядке.  
Хотя то, что сейчас происходило со Споком, порядком назвать было трудно. Слишком странно и непривычно реагировал он на Джеймса Кирка. С ним, казалось, можно говорить сколько угодно и о чем угодно, и для Грейсона это было в новинку. Джим за это короткое время стал для него человеком, который был все ещё непонятен, но с которым было легко.  
Пока Спок переваривал все эти мысли, Кирк принялся рассказывать о своем бесконечном дне, который он безвылазно провел дома, о том, что Боунс даже вернулся раньше со смены, чтобы не оставлять больного одного в субботний вечер. Но, к счастью студента, сейчас доктор отправился в магазин за апельсиновым соком, который сам же и прописал Кирку.  
Джим все болтал без умолку, а Грейсону казалось, что этот разговор может длиться вечно.  
– Джимми, подойди уже и забери у меня пакеты, – вдруг еле слышно послышалось на другом конце провода.  
– Ох, Спок, Лен вернулся. Сейчас, подожди секунду.  
Кирк положил трубку и бросился встречать МакКоя. Грейсону стало немного обидно, но через пару минут Джим вернулся.  
– Так на чем мы остановились?  
– Ну… - начал было Спок, но в трубке снова послышался голос доктора.  
– Джим, с кем ты там все шепчешься? Прекращай уже трепаться, мне должны позвонить с работы! И вообще, ты хоть подумал, как мы будем оплачивать километровые счета за твои любовные переговоры?  
– Лен, не ворчи, мы почти закончили. Черт, слышишь, Боунс ругается. Пора бы нам закругляться. Можно я кое-что спрошу напоследок?  
– Естественно.  
\- Как ты думаешь, только не пугайся и не отвечай сразу. Между нами может получиться что-нибудь больше дружбы, может быть не прямо сейчас, ну чуть позже, а?  
Грейсону показалось, что он потерял дар речи. И хотя ответ для него был очевиден, но вслух сказать это было сложно.  
– Мне кажется, я не совсем тебя понял. Но да. Что бы ты под этим не имел в виду. Думаю, что да.  
– Ох, Спок, ты как всегда в своем стиле. Я буду надеяться на продолжение, после этого-то тебе точно не отвертеться. А теперь, спокойной ночи, пусть тебе приснится сон со мной в главной роли, - в трубке послышался заливистый смех, который прервали короткие телефонные гудки.  
Еще какое-то время Спок так и стоял, застывший с телефонной трубкой и глупой улыбкой на губах, думая, что же только что произошло.  
***  
28 ноября 1987  
В больнице «Сиэтл Грейс» все шло своим ходом. Чепел поссорилась в очередной раз с мужем и действовала доктору на нервы. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не посоветовать ей развод, как средство от ссор, проверенное на своем опыте. Кэрол Маркус снова пыталась обратить его внимание на себя, забывая о своей работе. Все это происходила на фоне кучи нервных пациентов и их родственников, которые не хотели понимать, что и врачам нужна хотя бы маленькая передышка. Под конец рабочего дня МакКой был выжат до предела и мечтал лишь о том, чтобы скорее оказаться подальше от госпиталя. Но не тут-то было, за полчаса до конца смены в отделение привезли очередного горе-самоубийцу, а значит, в ближайшие часы доктору не суждено было добраться до дома.  
Злой как черт он оказался в машине только около десяти часов вечера. Старенький форд, к его удивлению, завелся с первого раза, но гребаная печка так и не включилась. В этот ноябрьский вечер Боунс добрался до дома, промерзнув до костей. «Нужно напомнить Джиму, что он, черт возьми, механик, и наша собственная машина должна работать как часы», - раздраженно думал МакКой.  
Он мечтал о том, как окажется в теплой квартире, где его непременно ждет горячий ужин и не такая уж плохая выпивка. И компания Джима, которая, сколько бы он не утверждал обратное, никогда ему не надоедала. Ну, или за исключением тех вечеров, когда Кирк был чересчур, болтлив.  
Когда он подъезжал к дому, первое, что бросилось ему в глаза свет в их окнах не горел. «Либо Джиму приспичило сидеть в темноте, либо он заснул». МакКой поднялся на второй этаж, открыл дверь, и квартира встретила его тишиной. Кирка не было дома.  
– Черт возьми! – только и вырвалось у Леонарда.  
Включив свет и не снимая ботинок, он прошел на кухню, попутно окликнул соседа, все ещё надеясь, что тот крепко спит. Но тут на глаза ему попалась лежащая на столе записка: _«Мы со Споком в кино. Если не вернусь до утра, то ты выиграл: он маньяк, изнасиловал меня и закопал у себя в саду. Джим»._  
Выкинув записку и сев за стол, Леонард почувствовал давно забытое ощущение одиночества, но он тут же постарался себя одернуть. Ведь и он, и Кирк взрослые мужчины, имеющие полное право проводить вечера как им вздумается. Джимми не привязан к нему веревкой, и вполне может обойтись без Леонарда. До этого они старались проводить каждый вечер вместе. А сейчас появился этот Грейсон, и он, МакКой, совершенно глупо чувствует нарастающую в нем ревность.  
Ему еще нет и тридцати, но откровенно говоря, он считает себя уже слишком старым, отчасти из-за того, что действительно пережил многое. Наверное, даже слишком для ничем не выделяющегося человека, каким он себя всегда считал. Страшно подумать, но ещё два года назад у него было все. Действительно все, что только может пожелать непритязательный обыватель захолустного штата. У него была жена, тогда он думал, что это была его действительно любимая женщина. Был дом и в нем все как полагается и белый заборчик вокруг. Хорошая, можно сказать, даже престижная работа, черт возьми, он действительно был врач от бога, если бы не пил столько. И дочь, конечно же, дочь, она была тем самым, что оставляло его в семье, и не давало зайти за край. Благодаря ей этот обреченный брак продержался ещё полтора года. Вспоминая то время, он не может понять, как его угораздило так рано жениться, да ещё и на такой фурии, и как он вообще решился завести с ней ребенка... А потом был развод, долгий болезненный с криками и оскорблениями. Тогда, помнится, он пил еще больше и практически не занимался врачебной практикой. А потом она забрала все, в буквальном смысле все, и не только дом, машину, все, пусть и небольшие, сбережения, и даже безумно любимую дочь. Она забрала все то, что он считал своей жизнью, оставив, ему только кости.   
Прошло пару лет, а его жизнь не имеет с тем прошлым ничего общего, за исключением Джоанны и тем, что он все также немало пьет. Хотя сейчас даже это по-другому. Теперь он выпивает только в свободное время и почти никогда не делает этого один. Даже самому ему становиться страшно, как удачно он ввязался во всю эту авантюру. Хотя не случись этого, он никогда не встретил бы парня, перевернувшего его пустой и полумертвый мирок. Он бы не встретил того, за кем сейчас пойдет, в прямом смысле, на край света. Он так и не узнал бы, что значит солнце.  
И сейчас, живя здесь, где пол усеян мятой одеждой, а у стены в ряд выстроилась шеренга пустых бутылок, он не был бы так безгранично счастлив. Многие думают, что он не умеет улыбаться, но именно это он сейчас и делает, вспоминая, как обычно он медленно проводит рукой по спутанным светлым волосам парня, лежащего под боком и обнимающего его, так, как будто в целом мире у них нет людей ближе и дороже друг друга. И все было бы хорошо, если бы не было такой откровенной правдой.  
Думая об это чуть ли не всю ночь, Леонард надеялся, что вот сейчас откроется дверь и войдет Кирк. На него можно будет покричать, поворчать, а потом приняться за совместный ужин. Но, где-то в глубине души, Боунс понимал: сегодня Джим не вернётся, не придет, возможно, и утром. А может получиться и так, что вообще захочет остаться со Споком. Об этом ему совсем не хотелось думать. Наверное, потому что выглядело это совсем уж сопливо для взрослого мужика, а, может, потому что было действительно страшно, что это может случиться.  
Где-то загородом в это же время Джим после кинотеатра провожал Спока до дома и позволил себе обнять его чуть дольше, чем того требовало дружеское объятье, и даже взять за руку. Впрочем, тот был совсем не против такого развития событий.


	2. Зима 1987-1988

http://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/sets/72157637483400046/

11 декабря 1987  
Уже в первые дни зимы Сиэтл покрылся тонкой корочкой наледи и снегом. Температура без конца сменяла плюс на минус, не желая принять окончательное решение. Стояла такая погода, когда трудно было решить, в какой одежде стоит выйти на улицу. Впрочем, к вечеру зима брала своё, и даже в теплом пальто начинало знобить.   
В один из таких вечеров Спок в компании Кирка грелся в уже полюбившемся ему «Sturbucks». Он постоянно поглядывал на друга, обнимающего свой стакан с горячим кофе и щурившего покрасневшие, слезившиеся глаза. Кажется, Джим умудрился простыть уже за первые холодные дни. Словно в доказательство этого, он громко чихнул, чуть не расплескав кофе прямо на Спока.  
– Джеймс, тебе не кажется, что стоит взять пару отгулов на работе, я думаю, ты заболеваешь, - произнес Грейсон.  
– Со мной все в порядке! – излишне бодро усмехнулся Кирк.  
Студент на это заявление недоверчиво сдвинул брови.  
– Ладно-ладно, может быть я и чувствую себя не столь хорошо. Но сейчас же декабрь, все вокруг простывшие! – Джим подвинулся поближе к другу. – По крайней мере, с тобой мне тепло и у меня есть отличный кофе. Был бы я с Боунсом, он меня уже давно бы таблетками напичкал и закрыл дома.  
– И был бы полностью прав. Такое ощущение, что тебе плевать на собственное здоровье.  
– Вот только не начинай, как будто мне одного Леонарда мало. Давай-ка я сам разберусь со своим самочувствием.  
– Как скажешь, – холодно отозвался Спок.  
За их столиком повисла тишина. Кирк все ещё сжимал уже порядком остывший стакан, а Грейсон снова раздумывал над тем, что ещё несколько месяцев назад и предположить не мог, что будет вот так, с другом проводить свои вечера. Про себя он называл Джеймса именно «друг», хотя их отношения уже давно перешли эту грань, и очевидно это было даже для Спока.   
– Ну, хорошо, допустим, я выразился слишком резко, только хватит уже так демонстративно молчать, – не выдержал Джим. – Какие у нас планы на сегодняшний вечер?  
– На твое усмотрение.  
– Как обычно никакой от тебя инициативы, – с наигранной обидой проворчал Кирк.  
– Что поделаешь. У тебя есть какие-то идеи? – Спок был все также непробиваемо спокоен.  
– Эй, у меня всегда есть идеи! Сегодня же пятница так?   
Студент кивнул, подтверждая неоспоримый факт.  
– Завтра тебе на учебу не надо, а значит, можешь побыть со мной подольше.  
Спок удивленно приподнял бровь.  
– Джим, мы, кажется, уже выяснили, что ты заболеваешь, а значит, прогулки на холодном воздухе тебе на пользу явно не пойдут.  
– Ну а я к чему веду, пошли ко мне в гости. Ты за все время там ни разу и не был, а тут как раз у Лена выходной, познакомитесь нормально, а то в тот раз как-то не очень вышло, – Кирк запнулся, чувствуя, что зря вспомнил тот случай.  
– Ты думаешь сейчас подходящее время?  
– Нет, я думаю подходящие время, было месяца два назад. Но уж лучше поздно, чем никогда, так ведь? А потом я обязательно провожу тебя до станции, – Джим изобразил свою фирменную улыбку, которой никто не мог отказать. И здесь Спок не был исключением.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул он.  
– Ну, тогда допивай свой чай и пошли, тут совсем недалеко, пешком минут за 20 доберемся.  
– Ну уж нет, о прогулках на холоде мы говорили пару минут назад.  
В ответ Кирк только скорчил рожу, и потянул друга за руку.  
– Хорошо, как пожелаешь. Тогда пошли на остановку.  
Как и утверждал Джеймс, дом располагался не так далеко, и меньше чем через 10 минут они уже оказались в спальном районе, расположившийся на берегу залива Салмон.  
Подходя к мрачного вида каменному дому, Джим глянул на окна одной из квартир.  
– Свет горит, значит Боунс уже дома!  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, Грейсон проигрывал в голове всевозможные варианты того, как может пройти его повторное знакомство с Леонардом МакКоем. Он постоянно вспоминал о той уже довольно давней встрече в квартире Сулу. Кажется, тогда они произвели на друг друга не лучшее впечатление.  
Джеймс и Леонард жили на втором и последнем этаже этого здания. Открыв дверь, Кирк с порога сразу же крикнул:  
– Лен, мы дома!  
– Что еще значит "мы"? – послышалось откуда-то из глубины комнаты, и сразу же появился тот самый Боунс. Он был одет в серую футболку и простые хлопчатобумажные штаны, а в руках держал кухонное полотенце.   
– Привет, Джимми. А вот значит кто наш гость, – он глянул в сторону студента. – Здравствуй, Спок.  
– Добрый день, Леонард, – вежливо поприветствовал врача Грейсон.  
Проворчав что-то про Кирка и ужин, Боунс снова удалился на кухню, а Джим, посмотрев на друга, лишь пожал плечами и скинул куртку.  
– Спок, ну и чего ты застыл? Раздевайся, проходи на кухню. Сегодня нам представилась возможность попробовать стряпню Лена.   
Пока Грейсон раздевался в коридоре, Кирк уже успел проскочить на кухню, и о чем-то тихо переговаривался с Леонардом. К тому моменту, когда к ним присоединился Спок, их разговор стих, и Джим устроился с ногами на стуле и потягивал кофе.  
– Ну и что ты стоишь в дверях, располагайся, – предложил МакКой, указывая на второй стул. – А я тут устроюсь, – ответил он на невысказанный вопрос Грейсона и присел на подоконник.  
Устроившись на краешек стула, он с интересом оглядел помещение. Кухня была небольшой, из-за тумб и холодильника казалась совсем крошечной. Помимо необходимой утвари в ней едва помещался небольшой столик и два стула. Несмотря на довольно запушенный вид, Споку эта кухонька сразу же понравилась. В ней было уютно, и он сразу же представил как, наверное, хорошо здесь проводить холодные вечера, смотря на проспект, расположившийся за окном и согреваясь травяным чаем.  
Еще одним объектом, за который зацепился его взгляд, был холодильник. Точнее не он сам, а то, что располагалось на его дверце. На ней прикрепленный маленькими магнитиками красовался, казалось, десяток фотографий.  
– Интересно, да? – проследил Леонард за его взглядом. – Обычно не принято вот так глазеть на все в чужих домах и …  
– Но мы не против! – тут же перебил его Кирк. – Смотри сколько тебе хочется, это что-то вроде нашего фотоальбома только в таком вот виде. Да и к тому же фото делают для того, чтобы смотреть на них, не так ли Боунс? – молодой человек выразительно глянул на Лена, который в свою очередь ухмыльнулся и подошёл к плите за чайником.  
– Вот та, самая верхняя, это когда он только откуда-то пригнал старый форд и посвящал ему все свое время. А как отремонтировал, так сразу бросился устраивать детке фотосессию, а я, кажется, просто так в кадр попал, – доктор указал на одну из фотографий, на которой был изображен он сам, расположившийся на заднем сиденье и прикрывающий лицо рукой.  
– А это с Большого каньона! Мы туда ездили прошлым летом. Спок, ты даже не представляешь до чего это невероятное место, – тут уже со своими пояснениями вступил Джеймс, показывая на фото, где были изображены МакКой и он сам на фоне Гранд-Каньона. Доктор улыбался, а Джеймс обнимал его за плечи.  
– Господи, мы на этой фотографии похожи на старых супругов, и зачем ты меня так обхватил, – ворчал МакКой, заваривая в своей кружке крепкий чай.  
– А мне она нравится, ты тут сам на себя не похож, такой довольный.  
– Джим, перестать!  
– А это что за фото? – поинтересовался Грейсон, чтобы погасить начинающийся спор, указывая на смазанный фотоснимок в самом центре. На нем было изображено столько людей, что, кажется, они едва вмещались в кадр. Среди них Спок сразу узнал Джима, Леонарда и, вроде, Хикару Сулу.  
– Это, друг мой, наш прошлый Новый год. Но тебе пока рано об этом знать, – рассмеялся врач. – Думаю, когда-нибудь он поведает тебе эту неприглядную историю, да, Джимми? – он шутливо ткнул Джима, тот рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
– Ну уж нет, был уговор, что новый год 1987-го больше никогда не вспоминаем, только одно фото и все. Без обид Спок, но это и правда было дико.  
Грейсон кивнул, отчего-то почувствовав себе крайне неловко.  
– Ну, что ты сник, мы можем отменить этот Новый год все вместе, не так ли? – словно извиняясь, спросил Джеймс.  
– Я думаю ещё слишком рано, чтобы строить планы, – ответил Спок, хотя сам уже мысленно дал полное согласие.  
Повисло молчание. Кирк все пил свой кофе, Леонард принялся за гору грязной посуды, покоившейся в раковине, а студент все рассматривал фото Джима, которое больше всех привлекло его внимание. Простое фото, вряд ли сделанное по какому-то значимому поводу. На нем был изображён крупным планом Джим, оперившийся о дверной косяк на этой самой кухне. По его виду можно было предположить, что сделано оно было утром, уж очень домашним он здесь вышел.  
Спок поймал себя на мысли, что его не отпускает взгляд Джеймса с фотографии. Атмосферу всеобщей задумчивости прервал телефонный звонок.  
– Алло. Да, это я, – поднял трубку МакКой. – У меня сегодня нет дежурства. Черт возьми, имейте совесть, я только пришел домой, – с той стороны провода послышались извиняющиеся интонации. – Да, хорошо. Да, я все понял, буду через полчаса.   
– Что такое? – сразу же осведомился Кирк.  
– Гребанные стажерки, ничего нельзя им доверить. Срочно вызывают, да ты и сам, наверное, понял, – врач повернулся к Споку. – Извини, но дружеских посиделок снова не выйдет.  
Он развернулся и ушел в комнату, спустя пару минут Джим виновато улыбнулся и пошел проводить Леонарда. Оставшись один в чужой кухне, он снова принялся рассматривать висящие фотографии. Ему в голову пришла мысль, которой он сам удивился, но, повинуясь сиюминутному порыву, аккуратно отцепил фото с утренним Джимом, а остальные сдвинул поближе, чтобы пропажа не бросалась в глаза. «Фотография не столь важная, так что вряд ли кто-то заметит», - думал про себя Спок, аккуратно убирая её в карман. Еще совсем недавно он бы ни за что так не поступил. Кажется, Джим Кирк на него и вправду дурно влияет.  
***  
18 декабря 1987  
Уже давно Джима мучила мысль о том, что, в общей сложности, он не так уж много знает о своем друге. Да, тот, конечно, был не самым общительным человеком, но не до такой же степени. Казалось, Кирк уже давным-давно пересказал ему почти всю свою жизнь и ярко расписал планы на будущее. Сам же Грейсон о частной жизни распространялся крайне мало и неохотно. И это при том, что практически каждый день они если и не встречались, то уж разговаривали по телефону несколько часов точно.  
Обычно Джим брал телефон и демонстративно удалялся с ним в ванную подальше от вездесущих ушей и комментариев Боунса. Он садился на пол или на бортик ванной и мог так и сидеть кучу времени, рассказывая сам или слушая истории Спока, которые, в основном, вращались вокруг университета и научной сферы. На интересующие его темы он мог говорить, казалось, бы вечность. Изредка в ванную заглядывал Боунс, говоря что-то о «томных разговорах» и огромных счетах.  
И все же одна идея не давала Кирку спокойно жить. Решившись, наконец, поведать о ней Грейсону, он долго слушал в ответ тишину на том конце провода, а потом удивленный голос друга.  
– Джеймс, ты уверен? У тебя весьма странное понятие о потрясающих идеях.  
– Да, я уверен. Сам подумай, нечестно же получается, ты у меня был, а я у тебя нет. Только не думай, я не навязываюсь, конечно.  
Снова повисла пауза, и Кирк уже подумал, что их разъединили, но Спок все же ответил:  
– Я уверен, что это плохая идея, Джим.  
– А если поподробней? – не унимался молодой человек.  
– Это просто плохая идея. Я тебе все объясню, но не сейчас.  
– Так не пойдет, говори уже прямо, что не так? – все настаивал Кирк, он искренне не понимал, что такого особенного может быть в обычном визите в гости. Джиму было действительно очень интересно посмотреть на дом Спока. Узнать все ли там так, как он себе представлял. А ещё больше ему хотелось познакомиться с его родителями, пока что впечатление о них у него было крайне неоднозначное.  
– Джеймс, ты просто не понимаешь… – наконец сформулировал свою мысль студент. – Мой отец только что вернулся из командировки. И он, как бы тебе объяснить, сложный человек. Я не думаю, что ты найдешь с ним общий язык.  
– Я и вдруг не найду общий язык? Ты серьезно? – рассмеялся Джим. – Ну, давай же, решайся.  
– Хорошо. Я поговорю с матерью, но я предупреждаю – это плохая идея, – сдался под натиском Спок.  
19 декабря 1987  
Официальный визит на ужин к Грейсонам был назначен на субботний вечер. Уже с утра Джим был как на иголках. Он безумно волновался, что обычно для него несвойственно. Но и сама ситуация была нерядовая. Все-таки не каждый день ты знакомишься с родителями своего друга, который уже давно значит для тебя гораздо больше, и этот факт делал знакомство еще более волнительным и неловким.   
Боунс посчитал своим долгом дать пару напутственных советов о том, чего делать и говорить не стоит, все-таки у него в жизни был подобный опыт. И настоял на том, чтобы Кирк пришел в более-менее официальной одежде, что доставляло ему еще больший дискомфорт. Не привык он к подобной одежде, да и костюма-то не было. В шкафу он отыскал белую рубашку и брюки, которые терпеть не мог. «Надеюсь, у Грейсонов не принято ужинать во фраках», - усмехнулся про себя он.  
Леонард пожалел Джима и, чтобы тот не мучился больше часа в электричке, оставил сегодня машину в его распоряжении. Так что все дорогу он пытался отвлечься от не дающих покоя мыслей, но песни Кобейна, бесконечно крутившиеся по радио, не придавали ему запала.  
Он никогда еще не знакомился с родителями, все его отношения обычно заканчивались, даже не успев толком начаться. А тут он едет к серьёзным состоятельным людям, и как бы Джеймс не плевал на социальные различия, сейчас его это немного напрягало.  
Со Споком они договорились встретиться на автовокзале и, уже паркуя машину, он заметил спешащую к нему к нему фигуру.  
– Здравствуй, Джеймс. Я уже беспокоился о том, что ты опоздаешь.  
– Оу, Спок, привет, – вид друга успокоил Кирка, хотя волновался Грейсон ничуть не меньше. – Опоздаем? Я думал ещё куча времени.  
– Пошли, Джеймс, пошли.  
Весь оставшийся путь они проделали молча. Спок пытался собраться с мыслями, а Кирк уже столько всего надумал за прошедший день, что просто шел, разглядывая окрестности.  
– Вот и пришли, – за очередным поворотом их виду открылся дом Грейсонов, аккуратный двухэтажный коттедж, выкрашенный в идеально белый цвет и окруженный садом с небольшой теплицей. Раньше Кирк видел его только в свете фонарей поздно вечером, сейчас он показался ему ещё лучше, чем раньше.  
– Красиво у вас тут, – вздохнул Джеймс.  
Они бодрым шагом направились по дорожке к дому. Спок открыл дверь и пропустил Джеймса вперед. Внутри дом оказался ещё интересней, чем предполагал Кирк. Белые стены, черный пол, немного функциональной мебели, пара статуэток на комоде и полу, а по стенам небольшие картины, показавшиеся Джиму, как минимум, странными. В коридоре было стерильно чисто, Джеймс даже боялся наступить на пол, чтобы не запачкать его своими поношенными ботинками.  
Почти сразу навстречу им вышла женщина в строгом светлом платье. Очень красивая, лет сорока пяти, с темными волосами и четко очерченными чертами лица. «Его мама, - отметил про себя Кирк. – Кажется, приятная женщина».  
– Здравствуйте, мальчики. Джеймс же, верно? – улыбнулась она Кирку.  
– Здравствуйте… – Кирк смущенно запнулся, мысленно ругая себя за то, что не узнал имена родителей Спока заранее.  
– Аманда, - подсказала женщина.  
– Здравствуйте, Аманда. Очень приятно познакомиться. Если не трудно, зовите меня просто Джим.  
– Как пожелаешь, Джим, – женщина усмехнулась. – Пойдемте-ка уже в столовую. Не стоит заставлять Сарека ждать, – мать и сын многозначительно переглянулись.  
– Ох, подождите, – опомнился парень. – У меня небольшой презент для вас, – он достал бутылку виски, которую благодарный пациент подарил МакКою. Идти с пустыми руками в гости было как-то неудобно.  
– Ох, спасибо, Джим, – Аманда приняла подарок из его рук. – Давай-ка унесём это на кухню пока не поздно.  
– Отец крайне отрицательно относится к алкоголю, – шепнул Спок на ухо другу. Сказать, что Кирк почувствовал себя неловко, значит не сказать ничего.   
Хозяйка дома вернулась с кухни, и молодые люди последовали за ней в столовую. В первые минуты Кирк убедился, что с уютом в этом доме как-то не сложилось, слишком уж тяжелая атмосфера висела в воздухе. Во главе стола сидел мужчина, который, без сомнения, являлся отцом Спока, настолько они были похожи.  
– Здравствуйте, Джеймс, – выйдя из-за стола, поприветствовал он гостя   
– Здравствуйте, мистер Грейсон. Рад с вами познакомиться, – крепко пожал ему руку Кирк.  
Повисло неловкое молчание, Аманда удалилась на кухню. Спок растерянно смотрел то на отца, то на Джима, а Джим не решался сделать и шага.  
– Ну что вы стоите, мальчики, присаживайтесь, – улыбнулась миссис Грейсон, внося поднос с тарелками.  
Видимо, чувствуя напряжение, Аманда решила начать разговор первой.  
– Джим, может быть, расскажешь о себе? Спок говорил о тебе довольно мало. А нам очень интересно узнать друзей сына, правда, Сарек? – Аманда испытующе глянула на мужа, но тот только кивнул.  
– Да что рассказывать-то? Мне двадцать один год, я живу в Сиэтле, хотя родом из Айовы, но уехал оттуда уже давно. Работаю сейчас в автомастерской.   
– И почему же вы уехали, молодой человек? – поинтересовался Сарек.  
– Ну, знаете, там ловить нечего, так что я… – растерялся Джим, он вообще не любил вспоминать Айову.  
– Джим приехал сюда поступать в полицейскую академию, – попытался исправить положение младший Грейсон.  
– И почему же вы до сих пор не поступили, если сказали, что живете здесь уже давно? – холодно поинтересовался отец семейства.  
– Сарек, – с невысказанным замечанием посмотрела на мужа Аманда.  
Но тот, судя по всему, считал это вопрос весьма уместным, и Кирку не оставалось ничего иного кроме как ответить:  
– Эмм, ну так вышло…  
– Так вышло? – переспросил Сарек, – А если точней?  
– Точнее? Ну, в первый год по возрасту не прошел, а в прошлом экзамен не сдал. Просто так получилось.  
– Так получилось, говорите. У вас странные отговорки, молодой человек.  
– Эм, ну знаете, я же еще поступлю туда, в будущем году.  
– Вы серьёзно так считаете? – выгнул бровь Сарек. Это был знакомый жест, Спок вечно так делал, но это никогда не было так обидно. Грейсон-старший, кажется, уже сложил свое мнение об умственных способностях Кирка.  
– Ну а что вы скажите насчет вашей семьи, Джеймс?  
– Я не очень люблю говорить на эту тему, – пытался увильнуть от ответа механик.  
– От чего же?  
– Понимаете, мой отец умер, когда я был еще ребенком. Мать несколько раз выходила замуж, и формально у меня есть отчим. К тому же, она постоянно в командировках, так что я даже не знаю, где она сейчас. Есть еще брат, но он тоже где-то в Европе.   
– О, извини, Джим, мы не хотели расспрашивать тебя о таких личных вещах, – пыталась исправить положение Аманда.  
«По-моему, ваш муж другого мнения, миссис Грейсон», – подумал поникший Кирк. Ужин все больше смахивал на допрос.  
– Правильно ли я понял: сейчас вы достоверно не знаете, где находится ваша мать и родной брат?  
– Да, вы поняли все правильно, – немного резко ответил парень, кажется, где-то сбоку Спок закашлялся. – Моя мать мало занималась моим воспитанием, и мы с ней практически не общаемся последние лет восемь, с братом та же ситуация, только с учётом того, что он в шестнадцать сбежал из дома. – Кирк осекся, кажется, его занесло. Знать эти факты его биографии родителям Грейсона не стоило.   
«Ты бы еще про пьянки постоянно сменяющихся отчимов рассказал», – ругал он сам себя.  
– Сын говорил, что вам довольно долго добираться до нашего дома, где же вы живете?  
– Мы с моим хорошим другом снимаем квартиру недалеко от залива Салмон.  
– Не могу сказать, что этот район можно назвать благополучным. Как вы сказали, с хорошим другом?  
– Ну да, а что в этом такого? Он врач, и мы давно друг друга знаем.  
– Вы, молодой человек, не видите, ничего странного в том, что двое взрослых мужчин делят одну комнату? Я ведь правильно предположил, судя по вам, вы снимаете довольно дешевое жилье?  
– Я думаю, что вы не…  
– Джеймс! – наконец-то заговорил Спок. – Я думаю, отец не имел в виду ничего плохого.   
– Спок, мне кажется, я сейчас не с тобой разговариваю, – обернулся к сыну Сарек.  
– Да, отец, но все же… – разговор принимал, кажется, опасные обороты.  
– Дорогой, я, конечно, извиняюсь, но можно тебе на минутку, – Джим благодарил богов за то, что в разговор, наконец, вмешалась Аманда, ему начинала все больше и больше нравиться эта женщина. И совершенно в обратную сторону стремилось его мнение о мистере Грейсоне.  
***  
За столько лет Аманда изучила мужа досконально. Сарек всегда был довольно сложным человеком, слишком правильным, придирчивым, но обычно на это она с легкостью закрывала глаза. Но иногда он переходил все границы, как, например, сейчас. Молодой человек явно чувствовал себя неловко, и Аманда прекрасно понимала его.   
Джеймс показался ей славным молодым человеком. Именно такого друга он желала своему сыну. Кирк был общительным, немного простоватым и наивным, в его случае это шло только на пользу. Но ее муж видел в нем лишь мальчишку живущего где-то на окраине города и не имеющего никаких перспектив. «Переубедить Сарека, если он что-то для себя уже решил, практически невозможно, и этим они со Споком так похожи», - думала Аманда стоя на кухне.  
– Сарек, что это такое? – спросила женщина, как только за мистером Грейсоном закрылась дверь.  
– Не понимаю о чем ты, Аманда, – спокойно ответил ей муж.  
– Господи, да все ты понимаешь, – женщина взмахнула руками. – Наш сын наконец-то нашел себе друга, можно сказать, впервые. Привел познакомить его с нами, ты можешь себе представить, как Споку это тяжело далось? А ты сидишь сейчас и все разрушаешь!  
Сарек привычно вскинул брови и удивленно спросил:  
– Разве? Мне так не кажется. Я лишь спросил то, что необходимо знать, чтобы сделать вывод следует ли сыну продолжать с ним общение.  
– Сарек, а тебе не кажется, что это Споку решать продолжать ему общение или нет? – Аманда старалась сохранять спокойствие, но муж порой вел себя отвратительно.  
– Я его отец. И меня волнует, с кем он проводит время вместо того, чтобы посвящать его учебе.  
– Ты невыносим, – устало произнесла женщина. – Наш сын и так все время только и делает что учится. Думаю, не нужно так его контролировать, он уже не маленький мальчик. Джим - хороший парень, уж поверь мне как психологу, дорогой.  
– Я прекрасно знаю, что ты отличный специалист, но, думаешь, ему нужны такие друзья? Он будет на него дурно влиять.  
– Сарек, поверь, нашему сыну нужны хоть какие-нибудь друзья.  
– Я так не думаю, Аманда, – Грейсон старший принялся мерить шагами кухню, кажется, ему этот разговор нравился ещё меньше, чем жене.  
– Поверь, Джим… он уравновешивает Спока. Разве для тебя ничего не значит, что… Сарек, ты меня вообще слушаешь? – Аманда развернулась к мужу и застыла.  
– Дорогая, скажи мне, пожалуйста, что это? – муж указал на бутылку, стоящую на тумбочке около плиты.  
«О господи, только этого не хватало», – вздохнула Аманда про себя. Сарек действительно очень плохо относился к алкоголю и уж тем более не терпел его наличия в доме.  
– Сарек, это подарок Джима. Он не хотел идти в гости с пустыми руками.  
– Это алкоголь, Аманда. Если он думал, что прийти с бутылкой в гости хорошая идея, то у меня не остается никаких сомнений по поводу него. Отдай ему обратно эту бутылку, пусть заберет ее сейчас же, – сказал он.  
– Нет, Сарек, он хотел как лучше, для многих людей это нормально, просто Джим… – недоговорила Аманда, её муж уже направился в столовую. Останавливать его было уже поздно. Мать Спока только мысленно посочувствовала бедному Джеймсу Кирку, для которого этот вечер явно не останется в списке лучших воспоминаний.  
Мальчики тихо переговаривались в столовой, но при появлении мистера Грейсона тут же замолкли. «Сарек, боже, как ты не понимаешь, как твоему сыну будет стыдно за тебя», - вслед за мужем Аманда вошла в комнату.  
– Молодой человек, вам не составит труда забрать это обратно? – с ложным спокойствием сказал Сарек, протягивая Джеймсу бутылку виски.  
Тот сначала растерялся, Аманда надеялась, что у него хватит ума не пререкаться с ее мужем и не навести на себя ещё больше неприятностей. Кирк было открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Спок слишком красноречиво глянул на него. Джеймс глубоко вздохнул и молча принял бутылку.  
– Думаю, вам пора, – все так же спокойно указал на входную дверь Сарек  
– Но отец! – опешил Спок.  
– Дорогой, не сейчас, – тихо сказала Аманда сыну, дабы не разжигать конфликт ещё больше.  
– Эмм… Спок, миссис Грейсон, мне, наверное, и вправду уже пора, я пойду. Рад был познакомиться, – Джим встал из-за стола и направился к выходу. Спок несколько секунд сидел молча, а затем вышел из столовой.   
– Джеймс, постой! Я провожу тебя, – послышалось в коридоре.  
Аманда и Сарек снова остались в комнате вдвоем.  
– Ты как всегда невыносим, Сарек. Жаркое не остыло?  
– Уже давно. Неплохо было бы разогреть снова, – муж сидел все с тем же непроницаемым выражением лица.  
Иногда Аманда не понимала, как её угораздило полюбить этого человека. Выглянув в окно, она заметила две фигуры, стоящие совсем близко. Аманда улыбнулась, радуясь за своего сына.  
***  
Кирк привык считать, что может поладить с кем угодно, взять хотя бы Леонарда или того же Спока. Но сегодня этот талант его явно подвел. Джим никогда не был особо чувствительным и, в целом, задеть его чем-то было довольно трудно. За свою жизнь он стерпел достаточно оскорблений, взять хотя бы годы, проведенные в Айове. Но сегодняшний инцидент с Сареком действительно задел его. Джеймс искренне не понимал, где допустил ошибку.  
– Что только что произошло, черт возьми? – сказал Кирк, как только они вышли за калитку.  
– Джим, я предупреждал, он сложный человек… – тихо ответил Спок  
– Знаешь, я это и сам уже понял, – огрызнулся Кирк и принялся распечатывать виски.  
Грейсон-младший сначала удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом осторожно поинтересовался:  
– Джеймс, что ты собираешься делать?  
– А ты не видишь что ли? Собираюсь нажраться, – крышка бутылки все никак не поддавалась, что еще больше раздражало Кирка, хотя внешне он оставался довольно спокойным.   
Студент на это ничего не ответил, лишь взволнованно посмотрел на Кирка, который, наконец, открыл алкоголь и принялся пить прямо из горла, не заботясь о том, что его кто-нибудь увидит. И уж тем более не думая, что их прекрасно видно из окон кухни Грейсонов.   
Нельзя сказать, что Джим быстро пьянел, но вовремя остановиться у него не получалось почти никогда, и после определенного количества выпитого его неизменно тянуло на подвиги. Что всегда жутко раздражало МакКоя, который всегда знал меру, и пытался контролировать друга. К счастью, или нет, но сейчас Леонарда не было рядом.  
– Раз вызвался провожать, так пойдем уже, – сказал Кирк, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. – Хорошо, что автовокзал рядом, хочу побыстрей отсюда убраться.  
– Стой, я не позволю тебе сесть за руль в таком состоянии, – Спок выразительно посмотрел на друга.  
– Что ты сказал? Не позволишь? Ты прям как твой папаша, – ухмыльнулся Кирк.  
– Джеймс, упокойся! – немного повысив голос, сказал Грейсон.  
– Хотя нет, до мистера Грейсона тебе ещё далеко…  
– Джим, хватит, ты не в том состоянии, чтобы садиться за руль.  
– Я и не в таком состоянии ездил, уж поверь, – огрызнулся Джим, хотя где-то на задворках сознания понимал, что Спок прав. Хотя чертов Грейсон-младший всегда прав. Разум Джима был уже не таким ясным, как пару минут назад, а язык начинал понемногу заплетаться.  
– Давай я провожу тебя до железнодорожной станции. До последней электрички ещё полчаса, мы успеем не спеша дойти.  
Кирк посмотрел на него исподлобья и пожал плечами, спорить ему сейчас совсем не хотелось. Он мечтал только поскорей убраться подальше отсюда и вернуться домой, там Лен, с которым можно будет выпить и рассказать про загубленный вечер.  
Спок легко обнял Джима за плечи. То ли чтобы успокоить, то ли чтобы не сбежал, Кирк так и не решил. Они медленно двинулись в сторону станции. На улице уже совсем стемнело, и поднялся колючий, по-настоящему зимний ветер. Алкоголь медленно выветривался, и мысли молодого человека потихоньку приходили в порядок.   
– Спок, знаешь… ты только не обижайся на меня, – тихо произнес Кирк, когда они уже прогуливались по платформе в ожидании поезда.  
Грейсон не произнес ни слова.  
– Я не хотел тебя чем-нибудь обидеть. Просто, ты сам видел, все сразу пошло наперекосяк. Да ещё и эта гребанная бутылка – в голове все ещё путались мысли, Джиму потребовались усилия, чтобы привести их в порядок. Вдалеке показался приближающийся состав.  
– Ты меня ничем не обидел. Все хорошо, Джим, – произнес Спок.  
Что произошло дальше, Кирк не совсем понял… За их спинами пронеслась электричка, Грейсон неловко обнял его, прижав к себе, и глубоко вздохнув, быстро поцеловал. А затем легонько подтолкнул, казалось, онемевшего Джеймса к вагону.  
– Спок, ох… то есть, что вообще… – договорить ему, и без того растерянному, не дал гудок уже тронувшейся электрички.  
– Будь осторожен, Джеймс, – уже в наполовину закрывшиеся двери крикнул студент.  
Электричка все дальше удалялась от перрона. Кирк, наконец, выдохнул, «все-таки этот день не такой дерьмовый», - подумал он, выбирая место в полупустом вагоне.  
Стоило ему усесться и развернуться к окну, как его одолел целый шквал мыслей. Кажется, Спок покраснел. «Да пятнадцатилетние мальчишки себя на первом свидании уверенней ведут», - ухмыльнулся он про себя. Вслед за этим он подумал о том, что сказал бы Сарек, узнав об этом, наверно, рассудком бы тронулся. Он явно против их дружбы, не говоря уже о чем-то другом. Была, конечно, надежда на Аманду, но кто станет перечить такому мужу. Сразу же видно, кто устанавливает правила в доме Грейсонов. Кирк снова начал беситься, но алкоголь и усталость сделали свое дело, и он беспокойно задремал.  
Последняя электричка останавливалась всего на нескольких станциях. Уже через сорок минут он приоткрыл глаза и обнаружил, что чуть не проехал свою остановку. Выйдя на платформу, он прямиком отправился по темным улицам домой. С горем пополам добравшись до дома, он не обнаружил в карманах ключей от квартиры. И недолго думая, начал барабанить в дверь. Только через пару минут дверь открылась. В дверном проеме показался слегка удивленный Боунс:  
– И чего ты тут расшумелся? Я уже тебя сегодня и не ждал, думал не придешь ночевать, – ухмыльнулся Лен.  
– Пришел, как видишь, и впусти меня уже – огрызнулся Кирк, заваливаясь в квартиру.  
– Как все прош… Черт, Кирк, какого хрена от тебя так несет? – уже начинал раздражаться МакКой. Его голос отдавался звонким эхом в голове Джима.  
– Хреново все прошло, – бросил Кирк, и, скидывая попутно одежду, вошел в комнату, мечтая только о том, как поскорей бы заснуть.  
– Разденься хоть нормально, – прошел за ним Леонард.  
Джеймс быстро стянул с себя эту идиотскую рубашку и жутко неудобные брюки, торжественно вручив ворох одежды МакКою. Тот вздохнул, кинул одежду на кресло, а сам лег рядом с другом, который уже демонстративно отвернулся к стенке, не желая разговаривать.  
– Джимми?  
– Ммм? – послышался уже сонный голос.  
– Что все-таки произошло?  
Джим вздохнул, но все-таки решил, что лучше все выложить Лену. Когда надо, он как никто умел выслушать и всегда знал, какой совет дать или как утешить.  
– Да уж, – выслушав рассказ, присвистнул МакКой. – Но напиваться все-таки не стоило, сам понимаешь.… Подожди-ка, черт тебя подери, Джеймс! Только не говори, что ты пьяный вел машину?! – теперь голос врача звучал угрожающе.  
– Вот только не начинай, Лен, – Джим повернулся и устроился под боком Леонарда. – Я ехал на электричке. Спок настоял.  
– Ну хоть на что-то твой Спок сгодился.  
– Машину завтра заберу, все равно воскресенье, тебе никуда ехать не надо. Никому наша детка там не нужна, ты не волнуйся.  
Боунс еще поворчал немного, а потом крепче притянул Джима к себе и сказал тихонько:  
– Эх, Джимми-бой, как же тебя так угораздило…  
Ответа так и не последовало, Кирк уже забылся беспокойным сном.  
***  
Прошло пару минут после ухода электрички, а Спок все еще стоял на том же месте, где распрощался с другом. Или уже не просто другом? Он и сам был потрясен своим внезапным порывом.  
Поеживаясь, он медленно пошёл по продуваемой всеми ветрами платформе. Возвращаться домой совсем не хотелось. Спок знал, что все так и будет, что отец непременно устроит Кирку допрос с пристрастием. Вот только он и не думал, что Джима это настолько заденет. Со стороны казалось, что он не восприимчив к подобным нападкам.  
В их доме не было принято идти против воли отца или перечить ему. Спок мог примириться со многим, но уж точно не собирался прекращать общение с Джимом, и отцу придется принять это как данность.   
Думая об этом, он и не заметил, как прошел весь путь до дома. Свет горел только в гостиной и кабинете отца. Студент искренне надеялся, что Грейсон-старший занят рабочими делами и не собирается сейчас беседовать с сыном.  
Зайдя в дом, он поднялся в свою комнату. «Лучше сразу лечь спать, - подумал он. – За ночь все эмоции улягутся, и можно будет правильно оценить всю сложившуюся ситуацию».  
Раздевшись и погасив свет, он улегся в кровать, но сон все никак не шел, перед глазами все ещё стоял образ Джима. Что в голове, что на фотографии, лежавшей на тумбочке рядом.  
Позаимствовав эту самую фотографию, он долго не знал, куда ее деть. Ему одновременно хотелось убрать её подальше от чужих глаз, и чтобы она всегда была в поле его зрения. Осмотрев в тот же вечер комнату, Спок решил поставить ее на прикроватную тумбочку, и сейчас, лежа на кровати, он видел, как с фото ему улыбается счастливый Джим.  
Грейсон отчаянно пытался выбросить эти мысли из головы, но тщетно. В его голове беспрерывно прокручивались недавние события. «О Господи. Я поцеловал Джеймса. Поцеловал. Джеймса». До этого момента он всегда знал, что поступает, руководствуясь только логикой, но то, на что он решился, назвать можно было как угодно: глупостью или недоразумением, но точно не логичным поступком. Судя по всему Джим был удивлен не меньше, но явно не был против. Все эти ощущения были в новинку для Спока, но от того не менее приятными.   
– Спок? – послышался стук в дверь.  
– Мама? Что-то случилось? – Грейсон встал и приоткрыл дверь. На пороге стояла мать.  
– Я просто хотела узнать, все же в порядке, дорогой? – спросила он обеспокоенным голосом.  
– Да. Конечно.  
– Точно? Ты не хочешь поговорить о сегодняшнем вечере?  
Споку сейчас меньше всего хотелось вести беседы с квалифицированным психологом и по совместительству матерью. И уж точно он не желал обсуждать неудавшийся ужин, так что он ответил:  
– Нет, в этом нет нужды. Я уже собираюсь спать.  
– Хорошо, - Аманда вздохнула. – Ты же не обижаешься на отца, да? Он немного перегнул палку, но хотел как лучше. Если тебя это утешит, то мне Джим показался очень приятным молодым человеком. Я думаю, он хороший друг. А с Сареком я поговорю, хотя ты же знаешь, если он что-то решил, то его уже никто не переубедит.  
– Спасибо, но я не нуждаюсь в утешении. Спокойной ночи.  
– Спокойной ночи, дорогой.   
Грейсон вернулся в кровать, нельзя сказать, что короткий разговор с матерью на что-то повлиял, но теперь он начал проваливаться в сон, тяжёлый день сделал свое дело. В эту ночь он спал беспокойно, видя во сне Джима такого же солнечного, как и на стоящей на тумбе фотографии.  
***  
20 декабря 1987  
Проснувшись воскресным утром, Боунс надеялся, что сегодня наконец ему удастся отдохнуть, и его не вызовут на очередное дежурство. К своему удивлению не обнаружив рядом Джима и прислушавшись к тишине, царившей в квартире, он сделал вывод, что друг с утра пораньше отправился за машиной.  
– Ну и славно, – пробормотал Маккой и направился на кухню готовить завтрак.  
Еда на неделю по традиции закупалась Джимом в понедельник, так что сейчас холодильник был практически пуст. Все, что удалось обнаружить: несколько яиц, остатки вчерашнего ужина и полупустая банка горчицы. Включив радио, по которому надрывался Боуи, Леонард принялся жарить себя яичницу, сожалея о том, что бекон они уже доели.  
Планов на грядущий день было немного. До вечера нужно было заполнить карточки пациентов, скопившиеся за неделю и прогуляться до почты, отправить дежурные письма в Джорджию. Ну а уже вечером они с Джимом планировали посетить тот спортивный бар, куда их так настоятельно звал старый знакомый МакКоя Монтгомери Скотт, сегодня там показывали трансляцию игры Рэд Сокс.  
Стоило ему только расправиться с завтраком, который как обычно чуть подгорел, и сложить посуду в раковину, послышался звонок в дверь.  
– Кого там ещё принесло? Надеюсь не нашу полоумную соседку? – ворчливо произнес МакКой, направляясь к двери, и, не успев толком открыть её, громко завозмущался:  
– Ну и кому все неймётся в такую рань?  
За дверью оказалась отнюдь не сварливая пожилая соседка, так часто наведывающаяся к ним по любому поводу, а незнакомая Боунсу привлекательная женщина средних лет с тортом в руках.  
Леонард быстро осознал то, что почти нагрубил незнакомой даме, то, что стоит в дверях перед ней в трусах и то, что половина первого дня это уже совсем не раннее время.  
– Извините, – пробормотал Боунс и тут же закрыл дверь.  
Ситуация требовала немедленных действий. «Кем бы эта женщина ни была, ее не стоит встречать в таком виде», - подумал МакКой и метнулся в комнату, чтобы натянуть хотя бы штаны. Попутно он привел себя в порядок, приглаживая волосы пятерней. После всех этих манипуляций, занявших не больше минуты, он снова открыл дверь.  
– Ещё раз извиняюсь. Чем я могу вам помочь? – как можно вежливей спросил врач.  
– Здравствуйте. Джеймс Кирк проживает здесь? – поинтересовалась женщина.  
– Да, он живет здесь, но сейчас его нет дома и… А собственно, зачем вам понадобился Джим?   
– Я Аманда, мать Спока Грейсона. Дело в том, что вчера Джеймс забыл ключи у нас. Я хотела отдать их Споку, но он прямо с утра куда-то ушел, так что я посчитала, что правильней будет занести их сюда. Адрес нашла в телефонном справочнике, – виновато улыбнулась Аманда.  
«Чего это Джимми вчера возмущался? Она кажется очень приятной женщиной. Теперь ясно, почему он вчера в дверь со всей дури ломился, без ключей-то», – подумал Лен, а вслух сказал:  
– Ну что вы, не стоило тратить на это свое время. Да вы не стойте в дверях, проходите, – МакКой отошел в сторону, приглашая даму войти.  
– Спасибо, а вы его сосед?  
– Ах, да, я же даже не представился. Леонард МакКой. Мы с Джимом друзья и снимаем квартиру вместе, – неловко попытался улыбнуться врач.  
– Приятно познакомиться, Леонард. Джим упоминал вчера о вас.  
«О Господи! Неужели он вчера рассказывал про то, что мы живем вместе? А потом он еще удивляется, чего это родителям так не понравился», – с раздражением подумал МакКой и спросил:  
– Может, хотите чай или кофе? Хотя… извините, у нас только кофе – развел руками Лен.  
– Ничего страшного. Вот держите, – она протянула торт. – Неловко было идти к вам с пустыми руками, особенно после, хмм… вчерашнего инцидента.  
МакКой ухмыльнулся, вспоминая вчерашний рассказ Кирка и приключения той несчастной бутылки виски.  
– Вы не обращайте внимания, здесь может быть немного неубрано, мы не ждали гостей, – сконфуженно произнес Леонард, провожая женщину на кухню.  
Аманда в ответ лишь улыбнулась и, зайдя на кухню, присела на краешек стула. МакКой, разливая кипяток по кружкам, стремительно соображал, что же сказать, но женщина, почувствовав повисшую тишину, первой начала разговор.  
– Чем вы занимаетесь, Леонард?  
– Я хирург. Работа неблагодарная, почти без выходных, но меня устраивает, – пожал плечами Боунс.  
– Хорошая профессия, – кивнула Аманда.   
– Приходится работать практически круглосуточно, но я сам это выбрал.  
– Джим, кажется, ушёл вчера расстроенным? – неожиданно спросила она.  
МакКой снова прокрутил в голове события прошлого вечера, вспоминая насколько «расстроен» был Кирк.  
– Можно и так сказать. Это не мое дело, но я все-таки его друг и скажу вам честно. Ваш муж вчера очень задел Джима своими расспросами. Джимми, конечно, в этом никогда сам не признается, но он же не виноват, что у него нет дома в пригороде или высшего образования. Что там ещё ваш мистер Грейсон считает преступлением? – заметив, что Аманда изменилась в лице, он добавил. – Извините, я не хотел сказать ничего плохого, но так и есть.  
– Поверьте, Леонард, я давно знаю Сарека, он не хотел обидеть его. У него со всеми такая манера общения. Я бы хотела лично извиниться перед Джимом и за себя, и за мужа. Передайте ему мои извинения, хорошо? – спросила Аманда.  
– Передам, конечно. Но это же ваши извинения, а не Сарека, – вздохнул Леонард.  
– Да, конечно. Можно ещё один вопрос? – миссис Грейсон серьёзно посмотрела на врача и, не дождавшись ответа, спросила:  
– Как вы считаете, Джеймс эмм… не знаю, как выразится, он достаточно надежен?  
– Признаться, я не совсем понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, – развел руками МакКой.  
– Вы все прекрасно понимаете. Я просто хочу убедиться, не надоест ли эта игра в лучших друзей вашему Джиму. Он показался человеком импульсивным и склонным к необдуманным решениям. Я просто хочу быть уверенна, что эта дружба не нанесет урон Споку.  
– Урон Споку? Извините, конечно, но он же уже не подросток…  
– И все же? – перебила мужчину Аманда.  
– Если вас интересует мое мнение, то Джим не из тех людей, которые разбрасываться друзьями. Он дорожит вашим сыном, не беспокойтесь, уж мне-то можете поверить.   
– Что ж, спасибо. Мне, к сожалению, уже пора, спасибо за угощение, – поднялась миссис Грейсон. – И мне было приятно с вами познакомиться, Леонард. Я рада, что у Джеймса есть такой друг как вы.  
– Ох, ну это вы загнули, – пробормотал МакКой, проводя женщину до двери.  
– Ах да! Я же не отдала ключи! – улыбнулась Аманда, протягивая их Леонарду.  
– Да Джим бы и без них прекрасно обошелся… Но спасибо вам и до свидания, Аманда.  
Закрыв за ней дверь, Боунс подумал, что же было главной причинной ее визита: отдать ключи или убедиться, что муж все-таки ошибся с выводами о Кирке.  
***  
Воскресенье началось для Кирка непривычно рано. Несмотря на чудовищную головную боль, он намеренно встал с кровати на пару часов раньше обычного. Кроме запланированного на вечер похода в спорт-бар у него было еще одна идея. Раз уж снова придется ехать в пригород, чтобы забрать машину, почему бы заодно не вытащить Спока на прогулку.  
Боунс все еще спал, совершенно по-детски обнимая подушку. Кирк улыбнулся, стараясь передвигаться по квартире как можно осторожнее и тише, чтобы не разбудить соседа.  
Решив лишний раз не шуметь, готовя завтрак, Джеймс наспех натянул ботинки и куртку и спустился в пекарню, располагающуюся в доме напротив. «Может быть, пончики и хороший кофе, сохранят хорошие настроение Лена до моего возвращения», - подумал Джим.  
Вернувшись в квартиру, молодой человек быстро собрался и уже через полчаса стоял на платформе в ожидании электрички. «Черт, нужно было бы позвонить Споку и предупредить, вдруг у него уже есть планы на выходной день», - злился на себя Кирк.   
Вагон в воскресное утро был почти пустой, Джим снова устроился на свое любимое место у окна и всю дорогу пялился на снежные просторы, пытаясь придумать, как же избежать встречи с родителями Грейсона, но при этом увидеть самого Спока. «Не камешки же ему в окно кидать», – вздохнул он, хотя эта идея уже не казалась ему такой плохой.  
Ровно по расписанию электричка прибыла на нужную станцию, выйдя, Джим вдохнул морозный воздух и направился прямиком к дому Грейсонов. Подходя к коттеджу, он с удивлением не обнаружил на подъездной дорожке машины. Если нет машины, то и отца семейства тоже, а значит можно смело стучаться, не боясь нарваться на Сарека. Джим подлетел к двери и сразу же позвонил в звонок. К радости Джима дверь ему открыл Спок.  
– Джеймс? Что ты здесь делаешь? – студент был явно удивлен.  
– Да вот, машину приехал забрать. А заодно и тебя, – ухмыльнулся Джим, – Поехали, покатаемся! Сегодня же по-настоящему зимняя погода без всей этой слякоти.  
Грейсон придирчиво оглядел улицу, залитую ярким светом, и кивнул.   
– У меня не было запланировано никаких дел. Подожди пару минут, я только соберусь.  
Спок побил все рекорды, успев собраться секунд за 40, и уже надевал пальто и завязывал шарф, стоя в коридоре.  
– А где твои родители? – осведомился Кирк, как только они вышли из дома.  
– Отец с утра уехал в командировку, а мама дома, просто она занималась рассадой, которую отец привез из Хорватии. Теплица за домом, так что она, наверное, не слышала, как ты пришел. Я оставил ей записку.  
– Отлично. Куда отправимся?  
В ответ Спок промолчал, казалась, его голова занята совершенно другими мыслями.  
– Эй, ты вообще здесь? - Джим помахал руками перед лицом друга. – Что не так, ты скажи.  
– Все в порядке, Джеймс. Я просто… я все ещё думаю о вчерашнем инциденте. Надеюсь, что ты, хм… Не видишь в этом препятствия для наших отноше… дружбы, – осекся он.  
– Спок, – серьезно взглянул на него Кирк. – Выбрось эту чушь из головы. Сейчас же. У нас все в порядке, лучше, чем когда либо.  
Грейсон снова кивнул, но в этот раз заметно расслабившись. За это время они уже добрались до автовокзала.  
– Ну, куда поедем? – Джим вопросительно посмотрел на Спока, садясь в машину.  
– Куда угодно. Можно в принципе съездить в планетарий, он тут неподалеку. Я, конечно, был там не раз, но…  
– Стоп-стоп! У нас есть планетарий? – для Джима это оказалось открытием.  
– Вообще-то да, – с самым что ни на есть серьезным лицом ответил Спок. – Неужели ты и вправду там ни разу не был? Джеймс, ты вообще за эти два года в Сиэтле хоть где-нибудь был?  
– Думаю, о тех местах, где я проводил вечера, тебе лучше не рассказывать, – он шутливо похлопал друга по плечу, а потом все-таки спросил:  
– Ну и где этот твой пла-не-та-рий?   
– Километров сорок на восток по трассе. Я покажу дорогу.  
С утра трасса была пуста, так что Кирк с удовольствием выжимал из старого форда всю скорость, на которую только он был способен.  
– Джеймс, пожалуйста, сбавь скорость.  
\- О боже! – возмутился и выразительно уставился на друга Кирк. – Иногда ты и впрямь второй Боунс.  
– Джеймс, не отпускай руль и смотри на дорогу.  
– Как скажешь, детка, – Джим подмигнул Споку и одной рукой приобнял его за плечи, а другой держался за руль. Ему показалось, что Грейсон сейчас скинет его руку, но тот лишь поудобней устроился и, кажется, в таком положении чувствовал себя вполне комфортно.  
– Джим, иногда мне кажется, что ты копируешь стиль поведения из старых вестернов, – улыбнулся Спок.   
Кирк лишь крепче прижал его к себе. Ему нравилось, как развивались их отношения. Никто никуда не торопится, не тянет после первого поцелуя в кровать, как часто случалось у него.   
Буквально спустя полчаса они уже парковались около планетария. Кирк с любопытством разглядывал это огромное полукруглое здание, около которого даже с утра толпилась куча народу. Спок мгновенно сориентировался, обогнул их всех, а Джиму оставалось лишь поспешить за ним, стараясь не потерять из вида.  
Внутри здание оказалось еще больше, Кирк не смог сдержать удивления, а Грейсон неловко улыбнулся, что не укрылось от его спутника. Купив билеты, они сразу же прошли в зал. Над ними расположились россыпи созвездий, планеты, их спутники, все это так завораживало, что Джеймс начал понимать любовь Спока к космосу.  
– Это просто выставочный зал, так что людей здесь немного, экскурсии проводятся в другом помещении. Я подумал, что и сам смогу тебе все рассказать.  
– Вау, этот вариант мне нравиться даже больше, – присвистнул Кирк и зашагал вслед за Грейсоном, который принялся увлеченно рассказывать о структуре галактик. Было видно, что это ему нравится, и Джим подумал, что на настоящей экскурсии он бы заснул, он и сейчас слушал через слово.  
– А это созвездие Южной Гидры, в нем достаточно яркие звезды, так что… – Спок мгновенно замолчал, когда почувствовал, что Джеймс осторожно взял его за руку.  
– Все в порядке, Спок? Ты продолжай, что там со звездами в этой, как ты сказал…эм гидре?  
– Да, – Грейсон сглотнул и чуть сжал руку Кирка. – В этом созвездии 32 яркие звезды, которые видно невооруженным глазом…  
Спок все рассказывал и рассказывал, таская Кирка за руку от одного стенда к другому, но пришло время возвращаться.  
Когда друзья вышли из планетария, вся парковка уже была заставлена машинами, Джеймс вопросительно поднял брови, Грейсон ему пояснил:  
– Ближе к вечеру здесь бывают экскурсии для детей. Довольно познавательные, на мой взгляд.  
– Вот туда мне и надо! – улыбнулся Кирк, садясь за руль.  
– Надеюсь, что тебе сегодня было интересно.  
– Ты даже не представляешь как. Если честно, я не очень люблю все эти научные штучки, но ты все очень занятно объясняешь. Тебе с таким успехом и преподавать можно.   
– Куда мы сейчас? – поинтересовался Спок.  
– Знаешь, меня уже Боунс заждался, у нас кое-что запланировано на вечер.  
– Кое-что? – Спок удивленно повернулся к другу.  
– Не бери в голову, ерунда. Я тебя до дома довезу, окей?  
Джеймс поглядывал на часы. Леонард его по головке не погладит, если они пропустят игру по его вине.  
Как назло из-за воскресных вечерних пробок обратно они ехали на полчаса дольше.  
– Ну вот, наконец, приехали, – негромко произнес Кирк, притормозив около дома Грейсонов.  
– Да. Приехали.  
Повисла неловкая пауза, но Джеймс Кирк не был бы собой, если бы не взял ситуацию в свои руки. В прямом смысле слов. Он осторожно притянул Спока к себе и притронулся к его сухим губам. На этот раз поцелуй вышел более долгим и глубоким. И даже при большом желании его нельзя было расценить как дружеский.  
– Джим, прекрати! - опомнился Грейсон – Только не здесь. Мы же прямо у меня под окнами. И…о господи, на нас все смотрят.  
– Эй, друг, улица пустая, – огляделся Джим. – До нас никому нет дела.   
– Тебе, кажется, уже пора. До встречи, – сказал Спок и вышел из машины.  
Кирк махнул ему на прощание рукой, завел мотор и, включив радио, помчался в Сиэтл, где его ждал Леонард, спорт-бар, пиво с орешками и Рэд Сокс, которые, наконец-то, одержали победу в матче.  
***  
31 декабря 1987  
С самого утра весь Сиэтл был окутан тишиной, с неба валили крупные хлопья снега, почти на каждой улице можно было найти елку, переливающуюся разноцветными огоньками. Шел последний день 1987 года.  
– Джим, – МакКой принялся расталкивать друга, который на это только с головой накрылся одеялом и отвернулся к стене. – Джимми, давай вставай уже.  
– Сейчас 10 утра, куда мне вставать в такую рань? – послышался голос Кирка сквозь кокон одеяла.  
– Полдень, друг мой. Уже чертов полдень! И если ты не забыл, – произнес Леонард, стягивая с Джеймса одеяло, – сегодня нам нужно приехать у Сулу как можно раньше, помочь с подготовкой. А по пути ещё и выпивку для праздника купить.  
– Ладно-ладно, – Джим поежился, оставшись без одеяла. – Встаю я, и не смотри так.  
Леонард ухмыльнулся и вернулся на кухню заканчивать приготовление завтрака. Сегодня им весь день предстояло провести на ногах, так что вместо привычной яичницы, МакКой решил испечь блинчики, которые, кажется, не готовил уже вечность.   
Спустя несколько минут к нему присоединился Джим, который еще спал на ходу и только мешался под ногами.   
– Ты уверен, что Спок приедет?  
– Обяжатльно! – попытался ответить Кирк с набитым ртом.  
– Прожуй сначала, придурок. Подавишься же.   
Прожевав, Кирк закончил мысль:  
– Конечно приедет. Я ему вчера несколько раз звонил, мы договорились, чтобы он подъехал часам к шести сразу к Сулу. Мы же успеем, Лен?  
– Успеем, если ты будешь шевелиться быстрей. Иди, одевайся, и поедем за покупками.  
Джим замялся и взглянул на МакКоя своим жалостливым взглядом. Тот закатил глаза и медленно спросил:  
– Ну что еще, Джим?  
– Ну, понимаешь, так вышло…  
– Ближе к делу, Джимми-бой.  
– В общем, я еще не все подарки купил, – пробормотал Кирк.  
– Каждый год одно и то же, твою же мать, Джеймс! Сколько можно? Сегодня 31 декабря, ты уже не успеешь ничего купить, идиот. Все магазины ломятся от таких, как ты, – врач ткнул пальцем в грудь другу  
– Да что ты сразу злишься? Я только туда и обратно. У меня уже все на примете, я даже попросил отложить, чтобы не получилось, как в прошлом году.  
– Ну а я что это все время должен делать?  
– А ты пока съездишь, купишь все, что нужно. Все равно все полагаются на твой вкус, – улыбнулся Кирк.  
– Черт с тобой, но чтобы к двум был дома. Нам еще собраться нужно и доехать через пробки, – вздохнул Боунс.  
– Есть, сэр! – шутливо отдал честь Джеймс и скрылся в комнате.  
«Лен, я пошел!», – послышалось из коридора. Боунс не спеша завершил завтрак и решил, что пора и ему собираться. Он надел свой самый теплый свитер, подаренный Ухурой на прошлый Новый год, и джинсы. Для первой половины дня сойдет, а праздничный вечер, как истинный джентльмен с юга, он предпочитал встречать в костюме.  
Улицы даже в их районе уже были переполнены кучей народа, машины стояли в пробках, гудели, но никого это не раздражало, так как обычно. Атмосфера приближающегося праздника сделала свое дело.  
В этом году Леонард предпочел забегаловке, в которой обычно покупал бурбон, специализированный магазин. Все-таки сегодня должны прийти много новых людей и неплохо бы, чтобы и им все понравилось, и никто не заработал отравление. А тут был широкий выбор спиртного, но Боунс решил придерживать списка. В итоге в его тележке оказались: несколько бутылок мартини и вермута для дам, различные коньяки, виски, водка, для основной части их компании. И традиционное шампанское, которое предполагалось открыть под бой курантов.  
На покупки и путь, который он решил проделать пешком, чтобы не стоять в пробке, ушло огромное количество времени. Он опаздывал, все как всегда шло не плану, что жутко раздражало МакКоя. Единственное, что подняло ему настроение, было то, что Кирк уже был дома и сидел на кухне в ожидании Боунса.  
– Привет, – Кирк помахал ему рукой и улыбнулся.  
– О боже, Джим, посмотри только на себя. Где ты успел набраться? – сценарий прошлого года повторялся снова.  
– Нууу, не кричи. Я заглянул на работу, а там ребята сегодня еще работают… Ну и вот слово за слово, так и вышло, – развел руками Джеймс.  
– Так, сиди здесь. Я сейчас соберусь, и мы поедем.  
Кирк совсем по-детски улыбнулся и принялся подпевать «Last Christmas», игравшей по радио. Леонард обреченно вздохнул, и направился в комнату, приводить свой костюм и одежду Джеймса в порядок.  
– Джимми, ты будешь переодеваться?  
– Ох, нет, Лен, у нас только один южный джентльмен, я не собираюсь затмевать тебя.  
– Так я уже подготовил тебя одежду. Тащи свой зад в комнату и пакуй его в брюки…  
– Бооунс, - перебил его Джим, – Только не эти ужасные брюки, в которых я был у Грейсонов.  
– Я сказал, иди и одевайся. И, кстати, о Споке. Не удивлюсь, если он припрется при полном параде, - сказал МакКой.  
– Я сказал ему, чтобы он не заморачивался на этот счет, но он вряд ли меня послушает, – пожал плечами молодой человек.  
Боунс улыбнулся, но сразу изменился в лице, как только взглянул на часы. На сборы оставалось не так много времени.  
– Так, выпивка уже в машине. Как оденешься, отнеси все подарки в багажник, ключи у меня в куртке. И прошу тебя, аккуратней, не растеряй их по дороге, как в прошлый раз.  
– Лен, не ворчи хотя бы в праздник, – подмигнул Кирк.  
Одевшись и, взяв в обе руки пакеты, Джим спустился вниз. В то время как МакКой придирчиво оглядел себя в зеркале. Выглядел он весьма представительно: выглаженные брюки, рубашка с вышивкой и потертый твидовый пиджак. Удовлетворённый своим видом он спустился вниз, где в машине его уже ждал Джим.  
– Маркус с ума сойдет, как только тебя увидит, – рассмеялся Кирк.  
– Джим, заткнись. Меня и так уж достала эта девица, а тут еще и ты мне о ней напоминаешь.  
Леонард свернул на окружную дорогу, которая, где машин было меньше, и, стараясь слишком не гнать по гололёду, направился в сторону района Хикару.  
Буквально через полчаса они уже поднимались в квартиру. Дверь открыл Чехов. МакКой до сих пор не понимал, как этот мальчишка, будучи семнадцатилетним, попал в их компанию еще в прошлом году.  
– Привет, Леонард, привет, Джим. Вы как раз вовремя, Хикару уже нерв…  
– Да где, черт возьми, все?! Я согласился снова поставить свою квартиру под удар, только если вы сами все организуете! – послышался громкий голос Сулу из гостиной.  
– Хикару, друг мой, не нервничай. Мы же приехали. А то, что снова у тебя, так уж извини, но все остальные снимают квартиры, а у тебя своя. Так что, если с ней что-нибудь случиться, то никто кроме тебя злиться не будет, – объяснил Кирк.  
– Значит так, Джим, ты остаешься здесь и помогаешь, чем можешь, ну или хотя бы не мешаешься. А я пойду встречу твоего Спока, – сказал Боунс, все еще стоя в коридоре.  
– Но я тоже хочу идти встречать его! – запротестовал Джим.  
– Не веди себя как ребенок. Раз уж выпил лишнего так сиди, режь салатики и трезвей!  
Леонард вышел из квартиры, оставив Кирка на попечение Чехова, спустился вниз и направился к остановке, на которую должен был прибыть Спок. Автобус как всегда опаздывал, заставляя Боунса нервничать. С опозданием на пятнадцать минут Грейсон все-таки появился на остановке.  
– Привет.  
– Здравствуй, Леонард, - несколько растерянно ответил Грейсон. – А где Джеймс?  
– Хм, понимаешь… – задумался Боунс. – Наш Джеймс уже успел отпраздновать праздник прямо с утра.  
– Извини, но я не очень понимаю тебя.  
– Господи, Спок! Джим успел принять внушительную дозу алкоголя, так понятней?  
Спок промолчал, но было видно, что в этот раз он понял, о чем речь.  
– Значит так, – начал МакКой, – Послушай-ка советы старшего товарища. Во-первых, ничего не бери из того, что будет предлагать Скотти. Никто до сих пор не знает, откуда он берет эти напитки. Во-вторых, не подходи к Гейле ближе, чем на два метра.  
– Почему? – студент удивленно поднял брови.  
– Потому что… она у нас девушка раскованная, а тебе же не нужны недвусмысленные приключения, так?  
– Да, ты прав.  
– Держись Чехова. Он чем-то похож на тебя, тоже серьёзный парень. Что понадобится, обращайся к нему. Я, и уж тем более Джим, вряд ли будем в том состоянии, чтобы помочь тебе.  
Грейсон кивал в такт словам Леонарда.  
– Ну и последнее. Скорее не совет, а просьба. Все, что будет говорить и делать Джим, старайся не воспринимать всерьез. То есть, если ты увидишь, что он обжимается в углу с какой-нибудь дамочкой, то это дает о себе знать алкоголь. Просто не обижайся на него, ладно? И на меня заодно.  
\- Не буду. А почему я могу обижаться на тебя? – поинтересовался студент.  
\- Ну, знаешь, когда мы с Джимми… эмм, в общем, мало ли, что может случиться.  
Остальной их путь прошел в молчании. Спок думал о том, что имелось ввиду под «мало ли, что может случиться», а Леонард злился на себя за то, что сболтнул лишнего.  
Когда они вернулись в квартиру, народу уже прибавилось. Здесь был Скотти, который поприветствовал МакКоя своим медвежьим объятьем, и сестра Чепел, и даже Кэрол Маркус, которая попыталась завести беседу с Боунсом, но тот быстро ретировался на кухню, где сидел довольный Джим, а Ухура заправляла салаты.  
– Леонард, наконец-то ты вернулся. Убери это чудовище от меня.  
– Джимми плохо себя вел? – усмехнулся МакКой.  
– Не хуже чем обычно, но все равно. Пусть хотя бы попытается держать свой язык при себе.  
Боунс решил, что тут разберутся и без него и вернулся в коридор, где все еще стоял Спок.  
– Чего стоишь, раздевайся. Будем знакомить тебя со всеми. Так, Паша, ну-ка подожди, – МакКой ухватил проходящего мимо него парня за плечо. – Знакомься, Спок, это Павел Чехов. Представь его остальным, окей?  
Время шло, гости все прибывали и прибывали. Приехал муж Чепел, несколько друзей Сулу по академии, Гейла, пару неизвестных Лену людей. Все было готово. Может, хоть этот Новый год пройдет, как положено.  
***  
31 декабря 1987 – 1 января 1988  
К удивлению, разношерстная компания, в которой оказался Спок, пришлась ему по вкусу. Что не избавило его от скованности, которую он обычно ощущал в подобные моменты. Люди вокруг суетились и переходили из комнаты в кухню и обратно, поэтому, чтобы лишний раз не мешаться под ногами, Грейсон поступил так же, как и на подобных студенческих праздниках, на которых он был. Оглядев комнату, он решил устроиться на диванчике.  
– Не скучаешь? – к нему подошел Чехов, его недавний знакомый.  
– Да, пытаюсь освоиться.  
– Впервые на такой вечеринке? – спросил Павел.  
– Можно и так сказать. Я не очень люблю шумные компании.  
– И я так думал. А в прошлом году в университете познакомился со Скотти, он у нас практику вел. Он меня и притащил сюда, познакомил со всеми. А иначе я бы так и сидел в университетской лаборатории.  
– А где ты учишься? – поинтересовался Грейсон.  
– В Университете Сиэтла на радиофизика. Я бы экстерном закончил все это, как школу, но не хочется терять студенческие годы, потом-то придется ездить в исследовательские экспедиции. Я, конечно, этого хочу, но тогда совсем уж от общества отвыкну.  
– Понимаю… - вздохнул Спок. – Я тоже мечтал заниматься физикой, но не вышло.  
– Почему?   
Грейсон пожал плечами, ему не хотелось об этом рассказывать. Паша посмотрел на него испытующе пару секунд, но трут в их беседу вихрем ворвался раскрасневшийся Кирк.  
– Посторонииись! Спок, ты мне нужен, пошли со мной! – и, не дождавшись ответа, схватил Грейсона за руку и потащил за собой.  
Он был весь растрепанный, пьяный и очень веселый. Видно было, что здесь он чувствовал себя как рыба в воде.  
– Куда мы идем? – попытался узнать студент.  
– Секрет! – Джим помахал рукой, в которой было что-то зажато. – Пойдем быстрей!  
Они вывалились из квартиры и поднялись еще на несколько этажей. Кирк принялся открывать какую-то дверь, но не сразу смог попасть в замочную скважину, а принимать помощь наотрез отказался.  
– Проходи, – Джеймс, наконец, распахнул дверь и пропустил друга вперед.  
Они оказались на крыше, на которой стоял небольшой столик со стоявшими бутылками шампанского. В воздухе кружились крупные хлопья снега, добавлявшие праздничной атмосферы. До полуночи оставалось не больше пяти минут. Народ уже вышел на улицу, чтобы увидеть огни праздничной елки на площади и услышать бой часов, который сопровождал каждый Новый год.  
– Спок, - молодой человек взял его за руку. – Я подумал, что больше сегодня случая не будет, так что пока народ не пришел… – он обвел руками крышу. – Вот, - и пьяно улыбнулся.  
– Тут красиво, – тихо произнес Грейсон, отчаянно пытаясь сообразить, что нужно говорить в такой момент.  
– Смотри-ка, над нами омела! – рассмеялся Кирк, вытаскивая, что-то из-за пазухи.  
– Джеймс, не валяй дурака, ты сам держишь ее в руках, – Спок скептически взглянул на Джима, который и впрямь поднял руку и держал веточку прямо над их головами.  
– Ну, Спооок, не разрушай магию Рождества!  
– Но, Джеймс, Рождество уже прошло и…  
– Черт, какая разница! Я. Ты. Омела. Смекаешь? – Кирк смешно поднял брови.  
– Не особо.  
– Ну как же! – Кирк надул губы. – Все, кто оказываются под омелой, должны поцеловаться, и в традиции ничего нет про то, что ее нельзя держать в руке.  
И снова не дождавшись ответа, Джеймс уверенно взял Спока за плечи и порывисто поцеловал его. Студент растерялся, а затем еще с большим рвением ответил на поцелуй. Пусть на крыше было холодно, и от Кирка пахло алкоголем, но сейчас он был совсем рядом, такой знакомый и открытый, хотелось, чтобы этот момент не заканчивался никогда. Руки Джеймса крепко прижимали его к себе, а тепло тела согревало.   
– Кхм, ребята… Все понятно, и здесь ничего мне не светит. Джимми, мальчик мой, а как же наше большое и светлое чувство? – Гейла шутливо скрестила руки на груди и надула губы.  
– Черт, Гейла! – Джим мгновенно отстранился от Спока. – Стучаться надо.  
– Мы на крыше, малыш, сейчас и остальные поднимутся, уже почти полночь.  
Джеймс, посмотрев на Спока, виновато улыбнулся и, напоследок сжав его ладонь, направился к столику разливать шампанское по бокалам, которые принесла Гейла.  
Тем временем к ним присоединились и остальные, собравшиеся вокруг столика.  
– Ну что, МакКой, - усмехнулся Джим. – В прошлый раз ты обещал нам тост!  
– Чего? – Леонард удивленно вскинул брови. – Ничего такого не помню.  
– Да ты с прошлого праздника вообще ничего не помнишь. Хотя, плевать, времени уже не осталось. С Новым годом!  
В этот момент зазвучали куранты, послышались радостные крики людей, а все на крыше подняли бокалы, улыбаясь и поздравляя друг друга. Наступил 1988 год.  
– С наступившим! – подошел к Грейсону Леонард с бокалом. – Как тебе все это? – он обвел взглядом крышу.  
– Я думаю, это хорошее место, чтобы встретить Новый год, - пожал плечами студент.  
– Ты не представляешь насколько, - МакКой улыбнулся. – Пошли обратно, сейчас все будут подарки друг другу дарить.   
Спок пошел за Леонардом, думая, надеясь, что его подарки придутся по вкусу. При их выборе он исходил из их практичности и полезности. Но, кажется, в этой компании это было не главным.  
В квартире громко играла музыка, стол был заставлен различными салатами, бутербродами и, конечно, бутылками с алкоголем. Его было слишком много даже для такой большой компании. Около стола была целая гора подарков, которые все заранее сюда положили.  
– Ну что, разбираем! – первый подлетел к ним уже изрядно пьяный Сулу.  
Все тут же принялись искать коробки со своим именем, а Спок снова оказался рядом с Чеховым, который, кажется, не спешил забрать свои подарки.  
– Лучше подождать, а то задавят еще, - рассмеялся он.  
Уже вскоре все расселись по местам и принялись распечатывать коробки и свертки. Кто-то успел сесть на диван, кто-то пристроился на стульях, а остальным пришлось устроиться прямо на полу.   
Споку досталось два подарка, как он и думал: от Джеймса и от МакКоя. Коробка от Леонарда была темно-синего цвета, перевязанная алой лентой, а подарок Кирка переливался всеми цветами радуги: какая-то цветная фольга и голубая лента в большой белый горошек. Но прежде, чем распечатывать их, Грейсон решил посмотреть, как откроют его презенты.  
– Ох, Спок, ежедневник? В хозяйстве пригодится! – усмехнулся Леонард, крутя в руках массивный черный ежедневник.  
– Вау! Лен, ты лучше посмотри, что мне Спок подарил! Хм, или нам? Смотри-ка! – Джим чуть ли не прыгал на месте, а Грейсон не мог сдержать улыбки. – Фотоальбом! Теперь будет куда фотографии вставить, правда, Боунс?  
– Правда, – Леонард потрепал Джима по волосам. – Отличные подарки, А ты то, что сидишь, давай открывай теперь наши.  
Грейсон решил начать с подарка Лена. Он осторожно развязал ленту и снял крышку, раздумывая, что там может оказаться. Но уж этот вариант ему в голову не приходил. МакКой подарил ему доску для дартс. На вопросительный взгляд Спока он ответил:  
– И не смотри так. Ты всегда такой серьёзный, все в себе держишь, а это, знаешь ли, вредно, я тебе как врач говорю. Так что можешь вымещать свои эмоции на дартс, ну или на Джимми-бое, – он шутливо ткнул Кирка под ребра, на что тот рассмеялся.  
– Продуманный подарок, Леонард, спасибо.  
– Ну а теперь мой-мой-мой! – затребовал Джим.  
– Что за привычка по сто раз повторять одно и то же слово? Спок, если там какой-нибудь идиотский подарок, можешь выкинуть его. Они у него всегда такие. Джимми, знаешь ли, хочет быть оригиналом, а остаётся как всегда дураком.  
Грейсон с опасением начал разворачивать фольгу, завернутый в неё предмет подозрительно гремел. И этого подарка он уж точно никак не мог ожидать. Джеймс презентовал ему маракасы.  
– Ну, ты увлекаешься музыкой, вот я зашел в магазин и купил их. Они классные, мне понравились! – принялся оправдываться Кирк с настолько виноватым видом, да так, что Спок не смог сдержать улыбки.  
– Спасибо, Джеймс. Это неожиданный, но приятный подарок. Честно.  
Кирк подмигнул ему, а МакКой недоверчиво покачал головой. В это время Сулу поднялся с дивана и громко произнес:  
– Ну, раз все уже подарками обменялись, то пусть начнется настоящие веселье!  
Гости последовали его призыву, зашумели, начали накладывать себе закуски и наливать алкоголь. Все разошлись кто куда, а Спок так и остался сидеть в гостиной, не зная, что же ему теперь делать.  
– Спок, чего скучаешь? – подошел к нему заметивший его растерянность Кирк.  
– Все хорошо, Джим. Просто не знаю, чем теперь мне заняться. Ты же знаешь, алкоголь я не употребляю.  
– О да, это-то я знаю. Но, знаешь, у меня есть одна мысль… – многозначительно протянул Джеймс. – Пошли за кухню, мы тебя кое-чему научим!  
– Может быть не надо? – с сомнением спросил Грейсон.  
– Надо-надо. Не дрейфь.  
Джим снова взял его за руку и потянул в кущу толпы. С наступления полуночи прошло не более получаса, а картина, развернувшаяся на кухне, уже поражала своим размахом: все помещение было крайне задымлено, и Спок был не уверен, что причиной этому был именно табачный дым. На полу аккуратно стояли початые бутылки, а количество людей на квадратный метр зашкаливало.  
– О, ты все-таки привел его, Джимми, – сказал МакКой, сидевший во главе стола. – Присаживайся, друг мой, – он похлопал по стулу, который для него освободили.  
Студент осторожно присел, еще не догадываясь, что последует дальше.  
– Я, так понимаю, ты у нас непьющий? – поинтересовался Леонард.  
Спок утвердительно кивнул.  
– Сейчас мы намерены это исправить, – произнес Боунс тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
– Ты уверен, Леонард? Я бы не хот…  
– Уверен. Не бойся, мы же не заставляем тебя напиваться до обморочного состояния. Просто тебе нужно немного расслабиться. Ты же не хочешь отделяться от коллектива? – подмигнул Грейсону врач.  
Спок с надеждой посмотрел на Джима, пытаясь найти поддержку в его лице. Но он лишь широко улыбался и зашептал что-то МакКою на ухо, который, в свою очередь, разливал виски по стаканам. Споку он налил едва ли не больше, чем себе. На осуждающий взгляд студента он ответил:  
– Тебе нужно поскорее дойти до нашего состояния. Да ты пей-пей, не бойся. Если что, к буйным мы уже давно привыкли.  
Спок с недоверием покрутил стакан, в котором плескался алкоголь, решив, что выхода у него нет, выпил все залпом.  
– Ух, Спок, ты поаккуратней. А то так и скрутит с непривычки! – рассмеялся Джим.  
Алкоголь обжигал горло, а от непривычных ощущений и запаха закружилась голова. Немного обеспокоенный Кирк принялся хлопать его по спине, но вскоре понял, что помощь такого рода не требуется.  
– Ну что, еще по одной? – Лен задержал бутылку у его стакана.  
– Нет, – Спок закашлялся. – Я воздержусь, если можно.   
– Ну, мы же не звери какие-нибудь. Никто тебя не заставляет, – врач пожал плечами. – Главное, начало положено. Может, закурить хочешь?  
Грейсон отрицательно покачал головой, на сегодня новых ощущений ему было достаточно. Леонард рассмеялся и отправился на поиск новых жертв, оставив Спока на попечение Джима.  
– Джеймс, мне нужно скоро будет вернуться домой.  
– Правда? Так рано? – без энтузиазма поинтересовался Кирк. – Хотя бы полчасика побудь с нами, а потом вызовем тебе такси, окей? Ты же все самое интересное пропустишь.  
– Не думаю, что наблюдение за пьяными людьми составляет для меня хоть какой-то интерес.  
– Не занудствуй, – Джим махнул рукой. – Просто останься еще на чуть-чуть. Давай хоть сфотографируемся вместе! А то у нас ни одного совместного фото. Непорядок.  
Когда они вернулись в гостиную, народу заметно поубавилось, кто-то уехал, а кто-то перенес празднество во двор. На диване Ухура о чем-то разговаривала со Скотти, пару друзей Сулу курили на балконе, а Лен, облокотившись о косяк, потягивал свой напиток, лениво отражая попытки Маркус соблазнить его.  
– Где Чехов? – спросил Джим, подходя к Лену.  
– Не знаю, с Сулу где-то, – МакКой повел бровями.  
– Оу. А фотоаппарат где? У нас со Споком тут есть идея.  
– Он был где-то здесь, – произнес Боунс, оглядывая комнату. – О, вот! Вас щелкнуть?   
– Но, Леонард, ты пьян и думаю, что твои руки…  
– Мальчик мой, – перебил его МакКой, – я врач, мои руки точно функционируют вне зависимости от моего состояния.  
Они вместе присели на многострадальный диван, и Спок почувствовал, как Джим уверенно обнял его за талию. МакКой заявил им, что с такими унылыми лицами, он никого фотографировать не будет. Кирк заулыбался во все тридцать два зуба, Грейсон тоже постарался изобразить радость, но вышло как-то вяло, и улыбка казалась натянутой.  
– Ну вот, ребята, смотрите, – Леонард протянул им фотографию, которая мгновенно показалась из полароида.  
– Классная, да? Ты не против, если я ее себе оставлю? Будет первой фотографией в альбоме, который ты мне подарил, – Джим обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
– Хорошо. И, Джеймс, мне все же пора домой.  
Кирк скептически глянул на него, но послушно отправился к телефону, чтобы вызывать такси.  
– Машина скоро подъедет. Я провожу тебя, все равно надо развеяться и пополнить наши запасы, - он усмехнулся, указывая на ряд пустых бутылок.  
Уже спустя пять минут они стояли на улице в ожидании машины. Кирк, поеживаясь от холода, полез в куртку за пачкой сигарет.  
– Представляешь, Лен даже на праздник покурить не разрешает, даже тебе предложил, а на меня за это все прикрикивает! – возмущался Джим.  
– Джеймс, а можно мне?  
– Что? – Кирк удивленно уставился на друга.  
– Я попросил у тебя закурить, – медленно произнёс Грейсон.  
– Спок, ты уверен? – Джим недоверчиво посмотрел на него. – Ты же отказался тогда.  
– Отказался. А сейчас хочу попробовать.  
Кирк пожал плечами и протянул ему свою сигарету. С непривычки Грейсон закашлялся, вдыхая терпкий дым, но уже после второй затяжки все пришло в норму. Ощущения показались ему необычными, но от этого не менее приятными, теперь Спок понимал, почему многие люди не могут бросить курить.  
– Ну и как тебе? – с неприкрытым любопытством поинтересовался Джим  
– Ты удивишься, но мне понравилось, – Грейсон ещё раз выпустил дым и затушил сигарету. – Вот и такси.   
Прежде чем сесть в машину, он подошел к Джиму и, не стесняясь людей, которым, впрочем, в эту праздничную ночь было плевать на них, поцеловал Джима чуть более напористо, чем хотел. Все-таки виски сыграл свою роль.  
– Спасибо тебе за вечер, Джим. Мне действительно очень понравилось.  
– Да, было круто, – улыбнулся Кирк, отстраняясь от него. – Я позвоню тебе завтра, хорошо?  
Грейсон кивнул, садясь в машину. Теперь он точно знал, какой Новый год навсегда останется в его памяти.  
***  
Джим проснулся в четыре утра, перед глазами все плыло, и резкая попытка принять вертикальное положение была явной ошибкой. Ему потребовалось несколько долгих секунд, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на одной точке. Он лежал на разобранном диване рядом с пристроившимся на его плече Леонардом. Оглядевшись, Кирк заметил расположившихся прямо на полу Сулу и Скотти. Чехова с Нийотой в поле зрения не было, а остальная часть компании уже ушла.  
Джим осторожно слез с дивана и нетвердым шагом направился в ванную. В коридоре вообще невозможно было пройти, не споткнувшись обо что-нибудь: на полу валялась обувь, бутылки, коробки от подарков и еще куча разного мусора.   
Джеймс немного удивился, когда в ванной увидел мирно сопящего Павла. Он, стараясь сильно не шуметь, быстро сполоснул лицо и, почувствовав себя немного бодрей, отправился на кухню в поисках чего-нибудь, что поправит его самочувствие.  
Там он встретил Ухуру, которая, сидя за столом, медленно размешивала чай.  
– Оу, Джим, и ты проснулся?   
– Ага, – Кирк почесал затылок. – Выпить ничего не найдется?  
Нийота улыбнулась и приподняла свою кружку, а Кирк закатил глаза.  
– Эээ, я имел в виду что-нибудь покрепче.  
– О господи, Кирк, посмотрев на тебя можно было догадаться, – девушка усмехнулась. – Посмотри в холодильнике.  
Джеймс послушно открыл холодильник, на полках которого стояли предусмотрительно купленные бутылки пива. Открыв одну, он сделал пару глотков и удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
– Если бы у тебя нашлась сигаретка, было бы идеально, – улыбнулся девушке Кирк.  
– А твой врач не будет против? – Нийота протянула ему пачку сигарет.  
– Он спит, – отмахнулся Джим и, приоткрыв окно, закурил. – Красивый рассвет, да?  
– Джеймс, в какие игры ты играешь? – серьезно спросила Ухура.  
– Ты это о чем? – Кирк удивленно посмотрел на девушку.  
– По-моему вся округа в курсе, что вы со Споком вчера на крыше целовались и…  
– Какого хрена? – непонимающе сдвинул брови Джим.  
– Черт, это неважно. Просто интересно, ты хоть себе отдаешь отчет, что запудрил мальчику голову, что у вас за отношения вообще такие странные?! – Джим удивленно открыл и закрыл рот, а она продолжила. – И это я вообще молчу про то, что происходит между тобой и Леонардом. Ты же с ними обоими поступаешь просто по-свински!  
Кирк удивленно округлил глаза, он никогда не задумывался об этом в таком свете. А уж тем более «отношениями» нельзя было описать ни то, что происходило между ним и Споком, ни то, что происходило уже пару лет с Леном. Для этого вообще не существовало подходящих слов.  
– Ухура, может быть, ты не будешь лезть не в свое дело? Мы сами разберемся, окей? Я не хочу думать о чем-то таком, - Джеймс затянулся. – С Боунсом мы лучшие друзья, а со Споком мы просто целовались, вот и все. Такое объяснение тебя устраивает?  
– Оно устраивает тебя, – огрызнулась Ухура. – Но учти то, что…  
– Черт! – послышалось восклицание из коридора, а затем звук бьющегося стекла.  
– Кажется, твой врач проснулся.  
– Он самый, – Кирк быстро выбросил сигарету, закрыл окно и выбежал в коридор. – Лен! С тобой все в порядке?  
МакКой угрюмо посмотрел на него, а затем на нечаянно разбитое им зеркало. Кажется, пореза удалось избежать, но Сулу это вряд ли утешит.  
Спустя пару минут Леонард сидел на кухне, устало потирая покрасневшие глаза.  
– Леонард, может быть, поедем домой?  
– Что? – возмутился МакКой. – Веселье еще не кончилось, Джимми-бой.  
– Нет, Лен, уже пятый час, нам пора сматываться, если ты не хочешь, чтобы Хикару заставил тебя убирать всю квартиру, а в особенности все осколки от зеркала, которое ты разгрохал.  
– Черт с тобой. Где мои ключи?  
– Эээ, нет, Боунс, мы вызовем такси. Ты не сядешь за руль в таком виде, а про себя я вообще молчу.  
Врач проворчал что-то нечленораздельное, а Ухура сказала:  
– Я вызову вам машину, мальчики.  
Кирк с благодарностью кивнул и обратился к другу:   
– Ну как ты, приятель?  
– Лучше, чем в прошлый раз, – ухмыльнулся МакКой. – Все-таки я в отличие от тебя знаю меру.  
Кирк скептически окинул его взглядом «уж кто из нас тут и знает меру, так точно не ты».  
– Все, ребята, потихоньку собирайтесь, пока вы транспортируете свои тела вниз, машина уже подъедет. И осторожней, – Нийота улыбнулась, а Кирк на прощание поцеловал ее в щеку. Сегодня, в честь праздника, она ему это позволила.  
Когда они вышли из дома, оказалось, что Ухура была права, у входа их уже ждала машина. Они вместе залезли на заднее сиденье, Лен снова пристроил голову на плече друга, при этом пытаясь, то ли поцеловать, то ли намертво присосаться к шее Джима. На утро тому было обеспечено как минимум пару засосов.  
– Лен, прекрати, ты пьяный. Дождись, пока мы хотя бы в квартиру поднимемся, – шепотом принялся останавливать его Джеймс, видя в зеркале заднего вида удивленные глаза водителя.  
МакКой все никак не унимался, и Джим прекратил попытки сопротивления, в конце концов, он не особо был против таких знаков внимания. До дома оставалось каких-то пару минут, когда Леонард, наконец-то, успокоился и мирно засопел.  
***  
20 января 1988  
Леонард МакКой никогда не любил собственные дни рождения. Еще до женитьбы он проводил их, выпивая в баре со случайными знакомыми. С появлением в его жизни Джослин появилась сомнительная традиция отмечать праздник дома, приглашая в основном её родственников и нескольких коллег доктора. С переездом в Сиэтл вернулись старые привычки холостяка и еще большее количество алкоголя. Боунсу не нравились шумные вечеринки, в отличие от Джима, чьи дни рождения проходили бурно и шумно.  
Но в этот раз не удастся выбраться даже в соседний паб. Практически накануне Джеймс слег с простудой и сильным кашлем. По настоянию врача вечер 20 января они проводили в своей квартире вдвоем. О праздничном настроении и речи не шло, Джим был обижен и считал, что ему не к чему постельный режим и вообще он практически здоров. А МакКой все еще возмущался, что его друг все такой же придурок и никак не избавится от привычки выскакивать на улицу за сигаретами без верхней одежды.  
– Лен, я выпить хочу, – просипел Джим, забираясь в кресло с ногами и покрепче укутываясь в одеяло.  
– Ты с ума сошел что ли? Перебьёшься, – отмахнулся от него МакКой.  
– Эй, ну что за день рождения без выпивки? Скучно же так.  
– Если скучно, то позвони своему Споку, пусть слушает в трубку твои хрипы.  
– Я звонил. Он сказал, чтобы я лежал в постели и лечился, – Кирк закашлялся. – А я, может, праздника хочу, ну, Лен! Может, хотя бы водка в медицинских целях, она же согревает, так ведь?  
– Только не начинай ныть, Джеймс. Какая тебе водка, ты вон весь в соплях сидишь.  
– Ничего не в соплях, – Джим надул губы и демонстративно отвернулся к окну.  
– Джим, прекрати, ты же знаешь, что я не выношу подобные выходки. Ты думаешь, почему я с женой развелся? – Леонард устало вздохнул. – Так, сколько время? Антибиотики я тебе уже давно давал. Я дам тебе выпить только немного, ладно? Буду контролировать.  
Кирк тут же радостно развернулся к нему и улыбнулся, а МакКою ничего не оставалось, как отправиться на кухню за бутылкой водки, припрятанной за холодильником.  
– Вот, держи, раз тебе так хочется.  
– Ну, я же и тебя развлечь хочу, - протянул Джеймс. Леонард закатил глаза, а Кирк продолжил: - Давай сыграем в «я никогда не»?  
– Джим, что за игры из бойскаутских лагерей?  
– Зато так ты сможешь контролировать, сколько я пью, ты ведь про меня почти все знаешь! – подмигнул Кирк, Лену ничего не оставалось, как согласиться.  
– Тогда начинай ты.  
– Да без проблем, – Джим ненадолго задумался. – Я никогда не спал ни с кем по пьяни.  
– Ты играешь не по правилам, Джимми, – ухмыльнулся МакКой, они оба залпом опрокинули свои рюмки. – Мне кажется, или мы с тобой говорим об одном и том же случае?  
– Ну, знаешь, друг мой, все может быть. Вот только не говори, что было плохо, – Кирк обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
– Да я ничего и не говорю. Моя очередь, да? Дай подумаю… Я никогда не рыдал как девчонка над фильмом.  
– Нет! – возмутился Джим. – Это нечестно, сам не хочешь, чтобы я много пил.  
– Плакса Джимми-бой, – поддразнил друга Боунс.  
Кирк налил себе полную рюмку и выпил, а затем сделал заговорщицкое лицо и тихо произнес:  
– А я никогда не опускался в отношениях до розовых соплей.  
МакКой лишь пожал плечами и молча выпил.  
– Что ты так смотришь? Джим, я все-таки был женат, знаешь, все эти прогулки под луной, держание за руки и прочий юношеский бред. Эй, а ты почему не пьешь? Или с событиями на крыше у тебя теперь другие воспоминания? – ухмыльнулся доктор.  
– Зачем спрашивать, если и сам знаешь. Это был лишь поцелуй, я тебе говорил. А тот танец в прошлую новогоднюю ночь был, и правда, розовыми соплями. Я все помню.  
– Да уж… – Боунс погрузился в смутные воспоминания той ночи, пока Кирк не ткнул его в бок:  
– Ты заснул что ли? Теперь твоя очередь.  
– Может уже хватит, Джимми? Ты и так выпил уже достаточно.  
– Последний, Лен. Скажи что-то такое, чего я точно не делал.  
– Я никогда не любил по-настоящему, - тихо произнес МакКой и сразу же выпил.  
– Вот тут ты меня подловил, Лен, – Джим грустно улыбнулся.  
На самом деле, Боунс действовал наугад, для него отношения между Споком и Кирком оставались загадкой, но ему казалось, что там кроется серьезное чувство.  
– А как же Спок? – уже серьезно спросил врач.  
– Я не знаю, – Джеймс вздохнул. – Если это и есть то самое большое и светлое чувство, то я ожидал другого.  
Леонард был удивлен таким поворотом, но не подал виду, лишь в шутку спросил:  
– Эй, не раскисай. А как же я?  
– Ну ты же не это имел в виду.   
– А что же я, по-твоему, имел в виду?  
– Я где-то встретил фразу вроде «любовь бывает разной», мне кажется, так и есть.  
– Знаю. Уж я-то знаю, Джимми, – Леонард потрепал друга по голове. – Все, завязываем, не получилось как-то веселье, – Джеймс в этот раз спорить не стал, он, кажется, погрузился глубоко в свои мысли, что обычно для него было несвойственно. Уж на пьяную голову-то точно.  
– Все в порядке? – заволновался МакКой.  
– Мне тут интересно стало, только не смейся. Как ты понял, что любишь Джослин?  
– Ну и вопросы у тебя, Джим, – Леонард присел рядом с Кирком на подлокотник и положил руку на его плечо. – Это трудно объяснить, просто понял и все тут. Давай не будем обсуждать эту тему, ладно?  
– Ладно. И Лен…С днем рождения тебя. Я рад, что ты здесь, рядом со мной.  
– Джеймс, не надо, я и так это знаю. Давай-ка лучше перебирайся в кровать. Что-то тебя совсем развезло. Зря я тебе вообще выпить разрешил.  
Кирк ничего не ответил, лишь перебрался на кровать, отвернулся к стенке и заснул, ну или только сделал вид, что заснул. МакКой еще долго сидел в тишине, еще никогда его день рождения не заканчивался на такой неоднозначной ноте.   
***  
18 февраля 1988  
Зима подходила к концу, всюду было сыро и солнечно. Для Спока это было последнее время, когда можно было немного расслабиться перед аттестационными экзаменами. Со временем он все чаще и чаще проводил время с Джимом не в кафе или кино, а в их с МакКоем квартире. Здесь ему было спокойно и хорошо. Отношения с Леонардом перешли в разряд дружеских, и он стал желанным гостем в доме по Маркет-стрит.  
Сегодня они снова пили чай на небольшой кухне в ожидании Леонарда, который вот-вот должен был вернуться со смены. Грейсон не хотел так долго засиживаться и напрягать своим присутствием и без того замученного на работе Лена. Он сидел на стуле с кружкой своего зеленого чая, который держали в этой квартире специально для него, а Джим курил, устроившись на подоконнике.  
Послышался скрип открывающейся двери, Кирк соскочил со своего места, быстро потушив окурок.  
– Привет, Лен!  
– Джеймс, ты что, опять курил? Я же просил, черт возьми, теперь вся квартира дымом провоняла, – вместо приветствия начал Лен, кажется, он был еще более раздражен, чем обычно.  
– Ты теперь прямо с порога начинаешь орать?  
– А что мне остается делать, если ты нормальных слов не понимаешь? Я сказал тебя не курить в квартире, значит не курить.  
– Слушай-ка, Лен, я взрослый человек и могу сам за себя решать! – теперь стал заводиться и Кирк. Грейсону было неловко присутствовать при разгорающемся конфликте.  
– Да нихуя ты не можешь… – прорычал Боунс, а Спок в это время так и сидел.  
– Ну и отлично! – Джим вылетел в коридор, схватив по дороге валявшуюся на стуле куртку.  
– Стоять! Ну и куда ты собрался!? – пошел за ним врач.  
– А тебе какое вообще дело? Может, хватит контролировать каждый мой шаг? И убери от меня свои руки, психопат хренов, – в дверном проеме Спок видел, как врач схватил Джима за отвороты куртки.  
– Попридержи эти выходки для своего дружка, – прикрикнул МакКой, но все-таки выпустил куртку из рук. - Я, кажется, спросил, куда ты поперся на ночь глядя?  
– Пойду проветрюсь! Пока ты тут не успокоишься, – и, не прощаясь, вылетел из квартиры, хлопнув напоследок дверью.  
Вернувшись на кухню, МакКой первым делом выглянул в окно посмотреть, куда же направился его друг. Выходящий как раз из подъезда Кирк, заметив врача, ухмыльнулся и показал ему фак. За что Леонард охарактеризовал его такими отборными выражениями, что Споку ничего не оставалось, кроме как удивленно смотреть на разъяренного врача.  
– А ты чего уставился, тоже хочешь рассказать мне какой я козел? – огрызнулся Боунс.  
– Нет, просто, на мой взгляд, Джим прав, и он в состоянии сам решать, что ему делать. Мне кажется, ваши отношения не на таком уровне, чтобы позволять тебе указывать Джеймсу, что ему делать.  
– Что ты только что сказал? Спок, мальчик мой, слушай-ка сюда, – МакКой фыркнул. – Наши с Джимми отношения зашли так далеко как могли, дальше них только звезды.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Грейсона сбила с толку эта метафора.  
– Зачем ты задаешь вопрос, на который не хочешь получить честный ответ?  
Студент не знал, что сказать, а Боунс, немного упокоившись, принялся разогревать себе ужин.  
– Спок, будешь ужинать?  
Грейсон покачал головой.  
– Ну как хочешь, – задумчиво протянул Леонард. – Все равно здесь только на меня и Джимми хватит.  
– Ты думаешь, что он скоро вернется?  
– Скоро или нет, не знаю. Но к ночи будет, куда он денется, – ухмыльнулся МакКой. – Ты думаешь, мы серьезно поссорились? Поцапались немного, вот и все. Перебесится и придет, он у нас не гордый, еще и сам извинится.  
Грейсон снова промолчал. Ему совершенно не нравился нынешней порядок вещей, его смущало практически все: и то, что Джеймс и Лен жили вместе, и их совместный быт, и странные отношения, которые не поддавались никакому объяснению.   
Прошло около часа, Спок коротал время до следующей электрички, а МакКой расправился с ужином и теперь потягивал бренди. Заметив что-то за окном, он поспешно встал и, буркнув, что сейчас вернется, вышел из квартиры, даже не заперев дверь. Заинтересованный студент тоже выглянул в окно. Он был очень удивлен тем, что увидел. На заборчике у подъезда сидел Джеймс, куря все те же чертовы сигареты. Вскоре к нему вышел доктор. Они о чем-то переговаривались пару минут, активно жестикулируя и, кажется, Кирк даже улыбался. Сразу после этого они вернулись в квартиру, Джеймс сразу же налетел на остывший ужин и выглядел как обычно, разве что был непривычно тихим. Боунс, устроившись напротив, сдержанно улыбался и комментировал поведение друга. А Грейсон, смотря на них, все пытался распутать для себя клубок отношений, в котором окончательно запутались все трое.


	3. Весна 1998

http://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/sets/72157638250801775/

2 марта 1988  
В этом году весна наступила рано, принеся с собой неожиданные для Спока новости. Буквально на днях ему сообщили, что вся его группа едет на практику в Калгари, где только что завершилась первая в истории Канады олимпиада. Будущие послы и дипломаты должны были в течение двух недель проводить переговоры с комиссиями, приехавшими инспектировать процедуру закрытия олимпиады.   
Первое время после этой новости Грейсон даже не знал радоваться ему этому или нет. Конечно же, это была уникальная возможность попрактиковаться в общении с профессионалами из разных стран, но приближалась итоговая аттестация, подготовка к которой занимала львиную долю его времени. Кроме того, ему совершенно не хотелось уезжать далеко от Джима сейчас, когда у них все шло так хорошо. Но выбора не было, он должен был поехать.  
Во вторник утром нужно было быть в аэропорту, где профессор ждал всю группу. Так вышло, что за пять лет обучения Спок так и не сблизился с остальными студентами, а совместные поездки, как ни крути, предполагали взаимодействие. А он всегда держался от них особняком, общаясь всего с парой человек, и те учились на параллельных направлениях.  
В зале ожидания стоял гвалт от провожающих, кажется, сюда явилась половина университета, и это еще не считая родителей уезжающих. Сам Грейсон зашел в зал в одиночестве и с одной единственной сумкой перекинутой через плечо. Сарек находился в командировке, а Аманда, собиравшаяся непременно провожать сына, передумала, узнав, что до аэропорта Спока довезет Джим, который заехал за ним еще на рассвете.  
За час до отправления самолета они подъехали к зданию аэропорта, заранее договорившись, что попрощаются здесь. Грейсон не хотел привлекать внимания в зале ожидания, Джим, напротив, хотел довести Спока чуть ли не до его места в самолёте, но в итоге уступил.  
Надежды спокойно попрощаться с Джеймсом рухнули тогда, когда около стеклянного здания студент заметил своих однокурсников, вышедших покурить. К еще большему сожалению, среди них он заметил капитана студенческой команды по хоккею. Олоф Свенсон, казалось, только к последнему курсу узнал о существовании Грейсона. Раньше они и словом не перемолвились, а сейчас Свенсон не упускал возможности опустить какую-нибудь идиотскую шутку в его сторону. Спок не знал, чем заслужил это повышенное внимание со стороны парня, который, как полагалось шаблонному капитану команды, относился к остальным с осязаемым превосходством. Грейсон терпеть не мог таких людей как Олоф. Будучи сыном шведского посла, он держался в университете только благодаря связям. Если Спок старался сделать все возможное, чтобы на него не проецировали образ Сарека, то тут ситуация обстояла наоборот.   
Не успели они выйти из машины, как взгляды куривших обратились к ним. Свенсон тут же принялся что-то объяснять своим дружкам, указывая на Спока, после чего те дружно засмеялись и, не стесняясь, уставились на Кирка и Грейсона.  
– Только не говори, что ты едешь на эту свою практику с этими придурками. Они больше похожи на ребят, ходящих по вечерам с битами, чем на студентов, – улыбаясь, зашептал Джим.  
– Нет, мой одногруппник только тот, что стоит в центре в бордовой толстовке.  
– О господи! Тот, что похож на викинга что ли?   
– Да, Джим, он швед, так что он выглядит именно так, как нужно, – Спок достал сумку с заднего сидения. – И ведет себя так же.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – насторожился Кирк.  
– Да так, ничего особенного, - отмахнулся студент. – Я уже опаздываю, посадку должны объявить через пару минут.  
– Ох… Знал бы ты, как я не хочу тебя отпускать, – Джим подошел к другу практически вплотную.  
– Знаю, но это же ненадолго… Джим! Пожалуйста, не надо, – зашипел Грейсон, почувствовав, как Кирк приобнял его за талию.  
– В смысле не надо? – он проследил за взглядом Спока. – О нет, ты из-за них что ли? И что, мне теперь даже не поцеловать тебя на прощание?  
– Не на людях Джеймс, ты же должен понимать…  
\- Да-да, конечно, но хоть обнять и похлопать по спине я могу? Это будет выглядеть нормально в глазах этих скаутов? – развел руками Кирк.  
– Не думаю, но, знаешь, меня это не очень волнует.  
– Разве? – ухмыльнулся парень, зажимая друга в медвежьих объятиях. – Ты мне звони хотя бы, хорошо?  
– Конечно же, – утвердительно кивнул Грейсон и, развернувшись, поспешил к зданию аэропорта.  
5 марта 1988  
Уже через пару дней пребывания в Калгари Спок убедился, что здесь ему будет непросто. Время вплоть до шести вечера занимала непосредственно практика и встречи с представителями олимпийского комитета и другими иностранными гостями. Вечером студенты были предоставлены сами себе, но в здание отеля они должны были возвращаться не позже девяти. Практически каждый вечер проходил по одному плану и заканчивался шумными посиделками, к которыми Спок относился скептически. Это время он тратил на телефонные разговоры с Джимом, из-за чего все чаще ловил на себе косые взгляды.   
Сегодня их разговор затянулся еще дольше, чем обычно. Рука Спока уже затекла, а Кирк все тараторил, пересказывая прошедший день. Грейсон уже так привык к этому и не удивлялся, как Джеймсу удаётся пересказывать рутинные одинаковые дни совершенно по-разному. Пусть его болтовня не несла никакой смысловой нагрузки, но слышать этот голос было невероятно приятно.  
– Ох, Спок, я чего-то совсем заболтался. Снова о себе и о себе. Так нельзя, – в трубке послышался смех. – У тебя-то все нормально?   
– Все хорошо. Я в полном порядке, Джеймс.  
– Эй, и даже не скучаешь? – наигранно обиженным тоном поинтересовался друг.  
– Не говори ерунды. Скучаю, конечно же.  
– У тебя точно все нормально? – уже серьезно спросил Джим. – Ты последнее время какой-то еще более неразговорчивый. Случилось что-то?  
– Нет, Джим, я же сказал, все хорошо. Просто устал.  
– Ну ладно… Так о чем я говорил? Ах да, мы с Леном сегодня…   
Но внимание Грейсона отвлек вышедший из-за угла Свенсон, сразу же направившийся прямиком к нему.  
– Джим, извини, меня, кажется, зовут. До завтра.  
– А? Окей. Пока.  
Спок положил трубку, а подошедший Олоф с ухмылкой поинтересовался:  
– С девчонкой своей снова болтаешь?  
– Мне кажется, это не твое дело, – отчеканил Спок.  
– Ох, извини, я, кажись, перепутал чуток… У тебя же дружок да? Ну и как оно?  
– Свенсон, это не твое дело. Ты, кажется, куда-то шел.  
– А я сюда и шел. Мне вот просто интересно стало: кто из вас…  
– Тебе до меня вообще какое дело? – перебил шведа Грейсон. – Я же попросил не трогать меня.   
– Трогать тебя или нет, я сам решу, – Олоф буквально навис над ним своим огромным телом. Чтобы не нарываться на еще большие неприятности, Спок отступил на шаг назад.  
– Знаешь, меня всегда бесили типы вроде тебя. С виду нормальные вроде, а на самом деле по углам с мужиками обжимаются! - сказал он, пытаясь схватить Грейсона за отвороты пиджака, на что тот рефлекторно оттолкнул обидчика, оступившись, тот своротил стойку с телефоном.  
– Ах ты уебок! – кажется, это окончательно разъярило и без того неуравновешенного шведа.   
В следующую секунду Свенсон с размаху ударил Спока по лицу. У того потемнело в глазах, а во рту он ощутил привкус крови. Чувство злости накатило на него, ему не удалось бы взять себя в руки, чтобы не броситься в драку, если бы не громкие голоса, послышавшиеся в коридоре.  
– Еще раз попадешься мне на глаза, вообще убью!   
Спок ничего не ответил, вместо этого он устало развернулся и пошел в свою комнату, аккуратно ощупывая нос, надеясь на то, что он хотя бы не сломан. «Ни черта хорошего здесь, ты прав, Джим».  
***  
9 марта 1988  
Кирк и подумать не мог, что способен так за кого-то переживать. Слишком глупо было видеть подвох тогда, когда тебе упорно говорят, что все хорошо. Джима не отпускало чувство того, что Спок от него что-то скрывает, слишком уж часто он повторял, что у него все в норме, а ежедневные телефонные разговоры сократились практически вдвое.  
Джеймс еле дождался конца рабочей смены. Сегодня Грейсон наконец-то возвращается из своего проклятого Калгари, и можно будет прояснить все свои подозрения. Ещё по телефону они договорились, что студент сразу с самолета заглянет на ужин на Маркет-стрит. Ради этого случая даже МакКой уступил и вместо бифштекса согласился приготовить специально для Спока веганский ужин.  
С порога Кирк услышал оживленные голоса, доносящиеся с кухни, и тут же, не раздеваясь, прошел туда.  
– Ох, Спок, черт, ты наконец-то приехал! – заявил Кирк, стоило ему только увидеть студента.  
– Да. Ох, Джим, что ты… – Джеймс не дал ему договорить, уверенно заткнув рот поцелуем.   
– Джим, прекрати, он же задохнётся сейчас! - Боунс закатил глаза. – Две недели не виделись, а ты уже пытаешься завалить его прямо здесь.  
– Леонард… – смущенно проговорил Спок, наконец-таки выбравшись из объятий Джима.  
– Я-то что? Как будто ты сам не видишь, – Лен подмигнул. – Стоп! Какого хрена Джимми-бой притащился на кухню в ботинках!? Любовь любовью, а тебе теперь полночи здесь полы оттирать. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я, – ухмыльнулся врач.  
– Эй, прекрати делать мне странные намёки, не при Споке же! – донеслось уже из коридора, куда удалился Джеймс. Спок, удивленный данной репликой, вопросительно взглянул на Леонарда, но тот лишь развел руками.  
– Садись, Джимми, сейчас разогрею тебе ужин, он получился, на удивление, славным, Споку понравилось. Кстати, может, хоть ты разговоришь его, а то я уже полчаса из него информацию вытягиваю.  
– А чего он молчит? – поинтересовался Кирк, устраиваясь за столом.  
– Это надо у него спросить, - пожал плечами Боунс. – Ты только глянь на его лицо.  
Только сейчас Джеймс пригляделся к другу и, к своему удивлению, заметил почти зажившую ссадину на переносице и скуле.  
– Что это такое? – он уверенно взял студента за подбородок и повернул его лицо к свету.  
– Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, Джеймс, – попытался уйти от ответа Спок.  
– Ты прекрасно понимаешь. Откуда ссадина? – Кирк был все настойчивее.  
– Упал несколько дней назад. Ничего страшного, – Грейсон хотел поскорее отделаться от расспросов Джеймса, но тот не отступал.  
– Ага, конечно! Упал он. Я в Айове через день так падал. Все косяки собой оббил. Отвечай нормально, что с тобой приключилось?  
– Эта ссадина от удара, это уж точно, – авторитетно заявил Боунс.  
Спок еле заметно кивнул, весь этот допрос явно не приносил ему радости.  
– Я и так это вижу. И хочу знать, что случилось? Ты же говорил, что все хорошо. Я думал, что ты скажешь мне, если что-то будет не так, – кажется, Джим начинал злиться.  
– Джим, действительно все нормально. Просто повздорили немного со Свенсоном, ничего серьезного.  
– С этим придурком? Ну и достанется же ему, - повысил голос Кирк, но МакКой его сразу же осадил:  
– Джимми, не лезь, ты сделаешь только хуже. Хочешь сказать, ты ни с кем никогда не дрался?  
– Я согласен с Леонардом, - заговорил Грейсон. – Это мое дело, и я сам разберусь, Джеймс. Не стоит беспокоиться.  
– Не стоит беспокоиться?! – Джим всплеснул руками. – Тебя избил какой-то мудак, а мне не стоит беспокоиться?  
– Меня не избили. Я ответил на удар, – произнес Грейсон, но, кажется, Кирк его уже не слушал.   
– А парень-то у нас не промах! – попытался разрядить атмосферу Леонард.  
– Я разберусь с ним.  
– Джеймс, прошу, не нужно…  
– Так, Кирк, сядь и успокойся, чего вскочил? Хотя бы попытайся держать себя в руках, – не выдержал доктор.  
Кирк вздохнул и задумался. Отказываться от этой идеи он не собирался, но знать об этом Споку и Боунсу было необязательно. Сейчас можно пойти на попятную, а вечером уже доходчиво объяснить этому Свенсону, что распускать свои руки было ошибкой.  
– Ладно-ладно. Все, я успокоился, видишь Лен? Сам разберешься, так сам.  
Леонард недоверчиво взглянул на него, но промолчал. Он знал, что Кирк так просто не отступается от своих безумных идей.  
– Так, давайте переведем разговор в мирное русло. Как там Калгари, что интересного? Я, кажется, бывал там лет восемь назад…  
Следующий час они пили чай с пирогом, который купил по пути Грейсон, и обсуждали прошедшую Олимпиаду и Канаду в целом. Только Джим пропускал все это мимо ушей, думая о том, как бы дать понять Олофу, что за Спока есть, кому заступиться. Первой идеей было банально проколоть ему шины, но он не привык действовать тайно, предпочитая все-таки высказывать все в лицо. Оставалось лишь просто набить ему морду в подворотне. Найти этого парня трудности не составит. Раз он сын иностранного посла, то и живет где-нибудь возле шведского посольства, там специально квартиры выделены, Спок рассказывал. Домой этот парень явно рано не приходит, значит, можно будет его без проблем подкараулить хоть сегодня. В голове Кирка сформировался идеальный, по его мнению, план.  
– Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду, – стрелка часов уже доползла до девяти вечера. – Я обещал встретить мать на стации.   
– Я провожу тебя, – предложил Джим, рассчитывая сразу после этого отправиться к посольству.  
– Как хочешь, – Грейсон кивнул и, попрощавшись с Боунсом, прошел в коридор.  
– Джимми, задержись на минутку, – окликнул Кирка Лен. – Я догадываюсь, что ты задумал. Только прошу, не натвори делов, хорошо? Я в равной степени не хочу ни штопать тебя, ни забирать из участка.   
Джеймс ничего не ответил, лишь последовал за Споком, который уже выходил из квартиры. Весь путь до железнодорожной станции Кирк пытался усовершенствовать и нечаянно не выдать свой план.  
– Ну, до завтра, – они дошли до станции, Джим быстро чмокнул Грейсона в уголок губ. – Эй, ты курил что ли? – он отчетливо ощутил запах дыма от пальто студента.  
– Немного, – замялся Спок. – Правда.  
– Ну, смотри у меня, - Джеймс подмигнул. – Осторожней, и да, мы вечером с Леном идем в бар, так что не звони.  
– В бар? Он мне ни о чем таком не говорил.  
– Эм… забыл, наверное. И, кстати, передай привет миссис Грейсон, – Кирк хлопнул друга по спине и быстро зашагал в сторону автобусной остановки. Через полчаса он уже стоял возле посольства, и еще минут сорок пришлось просидеть в прилегающем сквере в ожидании сына шведского посла.  
«Знал бы Боунс, что я снова сижу на холодном бетоне, голову бы оторвал», - ухмыльнулся Кирк и решил уже было закурить, как из-за угла показался синий кабриолет, за рулем которого сидел никто иной, как Олоф Свенсон. Джеймс не торопясь встал и шагом направился к стоянке, где парковался швед. Тот был явно в подпитии, что впрочем, не слишком удивило Джима, он сам не раз садился за руль в таком состоянии.  
– Эй, парень! – окликнул хоккеиста Джим.  
– Чего тебе?  
Джеймс не ответил, а лишь вплотную подошел к обидчику Спока, который оказался почти на голову выше его, и с размаху ударил ему по лицу. Послышался неприятный хруст, Свенсон охнул, толи от боли, толи от неожиданности. Он схватился за, кажется, сломанный нос, а Кирк, воспользовавшись его замешательством, ударил его куда-то в район солнечного сплетения. Парень задохнулся и осел на асфальт. Джим присел перед ним на корточки и негромко произнес:  
– Дружок, давай-ка договоримся, чтобы ты даже рядом с Грейсоном не появлялся. И своему папочке не смей жаловаться, только хуже будет. Смекаешь?  
Олоф, непонимающе уставился на него свирепыми глазами, но медленно кивнул.   
– Вот и славненько.  
Джемс поднялся и быстро зашагал в сторону сквера, думая о том, что ему страшно повезло, что этот «викинг» был сильно пьян, в ином случае справиться с ним было бы непросто.  
– Джим, ты, где почти три часа шлялся? – прямо с порога спросил МакКой.  
– Перенервничал из-за Спока, решил пройтись по свежему воздуху, успокоиться.   
– Уверен? Если мне завтра придется накладывать швы Свенсону, тебе, ох, как не поздоровится.  
– Ну ладно-ладно. Все ты правильно понял. Но я был обязан это сделать, Лен! Если не я, то кто еще за него заступится? Ты же должен меня понять.  
МакКой лишь кивнул. Он всегда старался понять своего Джеймса.  
***  
14 марта 1988  
Ранняя весна - тот сезон, который искренне ненавидели все работники медицины. Кроме огромного количества пациентов, авитаминоз подкосил и большую половину отделения. С каждым днем находиться в больнице становилось все невыносимее. Доктор МакКой, оставшийся за главного, казался не просто ворчливым, а дико раздражительным, срывался на все, что двигалось. Единственные, кто сейчас мог работать с ним рядом, так это ассистентки - Чепел и Маркус. Первая, потому что работала с ним бок о бок не первый год, а вторая была влюблена в Боунса по уши и закрывала глаза на все недостатки.  
Возвращаясь уже в полночь со смены, МакКой мечтал лишь о хорошем ужине, горячей ванне и Джиме под боком. Свет в кухонном окне приветливо горел, и врач уж было подумал, что наконец-то расслабится после этого сумасшедшего дня.  
Не успел Лен вытащить ключи из кармана, как их дверь распахнулась сама, чуть не пришибив его.  
– Ох, здравствуй, Леонард, – на пороге появился Спок Грейсон. – Я уже ухожу, приятно было увидеться.  
Дождавшись пока студент спустится вниз, МакКой громко чертыхнулся, он не рассчитывал на столь поздние визиты.  
– Привет, Джим. Чего Спок так поздно сегодня ушел?  
– Да так, – Джим лукаво улыбнулся. – Припозднились. Заняты, знаешь ли, были очень…  
– Надеюсь, это не я вам помешал? А может мне вообще не следовало приходить? – раздраженно буркнул Боунс.  
– Ты чего, Лен?  
– Да ничего, – начал заводиться МакКой. – Ты только не забудь предупредить, когда мне съезжать, окей? Я тут же соберу шмотки и смотаюсь, обещаю.  
–Что ты несешь, Боунс? – в голосе Кирка послышались умоляющие нотки.  
– Что Боунс? Молодым, нужно жить с молодыми, или как там говорят. Зачем тебе разведенка, если есть умный хорошенький мальчик?  
– Леонард, ты выпил что ли, что ты вообще несешь? Ты же знаешь, что…  
– Что мне пора отсюда сматываться, я понял, – Боунс начал натягивать только что снятую куртку.  
– Да, блять, ты мне даже слово хоть дашь вставить? – Джеймс схватил его за руку. – Постой! Что на тебя вообще нашло? Он просто припозднился, а ты уже распсиховался.   
– Ну-ка отпусти меня! – Лен стряхнул руку Кирка.  
– У тебя от твоей больницы когда-нибудь крыша окончательно поедет. Хватит уже относиться ко мне как к своей собственности. Я же не только твой!  
– Что и требовалось доказать, – Леонард развернулся и хлопнул дверью.  
Выйдя из подъезда, он зашагал прочь, даже не оглянувшись на окна, хотя был уверен, что Джим сейчас провожает его взглядом. «Пошёл он к черту. Нужно убраться отсюда подальше, раз мне нашли замену». За руль в таком состоянии сесть он не рискнул, вместо этого Лен почти час шатался по улицам их спального района, а потом еще какое-то время провел в маленьком баре неподалеку от дома. Свежий воздух чуть прояснил его мысли, ярость пропала, а вот обида осталась. А вместе с ней появилось желание уехать туда, где его хоть кто-нибудь ждет. Но для этого нужен хотя бы билет на самолет, а в кошельке хорошо, если наберется хоть десять долларов.  
Единственным вариантом было занять у кого-нибудь денег и сесть на первый же рейс. Сил оставаться в Сиэтле просто не было. Конечно, нельзя было просто так бросить работу, особенно сейчас, когда там был такой аврал. Леонард надеялся на Чепел, она сможет подметить его на несколько дней. Но что делать с деньгами? Занять у Кристины не вариант, у неё сейчас достаточно своих проблем с мужем. Скотти как всегда спустил все на запчасти, звонить Сулу или еще кому-то из их компании было глупо, ведь они все сразу растреплют Джиму. Оставалась Маркус. «Ну хоть живет рядом», - раздраженно подумал МакКой и направился в сторону моста через залив.  
Леонард никогда не страдал от недостатка женского внимания, но с тех пор, как в их отделение перевели Кэрол Маркус, он не знал, куда деваться от этой удушающей влюбленности, которая не проходила, несмотря на все уговоры и объяснения, что она ему совершенно неинтересна.  
Он неохотно постучался в дверь на четвертом этаже новостройки, был второй час ночи, и ему было даже немного стыдно за столь поздний визит. Кэрол чуть приоткрыла дверь, но, увидев за ней главного хирурга, распахнула ее и приветливо улыбнулась. Несмотря на поздний час, она все ещё была одета в коротенькое платье, которое на работе скрывал больничный халат.  
– О, доктор МакКой! Здравствуйте, вы…  
– Кэрол, мы не на работе, зови меня Леонардом, хорошо? – она радостно кивнула. – У меня, хм, кое-что произошло. Мне нужно уехать на пару дней. Срочно. Понимаешь?  
– Да-да, конечно. Да вы… то есть ты, не стой в дверях, проходи.  
– Спасибо. Так вышло, что я сейчас совершенно без денег. В общем, что я тут ломаюсь, ты бы не могла одолжить мне немного?  
– Конечно, сколько тебе нужно? – казалось, что она только и ждала, что среди ночи к ней завалится ее начальник и попросит немаленькую сумму.  
– Долларов семьсот, наверное. Это много, я понимаю…  
– Они найдутся у меня! – Маркус скрылась в комнате, но почти сразу вернулась. – Держи, возвратишь, когда сможешь, - она улыбнулась, ожидая продолжения беседы.  
– Ну… - Леонард замялся. – Мне, наверное, пора. Извини, что побеспокоил.  
– Ничего страшного, – Кэрол нерешительно кивнула. – Если у тебя проблемы, можешь остаться ночевать у меня.  
– Нет уж, спасибо. Если я занял у тебя денег, это еще не значит, что я согласился спать с тобой.  
– Ой, что ты, я не это имела в виду, – девушка покраснела и, кажется, была готова провалится сквозь землю. – Ты не так понял, просто…  
– Ладно, прости, я сегодня на взводе ещё и перебрал немного. Приперся к тебе, занял денег еще и чуть ли не оскорбил. Совсем по-скотски себя веду, прости, ты чудо. Но мне действительно пора.  
Маркус грустно глянула на него и закрыла дверь, а Леонард направился в сторону телефонных автоматов. Сегодня ему предстояло побеспокоить еще одну ни в чем не виноватую девушку и сообщить, что ему срочно требуется недельный отпуск «по семейным обстоятельствам». Спустя полтора часа, когда он подъезжал к аэропорту, в его голову закралась мысль, что спонтанная поездка - это слишком опрометчивый поступок, для такого человека, как он.  
***  
15 марта 1988  
– Спок, тебе звонит Джеймс. Спустись, пожалуйста, вниз, – послышался голос Аманды из гостиной.  
Грейсон нехотя оторвался от книги и, сняв очки, устало потер переносицу. Было около семи часов вечера, и Спок был занят подготовкой к экзаменам. Кирк это знал и старался не беспокоить его в эти часы. «Может, что-то случилось», - обеспокоенно подумал студент и спустился к телефону. Аманда уже удалилась из гостиной, оставив трубку на тумбочке.  
– Джеймс?  
– Спок, я не знаю, где Лен. Его до сих пор дома нет! – вместо приветствия затараторил Кирк.  
– Джим, подожди, я не понимаю, о чем ты.  
– Вчера мы с Леном, эм… поругались. Он ушел, и его до сих пор нет.   
– Вы серьезно поругались или, как обычно, просто повздорили?  
– Да хрен знает, Спок, – немного повысил голос Кирк.  
– Может быть он на работе? А ты тут уже панику развел.  
– Я позвонил в больницу – он взял отгулы. Я не знаю, что теперь делать…  
– Для начала успокойся, - перебил его Спок. – Я сейчас приеду, и мы во всем разберемся.  
– Хорошо, я жду, – негромко ответил Кирк и повесил трубку.  
До ближайшей электрички было всего 15 минут, и Споку пришлось поторопиться, чтобы успеть на нее. Запыхавшийся, он вбежал в вагон прямо перед отправлением.  
По мнению Грейсона, Джим волновался зря. МакКой – взрослый мужчина, который в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться.   
Не успел Спок постучать в дверь, как она открылась сама.  
– Спок, господи, ты еще дольше добираться до меня не мог?! Я обзвонил уже всех, кого только можно, и никто не знает, где он, – на лице Кирка читалось беспокойство.  
– Джеймс, спокойно. Я уверен, что с ним все хорошо. Не думай, что без тебя он пропадет, - Грейсон осекся. – Знаешь, у него могло случиться, что угодно, мало ли…  
– Ты просто не понимаешь. Как только ты ушел, мы с ним поссорились, он был на взводе, хлопнул дверью и ушел.  
– Из-за чего вы успели поссориться? – удивился Спок.  
– Трудно объяснить, - Джеймс явно пытался уйти от ответа. – Он подумал, что мы с тобой… в общем, что помешал нам. Вспылил, решил, что третий лишний и все в этом духе.  
Причина ссоры не удивила Грейсона. Он уже давно собирался поговорить с Кирком насчет его отношений с МакКоем, потому что все это действительно напрягало его. И, как выяснилось, не только его.  
– Ты знаешь, где он мог заночевать?  
– Не знаю. У Скотти его не было, у Сулу тоже, и у остальных.  
– Он же мог пойти, хм, в бар? – Грейсону казалось, что это был бы весьма логичный поступок для Леонарда.  
– Конечно мог. Черт, да он может быть вообще, где угодно: в полиции, в больнице, в морге… – казалось, что сама мысль об этом, пугала Джима.  
– Ну, во-первых, в больнице он вряд ли, ведь его все там знают…  
– У нас не одна больница в городе.  
– Ладно. Давай так, ты пойдешь в бар, а я пока обзвоню все то, что ты только что перечислил.  
– Спасибо, - Джим благодарно прижался к Споку. – И если не трудно, позвони еще этой девушке, которая весь Новый год вокруг него вилась, Кэрол Маркус, кажется.  
Грейсон неловко приобнял его, казалось, что Джим был раздавлен всеми этими переживаниями.  
– Иди, пройдешься, заодно развеешься. И, как сказал бы Леонард: «хватит как девчонка сопли распускать».  
– Спооок, у тебя это звучит слишком смешно, чтобы я послушался, - наконец-то улыбнулся Кирк и, накинув куртку, вышел из квартиры.  
Теперь Грейсону предстояла не самое приятное занятие. Если подумать серьёзно, с Боунсом действительно могло что-то случиться, и если что, пусть об этом первым лучше узнает он, чем Джим. Спок отыскал среди кучи книг телефонный справочник и начал звонить во все полицейские участки, больницы, морги. Но Леонард как сквозь землю провалился. Оставалась только Маркус. Из разговора с ней выяснилось, что ночью Леонард во вполне адекватном состоянии зашел к ней, чтобы занять денег. Поразмыслив, Грейсон решил, что этой суммы хватят либо на то, чтобы снять дешевую комнату, либо на билет. Первое было маловероятно, зачем тогда ему брать недельный отпуск в больнице. А вот второе вполне возможно.  
На улице темнело, Спок уже было забеспокоился, не пропал ли и Джеймс, но тут он совершенно разбитый ввалился в квартиру.  
– Он был в баре, выпил и ушел. И где его теперь искать?!  
– Джеймс, неужели он раньше никогда не уходил?  
– Уходил, конечно. Но возвращался ночью или на следующее утро. Я всегда мог найти его через друзей.  
– Знаешь, я позвонил Маркус, он занял у нее денег, кажется, решил ненадолго уехать. Может быть, решил, что вам нужно отдохнуть друг от друга, – попытался успокоить друга Грейсон. – Мы сейчас ничего не можем сделать. Давай ты лучше ляжешь спать.  
– Спок?  
– М? – отозвался студент.  
– Я не могу сейчас спать один. Можно я попрошу тебя остаться? – кажется, Джеймс был немного пьян.  
– Джим… - Спок вздохнул. Если он останется, то придется звонить домой и все объяснять. – Ладно, я только позвоню матери.  
Джеймс благодарно кивнул и ушел в комнату, а Спок принялся набирать свой домашний номер.  
– Алло? – послышался в трубке голос матери.  
– Привет, мама. Я сегодня останусь на ночь в городе, – Грейсон постарался сказать это утвердительным голосом, но все получилось так, как будто он просил разрешения.  
– Что-то случилось? Где ты останешься? – спросила Аманда.  
– Я буду у Джеймса. У него кое-что случилось, ничего серьезного, но нужно остаться.  
– Хорошо, дорогой, но все равно, будь осторожен, ладно?  
– Хорошо. Я заеду домой перед институтом.  
Когда Спок вернулся в комнату, Джим уже лежал на диване под одеялом, укрывшись практически с головой.  
– Джим, где мне лечь? – Грейсон начал расстегивать рубашку.  
– Со мной рядом, – улыбнулся Джим.   
– Может, я лучше посплю на месте Леонарда?   
– Эммм, вообще-то это и есть место Лена, – удивился этому вопросу Кирк.  
– Да? – Спок выразительно поднял бровь. – Я думал, один из вас спит на кресле.  
– Оно сломано уже вечность. А даже если бы было исправно, вряд ли на нем удобно спать. И вообще, нас с Боунсом все устраивает, – Джеймс похлопал рукой по месту рядом с собой.  
Спок, раздевшись, присел на край дивана, но ложиться не спешил.  
– Как ты сказал, это вас устраивает?  
– Спооок… – Джим вылез из под одеяла и обвил Грейсона руками. – Ты просто не понимаешь, это… правильно. В совершенно незнакомом городе так трудно найти человека, который с утра не исчезнет из твоей кровати.   
– Действительно, я не понимаю, – ответил Спок ровным голосом, не смотря на Кирка, уткнувшегося ему в спину.  
– Не будь собственником, я не хочу ссориться и с тобой. Особенно сейчас.   
– Джеймс, я просто хотел сказать…  
– Давай потом поговорим обо всем… – Джим вернулся на свое место, а Спок, неуверенно кивнув, лег рядом, и Кирк ближе притянул его и поцеловал в висок.   
– Джим, не так быстро.  
– Как скажешь. Расслабься только. Сегодня успокаивать положено не тебя, а меня.  
После этой фразы Спок еще больше напрягся. Ему казалось, что он просто пользуется удобным случаем в виде отсутствия Леонарда. Джим уткнулся ему в шею и провел ладонью по пояснице, кажется, в этот момент все мысли покинули голову Грейсона. Но после того, как Кирк, потянув Спока за плечо, заставляя перевернуться на спину, оседлал его бедра, Грейсон окончательно понял, что отступать уже некуда. Пьяный Джеймс был настроен крайне решительно.   
***  
20 марта 1988  
Леонард отсутствовал почти неделю. Джим уже не пытался его искать, все способы были испробованы, никто не знал, где Боунс и что с ним. После той ночи Спок больше не ночевал у него, лишь заезжал после учебы, стараясь заполнить пустой вечер Джима, но все равно рано или поздно и ему приходилось уезжать. За это время, находясь в пустой квартире, Кирк понял, как всё-таки привязался к Лену, поэтому его отсутствие ощущается так болезненно.  
Ужиная вечером на кухне, он сначала подумал, что ему послышалось. Но действительно ключ повернулся в замке, и заскрипела дверь. В квартиру зашел МакКой. Живой и здоровый, разве что немного уставший и осунувшийся.  
Джеймс успел не раз подумать о том, как встретит его. Он мог бы ударить Леонарда, накричать за то, что тот исчез или кинуться ему на шею и стиснуть в объятиях. Но на деле Кирк так и остался молча сидеть, не испытывая ровным счетом никаких сильных эмоций.  
Леонард тоже не произнес ни слова. Раздевшись, он прошел на кухню, положил себе в тарелку пюре с курицей, которые Джим недавно разогрел себе, и, устроившись напротив, принялся за ужин. На кухне стояла все та же тишина, разбавляемая лишь стуком приборов.  
«И что же дальше? Он поужинает, и мы так же молча пойдем спать как ни в чем не бывало?», - подумал Кирк. Джим отчетливо понял, что поступил по-скотски. В отсутствие Леонарда, воспользовавшись жалостью Спока, залез к нему штаны, а теперь, когда Боунс вернулся, он снова будет спать с ним, привычно обнимая во сне. «Черт, выходит, что я повел себя как последняя шлюха? Нийота была права, нельзя так с ним поступать». Ночь с Грейсоном до этого момента казалось ему само собой разумеющейся стадией их отношений. А выходит, что он поступил именно так, как думал Леонард, прежде, чем ушел. Все оказалось слишком отвратительным и вконец запутанным.  
Первым порывом Джима было рассказать все Лену, но он быстро сообразил, что делать это сейчас, когда МакКой только успокоился, не стоит. Тишина все еще давила на обоих, и Джим судорожно соображал, как прервать ее, пока Леонард не сделал это сам:  
– Я был в Джорджии. У Джоанны как раз был день рождения, она меня уже давно просила приехать, – Боунс замолчал, не зная, что сказать дальше, но через минуту продолжил. – Последнее время я вел себя как идиот.   
– Все нормально.  
– Прекрати. Я же знаю, что нет. Кроме тебя и Джо у меня никого нет. А я позволяю себе так поступать с тобой, - МакКой осекся. – Такое ощущение, что мне не тридцать, а семнадцать. Даже Джослин заметила, а она, знаешь ли, не слишком-то сейчас отличается вниманием к моей личности.  
– Да уж, - Кирк улыбнулся. – Но я и сам виноват отчасти.   
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Ну, знаешь, мне порой кажется, что я и сам запутался во всем этом. И со Споком, и с тобой.  
– Не надо, Джимми. Я понимаю. Знаешь ли, когда думаешь трезвой головой, все представляется совсем в другом свете. Я, наверно, даже пойму, если ты захочешь жить с ним. Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
– «Чтобы ты был счастлив», вот сейчас ты точно говоришь как семнадцатилетний, – Кирк отмахнулся. – Я счастлив именно сейчас и именно здесь. Ты вернулся, и ты понимаешь, как никто… я не смогу вот так взять и оставить тебя.  
– Джимми, не разбрасывайся такими словами. Я же и запомнить эту фразу могу.  
– Да хоть запиши! Я серьезно.  
МакКой лишь пожал плечами и наконец-таки улыбнулся. Кажется, равновесие в их мире на двоих восстановилось.  
***  
27 марта 1988  
Леонард предпочитал, чтобы этот день, не наступал как можно дольше. Свой день рождения Джим всегда праздновал с размахом, последствия после которого приходилось разгребать еще пару дней. Ну а уж в этом году все сложилось так, что масштабы происходящего заранее пугали Боунса. Разница между днями рождения Кирка и Спока составляла всего пару дней, так что для удобства и экономии средств решено было их совместить. Грядущее событие должно было происходить в доме Грейсонов. Родители Спока уезжали сразу же после дня рождения сына, и в воскресный день дом был пуст. А что может сделать компания, привыкшая ютиться по тесным квартирам, в огромном доме, догадаться не трудно.  
— Джим, высаживайся. Проверь, список при себе?— спросил МакКой Кирка, на котором в это раз была покупка продуктов и алкоголя.  
– Да при себе, при себе. Ну, я пошел? – и, не дождавшись ответа, быстро вылетел из машины.  
Боунс, дождавшись, когда друг скроется из вида, поехал в сторону дома Грейсонов. До начала всего этого безумия ему предстояла самая сложная работа. На плечи врача легла почётная обязанность подготовит мясо для шашлыка. Еще с вечера он купил мясо, подготовил все необходимое для маринада и сейчас вез все это к Споку. Кроме того на заднем сиденье лежал разобранный мангал, которым никто не пользовался, кажется, с прошлого лета, и стереосистема, взятая у Скотти, которую Грейсону еще предстояло подключить. А если учесть, что долгое время Монтгомери перебирал и усовершенствовал её, Споку предстояла нелегкая работенка.  
Когда Лен подъехал к дому, Грейсоны были еще там. Правда, Аманда уже сидела в машине, а Сарек, его трудно было не узнать, давал сыну последние наставления. МакКой, подождав минут десять, уже начал нервно постукивать по рулю, но тут отец семейства наконец-то сел в свой мерседес, и ожиданию Лена пришел конец.  
—Готов? – вместо приветствия спросил МакКой.  
—Здравствуй, Лен. К чему? — не понял Грейсон.  
— Как к чему? К грядущей ночи, – Спок непонимающе поднял бровь, - Скажем так, новый год был только репетицией. Помоги-ка мне, чего встал? Возьми из машины коробку, ту в которой мангал, — Леонард открыл дверцу машины. — Мы постараемся не разнести твой дом, конечно.  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — вздохнул студент.  
—На этот раз ты не сможешь сбежать. И вместе со всеми встретишь чудное утро, — ухмыльнулся Лен.  
Грейсон лишь пожал плечами и направился с коробкой к дому. МакКой, зайдя за ним, аж присвистнул. В первые секунды у него появилось ощущение, что он зашел в свою больницу. Здесь было так же стерильно, аккуратно и светло.  
– Проходи, Леонард, не стесняйся, – Спок, уже отнеся куда-то мангал, вернулся у Боунсу.  
– Легко сказать. Тааак… можно я немного похозяйничаю здесь? – спросил МакКой.  
– Не уверен. Смотря, что ты имеешь в виду.  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, что все эти украшения, статуэтки и маски разгрохают в первые же часы? Лучше убрать, от греха подальше. Да и еще запри те комнаты, где посторонним появляться не следует, потому что, когда напьются, будут вести себя как будто это их дом.  
Спок еще раз кивнул и, взяв пакеты, снова ушел на кухню. Леонард последовал за ним. Если дом казался больницей, то кухня - операционной. Все поверхности были гладкие, чистые и блестящие. «Не то, что у нас», – хмыкнул Лен.  
– Значит так, – начал он. – Пока я буду заниматься мясом, будешь создавать праздничное настроение. И не смотри на меня так, там, в большом пакете, гирлянды повесь их, окей? А потом пойдем в сад и соберем мангал. И да, – МакКой указал на коробку. – Подключишь еще стереосистему. Вряд ли с этим монстром справится кто-то еще.  
Грейсон опасливо глянул на музыкальную остановку и принялся за исполнение поручений. А Леонард тем временем взялся за работу. Шашлыки в последний раз он готовил, когда они с Джимми ездили на Гранд-каньон. Кирк был в восторге и растрепал всем в округе, так что с тех пор Боунс слыл мастером в приготовлении мяса. К сожалению, возможность оценить блюдо у всех остальных появится только сейчас.  
Лен достал и нарезал мясо и переложил его в найденную на кухне глубокую миску. Прежде чем залить все это томатным соком, он подумал, что было бы хреново провести праздник в заляпанной одежде, а вся его готовка обычно так и заканчивалась.  
– Черт возьми! Спок, ты там закончил?  
Грейсон появился в дверном проеме.  
– Почти. А что?  
– У вас в доме есть фартук?  
– Конечно, – сказал Грейсон и снял его с крючка, прибитого на двери.  
– Можешь мне надеть его? У меня руки грязные, – Леонард неловко поднял их над головой.  
Студент, чуть замешкавшись, перекинул бретель фартука через голову МакКоя и затянул его сзади.   
– Не туго? – побеспокоился Спок.  
– Нет. Эх, видел бы это Джим, – Боунс улыбнулся. – Кстати, пора бы ему уже приехать.  
Он вернулся к мясу, добавив в кастрюлю еще лука, уксуса и кучу всяких специй и удовлетворенно вытер руки об идеально белый фартук. Убрав кастрюлю в холодильник, он заметил, что его большую часть занимает огромный пирог.  
– Эй, Спок, что там за кулинарный шедевр в холодильнике? – прокричал Боунс.  
– Ты про пирог? Это мама приготовила, он с яблоками - послышалось из гостиной.  
– Отлично, еще и с яблоками - Лен снял запачканный фартук и кинул его на стул. – Тебе еще долго там?  
– Можешь подойти на секундочку?  
Удивленный МакКой зашел в гостиную, и вместо того, чтобы увидеть уже развешанные гирлянды, он увидел свисающие со всех поверхностей запутанные разноцветные ленты.  
– Грейсон, у тебя руки что, из жопы растут? – как-то даже растерянно спросил МакКой.  
– Не понимаю твоего вопроса, Лен.  
– Ты чего здесь натворил? Зачем перекрутил их? – грозно спросил врач.  
– Так получилось, – Спок, кажется, был удивлен, что его работу не оценили должным образом.  
– Там же все нарисовано на упаковке. Ты туда вообще смотрел?  
– Я всегда читаю инструкции, так что да.  
– Тебе в рифму ответить? – не удержался раздраженный Боунс, но сразу же улыбнулся. Судя по растерянному лицу Спока, он не понимал, что имел в виду Леонард. – Ладно, забей. Считай, что я так неудачно пошутил. А теперь не стой столбом. Неси стереосистему на веранду. Я пока тут все попытаюсь исправить, а после, вместе разберёмся с мангалом. И не расстраивайся, - МакКой подмигнул.  
Оказалось, что Леонард зря отчитал Спока, в принципе, все было сделано действительно по инструкции, но, толи она была корявая, толи они с Грейсоном были недалекими, но ничего не получалось. Придав украшениям более-менее приличный вид, он вышел на просторную застекленную веранду, где Спок трудился со стереосистемой, пытаясь настроить хорошее звучание.  
– Ладно, брось её, придет Скотти, отрегулирует свое чудовище. Лучше поторопиться с мангалом, а то не успеем приготовить мясо. Пошли.   
С коробкой на перевес они вышли в сад и выгрузили все на сухой участок земли.  
– Так, что тут у нас? – МакКой с интересом оглядел составные части мангала.  
– Вот инструкция, – протянул ему какую-то бумажку Спок.  
– Убери это, - отмахнулся Леонард. – Я сто раз собирал и разбирал мангал!   
– Я в этом не уверен. Тогда бы ты не вставлял эту деталь сюда, – начал мешаться под ногами Спок.  
– Отстань, я сам знаю, что делать!  
– Ты же сам попросил меня помочь.  
– Мало ли что я просил, – МакКой завинтил очередную деталь. – Видишь, стоит и не разваливается!  
– Но у тебя еще остались детали… – упорствовал Спок.  
– Эм… ну не знаю, значит, они запасные или вообще лишние, – Спок скептически посмотрел на него. – Вон, Джим, кажется, приехал. Надеюсь, на этот раз он придерживался составленного мною списка.  
Было непонятно, как Кирк добрался с этими пакетами на электричке, потому что каждый из них был полон, он, ругаясь и пыхтя, ввалился в сад.  
– Ну ребята, у меня сейчас руки отвалятся, может вы возьмете у меня эти чертовы пакеты?!   
Спок и Лен переглянулись и забрали у него пакеты, отнеся их на кухню. Кирк облегченно вздохнул и поплелся за ними.   
– Джеймс, что это еще такое? – удивленно спросил МакКой, вытаскивая из пакета упаковку с ярко-розовыми бутылками.  
– Клубничный пунш, мне сказали, что он классный.  
– Кто тебе это сказал? Господи, какой же ты иногда идиот, у нас такую хрень даже девушки не пьют, а ты купил целую упаковку. Я же сказал, список это святое!  
– Но она такая яркая, и мы не пробовали еще…  
– Джим, ты безнадежен. Будешь у меня весь вечер этой сладкой мутью давиться, – пригрозил МакКой, а Спок улыбнулся. До приезда гостей оставалось всего ничего, а дел было еще полно.  
***  
28 марта 1988  
Время подходило к часу ночи, вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Некоторые уже собирались уезжать, с утра многим нужно было идти на работу или учебу, другие разошлись по всему дому, и сейчас в гостиной почти никого не было. Пара приятелей Джима, механиков с работы, громко смеялись в дальнем углу комнаты, а Спок полулежал на диване, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
До этого он не пил ничего крепче вина, и то случалось крайне редко. Сейчас же у него было такое ощущение, что он в плане выпивки наверстал все то, что упустил ранее, спасибо за это нужно было сказать в первую очередь Джиму. Голова студента была словно в тумане, а тело не желало слушаться, так что, во избежание неловких ситуаций, Спок предпочел остаться на диване. И все было бы хорошо, но тут дверь распахнулась, комнату наполнили звуки громкой музыки, а вместе с ней в комнату ввалился пьяный Джим.  
– Спок, что ты тут один сидишь? Пошли в бутылочку играть!  
– Джеееймс, – Грейсон лениво приоткрыл глаза. – Что за ребячество? И не кричи так, прошу тебя.  
– Ты просто не пробовал, пошли! – не дожидаясь ответа, Кирк потянул его за руку, так что Споку все-таки пришлось встать на ноги и поплестись за Джимом на веранду.   
Там был тоже полумрак, основным источником света была подсветка сада, мебель была сдвинута к стене, а по всему полу были разбросаны подушки, вперемешку с бутылками и закусками.  
Все гости сидели в кругу, лишь Леонард стоял, облокотившись на столик и скрестив руки.  
– Вот видишь, Лен! – подошел к нему Джеймс. – Даже Спок согласился, а ты ломаешься. Знаешь ведь, как это весело.  
– Пьяных поцелуев мне как раз и не хватало.  
– Ну, Лен, это же мой день рождения! Пожаааалуйста! Ради меня.  
– Черт с тобой, ты кого угодно достанешь, – МакКой закатил глаза, но все же уселся на пол прямо напротив Кирка.  
– Так, все сборе. Значит можно начинать! – Джим уже взялся за бутылку, но тут Боунс остановил его.  
– Погоди, Джимми, у нас же здесь есть тепличный мальчик, он про такие игры, наверное, только от негодяев-однокурсников слышал. Эй, Спок, не дуйся! – толкнул его в плечо МакКой, заметив взгляд студента.  
– Смотри на меня внимательно. Тут все просто. Вот чашка с заданиями, на кого горлышко бутылки указывает, тот вытягивает одну, читает задание, ну и выполняет это с тем, на кого указало донышко бутылки. Уяснил?  
Грейсон кивнул, и Джим, довольно улыбнувшись, раскрутил бутылочку. Насмешкой судьбы горлышком она указала на Боунса, а обратной стороной на Спока.  
– Ну, охренеть теперь, – Лен нехотя опустил руку в чашку и вытянул оттуда бумажку. – Какой придурок это писал? Слизать сливки? Вы издеваетесь. Я не буду этого делать!  
– Боунс, это нечестно! – нахмурился Кирк.  
– Не дай бог, я узнаю, что это твоих рук дело, – пригрозил Лен другу, который состроил невинный взгляд.  
Грейсон все это время переваривал случившиеся, а затем еле слышно охнул. Он на такое и с Джимом бы не согласился, а тут пьяный Леонард и куча народу вокруг. Но отступать было поздно. Ухура уже передала Боунсу небольшой баллон взбитых сливок, после чего МакКой, засучив для наглядности рукава, сказал:  
– Ложись. И рубашку расстегни что ли.  
Все взгляды уставились на залившегося краской Спока, он еще раз подумал, что может быть стоит отказаться, но это было бы трусостью. Так что Грейсон негнущимися пальцами расстегнул рубашку и неловко лег на пол. Боунс в свою очередь устроился в ногах Грейсона и, встряхнув сливки, провел ими длинную вертикальную полоску от самого кадыка до кромки ремня.  
– Ну что, парень, готов? – МакКой усмехнулся.  
– Если честно, нет, – нервно сглотнул Спок.  
– Закрой глаза и получай удовольствие, мальчик.  
Леонард наклонился и нарочито медленно провел языком снизу вверх. Сначала Грейсон вздрогнул от неожиданности и, кажется, еще больше покраснел. Но, опустив глаза, заметил, как Лен дружески подмигнул ему, и Спок немного расслабился. Он бы полностью успокоился, если бы на них не смотрело с десяток пар глаз, и не подбадривали своими возгласами. Боунс уже поднялся до самого верха, и студент понадеялся, что мучение закончено, но тут с чего-то МакКой решил, что этого недостаточно, и несильно прикусил ему кадык, из-за чего Грейсон тихонько ойкнул.  
– Ну что, извращенцы, все остались довольны? – МакКой поднялся на ноги, и пока Спок застегивал рубашку, вернулся на свое место.  
– Ну, значит, теперь твоя очередь крутить, – сказал Лену широко улыбающийся Кирк, кажется, больше всего удовольствия произошедшее доставило именно ему.  
Следующей жертвой игры стал Паша Чехов, а в пару ему досталась Гейла.  
– Ну что, милый мой, наши пути и пересеклись, – подмигнула Павлу девушка, доставая бумажку. – Всего лишь поставить засос. Банально, – девушка надула губы, а Чехов обрадовался и с готовностью подставил ей шею.   
Краем глаза Грейсон заметил, что Хикару не в восторге от происходящего, а когда все закончилось, он кивком указал Паше на дверь, и они вместе попытались выйти, но не тут-то было.  
– Эй, куда собрались? Ну-ка вернулись на место, – раскомандавался Джим. – Я именинник… ну один из именинников, а у меня еще заданий и не было.  
– Ооо, Джимми, у меня счастливая рука, – Гейла таинственно улыбнулась и легонько раскрутила бутылку. Горлышко указало на Кирка, который тут же засиял и полез в чашу, даже не глянув, кто достался ему в пару. Только вытянув бумажку, он оглянулся и округлившимися глазами уставился на Леонарда.  
– Да я посмотрю, ты сегодня популярен, друг мой!  
– Хватит трепаться, Джимми-бой, что у нас там?  
– Ничего нового для тебя, – Кирк игриво приподнял брови. – Французский поцелуй! – он подполз на коленках к Боунсу и медленно провел языком по его нижней губе.  
Недавно подавленная ревность снова начала возвращаться к Споку. Со стороны это было совсем не похоже на игру. Эти двое явно наслаждались заданием: Джим обвил руками шею МакКоя, а тот вцепился в волосы друга. И Грейсону казалось, что этот поцелуй выглядит гораздо пошлее, чем все то, что видел этот дом. Время шло, а они только углубляли и без того затянувшийся поцелуй. Все сидящие в комнате стали неловко переглядываться, а Спок еле переборол в себе желание отвернуться. Наконец-то они отстранились друг от друга, и Джим удовлетворенно произнес:  
– Вау, Лен, тебе как всегда нет равных в этом деле.  
Под радостные возгласы остальных игра продолжилась. Только Леонард куда-то вышел. Спустя несколько минут решил проветриться и Спок.  
На улице было прохладно и очень тихо по сравнению с домом. Не успел Спок выйти, как его привлеки голоса, доносившиеся из сада. Заглянув за угол, он обнаружил неожиданную картину. Доктор МакКой и Кэрол Маркус стояли совсем близко друг к другу. Он уже было подумал, что Леонард решил сегодня решил перецеловать всех вокруг, но из-за изгороди послышалось довольно грубое:  
– Кэрол, послушай, хватит меня преследовать! Я уже все тебе объяснял!– кажется, все южные джентльменские манеры Боунса растворились в алкоголе.  
– Но, Леонард… – Маркус явно была на грани слез.  
– Ну что еще? – рявкнул врач.  
– Я же люблю тебя.  
– Черт, только не это, – Боунс сбавил тон. – Ты же понимаешь что это бесполезно, да?  
– Но почему? – Споку уже стало жалко несчастную девушку.  
– Да потому что это все не для меня, если хочешь знать, у меня уже была жена и ребенок есть, этого тебе недостаточно?  
– Это же неважно, я …  
– Если тебя это успокоит, можешь считать, что я несвободен, – перебил её мужчина.  
– Что? Это же ты не про Кирка ведь, правда? – срывающимся голосом спросила Маркус.  
«С меня хватит открытий на сегодня», – Спок мотнул головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли, и вернулся на крыльцо, чтобы наконец-таки просто спокойно покурить. Он был пьян, раздражен, и лучше, если бы никто не попался ему на глаза, по крайне мере пока он не приведет свои чувства в порядок.  
Оглядев сад, его взгляд зацепила одна деталь. Дверь в теплицу была приоткрыта. Надеясь на то, что это не то, что он думает, Спок, осторожно ступая, подошел и заглянул внутрь. Сначала он подумал, что это ему просто кажется, но нет, прямо на рассаде, на чертовой рассаде миссис Грейсон, стояли очень поглощенные друг другом Хикару и Чехов. В другой раз студент молча бы удалился, но сейчас он был на нервах, и кроме того они перетоптали все то, что выращивала мать.  
– Что вы здесь делаете?!  
Павел и Сулу от неожиданности отскочили друг от друга и не могли вымолвить ни слова.  
– Ну-ка выметайтесь отсюда, быстро, – устало произнес Спок. Пытаясь извиниться и кое-как объясниться, эти двое быстро удалились из теплицы.  
Половину ростков было уже не спасти, и Грейсон с ужасом представил, что гости еще натворили в доме, и в который раз пожалел, что вообще согласился на это. Праздник пока не доставил ему никакого удовольствия.  
Он хотел вернуться в дом, но подойдя к веранде, увидел, что все еще играют в игры, отличающиеся лишь мелочами и заканчивающиеся, кажется, одним и тем же. Спок вздохнул, уселся на ступеньки и наконец-то закурил. Это помогло ему успокоиться и прояснить мысли. «Джеймс был прав: в этот праздник, все пьяны, даже я. И это обычные игры на вечерниках, просто мне это все в новинку», – пытался убедить себя Грейсон.  
Через некоторое время к забору подъехала машина, из которой вышел молодой, очень высокий мужчина и широким шагом направился к калитке. Спок, не торопясь, затушил сигарету и пошел к нему навстречу.  
– Здравствуйте, – поприветствовал он припозднившегося гостя, но тот не обратил на него внимания и попытался пройти мимо. – Мужчина, куда вы идете? Вы кого-то ищите?  
– Да, - мужчина развернулся к нему. – Кристину Чепел, мою жену. Мне нужно отвезти ее домой, – немного грубо ответил он.  
– Она должна быть где-то в доме. И в следующий раз не вламывайтесь вот так на частную территорию, хорошо?  
Незнакомец кивнул и уже через пару минут вышел из дома, осторожно придерживая Кристину за локоть. Она была практически трезвой, но беспокойная ночь давала о себе знать.   
– Спасибо вам. Меня зовут Роджер, а вы, как я понимаю, Спок? Извините, что сначала был груб.  
– Ничего страшного, сегодня все чуть-чуть не в себе, – Грейсон пожал ему руку.  
– Нам уже пора, и судя по виду Леонарда, на работу он сегодня не выйдет. Придется работать за двоих, – устало улыбнулась Чепел.  
– Да, наверное… – задумчиво произнес Спок, провожая до машины супругов Чепел.  
Он уже порядком замерз, и пора было возвращаться в дом, где на его счастье все уже разошлись, веранда была пуста. В доме было непривычно тихо после вечеринки. Почти все уже умудрились уснуть, ну или просто отключились. Грейсон поискал Джима глазами, но его нигде не было видно. И Леонарда тоже. «Даже не хочу знать, где эти двое», - вздохнул Спок. Но к его удивлению они быстро нашлись, и домыслы студент не оправдались.   
Дверь в туалет на первом этаже была распахнута, заглянув туда, Спок увидел картину, которая совсем не удивила его: Джим стоял на коленях перед унитазом и, кажется, ему было совсем плохо, а МакКой, склонившись над ним, осторожно придерживал его за лицо.  
– Джимми, когда ты научишься пить? Я уже сбился со счета, сколько раз вот так держал тебя.  
– Не знаю, Лен, – Кирк тихо вздохнул. – Кажется, мне немного лучше…  
– У нас все в порядке? – поинтересовался Грейсон, облокотившись на дверной косяк.  
– Если это можно так назвать, – Боунс криво улыбнулся. – Джим как обычно перебрал, но сейчас все нормально. Только умыть осталось и до кровати довести. Раз уж ты здесь, подержи полотенце, – сказал врач, умывая Кирка. – Ну вот, вроде живой. Куда его можно положить?  
– Можно в мою комнату, – предложил Спок. – Все равно я сегодня не лягу спать, еще полно дел в доме.  
– Окей, – кивнул Лен. – Помоги мне, я один его по лестнице не затащу.  
Грейсон немного растерялся, но затем, просто повторяя за Леонардом, закинул руку Джима себе на плечо, и они медленно стали подниматься по узкой для троих лестнице наверх.  
– Ты, конечно, прости за все то, что здесь устроили. Хотя ты сам на это подписался. Я только Джима уложу, покурю и тебе помогу, ладно?  
Грейсон снова лишь кивнул и поплелся вслед за ними уже по коридору.  
– Вот моя комната, и… – студент не успел закончить, заметив приоткрытую дверь родительской спальни. – Господи, только не это…  
– Что такое? – поинтересовался Боунс уже из комнаты.  
– Все в порядке, Леонард, – негромко ответил Грейсон и зашел в комнату родителей.  
Он был бы счастлив, стереть увиденное из своей памяти. Застать Гейлу и механика с работы Джима на кровати своих родителей - вот чего сегодня ему еще не хватало. В этот раз он даже не стал церемониться.   
– Пошли вон, и этого с собой забери, – только и сказал студент.  
Гейла, казалось, ничуть не смутилась, но согласно кивнула. Не желая дальше лицезреть все то, что представилось его взору, Спок снова спустился вниз, думая, что стоит устроить еще один перекур перед тем как приняться за уборку. Не успел он достать пачку из кармана, как его окликнул МакКой:  
– Эй, иди сюда. Что ты там один стоишь?  
Леонард развалился на гамаке в саду, потягивая дешевый виски прямо из горла.  
– Теперь можно, – сказал он, перехватив взгляд Спока. – Для кого-то праздник кончился, а для меня он в самом разгаре. Ты присаживайся рядом, не стесняйся, – Боунс привстал, чтобы Споку было, где усесться. – Ты помнишь, что я тебе сказал на Новый год?  
– Что конкретно ты имеешь в виду?  
– Ну, знаешь, про Джима, про то, что мы можем по пьяни натворить…  
– Помню, – кратко ответил студент. – Может быть, мы не будем говорить об этом?  
– Нет, будем, – не успокаивался Боунс. – Ты и сам сегодня все видел.  
– Но это ведь была лишь игра, ведь так? – неуверенно спросил Спок.  
– Думаешь? – МакКой достал сигарету с зажигалкой из нагрудного кармана и закурил. – Ты считаешь, что этого бы не произошло, если бы не игра? Хах, парень, ты сильно ошибаешься. Мне казалось, что ты уже понял, что к чему. Ну не смотри ты на меня так.  
– Я не совсем понимаю тебя, Лен, – студент всеми силами пытался перевести разговор с этой темы.  
– Не дури. Ты все понимаешь, умный же. Я имею в виду наши с Джимом отношения.  
Грейсон вздохнул, но ничего не ответил.   
– Я уж не знаю, сколько он рассказывает тебе, но мне-то во всех подробностях все пересказывал. Так что я в курсе ваших… эмм, отношений. Ненавижу это слово.  
– Все пересказывает? – удивился Спок.  
\- Да, все. Ты не думай, что я просто так, по пьяни, этот разговор начал. Просто пойми, Джиму не нужна вторая половинка. Не ты и не я. Он уже и без нас цел, самодостаточен. И привык, что вокруг него все как вокруг солнца крутится. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, Джеймс очень привязался к тебе, это правда. Но это не любовь в привычном понимании. Не жди от этого ничего хорошего и не строй иллюзий.  
– Теперь можно я спрошу? – Спок перехватил бутылку у врача и сделал глоток.  
– Валяй. Раз уж у нас ночь откровений.  
– Ты мне все это говоришь явно не потому, что ревнуешь. Тогда почему? Потому что сам на этом обжегся?  
– Я? Обжегся? Не неси чушь. Что бы не делал Кирк, ему никогда не удастся причинить мне такую боль, которую я бы не перенес. В моей жизни были вещи и посерьезней. И вообще, с чего ты решил, что я не ревную, ты же ничего обо мне толком не знаешь.  
– Ты прав, не знаю. Так ты все-таки ревнуешь?  
– Думаешь, кому-то хочется делить свое с кем-то еще? Хотя изначально ты был прав, как обычно. Тебе Джим не говорил свою любимую фразу про то, что любовь бывает разной?  
– Кажется, говорил, – подтвердил Грейсон, не очень понимая, к чему ведет МакКой.  
– Ну, так вот, я это прекрасно понимаю и тебе над этим задуматься советую. Любовь действительно бывает разной, и чем быстрей ты это поймешь, тем лучше.  
Спок не знал, что на это ответить. Сегодня на него свалилось слишком много информации, чтобы он сумел все переварить. Алкоголь, усталость и перенасыщенность дня сделали свое дело, и он буквально отключился прямо тут, в гамаке, на плече у все еще курившего Леонарда.  
***  
Первая мысль Джима после пробуждения была о том, что он в очередной раз нарушил своё же обещание никогда не напиваться до бессознательного состояния. Первое, что он увидел, открыв глаза, это свое же улыбающиеся лицо.  
– Что за черт? – спросонья его голос был сиплым.  
Стоило Кирку сфокусировать взгляд, как иллюзия растаяла, и оказалось, что это просто фотокарточка. «Откуда это здесь? – Джеймс взял фотографию в руки. – Кажется, она висела на холодильнике.… Ох уж Спок», – Джеймс широко улыбнулся. Мысль о том, что Грейсон смотрит на его фотографию перед сном и сразу после того, как проснется, была невероятно бодрящей.  
Кирк позволил себе еще пару минут поваляться в кровати Спока, но солнце стояло уже высоко и заливало комнату светом, а значит, было уже позднее утро.  
Голова раскалывалась после вчерашнего, и неимоверно хотелось пить, но больше всего хотелось просто закурить. Джим быстро натянул джинсы и, накинув сверху толстовку, спустился вниз. Самым странным было то, что в доме стояла полнейшая тишина. Почти все разъехались, а оставшиеся все еще спали. Только когда он вышел на улицу, до него донеслась масса звуков от шума проезжающих машин до соседской газонокосилки. Все это эхом отдавалось в голове молодого человека.   
Потянувшись, он окинул сад взглядом: кое-где валялись оставленные кем-то бутылки, а в центре все еще стоял мангал, стулья, разбросанные вокруг подушки. Чуть поодаль виднелся гамак, кажется, и он был кем-то занят. Подумав, кому же было охота все ночь морозить жопу, Кирк направился прямиком к нему.  
Подойдя ближе, он разглядел, что в гамаке устроились никто нибудь, а Боунс и Спок, прижавшиеся друг к другу и укрытые пледом.  
– Эй, ребята! Это что вообще такое? – не церемонясь, Джим откинул покрывало.  
– Что? Ох, Джеймс… – сонно проговорил Грейсон и закрыл ладонью глаза от яркого света.  
– Скажите мне, что я пропустил? – не унимался Кирк.  
– Джимми, будь добр, затки свой рот, или я сделаю это сам, – буркнул МакКой, полностью выпутываясь из пледа. – Эй, Спок, разве тут вообще был плед?   
– Не было, он вообще из гостевой комнаты, – Грейсон попытался подняться, но бессильно опустился обратно. – Отвратительно.  
– Что отвратительно? – не понял Кирк.  
– Джеймс, я проснулся на улице, в гамаке, весь окоченевший, в обнимку с лежащим на мне Леонардом, от которого на километр несет перегаром. И вдобавок, кажется, меня сейчас вырвет. Я могу с уверенностью сказать, Джим, это мое самое отвратительное утро.  
– Что? Перегаром? От тебя самого, знаешь ли, не розами пахнет! – Боунс казался гораздо бодрее Грейсона, ему в жизни выпадали и более отвратительные пробуждения.  
– Давайте я к вам, подвиньтесь! – кажется, Джеймс был преисполнен энтузиазма.  
– Тут для двоих места еле хватает, идиот.  
– Эй, я же именинник! Со мной нельзя так разговаривать.  
– Уже можно, – проворчал Лен, но они со Споком все-таки подвинулись, чтобы Джим мог сесть к ним.  
– Заметьте, я даже не спросил, чем это вы тут занимались.  
– Ничем таким, что могло прийти тебе в голову, – Лен скривился.  
– Просто разговаривали, а потом заснули, – попытался оправдаться Спок.   
– Обо мне говорили, наверно?  
– Уймись, – МакКой легонько щелкнул Джеймса по носу. – Не все вертится вокруг тебя, когда ты это запомнишь?  
– Вчера мне казалось иначе. У вас не найдется сигаретки?  
– Джим! – грозно прорычал Лен.  
– Ну, ладно-ладно, я просто так спросил, – наивно посмотрел на него Джеймс. – И хватит уже бездельничать. Дом в отвратительном состоянии.  
– Кто бы говорил, – МакКой все-таки достал смятую пачку сигарет и протянул Кирку.  
– Давайте еще минутку так посидим, хорошо? – попросил Спок.  
Друзья согласно кивнули. Отвоевав себе достаточно места, Джеймс закинул одну руку на плечо Грейсону, а другую доктору. Под строгим взглядом Леонарда он несильно затянулся и, покачиваясь в гамаке, подумал, что это утро оказалось на удивление прекрасным.  
***  
12 апреля 1988  
Спок Грейсон быстро шел по Маркет-стрит, куря на ходу и ежась от ночного ветра. Надо же было такому случиться: возвращаясь от Джима, по неизвестной причине, он не нашел в своем пальто кошелька. Как он умудрился его выронить, Спок не представлял. Он никогда не жаловался на рассеянность. Но факт оставался фактом, в карманах денег не было, и ничего больше не оставалось, как вернуться в квартиру Джима и занять денег на электричку. Спок волновался, что вообще не успеет, до отправления последней электрички оставалось меньше двадцати минут. Подойдя к знакомому дому, он затушил сигарету и взбежал по лестнице. Дверь ему открыл Леонард.  
– Спок, ты чего вернулся? Забыл что то? – удивленно спросил МакКой, а из-за его плеча выглянул Джим.  
– Я, кажется, потерял кошелек. Может, вы одолжите мне…  
– Спок, ты серьезно? – Лен насмешливо изогнул бровь.  
– Естественно, серьезно. Я уже катастрофически опаздываю.  
– Ты серьезно собираешься домой ехать?  
– А что, меня есть другие варианты? – Спок не понимал, к чему ведет Боунс.  
– Леонард хочет предложить, чтобы ты у нас переночевал, все равно электричку тебе уже не догнать.   
– Вы уверены? – уточнил студент.  
– Конечно, что тут такого, – МакКой жестом пригласил Спока в квартиру. – Оставайся, если не боишься.  
– С чего это я должен вас бояться?  
– Да кто тебя вообще знает, – хмыкнул Боунс и ушел в комнату.  
– Мне хотя бы найдется здесь место, где спать? Думаю, ваша квартира слишком мала для трех, – спросил Грейсон у Джима, оставшегося в коридоре.  
– Хммм, не знаю. Не волнуйся, мы с Леном что-нибудь сообразим.  
– Да что вы заладили: «не бойся, не волнуйся», вы вообще за кого меня принимаете…  
– Не бери в голову, – хлопнул его по плечу Кирк и удалился вслед за МакКоем.  
Спок, сняв верхнюю одежду, тоже зашел в комнату. По всей видимости, когда Грейсон вернулся, ребята уже готовились ко сну. Диван был раздвинут, а одеяло валялось на полу.  
– До меня тут дошли слухи, что наш гость боится, что ему не достанется места в нашем скромном жилище, – начал Леонард. – Так что, как гость, ложись-ка ты на наш диван. А мы с Джимми и на полу устроимся, правда?   
Джим согласно кивнул.  
– Но мне как-то неудобно. Я все-таки не предупреждал об…  
– Ой, Спок, заткнись, – Леонард махнул рукой. – Оставь хорошо воспитанного мальчика в прошлом, ты не у себя дома.   
– Можно я воспользуюсь телефоном? Нужно предупредить родителей, что меня не будет дома.  
– Издеваешься? – Грейсон даже удивился резкому тону МакКоя. – Тебе не двенадцать лет!   
– Но родителей все же нужно предупредить, – запротестовал студент.  
– О господи! Ты хоть представляешь, какая у меня в твои годы жизнь была? Я уже…  
– Я не хочу знать этого, Леонард! Так что насчет телефона?  
– Воспользоваться телефоном нельзя. Ты уже взрослый мальчик.  
– Лен прав, – поддакнул Кирк, доставая второе одеяло. – Думаю, что ты можешь провести ночь вне дома. Ничего страшного не случится. И извини, мы бы посидели еще, но завтра и мне, и Лену на работу, – он пожал плечами.  
– Я понимаю. Мне как бы тоже надо на учебу. У меня даже вещей собой нет.  
– Забей, – Кирк широко зевнул.  
– Давайте укладываться уже! И, Кирк, ты вообще слишком бодр для полночи, – проворчал Леонард, устраиваясь на полу.  
– На самом деле я жутко устал, – скорчил несчастную рожу Кирк. – Так что спать-спать-спать.  
Спустя пару минут Джим выключил свет и, устроившись под одеялом, сказал:  
– Я думал, что твоя первая ночевка у нас будет веселее.  
– С чего бы?  
– Ну, мы бы сидели на кухне всю ночь, пили, болтали и заснули бы под утро. Классно же? – Спок не видел лица Джеймса, но, судя по голосу, тот мечтательно улыбался.  
– Прекратите трепаться, – недовольно прервал их Леонард. – Спокойной ночи.  
– Спокойной ночи.  
– Спокойной ночи, – еще раз повторил Джеймс, и наступила тишина.  
МакКой почти сразу же засопел, а Кирк все ворочался, пытаясь, устроится поудобней, но в итоге все равно заснул. Вскоре задремал и Грейсон, но ненадолго.  
Проснулся он посреди ночи, сначала не сообразив, что его разбудило. Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза – отсутствие Леонарда и Джима. А через пару секунд Спок понял причину своего пробуждения. На кухне тихо переговаривались МакКой и Кирк. Хотя нет, меньше всего это было похоже на переговоры. Даже в комнате Спок слышал рваные вздохи Джима и ворчание Боунса.  
– Джим, черт, не сейчас, что ты вообще творишь?  
– А то ты не знаешь, – послышался резкий и громкий шепот Кирка.  
– Руки убери. Ты сдурел что ли?! Твой же Спок в соседней комнате, – все еще сопротивлялся МакКой, но судя по сбившемуся дыханию, это ему не особо удавалось.  
– Боунс, вот давай не будем сейчас о Споке. И вообще, хватит уже ломаться, – кажется, голос Джеймса сорвался на что-то больше напоминающее скулеж.  
– Черт возьми, Кирк, заткнись уже!  
– Или что? Ты сам меня… – конца фразы так и не последовало.  
Связных фраз вообще больше Грейсон не услышал. До него доносились лишь сдавленные стоны Леонарда, мерный стук чего-то из мебели и бесконечно повторяющееся «Боунс-Боунс-Боунс».  
Спок всей душой желал оказаться подальше отсюда и не слышать всего этого. Хоть он и не видел происходящего, но даже без недостающих кусочков паззла, догадаться, что происходит на кухне, было несложно. В его голове мелькали образы, которые никак не удавалось выкинуть из головы. Наверняка, у Джима завтра будут синяки на коленях, а МакКой будет смотреть на это и усмехаться.  
За этими мыслями Спок и не заметил, как в квартире наступила идеальная тишина. Только спустя пару минут Леонард хриплым голосом произнес:  
– Джимми, ты же понимаешь, что сейчас все не так, как год назад? Совсем не так.  
– Не начинай. Я сейчас не в состоянии думать, Лен, – хмыкнул Джим.  
– Дурак ты. Спать пошли, нам все еще рано вставать.  
– Подожди, дай хоть отдышаться. И, может, хоть поцелуешь, а то не по-человечески как-то.  
– Тебе надо ты и целуй.  
– Фу, Лен. Иногда я удивляюсь, как люди тебя вообще терпят. Ты не выносим.  
МакКой ему что-то ответил, но на этот раз Грейсон не смог ничего расслышать, в ответ Джим рассмеялся, а после послышались скрип пола на кухне и осторожные шаги.  
Спок зажмурился, уговаривая свой организм поскорее провалиться в сон.  
***  
10 мая 1988  
Худшим наказанием для Джима было бездействие. Казалось, он просто не может и часа усидеть на одном месте, не начиная трепать нервы себе и другим.  
Вот и сейчас, сидя в спальне Спока и наблюдая, как тот сосредоточено пишет что-то в толстой тетради, Джим не знал, чем себя занять. За прошедшие сорок минут он уже перелистал все находившиеся в комнате книги, спустился вниз и обсудил рецепт пирога с Амандой и даже играл на подаренных им же маракасах, за что быстро получил нагоняй от Грейсона.  
Кажется, зря Кирк надеялся, что его приход отвлечет студента от подготовки к экзаменам, которая сейчас отнимала практически все его время.  
– Спооок.  
– Ну что опять, Джеймс? – с секундной задержкой спросил Грейсон.  
– Мне скучно. Поговори со мной, – скривился Джим.  
– Я занимаюсь и не могу отвлекаться, извини, – Спок снова погрузился в работу.  
– Но я же приехал! – не унимался Кирк.  
– И что?  
– И что? – с издевкой переспросил Джеймс. – Ты совсем со своими экзаменами с ума сошел.  
– Джим, я говорил, что занят и…  
– Я это уже слышал, – отмахнулся Кирк и демонстративно хмыкнул. Грейсон, кажется, не особо обратил на это внимания.  
Наступившее молчание, нарушаемое только шелестом страниц, напрягало только Джима. Спок же, как и раньше, был полностью погружен в учебу.  
– Спок, я уже и дипломы все твои посмотрел, и кофе выпил… Эй! Ты меня вообще слышишь!?  
Ответа не последовало.  
– Спок! – повысил голос Кирк.  
– Джеймс, если ты не можешь спокойно посидеть, то может быть лучше тебе домой поехать? – уже раздраженно ответил студент.  
– Я не могу спокойно посидеть? Я уже все, что можно себе отсидел! Да оторвись уже от своих книжек и на меня посмотри!  
– Джеймс, ты просто не понимаешь, что такое сессия, и что такое выпускные экзамены в универс…  
– Не понимаю? Я, по-твоему, совсем идиот что ли? – Джим вскочил со стула и начал беспокойно расхаживать по комнате.  
– Я не это имел в виду, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. И, пожалуйста, хватит мельтешить перед глазами.  
Походив по комнате, словно зверь по клетке, Джим устроился на кровати и начал быстро говорить, не давая возможности Грейсону вставить и слова:  
– Я тебя на прошлой неделе в кино приглашал, но нет, ты готовился. Потом гулять несколько раз приглашал, ты снова не пошел. Да я последние две недели только и вижу тебя, когда после универа до станции провожаю! Это, по-твоему, нормально? Нет, вот скажи мне, нормально? Да ты меня за последнюю неделю не поцеловал даже ни разу, я уже ни о чем большем не говорю…  
– Как будто для тебя это стало проблемой, – огрызнулся Спок, не отрываясь от конспектов.  
– В смысле? – не понял Джим.  
– У тебя есть Леонард. Он с радостью удовлетворит твою потребность в общении... и не только.  
Джим, исподлобья взглянув на друга, демонстративно отвернулся.  
– Просто потерпи еще пару недель, Джеймс. Ты не представляешь, как это важно для меня и моего будущего, – Спок все-таки встал из за стола и подошел к Кирку, положив руку ему на плечо.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? И зачем вообще Лена приплел? – молодой человек сбросил руку Грейсона.  
– А то ты сам не понимаешь, – голос Спока был спокойным, но говорил он громче, чем обычно.  
– Да что… – Джима прервал стук и голос Аманды:   
– Мальчики, все в порядке?  
– Да, мама, – и нарочито медленно добавил. – У нас же все хорошо, Джеймс?  
– Ах, значит, все хорошо? – окончательно вспылил Кирк, – Знаешь лучше мне убраться отсюда, пока я не натворил дел! – и, резко развернувшись, он быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты, по пути чуть не налетев на миссис Грейсон. С натянутой улыбкой попрощавшись с ней и убедив, что все в порядке, он быстро покинул дом Грейсонов. Джим, не был дураком, он прекрасно понимал, что поступает глупо, что Спок действительно занят и у него нет времени на прихоти друга. Но Кирк никак не мог побороть в себе эгоистичное желание занимать в жизни Спока центральное место. Кажется, МакКой снова оказался прав, нужно привыкать, что мир крутится не только вокруг самого себя.  
***  
18 мая 1988  
Когда тебе почти тридцать, а за спиной уже есть неудачный брак и ребенок, стараешься использовать любую возможность устроить наконец-то свою личную жизнь. Так и поступила Джослин Харвел, в замужестве Джослин МакКой. Теперь, когда она встретила достойного, по её мнению, мужчину, нужно было изо всех сил удержать его при себе. И хоть самой ей эта идея совсем не нравилась, но выбора не было, тащить с собой ребенка на отдых с потенциальным мужем - не лучшая идея. Учитывая даже то, что Патрик ладил с Джоанной.  
Решение этой проблемы пришло не сразу. Но, когда месяц назад бывший муж заявился на день рождения дочери, женщина, воспользовавшись моментом, вскользь поинтересовалась: был бы он не против, если Джоанна, как-нибудь, провела с ним выходные. Кажется, Леонард не воспринял это всерьез, но, конечно, согласился. Хотя согласие он дал просто для того, чтобы не дать бывшей жене ещё одного повода говорить о его несостоятельности и как отца, и как мужчины.  
Джослин обещала ему позвонить, но Патрик предложил поездку так неожиданно, что времени на разговоры не было, да и звонить чертову МакКою не хотелось… Развелись они отнюдь не на дружеской ноте.  
Район, где жил Лен, был, мягко говоря, не самым лучшим, но женщина знала, что квартира у него все-таки соответствует его педантизму.  
Машина остановилась напротив одного из пошарпанных двухэтажных домов. Патрик взглянул на нее с водительского сидения.  
– Надеюсь, что твой бывший будет дома. У нас практически нет времени.  
– И я надеюсь, – улыбнулась женщина, и, оставив дочь на заднем сиденье, вышла из машины.  
Внутри всё оказалось не так плохо, как казалось снаружи. По крайней мере, в подъезде было чисто, и стояли цветы. Джослин, полностью погруженная в мысли о предстоящем отдыхе, поднималась на второй этаж и уж никак не ожидала того, что представилось её взору.  
Из квартиры, где должен был жить Леонард, вышел светловолосый хорошо сложенный парень. Но что действительно шокировало Джослин - он был абсолютно голый, если не считать полотенца, обернутого вокруг бедер. Он поднял утреннюю газету, лежавшую у порога, и уже было вернулся в квартиру, как Джослин его окликнула:  
– Молодой человек, не подскажите, в этой квартире живет Леонард МакКой?  
Он обернулся и широко улыбнулся.  
– Ага, но его дома сейчас нет. Так что, увы, – развел руками незнакомец.  
– Черт. А вы, собственно, кто? – все-таки голый мужчина, выходящий из квартиры ее бывшего, немного смутил женщину.  
– Я Джеймс Кирк. Джим, если угодно. Мы друзья, квартиру вместе снимаем и…  
– Стоп! - прервала его женщина. – Я его бывшая жена, Джослин, думаю, он хоть раз упоминал обо мне.  
– О да, было дело, - многозначительно хмыкнул Кирк.  
– Можно я зайду в квартиру?  
– Ах, да, конечно, – Джим галантно пропустил женщину вперед.   
– И если не сложно, оденься, пожалуйста.  
– Ох, да… извиняюсь. Неудобно как-то вышло.  
Джослин кивнула, и пока Кирк одевался в комнате, она прошла на кухню. Сама квартира была небольшая, но достаточно уютная. На холодильнике висела куча фотографий, так что теперь она не сомневалась, что это квартира именно МакКоя. Конечно, наличие молодого человека, разгуливавшего здесь нагим, наталкивало на мысль, но... Что уж таить, Джоанне бы здесь понравилось. Леонард был тем еще психом, но дочь любил, и на неделю ее можно было бы здесь оставить со спокойным сердцем.  
– Да, еще раз привет, – Джим зашел на кухню уже в огромной серой мятой футболке и джинсах.  
– Я уже предупреждала об этом Леонарда, но, может, он тебе не сказал. Я уезжаю на неделю заграницу и оставляю дочь на него… эм, судя по всему, на ваше попечение.  
– Боунс не говорил мне об этом… – призадумался Кирк.   
– Боунс? – переспросила женщина.  
– Не берите в голову. Это я его так называю, ну знаешь…  
– Не знаю и знать не хочу. Давай обойдемся без подробностей личной жизни моего бывшего. Окей?  
– Эээ, конечно. И вообще-то это не мое дело, но думаю, ему нужно позвонить, мало ли что.  
– Ты, наверное, прав, – нехотя согласилась женщина. – Но, может, я сначала приведу сюда Джоанну?   
– Конечно, - Джеймс улыбнулся. – Приводи.  
Джослин кивнула и быстрым шагом спустилась вниз. Перспектива разговаривать с разъяренным Леонардом ее совсем не прельщала, он и в прежние времена не скупился на резкие выражения и повышенные тона, что уж говорить о настоящей ситуации. В этом плане они друг друга стоили.  
– Джоанна, детка, пошли со мной, – Джослин открыла заднюю дверь машины, и девочка выпрыгнула из нее.   
– Все в порядке? – поинтересовался Патрик.  
– Да, конечно, – рассеянно ответила женщина, беря в руки сумку с вещами дочери. – Я уже скоро вернусь. Джо, ну-ка попрощайся с дядей Патриком?  
Девочка немного скованно попрощалась с мужчиной, взяла мать за руку, они быстро перешли дорогу и поднялись в квартиру. На пороге их встретил Джим. Он, присев на корточки, протянул девочке руку:  
– Привет, я Джим, друг твоего папы, – и он обворожительно улыбнулся.  
Джоанна была явно смущена этим, но все-таки легонько пожала его руку. Кирк рассмеялся и взял сумку из рук Джослин.  
– Телефон на кухне, – указал он женщине.  
Она нехотя вернулась на кухню и, достав из сумочки записную книжку, начала набирать рабочий номер МакКоя. Она бы с радостью не знала бы и адреса, и всех этих номеров, но он был отцом ее дочери. Так что положение обязывало.  
– Ординаторская «Сиэтл Грейс-Госпитал». Чем могу помочь? – послышался приятный женский голос.  
– Позовите, пожалуйста, к телефону Леонарда МакКоя.   
– А кто его спрашивает?  
– Жена. Бывшая жена. И, девушка, это срочно!  
– Секунду, - на том конце провода наступила тишина, а потом послышался знакомый резкий голос:  
– Что такое?  
– Здравствуй, Леонард, это Джосл…  
– Какого черта ты звонишь мне на работу? Какого черта ты вообще мне звонишь? Что-то случилось с Джоанной? – как всегда бывший муж завелся с пол оборота.  
– С Джоанной все в порядке, но все-таки это касается ее. Помнишь, ты согласился, взять её к себе на неделю?  
– Нет, не помню. К чему ты ведешь?  
– Сейчас Джо находится в твоей квартире.  
– Ты сумасшедшая?! – воскликнул Леонард. – Ты привозишь мне ребенка и даже не говоришь об этом? У меня, черт возьми, работа, я не могу сидеть с ней!  
– У тебя есть вполне милый… кхм… сожитель.   
– О господи, ты уже разговаривала с Джимом!  
– Да, и я даже не хочу знать, что там у вас происходит.  
– Не лезь не в своё дело.  
– С удовольствием. Так я могу оставить на тебя дочь или нет?   
– Ты просто ненормальная! – не унимался МакКой, но Джослин его перебила:  
– Спасибо, Леонард. Ты очень меня выручил, – и повесила трубку. Все равно у него не было выхода.  
Время уже поджимало, регистрация на их рейс начиналась через 40 минут, а им еще нужно было доехать до аэропорта:  
– Джим?   
– Да-да! – из коридора показался Кирк, уже усадивший дочь себе на плечи.  
– Я все уладила, Леонард не против. Все контактные номера в рюкзачке Джоанны, В сумке все, что может понадобиться и вещи на неделю. Если что – звони. Говорю это тебе, потому что МакКой из-за своей упёртости в жизни первый звонить не будет. Так что рассчитываю на тебя. И поставь, пожалуйста, ребенка на землю!  
– Да ничего же не случится, – удивился молодой человек.  
– Я сказала, опусти моего ребенка. Господи, сколько тебе хоть лет?  
– Мне? Двадцать три. А что?  
– Ничего – ответила Джослин, а про себя подумала, что ее бывший муж совсем уж докатился, мало того, что парень, так еще и малолетка. – Так ты все понял, что я сказала?  
– Да! – Кирк шутливо отдал честь. – Было приятно с тобой познакомиться – Ну-ка, помашем маме ручкой.  
– Кирк, успокойся, – на прощание поцеловав дочку, Джослин быстро вышла из квартиры. Мыслями она была уже с Патриком на его родине, в Ирландии.  
***  
20 мая 1988  
С появлением Джоанны в квартире стало заметно веселей, по крайней мере, так казалось Джиму, которому пришлось отпрашиваться у шефа на недельку, ведь в больнице никто не собирался давать Леонарду подряд две недели отгулов. Да и сказать честно, Боунс сам не горел желанием круглосуточно сидеть с четырехлетним ребёнком.  
Хоть раньше Кирк не особо общался с детьми, но с Джо он умудрился найти общий язык сразу. Она была спокойной, понятливой девочкой. Но если нотки отцовского характера у нее проскальзывали время от времени, внешне она была и вовсе его точной копией: густые каштановые волосы и внимательные светло-карие глаза.  
Уже к вечеру девочка вовсе перестала его стесняться, называла его «дядя Джим» и практически не слезала с рук, что вызывало у МакКоя искреннюю улыбку. Хотя заметить это он мог лишь по вечерам, в те пару часов между его приходом с работы и временем когда Джоанну, пора было укладывать. За неимением у них в квартире ещё одного спального места, было решено одолжить у соседки раскладушку и переселить на неё Джима, а саму Джо уложить на его место.  
В пятницу вечером, когда МакКой снова уселся за стол заполнять свои злополучные карты, Джим с Джоанной, устроились на диване напротив и собирали из конструктора причудливые машины. Трудно было сказать, кому это занятие доставляло большее удовольствия.  
– Джим, обязательно заниматься этим на кровати? Я не собираюсь спать на всех этих детальках. Посмотри, у нас везде ваш конструктор валяется, – отвлекся от работы МакКой.  
– Эй, прекрати занудствовать! Лучше посмотри, какой у нас с Джо крутой космический корабль получается! – Кирк протянул другу громоздкую конструкцию, от которой тут же что-то отвалилось. – Нравится?  
МакКой промолчал, а Джеймс все не унимался:  
– Джо, вот почему у тебя такой занудливый папа? – он шутливо поднял ребенка на вытянутых руках.  
– Опусти, пожалуйста, мою дочь, еще уронишь.  
– Я? Уроню? Ты совсем как твоя бывшая жена. Один в один прям.  
– Что ты несешь, Джимми-бой? – Боунс, наконец, оторвался от своих карт и пересел к ним на диван, забрав Джоанну к себе на руки. Нетрудно догадаться, как обрадовалась этому девочка.  
– Лен, ты бы почаще так делал. К тебе все-таки дочь приехала. Возьми выходной. Завтра же суббота.  
– Джим, я и без тебя это знаю, - устало произнес Боунс. – Думаешь, я об этом не подумал? Завтра проведем день вместе, - он устало потер переносицу. – Ну что, Джо, куда ты хочешь завтра пойти?  
– В зоопарк можно? Дядя Джим говорит, что там мнооого животных! – девочка, оставив конструктор, обняла отца за шею.  
– Дядя Джим, там никогда и не был, но думаю, что животных там действительно много. Зоопарк так зоопарк. Ты не против, Джимми?  
– Я только за! – Кирк радостно улыбнулся. Кажется, его это радовало ничуть не меньше, чем Джоанну.  
– Вот и отлично. Так уже двенадцатый час! Ей уже давно пора спать. Джим, пойди на кухню и подогрей ей молока. Я пока уберу бардак, который вы тут развели, – МакКой поднялся с дивана.  
– Теплое молоко? Фууу, Лен, ты же знаешь, какая это гадость… – скривился Джим.  
– Так, не подавай дурной пример, пока я тебе не заставил его пить. Это полезно, – он шутливо потрепал Джима по волосам.  
– Фуу, не хочу пить молоко, – повторила за Джеймсом девочка.  
– Вот видишь, я же говорил. А теперь марш на кухню!  
Кирк засмеявшись, вышел вместе с ребенком на кухню. За всей этой кутерьмой с Джо у него совсем не было времени отвлекаться на мысли о Споке. Они так и не помирились после того, как Джим вспылил на пустом месте. Грейсон не звонил и не приходил, видимо подготовка к экзаменам занимала все его время, впрочем, у Джеймса его сейчас тоже не было. Он весь день занимался Джоанной, они вместе завтракали, шли на прогулку и за покупками, играли, а после того, как Боунс приходил домой, у него уже не было сил, чтобы что-то делать. Но это была приятная усталость. Кирк никогда не думал, что проводить время с маленькими детьми так круто. Правда время от времени ему было безумно страшно сделать что-то не то и навредить. Как было, например, вчера, когда та погналась за голубями и разбила коленки. За это он, конечно же, получил нагоняй от МакКоя.  
21 мая 1988  
На следующий день в зоопарке Джим и сам был как ребенок. Он с Джо, не замечая ничего, подходил к клеткам в зоопарке и с искренним удивлением и нескончаемыми комментариями наблюдал за животными. МакКой наконец-то не ворчал, только говорил, что у него теперь двое детей, и непонятно, за каким нужно больше следить.  
– Джо, хочешь сладкую вату? – с улыбкой спросил Кирк у девочки, которая одной рукой держала отца, а другой Джима.  
– Очень! – улыбаясь, она была еще больше похожа на отца.   
Уже спустя пять минут они втроем сидели на лавочке у озера. Джим, отдав Джоанне сладкую вату, ел мороженое, а Леонард, прикрыв глаза, откинулся назад.  
– Устал? – спросил Джим.  
– Немного, – Боунс улыбнулся. – Здесь слишком шумно, чтобы проводить единственный выходной. Да и выходным это трудно назвать. Находились столько, сколько я за неделю не хожу.  
– Но ведь было здорово?  
– Можно и так сказать. Я рад, что вы с Джо поладили. Иначе было бы гораздо труднее, – Лен усмехнулся. – И вообще, считай, что я этого не говорил, но я действительно не знал, что бы без тебя делал, – МакКой быстро поцеловал Джима в щеку, от чего тот, к своему удивлению, смутился.  
– Да ладно тебе. Я же поладил с тобой, а вы очень похожи. Хотя она и на Джослин смахивает.  
– Ну, уж нет, моя дочь не может быть похожа на эту женщину, – шепотом произнес Леонард, чтобы Джо, чье внимание было полностью поглощено утками в пруду, не услышала.  
– Нет, я не то имел в виду. Вы с бывшей тоже очень похожи. Просто ты не хочешь этого признавать, Лен.   
– Иди к черту, – недовольно процедил МакКой.  
– Эй! Ты же сам запретил мне при Джо так выражаться! Нарушать свои же правила хреново.  
– Заткнись, Джим. Чем дольше ты держись свой рот на замке, тем лучше.  
Джеймс сначала демонстративно замолчал и отвернулся, но все-таки не смог сдержать улыбки. Сидеть вот так с обоими МакКоями у озера вечером было необыкновенно приятно. «Все-таки семья, это не список кто кого родил», - пришел к очевидному выводу Кирк. По крайней мере, он не мог припомнить таких вечеров в старой-доброй Айове.  
***  
25 мая 1988  
– Джим, черт возьми! – окликнул друга МакКой. – Ты можешь завтракать быстрее? Мы должны быть в аэропорту уже через 20 минут, а ты еще штаны не удосужился натянуть.  
– Лен, да мы успеем! – беспечно отмахнулся Кирк, продолжая не торопясь жевать бутерброд.  
Сегодня Боунсу и Джиму нужно было отвезти Джоанну в аэропорт, где ее встретит Джослин с Патриком, и они втроем вернутся в Джорджию. Они уже практически опаздывали на рейс. Мало того что Лен и сам проспал, так еще и Джим медлил спросонья и только путался под ногами.  
Но, несмотря на все это, Леонард и не помнил, чтобы в последнее время у него выдавалась такая хорошая неделя. За эти дни он с сожалением понял, что упустил два года жизни дочери. Видя в Джо отражение себя, он надеялся, что она не повторит его жизненного пути.  
Все эти мысли с самого утра роились в голове Лена, и из-за них он постоянно ворчал, прикрикивал на Кирка, пытаясь скрыть сожаление о том, что дочь уезжает, за маской недовольства.   
– Так, поднимай уже свой зад и начинай, наконец, собираться! – не обращая внимания на присутствие дочери, вспылил МакКой.  
Джим перечить не стал. Иногда и он все-таки понимал, когда нужно промолчать и просто послушать друга.  
– Джо, детка, - Леонард взял дочь на руки. – Ты-то сложила в рюкзак все свои игрушки?  
– Да. Но я не хочу уезжать, - девочка покачала головой.  
От этого у МакКоя предательски сжалось сердце, на миг он даже подумал, а не оставить ли Джо у себя. Но это было невозможно.  
– Придется. Но я обещаю, ты еще погостишь у нас с Джимом.  
Дочка заметно повеселела и радостно кивнула. МакКой и сам улыбнулся.   
– Я готов! – через пару минут Кирк уже полностью одетый вышел из комнаты. В руках у него был космический корабль, который они с Джо всю неделю строили из конструктора.  
– Это еще что?   
– Джо должна забрать его с собой! Как подарок от дяди Джима, – он подмигнул ребенку.  
– Джимми, ты же не предлагаешь тащить ей это с собой в Джорджию?  
– Именно этого я и хочу! – Кирк вцепился в несчастный корабль мертвой хваткой.  
– Делаешь, что хочешь, – махнул рукой МакКой. – Только сам потащишь. Нам уже пора.  
Решив больше не спорить, МакКой подхватил сумку, и они бегом спустились вниз и сели в машину. Леонард был за рулем, а Джим устроился с Джо на заднем сиденье.  
– Ничего не забыли? – спросил Кирк.  
– Какая уже разница? Возвращаться нет времени, – Боунс резко нажал на педаль газа.  
– Эй, полегче. Раз меня за руль не пустил, то хоть сам не угробь нашу детку.  
В любом другом случае он бы ни за что не гнал бы с такой скоростью, когда у него дочка на заднем сиденье, но время поджимало, да и давать Джослин еще один повод для скандала не было никакого желания.  
Леонард уже представил, какой спектакль она устроит в аэропорту. Бывшая при любом удобном случае начинала орать, а МакКой не скупился на ответ.  
По дороге в аэропорт каждый был погружен в свои мысли, и даже Джеймс заметно погрустнел. Боунс, на самом деле, был благодарен ему, ведь без Кирка он бы не справился на этой неделе. Он тратил свое время на чужого ребенка, взял отгулы на работе, и вообще всячески помогал Лену. Обычно приступы нежности возникали у МакКоя крайне редко, но зато слишком стихийно. И в тот поцелуй в парке он сознательно вложил всю свою благодарность, которую не мог выразить иначе.  
– Вот и приехали, – выдохнул Леонард.  
Никто в машине не двинулся.  
– Давайте, ребята, поживей. Мама нас сейчас убьет, - он криво улыбнулся Джо и Джиму.  
Джослин, конечно же, уже была здесь. Она стояла у входа в аэропорт, скрестив руки на груди, явно дожидаясь прибытия бывшего мужа.  
– МакКой, ты в своем репертуаре! Не мог приехать вовремя. Я с таким успехом дочь тебе больше не доверю, – вместо приветствия начала она.  
– Не доверишь? Да ты не посмеешь! Сама-то уехала куда-то со своим ирландцем. А если бы никого не было дома? Оставила бы Джо в аэропорту? – не задумываясь, выпалил Леонард.  
– Да кто ты такой, чтобы мне указывать?!  
– Я? Если забыла, отец твоего ребенка!  
– Джо, пойдем-ка посмотрим расписание, пока папа с мамой… разговаривают, – послышался голос Джима с одной стороны.  
– Джослин, нам уже пора… – сказал только что подошедший к ним Патрик.  
– Так, все упокоились и помолчали хоть минуту! Кирк! Кирк же? Приведи Джо сюда, – женщина попыталась взять ситуацию в свои руки. – Патрик прав. Нам действительно пора. Регистрация уже началась. Спасибо Джеймс и…тебе Леонард. Джо, попрощайся с ними, – Джослин легонько подтолкнула дочь, которая уже успела подойти к ней.  
Сначала девочка подошла к Кирку, который присел перед ней на корточки, и протянула ему свою руку.  
– Ох, Джоанна, – Джеймс отдал ей корабль из конструктора. – Пусть будет на память о дяде Джиме, ну-ка попрощайся, как я тебя учил.  
Девочка уверенно сжала его руку и потрясла ею.  
– Все, иди к папе.  
Леонард осторожно поднял дочь на руки.   
– Всё хорошо, правда?  
– Угу, – послышался приглушенный голос дочери.  
– Ох, Джо, ну что ты. Не плачь, – Боунс неуверенно погладил девочку по волосам. – Ну, обними папу.  
Джоанна неожиданно сильно обхватила отца за шею так, что он даже вздохнул.  
– Нууу, ты же меня сейчас придушишь, – он улыбнулся. – Иди к маме. Пора.  
Девочка еще раз помахала им рукой, и они с Джослин направились к эскалатору. Патрик кивнул Джиму и МакКою и, подхватив чемоданы, направился следом.  
МакКой не знал, когда увидит дочь в следующий раз, обида и горечь подступали комом к горлу. И хуже всего то, что все это время рядом с его бывшей семьей будет находиться новый мужчина. Оставалось только предполагать через какое время Джоанна станет назвать Патрика отцом. Он немедленно одернул себя. «Не время и не место распускать сопли». Но Кирк, кажется, был иного мнения. Он выглядел еще более понуро, кажется, за это время он действительно успел полюбить ребенка.  
– Эй, Джим, ты чего? – Боунс приобнял друга за плечи.  
– Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю вот такие прощания, – Кирк усмехнулся.  
– О да, Джимми-бой у нас королева драмы, – он шутливо ткнул друга в бок.  
Эта неделя была не только самой счастливой за последнее время, но и крайне полезной. И главным выводом было то, что Кирк уж точно совсем не такой, каким кажется на первый взгляд. Даже Леонард за то время, которое он знал Джима, не думал, что тот способен нести ответственность и заботится о ком-то. Но Джеймс справился, и Боунс был этому искренне рад.  
***  
28 мая 1988  
В субботу вечером Спок не выдержал. Тянуть дальше не было ни возможности, ни желания. Грейсон набрал знакомый телефонный номер и стал ожидать ответа.  
\- Алло? – послышалось на том конце.  
\- Привет, это Спок. Я хотел бы…  
\- Спок? Ох, черт, извини. У меня такая неделя выдалась, что я совсем забыл…  
\- Не надо оправдываться, Джеймс. Мы можем встретиться? Это действительно важно, – прервал его Спок.  
\- Встретиться? Да, конечно, без проблем. Когда тебя ждать? Тут и Лен должен скоро прийти. Он, конечно, в этом никогда не признается, но он даже заскучал по тебе, - Кирк усмехнулся.  
\- Нет. Давай встретимся где-нибудь в другом месте. В Starbucks, например? Ну, помнишь, где мы в первый раз, в сентябре, сидели.  
\- Ооо, - многозначительно протянул Джим. – Что за романтические настроения, Спок? Ты мне, что в кофейне предложение собрался делать? Хах, знаешь ли, это не самое подходящее место. Но если что, я заранее согласен, – засмеялся Кирк.  
\- Джим, не говори ерунды. Давай просто встретимся. Я потом тебе все объясню.  
\- Ты все также не понимаешь шуток, - Кирк вздохнул. – Через час, тебя устроит?  
\- Да, конечно. И пожалуйста, Джеймс, не опаздывай, - попросил Спок и положил трубку.  
Грейсону было крайне интересно, чем это Джеймс занимался всю неделю, что не мог найти времени, чтобы позвонить. Но скорей всего он выдумал удачную причину, чтобы оправдать себя. А, может, просто упрямился и не хотел звонить первым, прекрасно зная, что сам виноват. МакКой как-то говорил, что Кирк отходчивый и сам извиняется, даже если он ничего не натворил. «Ну что ж видимо, это действует только с Леонардом», - подумал Спок и накинул легкий пиджак, спускаясь вниз.  
Конец мая в Сиэтле выдался теплым, даже душным для весны. Стояла идеальная погода для прогулок в парке, Грейсону и самому было жалко, что он упустил все это из-за сессии, а теперь с появлением более важных дел не сможет наверстать. Была бы его воля, он бы каждую свободную минуту проводил вместе с Джимом.  
Всю дорогу до кофейни он пытался как можно лучше продумать и выстроить свою речь. Получалось скомкано и неубедительно. Кирк был слишком непредсказуем, чтобы Спок мог предугадать его реакцию и придумать, что же делать в такой ситуации.  
Когда студент зашел в кофейню, Джим уже ждал его, попивая латте, а рядом с ним стоял стакан зеленого чая, видимо заказанный специально для Спока.   
\- Привет! – Кирк радостно помахал ему рукой.  
\- Привет, - Грейсон улыбнулся. Он не видел его всего две недели, но казалось, что они длились бесконечно.  
Повисла тишина, нарушаемая звуками работающей кофе-машины, возгласами барист и посетителей.  
\- Чем таким ты был занят всю неделю? – решил нарушить молчание Спок.  
\- Так вышло, – Кирк улыбнулся. – К нам приезжала дочка Лена, Джо. А у него работа, сам знаешь, так что я с ней сидел всю неделю. Устал, конечно, но было здорово. Ты даже представить себе не можешь!  
\- Действительно не могу. Дочь Леонарда? Я не знал, что у него есть ребенок, – поднял брови Спок.  
\- Ага, Джоанне всего четыре года. А как, кстати, твоя сессия? – поинтересовался Джим.  
\- Все в порядке, уже сдал.  
\- А чего так рано? Мне казалось, что ее позже сдают, в июне там. Или я опять что-то путаю? – эта фраза неприятно задела Спока, казалось, что Джеймс возвращается к уже пройденной теме.  
\- Да, но ситуация немного изменилась. Собственно поэтому я попросил о встрече.  
\- Эх, а я думал, ты по мне соскучился… Но да ладно, что случилось-то, не тяни?  
\- Я сейчас все расскажу, только выслушай меня до конца. И пожалуйста, не перебивай и не комментируй, ладно?  
\- Всё так серьёзно? Хорошо, клянусь быть лучшим на свете слушателем, - Кирк накрыл своей ладонью руку друга.  
\- Джеймс, вокруг люди, посиди просто спокойно, пожалуйста.  
\- Ладно-ладно, начинай уже свою историю. – Джим демонстративно положил руки на колени.  
\- Мне пришлось раньше сдать сессию потому, что я уезжаю в Женеву. Сразу после выпуска мне предложили стажироваться в одной из международных компаний. Это уникальный шанс, можно получить незаменимый опыт. Ты же понимаешь, я не могу его упустить. Впервые что-то подобное не заслуга моего отца, не научного коллектива, а именно моя, я шел к этому пять лет.… Нет, Джим, даже не думай переби…  
\- Я просто хочу уточнить. Тебе же не нравится то, чем предстоит заниматься? – Кирк нахмурился.  
\- Не совсем. Да, есть более интересные вещи, есть то, что нравится мне гораздо больше. Но пойми, мы живем в реальном мире, и я не могу жить только мечтами и в третий раз пытаться поступить куда-то только потому, что всю жизнь мечтал об этом... Извини, я не имел виду тебя. И не перебивай меня, я и так боюсь сбиться. Так вот… я уезжаю. На полтора месяца. И хочу позвать тебя с собой. Сегодня последний день, когда можно подать документы, Джим. Прости, что так долго тянул и не говорил тебе.  
\- Стоп! Что-то я не понимаю… - кажется, эта новость смогла выбить парня из колеи.  
\- Мы будем жить в Женеве, вдвоем, полтора месяца. Ты только представь себе.  
\- Нет, Спок, нет, я… черт! - Джим покачал головой. – У меня даже нет загранпаспорта.  
\- Я могу это устроить, и визу тоже. Это не проблема.  
\- Спок, у меня нет денег. А все то, что я собираюсь заработать летом, пойдут на учебу.  
\- Джеймс, посмотри на меня, ты действительно думаешь, что ты поступишь?   
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Джим начинал заводиться. – Что значит, не поступлю?   
\- Ты все сам прекрасно понимаешь. И я оплачу все. Тебе нужно только согласиться.  
\- Оплатишь? Спок, ты хоть слышишь, как это звучит?! Я в состоянии сам обеспечить себя, и уж тем более мне не нужны деньги твоих родителей.   
\- Джим, пожалуйста, давай не будем снова ссориться. Подумай только, какая эта возможность для тебя… Для нас.  
\- Окей, понятно все. Но я все равно не могу, Спок. Как же Леонард?  
\- А что Леонард? Неужели ты думаешь, что он не проживет без тебя. Или без ваших искаженных отношений?  
\- Я не могу. Просто представь себе на моем месте… – развел руками молодой человек.  
\- Что? Я готов устроить все. От тебя нужно лишь согласие.  
\- Ты просто не понимаешь, - устало вздохнул Кирк.  
\- Нет, Джим, кажется, это ты не понимаешь. Я уезжаю в любом случае. С тобой или без тебя.


	4. Лето 1998

http://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/sets/72157639276305906/

16 июня 1988  
Будучи сыном посла, Спок объездил полмира, видел многие города, но ни один из них не был похож на Женеву. Казалось, на город наложен неповторимый отпечаток истории. Для человека последнее время жившего в Сиэтле, европейский город казался слишком маленьким, а ритм жизни непривычным. Тут не было шума, присущего городам Америки и столицам Европы. Но зато в этом городе сосредоточился центр международных отношений.  
Грейсону посчастливилось практиковаться в Международной Организации труда, учреждении, имевшем поистине огромные масштабы. Спок понимал, что такой шанс бывает один на миллион, упускать его было безумством. Но чем больше он занимался непосредственно работой по профессии, тем ясней было, что это совсем не то дело, которому ему бы хотелось посвятить жизнь.  
То, чему его учили, лишь отдаленно напоминало, то, чем действительно предстояло заниматься. Выполняя мелкие обязанности секретаря и большую половину дня проводя за отведенным ему столом, Грейсон все чаще думал, что он допустил ошибку. Если первую неделю он оправдывал себя тем, что просто еще не привык, то после месяца, проведенного в Женеве, он окончательно решил для себя, что заниматься этим не будет. И, вернувшись в Америку, выберет другую профессию. Как глупо бы это не было, но только сейчас он понял, что поддавшись влиянию отца, впустую потратил несколько лет своей жизни.  
Чему его точно научил Джеймс, так это упрямству. Тому безоговорочному, тупому упрямству, с помощью которого Кирк пробивался в этой жизни, не обращая внимания ни на кого. Спок понимал, что сразу ничего не получится. Но рискнуть стоило. Теперь все свободное время он тратил на углубленное изучение физики.   
К окончательному решению посвятить свою жизнь естественным наукам его привела случайная встреча со студентом Вашингтонского университета Колином Бейлом, который приехал на практику в CERN. За несколько недель, выслушав все его истории и советы, Грейсон убедился, что физика это именно то, с чем он хочет связать свою жизнь.  
Круглосуточная занятость, совмещение учебы и работы не давали ему возможности думать о чем-то другом. То есть о Джиме. Он надеялся, что Кирк согласится на его приглашение. Спок успел придумать себе целый план того, как они вместе будут жить в снятой для них квартире, как будут проводить вечера, гуляя по Женеве и сидеть в кафе. Да только этому так и не суждено было сбыться. Он не покатается с Джимом на знаменитых водных трамваях, они не прогуляются по берегу Женевского озера. Кирк назвал бы это глупой романтикой, а на самом деле таскал бы друга по всем барам швейцарского города. Где-то в глубине души Грейсон боялся того, что между ними теперь все разрушено.  
Он ожидал от того разговора в Starbucks чего угодно, но только не такой реакции, только не того, что Джим спокойно кивнет и, оставив десять долларов за заказ, молча уйдет. Казалось, на миг они словно поменялись местами: это Джеймс должен был вспылить, вскинуть руки, сделать хоть что-нибудь… Прореагировать крайне эмоционально так, как он делал это всегда. Морально Спок был готов к любому исходу, кроме этого.  
Конечно же, он скучал и знал, что может в любой момент позвонить Джиму и помириться. И все встанет на свои места. Но отчего-то он этого не делал, возможно, из-за своей гордости. Тогда в Сиэтле Джим задел своими неосторожно брошенными словами. И теперь он не знал, так ли нужны Джеймсу эти отношения, если он оказался не готов бросить все ради него, пусть даже на короткое время. Только фотография Джима, стоявшая у кровати, вселяла надежду на то, что все образуется.  
***  
27 июня 1988  
Тот вечер запомнился Леонарду если не на всю жизнь, то уж точно надолго. МакКой не ждал Джима раньше полуночи, обычно встречи и прогулки с Грейсоном продолжались до этого времени. Но Кирк вернулся очень скоро, вошел тихо в квартиру и прошёл на кухню. За почти три года их знакомства Боунс еще не видел друга таким. Сидя за столом, он казался уж слишком бледным и… подавленным. Первые пару часов все вопросы врача натыкались на стену молчания или односложных ответов. Только ближе к ночи у Лена сложилась более-менее понятная картинка произошедшего. «Спок уехал, звал с собой, ну ты же знаешь… Я не могу», это было самое большое и осмысленное предложение сказанное тогда Кирком.  
Следующая пара недель прошла под эгидой «в нашей жизни никогда не было человека с фамилией Грейсон». Джеймс упорно делал вид, что забыл о его существовании и вел себя равно так же, как и год назад, до начала всей этой истории со Споком. Пару раз Леонард пытался пустить в ход свои навыки психолога и выведать что-нибудь, но Кирк пресекал все попытки. Он явно не хотел говорить на эту тему. Вскоре Боунс бросил это занятие, решив, что Джим сам справится с этой ситуацией.  
Что-то незаметно изменилось в самом Кирке, может быть, кто-то другой сказал бы, что он повзрослел. Но Леонард за последние пару лет был рядом с ним намного больше, чем кто либо, и видел, что Кирк чуть ли не в депрессии. Нужно было как-то вытаскивать друга из этого болота вечной рефлексии, и Леонард нашел выход из сложившейся ситуации.  
– Джимми? – доктор положил руку на плечо Кирку, который, мучаясь от жары, в одних шортах сидел на подоконнике у распахнутого окна.  
– Ммм? – отозвался тот, лениво приоткрыв глаза. – Лен, давай купим вентилятор, иначе я сдохну. Как ты можешь в этой духоте работать и носить на себе всю эту одежду в такую-то жару?  
– Просто у меня есть хоть какие-то понятия о правилах приличия, ну да ладно, - сам оборвал себя Боунс. – У меня есть кое-какое предложение.  
– Неужели купить вентилятор? – с надеждой поинтересовался Джеймс.  
– Нет. Он не понадобится.   
– Оу… ты меня заинтриговал, – протянул молодой человек.  
– Не паясничай. Давай съездим куда-нибудь, как в прошлом году.  
– Ты серьезно? – Кирк обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на друга. – Ты уверен, что тебе отпуск дадут? Мне кажется, что Чепел убьет тебя, как только узнает, что ей снова придется пахать за двоих. Пожалей женщину, ну или хотя бы её мужика. Он же жену только по паре часов в день видит.  
– Ты тоже меня пару часов видишь, и что теперь? Дадут, куда денутся, – Лен махнул рукой. –Давай, Джимми, чего сидеть в четырех стенах? Ты вон сам уже на стены лезешь.  
– Не помню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь был таким инициативным.  
– Хм, разве?  
– Я имел в виду, в быту, – Кирк хмыкнул. – В остальном ты-то у нас более чем…   
– Заткнись, Джимми-бой, – перебил его Боунс. – Ну так что, поехали?  
Кирк, уставившись в одну точку, зажмурился, а потом снова перевел взгляд на проезжую часть.   
– Я не знаю, Лен. Настроения нет как-то. Да надо и к поступлению в академию готовиться, сам…  
– Это все из-за Спока, да? – прервал его МакКой.  
– Не понимаю о чем ты.  
– Прекрати ломаться. Ну уехал он, и что? Хватит уже и себе, и мне нервы трепать. Они и так ни к черту!  
– Ну чего ты? С пол оборота завелся, – Кирк встал с подоконника и обнял Лена за талию.  
– Поехали хотя бы на неделю, снимем дом где-нибудь в глуши.   
– Не в этом дело, – вздохнул Джим. – Просто… не знаю. Как-то странно все вышло.  
– Мне тебя, что, силой уговаривать? Ты же знаешь, я могу, – Боунс пристально уставился на друга и сильнее притянул к себе.  
Тот скривился и выпутался из объятий МакКоя.  
– Да уж, знаю. И вообще, и так жарко, а тут еще меня тискаешь…  
– Что? Сам полез, еще и недоволен. Ну так что?  
– Окей, поехали. Может, и правда развеюсь.   
– Молодец, Джимми. В прошлый раз все прошло отлично. Я не прочь повторить. Только в это раз поедем куда-нибудь на север, в Канаду, как думаешь?  
– Куда угодно, только подальше от этой чертовой жары, – Кирк улыбнулся, когда Боунс провел ладонью по его лбу. – Мне тогда нужно детку подлатать, чтобы она, где-нибудь в лесу не развалилась. Подготовлю её к путешествию.  
– Она никогда не будет к этому готова, – МакКой легонько щелкнул Джеймса по носу. – Завтра разберусь с отпуском, и можно будет хоть в эту же ночь выдвигаться.  
Джим, кажется, был уже полностью в раздумьях об отпуске и ремонте машины. Впервые за пару недель он взялся за дело с таким интересом. Леонарду казалось, что он никогда не повзрослеет. Его внимание до сих пор можно отвлечь на что угодно.  
***  
29 июня 1988  
Джим был не склонен к критике себя любимого, но сейчас собственная рассеянность и нерасторопность выводили его из себя. Они должны были выезжать через пару часов, сразу после того как Леонард уладит последние дела в больнице. По этой же причине все обязанности по сбору вещей легли на плечи Кирка. С самого утра он беспорядочно сновал по квартире с любовно составленным Боунсом списком вещей, попутно кидая в рюкзак и сумку бесчисленное количество безделушек, которые, как Джим считал, могли пригодиться в дороге. Кажется, путешествовать налегке, как планировал МакКой, не получится.  
По их расчетам путь до Виннипега займет чуть больше суток. Кирк рассчитывал на то, что ночные трассы будут пусты, и наконец-то можно будет испробовать новый двигатель, который он собственноручно собрал для их фордика. Он уже слышал недовольные окрики врача, когда он будет выжимать из машины всю возможную скорость.  
Решение, куда отправиться, пришло практически сразу. Леонард давно мечтал отправиться куда-нибудь в глушь. Сначала они хотели поехать на Великие озера, но они находились уж слишком далеко, а в больнице Лену отвели только неделю, так что выбор остановился на канадской провинции Манитоба. Джиму, в общем-то, было плевать, куда они едут, лишь бы вырываться из чертового Сиэтла. Хоть с Айовы он терпеть не мог вот такие полусельские городишки, где никаких развлечений и в помине не было, Джеймс возлагал на путешествие больше надежды.  
Кирк еще раз посмотрел на список и на еле закрывающиеся сумки. Кажется, все дорогу ему предстояло выслушивать понукание от друга о том, какой же он неорганизованный. Но время шло, и оставалось только дождаться МакКоя, занести ключи соседке, и можно было отправляться в путь.  
Лен пришел минут через пятнадцать и даже не стал заходить в комнату.  
– Эй, Джимми, вставай уже. Скоро совсем стемнеет, так что неси сумки вниз.  
– Уже? – Кирк удивленно взглянул на друга. – Может, поешь хотя бы?  
– По дороге заедем, куда-нибудь и прикусим. Ты все собрал?  
– Конечно, – откликнулся Джеймс и, встав с кресла, взял в руки огромный рюкзак, в котором были всех их вещи.   
– Точно все? – подозрительно спросил Боунс.  
– Все-все, прекрати. Там еще сумка, там нужные в дороге вещи. Доволен?  
– Джим, не злись. Вредно, – МакКой улыбнулся, кажется, в кои-то веки он был в отличном настроении.  
Друзья растерянно застыли в дверях, окинув долгим взглядом свою квартиру. Убранная, без раскиданных по полу вещей, она казалась совсем пустой.  
– Ладно, пошли, – первым очнулся и Лен и, взяв у Джима из рук сумку, спустился вниз. Кирк еще раз обернулся, вздохнул и, заперев дверь, пошел вслед за другом.  
Только усевшись за руль, он действительно осознал, как же это круто проехать огромное количество километров по бездорожью окраины Америки с музыкой и лучшим другом рядом. Улыбнувшись, он крепко сжал руль, кажется, хандра, владевшая им последние недели, исчезла.  
Боунс устроившийся на пассажирском сиденьи, сказал:  
– Ну, поехали.   
Джим, уверенно повернул ключ в замке зажигания, машина заурчала, и они тронулись в путь.  
Дорога по Сиэтлу была яркая, красочная, единственное неудобство было в том, что в вечернее время стояли километровые пробки. Зато стоило им выехать на шоссе, как все это где-то потерялось, теперь перед ними была только длинная дорога, звезды и голос Мориссона, доносившийся из проигрывателя.  
– Джимми, я вздремну. Как только доберемся до Линвуда, разбудишь - Леонард чуть откинул свое кресло и прикрыл глаза.  
– Эй, а как же задушевшные разговоры в машине?   
– У нас на это будет куча времени, я тебе обещаю. И не гони так, замечу, убью, понял?  
– Понял-понял, – Кирк улыбнулся. – Может, мне остановиться, и ты на заднее пересядешь? Там все-таки удобней.  
– Нет, уж часа полтора я и здесь подремлю. А в Линвуде перекусим и поедем на север, – он сверился с картой, прикрепленной к приборной панели. – И прошу тебя, осторожней, тут некому показывать свою крутость.  
– Хах, а как же ты? – Кирк шутливо хлопнул друга по колену.  
– Держись за руль обеими руками, я и так в курсе, что ты считаешь себя суперменом…  
– Эй! А разве нет?  
– Джимми, я собирался спать. Помолчи хотя бы немного.  
– Спи спокойно, Лен, – рука Джеймса все-таки устроилась на бедре друга, и тот был совсем не против.   
Уже через пару минут дыхание выровнялось, и Леонард засопел, а Кирк, приглушив радио, задумался о том, что же принесет их маленький отпуск.   
***  
30 июня 1988  
Около четырех часов вечера Леонард с Джимом уже подъезжали к Виннипегу. Кирк, прислонившись к стеклу, мерно посапывал, а Боунс, сидевший за рулем, изредка поглядывал на него. По Джеймсу всегда можно было понять, видит ли он сны и если да, то какие. Иногда он что-то тихо бормотал или ворочался или, как сейчас, улыбался.  
Солнце слепило глаза, но Джим мог спать в любых условиях. Будить его не хотелось, яркий свет заставлял его морщиться, а волосы на солнце казались еще золотистей, чем есть. Немного подождав, врач все-таки легонько потрепал друга по плечу.  
– Джимми, эй, Джимми, – негромко позвал друга Лен, паркуя машину. – Приехали, просыпайся.  
Тот нехотя приоткрыл глаза и тупо уставился на МакКоя.  
– Уже на месте. Давай, просыпайся. Сейчас спросим тут у кого-нибудь, как добраться до ближайшего населенного пункта.  
Они подъехали к какому-то магазинчику, стоящему на обочине. Джимми потер глаза и, потянувшись, вышел из машины. Боунс запер форд и еле слышно чертыхнулся, солнце удивительно сильно палило для второй половины дня.  
– Что такое? – обернулся Кирк.  
– Ничего, просто солнце жарит. Ты вон, уже краснеешь, еще обгоришь чего доброго.  
– А у тебя веснушки от солнца. Я помню, – друг улыбнулся – И по всему лицу, и на плечах тоже.  
– Зато я не обгораю, – огрызнулся Леонард, заходя в магазин.  
От резкого контраста духоты улицы и холодной влажности в магазине Боунса аж передернуло. Магазинчик был небольшой, но все, что им нужно, здесь имелось. МакКой поискал глазами продавца, но того нигде не было.  
– Эй! Тут вообще кто-нибудь есть?  
Из подсобки, не торопясь, вышел мужчина лет тридцати в потертой майке и обрезанных джинсах.  
– Да? Весь товар перед вами. Или вам что-то конкретное нужно? – поинтересовался он.  
– Нам нужно какое-нибудь поселение у озера, где можно будет снять дом на неделю, – сразу же выпалил Джим.  
– 30 километром на восток отсюда, но вы туда не доедете. Только если вы на внедорожнике, – мужчина ухмыльнулся, увидев в окне их транспорт.  
– Ну охренеть теперь, - ругнулся Лен. – Совсем никак? – и получил в ответ утвердительный кивок. – Ну и как нам тогда добраться с вещами, да еще и по такой жаре?  
– Ну, подождите немного, сейчас уже пятый час, жара скоро спадет. Проедете километров 25, там будет заправка на развилке. Одна дорога в поселение, другая поворот на магистраль. Бросите свою рухлядь на стоянке, а там пешком уже не так далеко. Часа за полтора доберетесь. Идите сразу на окраину, там у леса домик стоит, крайний самый - это дом Тома, он, кажется, сдает его. Попытайте удачу.  
– Спасибо… – пробормотал Лен, обдумывая сказанное.  
– Советую вам закупаться необходимыми вещами и едой, чтобы сюда не мотаться. Там магазинов нет, только небольшая лавка, да и то не всегда приезжает, – отозвался продавец.  
– Да, думаю, стоит так и поступить, - достал бумажник МакКой, проверяя, хватит ли наличных на покупки.  
Джим с готовностью принялся осматривать полки в поисках чего-нибудь полезного.  
– И, Джеймс, – строго сказал МакКой. – Никакой ерунды. Берем всего по минимуму. Ну-ка, покажи, что ты там набрал.  
– Чипсы, – довольный Кирк уже держал в руках несколько ярких упаковок. – Их точно в деревне не будет.  
– Нормальная выпивка, дурак, вот чего там точно не будет.  
Джим показательно прижал к себе пачки с чипсами, дабы показать, что готов стоять за них до последнего. Но Леонард даже не обратил на эту выходку внимания, набирая нужные продукты.  
– Лен, а сигареты? Сигареты же необходимы! Тут воздух чистый, не то, что в городе. Можно я хоть на этой неделе нормально покурю? Боууунс, ну пожалуйста, – начал Кирк, совершенно не обращая внимания на удивленного уставившегося на них продавца.   
– Хватит ныть, вон на тебе уже люди смотрят. Раз отдыхаем, значит отдыхаем, так что ладно-ладно, – даже не стал спорить Боунс. – Что ты еще взял?  
Джим нехотя протянул ему свою корзинку.  
– Нет, ты издеваешься что ли? Ты вообще эти вещи, где здесь нашел? Вот скажи, нахрена нам замороженные отбивные, когда там, в озере, куча рыбы? Так, шоколадные батончики растают, не берем, йогурт и… о господи, зачем ты положил сюда набор свечей? Молчи! Не хочу слушать твои бредовые идеи. По крайней мере, не здесь и не при посторонних, – понизив голос, добавил МакКой, разгружая корзинку друга.  
– Но, Лен, давай хотя бы эту шляпу купим, а то у меня никакой вообще нет. Вдруг голову намечет, ты врач и не можешь этого допустить, – Кирк широко улыбнулся и указал на жуткую ковбойскую шляпу, уже красовавшуюся у него на голове.  
– Но только её, – категорично заявил Леонард. – Ты крем против загара взял? Средство от комаров?  
– Нет, – потупил глаза друг. – Не успел.  
– Не успел он! Как будто мне это нужно, – начал ворчать Леонард, ставя все покупки перед продавцом. – Принеси, вон они стоят.   
Все покупки друзья сгрузили в два больших под завязку набитых пакета. Лен старался брать всего по минимуму, но ручки пакетов так и норови оторваться.  
Они нехотя вышли на душную улицу и, загрузив покупки в багажник, поехали на восток. Джим тут же напялил свою шляпу и высунулся в окно, глядя по сторонам, а МакКой только и делал, что одергивал его за край футболки, а то этот идиот. чего доброго, еще из окна вывалится, с его-то упорством и энтузиазмом.  
Уже через десять минут пути Кирку надоело это занятие, он откинулся на кресле и принялся подпевать People are Strange, игравшей по радио.   
– Лен, когда мы уже будем на месте? Мне скуууучно, – начал Кирк, когда они уже подъезжали к заправке.  
– Подожди немного, – буркнул Боунс, останавливая машину. – Лучше возьми пакеты с рюкзаком и жди меня здесь. Я отгоню машину на стоянку и вернусь, окей?  
Вместо ответа Джеймс лишь приподнял шляпу, играя в бравого ковбоя.  
Когда Леонард уже пешком вернулся обратно, Джим сидел на обочине и насвистывал недавно услышанную мелодию себе под нос.  
– Ты еще дольше ходить не мог?  
– Долго? Ты издеваешься? – МакКой посмотрел на часы, прошло не более пяти минут. – Пошли уже.  
Они двинулись в сторону пролеска. Продавец оказался прав: по этой дороге они и впрямь не проехали бы, вся она была размыта, перекопана и вообще дорогой назвать это было сложно.  
– Только не говори, что назад мы пойдем также. Не хочу,- заныл Кирк.  
– Как будто у нас есть выбор, – резко ответил друг.  
– Не злись. Это я так, – махнул рукой Джим. – Жарко. И не говори мне, что тебе солнце не палит. Вон, уже веснушки высыпали, если бы футболку снял, то, наверное, и вся спина и плечи ими покрылись.  
– Отстань от моих плеч и иди молча!  
– Ну они мне нравятся, Лен, – протянул Джеймс.  
– Молчи уже, фетишист хренов, – прервал его Боунс. Кирк и вправду замолчал, но хватило его не больше, чем минут на десять.  
– Боунс, мне рюкзак уже плечи натер.  
– Прекрати, - Леонард закатил глаза. – Я-то чем могу помочь? Вон, у меня и так и сумка, и пакеты. Давай ты просто замолчишь? Мы уже почти пришли.  
И впрямь как раз перед ними уже виднелся небольшой домик, стоявший на берегу озера, но никаких признаков жизни заметно не было. Постояв около него, они все-таки решили постучаться. Почти сразу же на пороге показался пожилой мужчина в рабочем комбинезоне и рубашке с закатанными рукавами.  
– Чего вам надо? – грубовато спросил он.  
– Нам сказали, что у вас можно снять дом, чтобы порыбачить и просто отдохнуть.  
– А… – протянул мужчина. – Ну да. Я Джейкоб. Вам на двоих? – он подозрительно оглядел гостей.  
– Ну да, – кивнул Джим.  
– Только при условии, что баб и кого похуже водить не будете. И это… деньги вперед.  
– Конечно. Договорились, – с готовностью подтвердил Джим.  
– Хм, а вы случаем, ну, не из этих? То есть, черт возьми, не вместе?  
– Вместе! – улыбнулся Джим, но натолкнувшись на свирепый взгляд Джейкоба, добавил – Нуу, то есть мы друзья, путешествуем вместе. И все, – он лукаво глянул на МакКоя.  
– А где дом находится? – перевел разговор в мирное русло врач.  
– Видите, лес начинается? Вооон по той тропинке спуститесь вниз, там ручей, вдоль него пройдете метров триста и окажитесь на месте. Не потеряетесь. Ваши имена скажите? – хозяин достал из кармана комбинезона ручку с небольшой записной книжкой и связку ключей.  
– Джеймс Кирк и Леонард МакКой.  
– Вот ваш ключ, – он отцепил один. – Хорошей вам рыбалки, парни. Сейчас здесь самый сезон.   
– Ну да-ну да, – поддакнул старику Джим, желая поскорее от него отделаться. – Ну, мы пойдем.  
Джейкоб, получив деньги, кивнул и, не попрощавшись, вернулся в дом. А друзья пошли вглубь леса в поисках своего дома на ближайшую неделю.  
– Лен, тут комары, – завел старую песню Кирк.  
– Естественно комары, это же лес. Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, я тебе намордник куплю!  
– Ммм? А это уже интересно, – Джеймс картинно вскинул брови. – Я не против. Совсем не против.  
– Я даже комментировать это не буду, – устало произнес Боунс.  
Жилище они и впрямь нашли быстро. Это был небольшой деревянный дом прямо на берегу озера, а со всех сторон его окружал лес. Прямо перед ним, около веранды, стоял большой пень, в который был воткнут топор.  
– Ого, ты только посмотри, мне кажется, я нашел тебе занятие, друг мой. Как только разгрузим вещи, ты нам на вечер дрова наколешь.  
– Эй! – возмутился Кирк. – Почему это я?!  
– Кто из нас на ферме в Айове жил? И вообще, мои руки нужно беречь, я ими работаю. Они предназначены для другого.   
– О да. Знаю, я для чего они предназначены.  
– Джимми-бой, ты меня пугаешь, столько недвусмысленных намеков за пару часов.  
– Я вообще-то устал! – недовольно повысил голос Джеймс. – И искупаться хочу!  
– Ага, конечно, а ночью ты простынешь из-за холода. Сначала дрова, потом я порыбачу, а ты искупаешься, ладно?   
Кирк нехотя кивнул и, достав ключи из кармана, открыл дверь. Внутри дом оказался маленьким и отсыревшим. Правда, выглядело все довольно уютно. Возле окна стояли две деревянных кровати, напротив – стол, на котором стояла внушительных размеров стопка старых газет. У дальней стены расположился маленький камин, около которого был небольшой диванчик, закинутый пледом, и кухонный уголок.  
Стоило Лену зайти в дом, как деревянные половицы заскрипели, предательски напоминая мужчине старый дом в Джорджии, где он провел все свое детство. Он и действительно чем-то напоминал его: и запах сухой травы, и скрипучий пол, и даже свет, падающий из окна, были как будто оттуда из его прошлого. Боунс раздраженно встряхнул головой, прогоняя лишние воспоминания. Джеймс уже успел скинуть вещи на пол и залезть на кровать с ногами.  
– Тут все готово развалиться от любого прикосновения, – заметил он. – Лен, пошли купаться, а здесь пока все проветрим, а?  
– Пошли-пошли, – Лен попытался открыть окно, пока Джеймс стягивал с себя одежду. – Эй, плавки-то одень.  
– Их долго в рюкзаке искать, так что и так сойдет. Ну чего стоишь, идем! – и Кирк босиком вышел из дома.   
– Хоть прикройся, тут люди могут быть, и одень что-нибудь на ноги, еще порежешься или занозы насобираешь, – Леонард, прихватив сланцы друга, вышел следом.  
– Какие еще люди, глушь же такая! Или, может быть, ты меня стесняешься?  
– Господи, Джимми-бой я врач, меня невозможно смутить.  
Джим уже далеко отошел вперед, а Боунс глубоко вздохнул, ему было приятно видеть, как друг позабыл обо всем том, что осталось позади, в Сиэтле.  
Когда Лен подошел к кромке озера, Джеймс вынырнул из под воды и словно пес отряхнул голову, брызги полетели во все стороны.   
– Давай ко мне, Лен, вода классная! – прокричал Кирк и снова нырнул. Его голос эхом прокатился по безлюдному берегу.  
Вода, и правда, была отличной, лучше бы, конечно, на пару градусов теплей, но и так сойдет. Боунс разделся и медленно зашел в воду. Сначала он проплыл пару кругов вдоль берега, а потом подплыл к Джеймсу.  
– У тебя уже плечи красные, Джимми, – оглядел его друг. – В следующий раз будешь плавать в футболке и своей идиотской шляпе.  
– Окей, – Кирк ловко перевернулся со спины на живот и подплыл к Лену сзади. – А тебе футболка не поможет. Уже весь в веснушках. Южный.  
– Что ты заладил, веснушки-веснушки... – неожиданно для себя стушевался МакКой.  
– Просто они мне нравятся, – Джим осторожно поцеловал плечи Боунса, словно боясь, что тот будет против. – И родинок у тебя много. Особенно на спине. Но веснушки мне нравятся все-таки больше. Жаль, что в Сиэтле негде ходить без футболки, да?  
– Ничего не жаль. С ними я как…  
– Прекрати. Лучше скажи, а у Джо они тоже есть? – перебил его Кирк, уже смелей прикасаясь губами к родинке на шее друга.  
– Конечно, ей они гораздо больше идут.  
– Да брось ты, – Джеймс усмехнулся. – Черт! Кажется, мой желудок требует пищи.  
– Ну хватит тогда плескаться, пошли на берег. Сообразим что-нибудь, – проворчал Лен  
Пока Кирк, развалившись на песке, напевал что-то и уплетал все-таки купленный ими шоколадный батончик, МакКой, достав из сарая возле дома удочку, принялся добывать им ужин. Отвлекшись на рыбалку, он и не заметил, как Джимми разморило, он так и заснул, растянувшись на берегу, словно морская звезда, выброшенная на берег. "Все-таки он устал чуть ли не больше, чем я", - думал МакКой, ставя котелок с рыбой на плиту. Будить Кирка было жалко, накрыв его пледом из дома, Боунс принялся за заготовку дров. Спустя часа полтора работа была закончена, пора было будить друга.  
– Эй, Джим, вставай. Уже вечер, и ужин тебя дожидается.  
– А? Хорошо, – сонно пробормотал Кирк, на негнущихся ногах направился в дом, там он быстро поужинал и растянулся на одной из кроватей.  
– Так странно будет спать без тебя под боком, – улыбнулся он сам себе.  
– Большой мальчик, думаю, переживешь, – Леонард присел на корточки, около камина пытаясь разжечь его.  
– Если ночью будет холодно, можно я к тебе приду? – не унимался Кирк.  
– Как хочешь, дурак. Но холодно быть не должно, – закончив с камином, МакКой включил радио, и комнату наполнили знакомые гранжевые нотки.  
– Знаешь, круто конечно, но все равно как-то скучно, – Джим приподнялся на локтях.  
– Мы сюда приехали отдохнуть. Так что, будь добр, не ной по этому поводу неделю.   
– Знаю... – протянул Джеймс. – Ммм, может быть, хотя бы немного полежишь со мной?   
– Ну уж нет, я собирался посидеть на пороге, попить пиво. Просто спокойный вечер, а не то, что ты устроишь, стоит мне только прилечь к тебе, – МакКой достал из маленького холодильника бутылку пива и вышел на веранду.  
К вечеру температура понизилась, и доктора знобило, но, несмотря на это, вечер был одним из лучших в его жизни. Если закрыть глаза, можно было с легкостью представить себя в родной Джорджии. Из воспоминаний его вытащил жуткий скрип половиц. На пороге появился закутанный в плед Джим.  
– Можно я с тобой посижу, – он опустил руки на плечи Лена.  
– Можно, если только молча, – подвинулся, протянул бутылку другу МакКой.  
– Обещаю, – с готовностью кивнул Кирк. – Знаешь, мне просто одному там не спится.  
Леонард вытащил из нагрудного кармана пачку сигарет и закурил, изредка передавая сигарету Джеймсу. «Этот день и вправду выдался подозрительно счастливым», - думал врач, обнимая уже заснувшего на его плече Джима.  
***  
2 июля 1988  
Еще до того, как самолет приземлился в аэропорте Сиэтла, Спок решил первым делом отправиться к Джиму, чтобы попытаться с ним помириться. Спустя месяц разлуки Грейсон был готов согласиться на все, лишь бы быть уверенным в том, что между ними все как раньше, все хорошо.  
Америка встретила его непривычно ярким солнцем, Спок недовольно поморщился и, надев большие новомодные очки, направился на стоянку ловить такси.  
В разгар рабочего дня дороги были пусты, и машина, как назло, неслась по магистрали так быстро, что Грейсон не успел толком подумать над тем, что скажет Кирку. В течение перелета через Атлантику он все дальше и дальше откладывал мысли о предстоящей встрече, из-за чего сейчас злился на самого себя. Он боялся, что Джим уже все решил за них обоих, а с его склонностью впадать в крайности, можно было ожидать чего угодно. Об этом думать ему совсем не хотелось, и он еще раз задвинул эти мысли подальше, решив сориентироваться по ходу дела. Такое поведение было для него несвойственно, но за последние полгода произошло столько всего, что сам Спок не успевал приспосабливаться к изменениям в самом себе.  
Маркет-стрит ничуть не изменилась за этот месяц. Разве что плющ, обвивающий стены, пожух от стоявшей жары. Остальное оставалось прежним. Все те же похожие друг на друга дома, узкая проезжая часть, слишком широкий тротуар и пекарня с яркими вывесками напротив.  
Когда Грейсон подходил к подъезду, его мучило странное предчувствие, но он привык доверять логике, так что отбросил все это и уверенно поднялся по лестнице, глубоко вздохнув, постучал в дверь. Но ответа не последовало. Грейсон постучал еще раз уже более настойчиво и громко, но ответа не было.  
– Ну что ты тут барабанишь? Нету никого. Они уехали около недели назад, – послышался голос позади него.  
После этих слов сердце Спока ухнуло куда-то вниз. Он медленно развернулся. За его спиной стояла пожилая соседка. Кажется, Джеймс упоминал о ней, она была из тех жильцов, которые знают все про всех, и к тому же была не прочь пофлиртовать с Кирком, по его же словам.  
– Вы уверены? – Спок недоверчиво приподнял бровь.  
– Естественно, молодой человек. А я вас тут давно не видела. Где пропадали? Мне казалось, вы дружны с ними.  
– Я был заграницей, учился, – нехотя ответил молодой человек. – Вы не знаете, где они сейчас?  
– И знать не знаю, – она пожала плечами. – Джейми и Лео мне ничего такого не говорили.  
«Они вообще старались с вами не разговаривать», - подумал Грейсон, уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но женщина продолжила:  
– А ключи-то это они случайно не вам оставили?  
– А? Да нет, что вы, – удивился Спок.  
– Странно, а я вот подумала, вы с ними близкие друзья, так что зачем квартире пустовать…  
«Вы даже не представляете, насколько близкие», – про себя ухмыльнулся Спок, а вслух сказал:  
– Ну, знаете, мне есть, где жить, и я, пожалуй, как раз туда и пойду. Спасибо за то, что уделили мне время, - прервал женщину студент и быстро спустился вниз.  
Кажется, в сердце Спока происходила своя маленькая революция. Черт с ним, с Джеймсом, пусть делает все, что взбредет в его шальную голову, раз он все уже решил за них двоих. Пусть катится со своим обожаемым Боунсом, куда хочет. Пришло время и Споку принимать решения. Встреча и примирение с Джимом послужили бы хорошей моральной поддержкой в его дальнейших планах. Но нет, так нет, отступать уже поздно. Он все равно поговорит с отцом о своем будущем, о том, что не собирается связывать свою жизнь с дипломатией, и он уверен, что это не его. Реакцию мистера Грейсона было трудно предугадать, хотя варианты его гнева колебались от «ты потратил в никуда 5 лет своей жизни» до радикального «ты мне больше не сын».  
По приезду домой он лишь мельком переговорил с матерью. Споку было заранее стыдно, что он не предупредил ее о своем решении. Но после разговора с матерью-психологом его планы могли измениться. Было понятно, что Аманда приложит все усилия, чтобы не дать разгореться семейному скандалу.  
Он до самого вечера продумывал речь и пытался подбрать слова, сидя у себя в комнате. Мать пару раз стучала в дверь и спрашивала, все ли в порядке, и не собирается ли он спуститься к ужину. Только около девяти вечера он тихо постучался в кабинет отца.  
– Войдите, - послышался голос Сарека.  
– Отец, можно с тобой поговорить? – Спок присел на край кресла, стоявшего напротив стола. Тот поднял глаза на сына и кивнул. – Это касается моего будущего.  
– Даже так? – Сарек отвлекся от бумаг. – Тогда для начала, будь добр, сядь нормально.  
– Да, конечно, – Грейсон-младший с неестественно прямой спиной устроился в кресле. – Я не буду работать дипломатом. Я уже решил для себя этот вопрос.  
– Решил? И сообщаешь мне об этом только сейчас? – было ясно, что посол, мягко говоря, не рад заявлению сына.  
– Да, решил. Это моя жизнь. И извини, отец, но это не то, чем я хочу заниматься и…  
– По-твоему, сейчас вопрос состоит в том, чем ты хочешь заниматься? – перебил его Сарек.  
Спок непонимающе уставился на отца.  
– Ты будешь заниматься тем, на что ты потратил пять лет своей жизни. В сфере, где сможешь добиться хоть чего-то. Это не обсуждается, – безапелляционно заявил Грейсон-старший, словно бы не воспринимая сына всерьез, и вновь вернулся к своим бумагам.  
– Но отец! Я могу сам решить это для себя. Если ты мог решить за меня мое будущие, когда мне было семнадцать, то сейчас все по другому, – Спок казался самому себе глупым подростком, пытающимся доказать родителям, что он уже взрослый. – Я не хочу тратить жизнь на то, что мне неинтересно.  
– А, может быть, ты хочешь потратить свою жизнь впустую, как твой бездельник Кирк? Вот уж не думал, что мой сын такой ведомый.  
– Я принял это решение сам! Это только мой выбор! Джеймс здесь не причем. С сентября я поступаю в университет на техническую специальность, я уже подал документы. Выслал из Женевы. Согласен ты или нет, ничего уже не изменить, – поставил ультиматум Спок.  
– Что ты сказал? – Сарек немного повысил голос. – Сколько я сил и денег потратил на твое образование, а ты…  
– Отец, хватит! Мне ничего от тебя не нужно! – неожиданно для себя закричал Спок. – Ты никогда не давал мне жить своей жизнью…  
– Не смей повышать на меня голос, – отец откинулся на спинку кресла. – Убирайся.   
Спок растерянно застыл посреди кабинета.  
– Ну что встал?! Не хочешь зависеть, сказал, так убирайся, – отец указал рукой на дверь. – Я сказал, вон!   
– Как скажешь, отец, – Грейсон медленно развернулся и, хлопнув напоследок дверью отцовского кабинета, поднялся в свою комнату.  
Где-то на задворках сознания он понимал, что отец прав, и может требовать от сына хоть какой-нибудь отдачи. Но разве он, Спок, все эти годы не доказывал ежедневно, что он сын своего отца, разве не старался сделать так, чтобы отец им гордился? И теперь получается, что он не заслужил хотя бы того, чтобы с его мнением считались? Сейчас Споку было уже все равно. Даже сумку не пришлось собирать, ведь приехав из Женевы, он еще не успел разложить вещи. Закинув ее на плечо, студент быстро сбежал по лестнице вниз.  
– Спок, что произошло? – поинтересовалась у него обеспокоенная мать, загораживая путь.  
– Спроси у отца. Я ухожу.  
– Что? Почему? – Аманда схватила сына за руку, не давая ему уйти.  
– Он только что выгнал меня из дома, – Спок устало опустил голову.  
– Но, сынок, ты же знаешь, отец он такой…  
– Знаю, мама. Знаю то, что он губит на корню все то, что ему хоть немного не нравится, ты это хотела сказать?  
Миссис Грейсон вздохнула и отпустила руку сына.  
– Куда ты? – уже без надежды изменить его решение спросила она.  
\- Не знаю. Наверное, пока к друзьям. У меня остались деньги с Женевы, не беспокойся. И извини. Я позвоню вечером, - Спок неловко обнял мать на прощанье и, выйдя из дома, направился в сторону железнодорожной станции. Кто бы знал, что следующий раз он окажется в своем доме только спустя много лет.  
Только в электричке первая волна злости спала, и он начал понимать, что загнал себя в безвыходное положение. Джима и МакКоя нет в городе, Чехов уехал на станцию, на стажировку, Сулу собирался летом гостить у родителей, а со Скотти он был знаком не настолько хорошо, чтобы проситься пожить у него. В голову молодого человека пришел только один вариант, да и тот был маловероятным.  
Второй раз за день он стоял на Маркет-стрит, и настойчиво стучал в дверь. Вот только на этот раз в противоположную.   
– О, молодой человек, а что это вы вернулись? Или случилось что ли что-то? – выглянула из-за двери соседка.  
– Да. То есть, все хорошо, просто я, кажется, ошибся. Они оставили ключи мне.  
– Ошиблись? Странный вы какой-то, молодой человек, – пожилая дама подозрительно глянула на него. – Хотя чего я хочу? Какие у них еще друзья то еще могут быть? Сами бедовые и друзья такие же.   
Она еще немного поворчала, но вежливый и учтивый вид Грейсона сделал свое дело, она передала ему ключи. На ближайшее время у него, по крайней мере, была крыша над головой.  
***  
5 июля 1988  
Все неделю Джим только и делал, что валялся на песке или бесцельно гулял по берегу. Иногда готовил, ловил с Леном рыбу за компанию, больше ничем не занимаясь. Правда, один раз они решились сплавиться на лодках вниз по реке. Но после оба пожалели о внезапно нахлынувшей любви к риску. Не будучи умелыми гребцами, они оба только мешали друг другу, толкались локтями. Кончилось все тем, что Кирк вылетел за борт, промок до нитки, а потом весь вечер стучал зубами, слушая недовольное ворчание МакКоя. После этого случая остаток и так небольшого отпуска было решено провести без экстремальных приключений.  
– Не хочу уезжать, – глухо произнес Джим в подушку.  
– Ну-ка, кто-то мне тут всю неделю ныл, что ему скучно, – отозвался Боунс, который готовил ужин.  
– Скучно. Но уезжать не хочу, – Кирк перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. – Тут хорошо.  
В ответ Боунс пробурчал что-то нечленораздельное. А Джим и сам не мог подумать, что ему понравится спокойный отдых вдалеке от цивилизации. Мысли о возвращении в Сиэтл, ко всем нерешенным проблемам он отодвигал на потом.  
– Может, на улице поедим? Костер, пиво, все-такое, – Джим улыбнулся. – Сельская романтика. Может еще и Билли на огонек зайдет.  
Билл – это их сосед, живший по ту сторону ручья. Разводил лошадей на небольшом старом ранчо. Кирк все пытался уговорить Леонарда вспомнить южное прошлое и проехаться верхом. Лен отмахивался, говоря, что его опыт общения с лошадьми был более чем негативным.  
Билл оказался приятным парнем, несколько прямолинейным и простым, но Джиму это только нравилось. Порой по вечерам, когда Лен и Джим сидели на причале или веранде, ковбой заходил к ним выпить пива и поболтать.  
– На улице, так на улице. Только или свитер, или плед захвати, вечер уже, ветер с воды дует. Не хватало только, чтобы ты простудился в дорогу.  
– Ладно-ладно, – Кирк поднялся с кровати и нехотя натянул на себя свитер, валявшийся на полу.  
– Джимми, это мой свитер, черт тебя подери, – устало протянул Боунс, что-то перемешивая в кастрюле.  
– И? – непонимающе посмотрел на него друг.  
– И? Ну, во-первых, с хрена ли он валяется на полу? А во-вторых, может быть хватит таскать мои вещи?  
– Ну, он теплый. А за своим я лезть не хочу.   
– Потрудись, пожалуйста, когда берешь чужие вещи, возвращать их на место, а не кидать, где попало.  
– Лен, не злись. Твой, мой, какая разница, я и без того знаю, что ты у нас собственник.  
– Джим, я не злюсь, просто устал. И хватит трепаться. Лучше иди, разведи костер.  
Кирку ничего не оставалось, как послушно отправиться на улицу. МакКой был и правда с самого утра не в духе. Если Джима в Сиэтле ждали проблемы личного характера, на которые можно было еще очень долго закрывать глаза, то МакКоя ждала безумная работа в больнице и вечные дежурства, после которых сил хватало только на то, чтобы добраться до дома. Кажется, перевод в госпиталь на новую должность окончательно добил его нервную систему.  
Джим на скорую руку развел костер, притащил теплые подстилки, чтобы сидеть на них, несколько бутылок пива и бутылку виски. В шерстяном свитере ему было тепло, но промозглый ветер все равно забирался под одежду и неприятно холодил кожу. Он протянул руки к огню, стараясь согреться.  
– О, привет, Джим! А где Леонард? – Билл, как и ожидалось, вразвалочку подошел к костру и уселся рядом прямо на песок.  
– Вон, еду несет, – откликнулся Кирк, указывая на Боунса, который, осторожно ступая, стараясь ничего не уронить, шел к ним.  
– Эй, Билл, рад тебя видеть, – МакКой пожал ему руку, как только передал небольшую кастрюльку Джиму. – Поужинаешь с нами?  
– Только если предложишь мне и пиво, – мужчина ухмыльнулся. – Уезжаете уже завтра?  
– Ага, – кивнул Кирк, накладывая себе ухи. – Мне это местечко приглянулось, даже уезжать неохота.  
– Он мне всю неделю ныл, что ему тут скучно и вообще терпеть не может глушь и природу, а сейчас уезжать не хочет, – совсем необидно проворчал МакКой.  
– Вам по дороге?  
– Нууу, можно и так сказать, – рассмеялся Джим. – Мы же вместе живем.  
– Вместе? – Билл удивился. – Ни за что бы не подумал.  
– Это еще почему? – спросил Боунс.  
– Да как вам сказать, – Билл неопределенно замахал руками. – Вы, парни, если честно, какие-то странные, да к тому же совсем разные. Друзья – может быть, но чтобы вы вместе уживались – в жизни не поверю. Мне кажется, если вас на сутки вместе в одном помещении запереть, вы поприбиваете друг друга…  
– Или переспим, – улыбнулся Джеймс, а МакКой, кажется, подавился своим виски.  
– Что-что? – удивленно переспросил ковбой.  
– Ну, в каком-то старом фильме фраза такая была, что-то в духе «если вас оставить наедине, вы либо подеретесь, либо переспите».  
– Дурак ты, Джимми. Мне самому иногда не верится, что мы уживаемся. Но, – Лен пожал плечами, – Так вышло.  
– Да как вы вообще могли подружиться, да еще и поселиться вместе?  
– Это нудная и дурацкая история, – МакКой отмахнулся. – Ничего интересного.  
– Неправда! – запротестовал Джеймс, размахивая руками. – Очень даже интересная. Если не хочешь, я сам расскажу её.  
– Ладно-ладно. Уж лучше я, чем следующие минут сорок слушать историю об одиноком странствующем рыцаре, – Лен махнул рукой. – Пару лет назад я только переехал в Сиэтл, тогда снимал какую-то комнату на окраине. Я только что развелся, и денег на приличное жилье у меня просто не было. У меня тогда вообще ничего не было, вещей-то одна спортивная сумка и все. Хотя нет! Еще работа, я только выбил себе место дежурного хирурга в местной больничке. И вот под конец одной смены, когда я думал, что день выдался не настолько дерьмовым, как обычно, в приемный покой заявляется вот этот, – он указал на Кирка. – Сам просто в хлам, вся морда в синяках, губы разбиты, нос сломан, в общем, по всему видно чудный вечер у парня выдался.  
– Я тогда первый день как в Сиэтл прибыл. Хорошее было время. Не помню точно, из-за чего драка была, но тем парням я задницу точно надрал, – закивал Джим.  
– Ага, по другому и не бывает, – съязвил друг. – Наложил я ему, значит, четыре шва, а он все это время трепался и трепался, я уже думал и рот ему заодно зашить. До сих пор жалею, что так и не сделал.  
– Эй, рассказывай, как положено!  
– В общем, я уже инструменты убрал, начал собираться, а он все не уходит и не уходит, а потом говорит мол: «может, выпьем, где-нибудь?» А я его послал куда подальше.  
– Эй, не ври! – Кирк толкнул друга в бок. – Из больницы мы вместе пошли в дешевый бар. Слово за слово разговорились, он уже тогда таким ворчуном был, это уж точно. Сам не знаю, что мне вообще с ним общаться приспичило.  
– Не строй из себя жертву. Ну так вот, потащил он меня выпить, там уже, да, действительно разговорились. Он у меня почти сразу решил денег занять. Сказал, из дома ушел, денег у него нет, сам только приехал. А я его два часа знаю, идиот что ли, ему денег давать? Да к тому же парень так выглядел, как будто из колонии для несовершеннолетних сбежал. Но я то ли много слишком выпил, то ли еще что… в общем, проникся, – МакКой улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. – Жалко парня стало.  
– Ты понимаешь, Билл, – вступил в разговор Джеймс. - Я в таком виде был, что ни одна баба бы к себе ночь к себе не взяла. Хотя знаешь, я многое могу им предложить…  
– Но предложил ему в ту ночь я, – Билл удивлённо уставился на врача, – Я ему предложил ночь у меня переночевать, а потом пусть катится, куда захочет. На утро просыпаюсь, а он еще не ушёл, с работы прихожу, а он уже котлеты на моей кухне жарит. В общем, прибился он ко мне как-то, я выгонял, а он снова возвращался, как ни в чем не бывало. Так с тех пор и живем  
– Да уж, – Билл присвистнул. – Вот так история, – он встал и, пожав руки Лену и Кирку, отряхнул джинсы. – Мне уже пора к моим лошадкам. Спасибо за еду и выпивку.  
Ковбой неторопливо направился в сторону своего дома, а Джим, доев свой ужин, лениво потянулся.  
– Ну что пошли спать? Завтра рано вставать, – Леонард протянул руку другу, сидевшему на песке помогая подняться.  
– Ты действительно считаешь, что пойти тогда со мной в бар было ошибкой? – Кирк потянул его за руку, роняя на себя.  
– Не бери в голову, - МакКой перекатился на спину. – Ты как, нормально?  
– В смысле? – переспросил Джеймс.  
– Ничего, забей.  
Кирк пожал плечами, обнимая друга и тем самым отвлекая его от ворчания на тему того, что валяться ночью на холодном песке еще никому не пошло на пользу.  
***  
7 июля 1988  
– Дом, милый дом, – напевал Джеймс Кирк, буквально вваливаясь в квартиру по Маркер-Стрит.  
Леонард что-то пробурчал ему в ответ, но и он разделял радость друга. Вернуться домой было приятно даже после такого удачного и короткого отпуска. Дорога до Сиэтла прошла практически гладко, если не считать Джима, который, как и всегда, не затыкался ни на минуту, рассказывая на ходу придуманные истории. Врач был жутко вымотан, и все мысли были только о том, чтобы улечься на их старенький диван. Он казался просто царским ложем после жутко неудобного заднего сидения фордика. Наверное, поэтому он не сразу заметил едва ощутимые изменения в квартире.  
Первое, что бросилось в глаза – все бесчисленные изношенные и драные кеды Джима не были раскиданы по всему коридору, как обычно, а выстроились в стройную шеренгу вдоль стены. Во-вторых, под ногами у них оказался новенький коврик, которого раньше и в помине не было. И вообще, куда не глянь, все выглядело подозрительно чисто и уж слишком прилизанно.  
Пытаясь откинуть самые невероятные версии произошедшего, Боунс прошел на кухню, которую вообще было не узнать. Ему даже показалось, что в ней появилось еще одно окно, уж слишком светло в ней было. Так отполирована кухня не была даже тогда, когда они только въехали. А увидев развешенные над плитой новенькие кастрюльки, МакКой окончательно поверил в то, что в их отсутствие в квартиру проник маньяк-чистоплюй.  
– Лен… – неуверенно позвал его Джим.  
Голос его звучал странно, даже скорей удивленно, так что МакКой немедленно вернулся в коридор, чтобы выяснить причину того, что произошло. Он ожидал увидеть там кого угодно, но не Спока Грейсона в футболке и смешных закатанных до колена домашних штанах. Кирк был удивлен нисколько не меньше, он так и застыл по середине коридора, то открывая рот, чтобы что-то сказать, то закрывая его, не находя слов.  
– Я сейчас все объясню, – первым нарушил молчание Грейсон, выглядевший так, как будто его застали на месте преступления.  
– Да уж, постарайся, – МакКой и сам не знал, чего сейчас в нем больше: раздражения или любопытства. Судя по всему, чертов Грейсон поселился тут.  
– Боунс… – осторожно начал Джим, касаясь плеча друга, словно останавливая. – Ты только не нервничай. Мы же спокойно выслушаем Спока, да? Может что-то случилось, – он вопросительно глянул на Грейсона.  
– Можно и так сказать, – подтвердил Спок. – У меня возникли небольшие проблемы,… эм, точней не так… Я ушел из дома.  
– Что? Ушел из дома?! Ты сдурел что ли? – Джим округлил глаза. – Знаешь, я всегда знал, что у тебя скверное чувство юмора, – у Джеймса словно плотину прорвало, он без остановки затараторил, пытаясь за минуту компенсировать весь недостаток общения с другом за последние недели.  
С того дня, как они поссорились, имя Грейсона ни разу не произносилось, Кирк сразу же прерывал любые попытки Лена поговорить с ним на эту тему. А сейчас МакКою казалось, что Кирка словно перекоратило.  
– Джеймс, я серьёзно. Это не шутки, еще во вторник отец выгнал меня из дома, потому что…   
– Так! – нетерпеливо прервал его Леонард. – Я, конечно, сам желаю узнать, какого черта, ты здесь делаешь, но мы только что с дороги. Вот сейчас мы переоденемся, и за ужином ты попытаешься оправдать то, что вломился в нашу квартиру. Я надеюсь, еда-то у тебя есть? А если нет, то можешь собирать вещи и валить, на голодный желудок я не собираюсь слушать истории о том, как в тебе проснулся бунтарь.  
– Лен! Прекрати… – отдернул его Джим, который и представить не мог, что Спок снова исчезнет.  
– Да, конечно, – ответил Спок и прошел на кухню.  
Кирк уже пошел за ним следом, словно потерянный щенок, но Боунс придержал его за запястье.  
– Ты-то куда собрался? Никуда твой Спок не денется.  
– Да знаю я, – Джим неловко улыбнулся, он все еще был очень растерян, что вообще было для него несвойственно.  
В комнате также все было вычищено и даже, кажется, по ковру прошлись пылесосом. Хотя самого пылесоса у них и в помине не было. Джим снова попытался улизнуть, но МакКой преградил ему путь.  
\- Раздевайся уже давай, – махнул рукой врач.  
– Ох, Боунс, вот так сразу? – засмеялся Джим. – Тебе не хватило что ли?  
– Идиот ты. Рубашку свою снимай, я тебя такого грязного за стол не пущу, все старания Спока пойдут к черту, если ты окажешься в таком виде на нашей вылизанной кухне, – МакКой усмехнулся, представив, как передернет студента, когда Джеймс в своих грязных и пыльных джинсах залезет на подоконник, да еще и с ногами.  
Когда они зашли на кухню, Грейсон уже что-то разогревал, на плите кипел чайник, Кирк тут же предсказуемо с ногами уселся на стул, не зная, как нарушить молчание. Повисла неловкая пауза, Кирк уставился в окно, а Спок с преувеличенным интересом разливал чай по кружкам. «Ничего без меня не могут, мальчишки» - устало подумал Леонард.  
– Спок, скажи-ка мне, нахрена ты купил нам набор кастрюль? – хоть как-то разрушил нависающее молчание доктор.  
– Эмм, Леонард… извини, но мне кажется, ваши уже давно были непригодны для приготовления нормальной пищи. Я их выбросил и купил новые. Они жароустойчивые и хромированные, а еще…  
– Ты слышал, Джимми-бой, он выбросил наши кастрюльки, мне уже страшно подумать, чего еще он успел здесь натворить, – и, не давая Споку ответить, уже серьёзно продолжил - Ну так выкладывай, что у тебя случилось?  
– Я уже пытался объясниться. Вернувшись из Женевы, я понял, что не хочу заниматься дипломатией, не смейтесь, и не говорите про потерянные пять лет. Полученные мною знания не были лишними и могут…  
– Ближе к делу, Спок, – протянул Джим, не отрывая глаз от Грейсона.  
– Я подал документы на факультет естественных наук. Отец, хммм, не поддержал моего решения и выгнал меня из дома.  
– И ты решил прийти к нам? Как ты вообще в квартиру попал? – удивился Боунс, подозрительно посматривая в тарелку, поставленную перед ним.  
– Это овощное рагу, Леонард, оно вполне съедобное, не смотри так. А если о том, как я оказался здесь, то мне просто больше некуда было идти. Соседка сказала, что вы уехали и оставили ключи. И отдала их мне, - потупил глаза Спок.  
– Ну охренеть теперь! Она каждому встречному наши ключи отдавать будет? – взмахнул руками Леонард.  
– Боунс, – снова повторил Джим. – Не злись. Лучше кушай… Это рагу выглядит… Эм, аппетитно.  
– Аппетитно? Ты никогда не умел врать и вообще, не злюсь я, все в порядке, – выдохнул Боунс. – Ну так что, идти тебе некуда, да?  
– Некуда, – согласно кивнул Грейсон.  
– Ну что, Джимми, разделим с ним крышу над головой? Или пусть катится скитаться по улицам? – искренне засмеялся Боунс.  
– Конечно! – Кирк широко улыбнулся и, подскочив, обнял сначала Леонарда, а затем Спока. – Будет весело! Обещаю!  
– Да уж, с тобой-то мы точно не соскучимся, да Спок? – МакКой дружески хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Полностью с тобой согласен, – подтвердил Грейсон.  
– Не говори так, мне страшно, когда ты со мной соглашаешься, – Лен мельком глянул на Джима, который так и застыл за спиною у Спока, положив ему руки на плечи. – Эхм, ребята...я, пожалуй, съезжу в больницу, а вам тут, кажется, есть, что обсудить. И знаете, чтобы, когда я вернулся, от ваших, хмм, обсуждений и следа не было, – он шутливо приподнял брови и, не давая друзьям и слова вставить, развернулся и вышел, напоследок заметив, как руки Джима спустились на пояс Спока и притянули его ещё ближе, а нос уткнулся куда-то в район шеи. Кажется, у этих двоих все налаживалось и даже больше.   
Впервые за долгое время Леонард понял, что действительно все будет хорошо. Кирк был безумно рад такому внезапному появлению Спока, и все обиды ушли в прошлое. Джим был счастлив, а Леонард был счастлив за него. Это был первый раз за год, когда они втроем были довольны сложившейся ситуацией, и это был большой шаг в их взаимопонимании.  
***  
15 июля 1988  
По привычке Спок вставал все так же рано. Но летом в такую рань не нужно было никуда идти, и, чтобы не мешать Джиму, он обычно сидел вместе с собирающимся на работу Леном.   
Сегодня Кирк, несмотря на то, что время уже давно перевалило за двенадцать, все еще мерно сопел, скинув одеяло на пол. Вчера Спок так и не понял, по какому поводу Джим перебрал с виски и не мог угомониться, из-за чего успел поцапаться с Леонардом  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, какой ад с ним рядом спать, когда он выпьет, мало того, что перегаром на тебя дышит, так еще и конечности свои укротить не может, - жаловался Лен, спешно собираясь на работу.  
Жить в такой маленькой квартире трем мужчинам было жутко неудобно. Если Джим и Леонард уже давно приспособились и подстроились под друг друга, то Спок, привыкший жить в большом доме и иметь свое личное пространство, все не мог перестроиться. Дополнительную проблему создавало то, что Грейсон был вегетарианцем, из-за чего МакКой ему любезно предложил готовить себе самому. А от запаха жирной яичницы с беконом по утрам Спока просто тошнило.   
Плюс к этому, из спальных мест оставался все тот же старый скрипучий диван. Этот вопрос в первый же день был предприимчиво решен Боунсом. Он вообще с удивительной быстротой решал большинство бытовых проблем. Вот и сейчас в первый же вечер он составил расписание, по которому кто-то один поочередно должен был спать на одолженной ими у соседей раскладушке. На третий день делить диван Споку предстояло с МакКоем. Находиться с Леонардом в одной постели было неловко, настолько неловко, что полночи он боялся пошевелиться, и от этого не мог заснуть.  
Мало того, что каждую ночь оба его друга храпели на перебой, так еще и Леонард из-за неровностей дивана постоянно оказывался под самым боком Грейсона. Это невероятно смущало молодого человека, но со временем он привык.  
Ему вообще пришлось привыкнуть и принять МакКоя, который имел здесь ровно столько же прав, сколько и он. Спок никогда не верил в лозунг равенства и братства. Но здесь пришлось жить именно по этим правилам. Поэтому они с Леном в равной степени могут спать на диване, заниматься своими делами, делить рабочее место и обед. И главное - они в равной степени принадлежат Джиму, в абсолютно равной. К этому привыкнуть было трудней всего.  
У Спока было время, чтобы смириться с этим. Он размышлял над многими вещами: над своим будущим, над их совместным будущим. И теперь под «ними» он подразумевал и Лена тоже. За год его отношение к этому человеку менялось просто координально.  
Смешно было вспомнить, что первое время он почти боялся Леонарда, страшась звонить Джиму домой, думая, что трубку возьмет МакКой. Тогда он казался ему слишком взрослым, слишком агрессивным. Но этот период давно прошел, Боунс оказался сложным человеком, но зато он заботился о Джиме, казалось, делал для него все, что только мог. В этом и заключалась самая большая проблема. Эта забота была нечто большим, чем просто желанием поддерживать, это было почти осязаемое всепоглощающее чувство. Спок в то время не понимал и даже не хотел понять этого. Тогда его просто тошнило от отношений Кирка и Леонарда. Узнав все то, что между ними происходило и происходит, он всерьез задумался над тем, чтобы порвать все эти отношения, даже если закрыть глаза на то, что уже по своей сути они были извращенными и неправильными. А еще тогда для него было очевидным то, что Джеймс всегда предпочтет ему МакКоя. Но оказалось, что Споку нужно всего лишь время, чтобы понять, что Джим никогда не сможет выбрать что-то одно. Для счастья тому просто не могло хватить одного человека.   
После ужасного месяца в Женеве, он понял, что может многим пожертвовать, чтобы быть рядом с Кирком. К счастью, в его случае цена не была высока. Джим с одинаковой силой нуждался в них обоих.  
\- Задумался? Мне нравится, когда ты такой, – спросил Джим, сонно улыбаясь.  
\- Немного, - студент пожал плечами. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Угадай, - он хрипло рассмеялся, снова уткнувшись лицом подушку.  
\- Вставай, если ты снова заснешь, то чувствовать себя будешь еще хуже,- Спок присел на краешек дивана.  
\- Сделаешь завтрак, тогда и встану! – жмурясь от солнечного света, заявил Джим.  
\- Только учти, я не умею делать такие отвратительные яичницы, как Лен. И, Джеймс, как давно ты не брился?  
\- Ээээ, - Кирк рассеянно провел ладонью по щеке. – Дня четыре, а что?  
\- Побрейся, пожалуйста. Выглядит отвратительно.  
\- А то что? – хитро улыбнулся молодой человек.  
\- А то целовать тебя не буду. – Спок шутливо щелкнул друга по носу.  
\- Врешь, еще как будешь, - Кирк перехватил его руку и поцеловал.  
\- Фу! Прекрати, ты колючий, - Грейсон выкрутился из объятий Кирка.  
\- А Боунсу так даже больше нравится, - фыркнул Джеймс.  
\- Ты еще скажи что он и от твоего перегара без ума.  
\- А что? Знаешь, однажды он…  
\- Давай без подробности, а? – Спок поднялся с дивана и направился на кухню.   
Уже там он задумался над тем, что бы такого приготовить, чтобы его снова не сравнивали с Леном. Его выбор остановился на тостах с джемом, больше ничего на кухне не нашлось. Грейсон и не заметил, как Кирк, все ещё сонный и растрёпанный, подошел сзади, обвив его руками.  
\- Тебе совсем не идет фартук, - пробурчал он, уткнувшись другу между лопаток.  
\- Умойся, Джим, - попытался выкрутиться из объятий Спок.  
\- О господи! Еще один ворчун на мою голову, - Джеймс картинно надулся. – Но бриться все равно не буду. С бородой я мужественней выгляжу, - он с гордостью погладил то, что звалось «бородой».  
\- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но нет, - отрезал Грейсон.  
\- Ну тебя, - пробурчал Кирк и поплелся в ванную.  
На самом деле, Джим Споку нравился в любом виде: с бородой или без, пьяный или трезвый и даже серьёзный. Спок много раз думал, согласился бы ли он помочь в книжном кому-нибудь кроме Джима с его-то харизмой?   
Гладко выбритый Джеймс вышел из ванной. И ему действительно было лучше без бороды.  
\- Ну вот и все, теперь, надеюсь, ты меня покормишь, - обиженно пробухтел Кирк, садясь за стол.  
\- Не обижайся, - Спок поставил перед ним тарелку. – Но обычно люди приводят себя в порядок прежде, чем спуститься к столу.  
\- Спуститься, ага. Максимум, что я могу - это скатиться с дивана. Вспомни, что ты не у себя дома, Сп… Черт, извини, - ругнулся Джеймс. – Я не это имел в виду, - он взглянул на Грейсона.  
\- Все в порядке, Джим, я не обижаюсь. Чем ты сегодня собираешься заняться?  
\- Не знаю, посмотрим, - он лениво откинулся на стуле, облизывая джем с пальцев.  
\- Может, стоит сходить на работу? – Спок пристально посмотрел на друга.  
\- Неа, - покачал головой Кирк. – Не сегодня. Ну и не завтра, наверное. Лето же, лучше мы с тобой погуляем.  
\- Но все-таки, - укоризненно покачал головой Грейсон. – Сейчас зарабатывает только Леонард. Это не… Джеймс, что ты делаешь?  
\- Ничего такого, - широко улыбнулся тот, подойдя к Грейсону и обвив его шею руками. – Давай поговорим об этом потом?   
\- Ладно, - сдался Спок, чувствуя горячее дыхание Кирка на своей шее.  
\- Ну вот и славно, - Джеймс чмокнул его в висок и так и остался стоять.  
\- Джим?  
\- М?  
\- Сядь и доешь завтрак  
\- Не хочу, мне и так хорошо.  
\- Ты сам просил покормить тебя. Так что будь добр, съешь это.  
\- Окей. Давай я доем весь завтрак, а ты сегодня не будешь сидеть за своей учебой, договорились?  
\- Хорошо, Джеймс, – немного помедлив, ответил Спок, а сам подумал о том, что вот уже и он идет на поводу у дурных идей Джима.  
\- Я уже говорил, как мне нравится, когда ты меня так называешь? – прошептал Кирк прямо над ухом Спока, прикусывая его и явно решив, как хочет провести следующий час.  
\- Джим, - оборвал его Спок. – Прекрати. Не сейчас.  
\- Почему? – удивленно посмотрел на него Джим. – Ты против?  
Грейсон, конечно же, был не против, нет, просто у Кирка порой возникала какая-то маниакальная идея уложить Спока на любую мало-мальски подходящую поверхность. И так происходило изо дня в день. Ни к чему не обязывающий секс, вот что требовалось Джиму для счастья. Для Спока же это имело гораздо большее значение, он гораздо серьезнее относился ко всему тому, что происходило между ними.  
\- Ну ладно, - кажется, Кирка это немного задело, и он отошел от друга, облокотившись на тумбочку. – Может, тогда на крыше посидим, покурим, выпьем там, не знаю…  
\- Пошли, если так хочешь - Грейсон попытался улыбнуться Кирку, чтобы тот прекратил обижаться.  
Пока Спок пытался найти в ящиках стола ключи от крыши, Джеймс достал из холодильника пару бутылок пива и, захватив сигареты, вышел в подъезд. Студент, наконец-то найдя порядком поржавевший ключ, вышел за ним, но на лестничной площадке Кирка уже не оказалось. За Джимом было не поспеть. Никогда. Вот и сейчас он нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, ожидая, пока Грейсон поднимется к нему и откроет дверь.  
Крыша уже успела нагреться от палящего солнца. Было невыносимо душно, и Грейсон уже пожалел, что они не остались в квартире, но Джим схватил его за руку и потащил к старому разваленному дивану, который стоял там же в тени телевизионной тарелки.  
Кирк с удовольствием плюхнулся на диван чуть ли не с разбега и, откупорив бутылку, протянул её Споку. Хоть он и не любил пиво и обычно отказывался, но сейчас в нем виделось единственное спасение от жары.  
\- Люблю крыши. Наш первый поцелуй тоже был на крыше, – улыбнулся Джим, ложась на диван, устраивая голову на коленях студента.  
\- Нет. Первый раз мы поцеловались на станции. Ты тогда был пьян.  
\- Нууу, - Кирк рассмеялся. – Я и на крыше тогда был пьян. И вообще, это было несерьезно. Поверь.  
\- Для меня это было важным шагом.  
\- Ладно-ладно. Для меня тоже. Честно. Очень, – Джим доверчиво глянул снизу вверх. - Я еще никогда так не тянул с первым поцелуем, - Кирк поставил бутылку на крышу, а сам закурил. Грейсон тоже вытащил сигарету и прикурил от джимовой.  
– Ты вот курить еще чаще начал. Все в норме?  
\- Абсолютно, - кивнул Спок. – Просто привык.  
\- Ты только не перебарщивай, - серьезно сказал Джеймс. – Как бы я с Боунсом не воевал, по этому поводу, но курение и правда вредно. И то, что ты с каждым днем все больше куришь…  
\- Это ты-то меня на путь истинный направляешь? – перебив друга, усмехнулся студент.  
\- Вовсе нет. Мне наоборот нравится, когда от тебя пахнет табаком. Что-то в этом есть. И к тому же, я не такой требовательный, как ты.  
\- Я не требовательный. Элементарные правила гигиены это не требование, а норма.  
\- Бубубу, второй Боунс, – передразнил Джеймс  
\- В отличие от него, запах табака мне тоже нравится, – улыбнулся Грейсон  
\- Да? Что-то я не верю. Попробуй убедить меня.  
Спок что-то хмыкнул себе под нос и ниже наклонился над Джимом.  
Не то что бы Споку действительно очень нравился запах сигарет, особенно сейчас, когда к нему примешан вкус пива, но на все это можно закрыть глаза, когда ты целуешь Джима Кирка. Если ты первым проявляешь инициативу, то он даже не пытается ее перехватить, просто послушно откликается на поцелуй, что на него совсем не похоже. По крайней мере, так происходит в первые пару секунд. Пока Джеймс, опомнившись, не отстраняется на миг.  
\- Обожаю, когда ты так делаешь.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что тебе нравится быть ведомым.  
\- Нууу, ты еще очень много не знаешь из того, что мне нравится, - повел бровями Джим.  
\- Иди к черту, - отмахнулся Грейсон,  
\- Вот, например, мне нравится, когда ты так ругаешься… как плохой мальчик, - Джим заливисто рассмеялся.  
Казалось, что этот смех эхом разносится не только по всему Сиэтлу, но и вообще по всей Америке.  
***  
10 августа 1988  
\- Джим! – Спок уже битый час стоял под дверью. - Сколько можно сидеть в ванной? Помни, что мы живем здесь втроем. Кстати, где вообще Леонард?  
Кирк придирчиво рассматривал себя в зеркало и пытался смыть кровь от мелких порезов после неосторожного бритья. Он еще раз умылся и только после этого соизволил ответить:  
\- Спок, если тебе так срочно, то заходи. Лен, вон, тоже не дождался.  
\- Что? – в дверном проеме показалось удивленное лицо Грейсона. – Что вы здесь вдвоем делаете?  
\- Ну, я брился, как видишь. А Боунс не выдержал и решил принять душ, - Джим, облокотившись на раковину, неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону ванны, где за шторкой слышался шум воды.   
\- Эмм… а вы не могли сделать это по очереди?  
\- Мы вообще-то ради тебя стараемся, время экономим. Тебе вообще нужна ванна или нет?  
\- Нужна, - согласно кивнул Спок, заходя. – Но я привык посещать уборную в одиночестве.  
Из за занавески послышался голос МакКоя:  
– Джимми, подай полотенце, пожалуйста.  
Кирк, не глядя, стянул огромное махровое полотенце с сушилки и сунул его Лену. Спустя пару секунд шторка отдернулась, и показался Боунс, который хотел вылезти из ванны, но сделать это так, чтобы не задеть Джима или Спока, было невозможно. Их ванна никак не была предназначена сразу для троих.  
\- Ну-ка проваливайте отсюда, дайте я спокойно оденусь, - скомандовал Боунс, и Джим, зная, каким противным он может быть с утра, мигом выскочил из ванны. И уже из коридора прокомментировал ситуацию:  
\- Сейчас наша королева будет вылезать, давай не будем ей мешать.   
\- Кто это у нас тут еще королева! - послышался голос врача из-за двери.  
\- Я не королева, я принцесса, – засмеялся Джим.  
\- Иди к черту! Не хочу выслушивать твои тайные желания, – из ванной в Кирка полетело то самое махровое полотенце, от которого Джеймс ловко увернулся и выбежал из коридора.  
На кухне было невыносимо душно: кипел чайник, на плите остывала яичница, да еще и солнце не по-утреннему палило в окна. Кирк снял сковородку и принялся делить её содержимое на две тарелки. Спок, будучи вегетарианцем, готовил себе сам, так что весь и так небольшой стол был занят миской с фруктами и разделочной доской. Джеймс, оглядев это, обреченно вздохнул. Даже он со своей способностью приспосабливаться к любым условиям больше так не мог. Ему очень нравилось, когда в доме было полно народу, он обожал, когда в коридоре была свалена целая груда одежды и обуви. Но терпеть такое изо дня в день было слишком даже для него.  
Теперь, когда Спок по утрам ходил на подготовительные курсы в университет, такое происходило каждое утро. А сегодня еще и Джим решил наконец, явиться на работу, и в квартире было просто не протолкнуться. Ему хотелось выть волком, если такое будет каждый день.  
\- Отвратительно, - в который раз за утро буркнул Леонард, заходя на кухню. Он был уже полностью готов к выходу на работу. – Тебя подвезти, Джимми?  
\- Было бы неплохо, - улыбнулся Кирк. – Ты что завтракать не будешь? Зря что ли готовил яичницу?  
\- У меня мало времени, - проворчал МакКой, но все-таки подцепил вилкой кусочек яичницы из тарелки Джима. – Спок! – позвал он студента.  
-Да? – совершенно спокойный Грейсон зашел на кухню, и теперь она казалась еще меньше.  
\- Тебя подвезти?  
\- Нет, занятие только через полтора часа. Я сам доберусь, но спасибо.  
\- Счастливчик, - фыркнул Джим. – А мне вот на работу!  
\- Мне, между прочим, тоже, - огрызнулся Боунс, но Джим не обратил на это внимания. – Ладно, поехали.   
\- Хорошего дня, Спок, - Кирк подлетел к Грейсону и уткнулся ему носом в шею. – Постараюсь сегодня прийти пораньше, раз у Лена смена заканчивается в нормальное время, как у обычных людей.  
\- Ты первый день, как выходишь на работу, а уже собираешься смотаться раньше, - Леонард закатил глаза. – Пошли уже.  
Когда они отъехали от дома, МакКой сказал:  
\- Джим, мне все это осточертело уже. Нужно что-то решать. Ну не знаю, квартиру другую искать или что. Я такое только в колледже мог терпеть, и то пока соседи не съехали.  
\- Хах, ставлю на то, что из-за твоего гребаного характера.  
\- Почти угадал, но это я к тому, что мне давно не восемнадцать и, знаешь… мне требуется хоть немного личного пространства.  
\- Лен, - Кирк ободряюще похлопал друга по бедру. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Но вечера-то у нас классные, и не спорь.  
\- Классным ты называешь то, что пока я пытаюсь работать, ты заставляешь бедного Спока тебе Жюль Верна вслух читать? – Лен сбросил на повороте скорость и глянул на друга.  
\- И это тоже. Или когда мы до рассвета на кухне сидим. Вечера классные, и не спорь!  
\- Не такие ужасные, как утра, - перефразировал Леонард. – Все равно в сентябре Спок пойдет в свой институт и некому будет тебя развлекать.  
\- Ты прав, наверное, - поник Джим. – Останови здесь, дальше я сам.  
\- Я всегда прав, Джимми-бой. Удачи! И надеюсь, что тебя еще не уволили, - проворчал МакКой.  
\- Зануда ты. Поцелуя на удачу не будет?  
\- Обойдешься.   
\- Эй! Не набивай себе цену, я второй раз просить не буду.  
\- Доживем до вечера - увидим. Кстати, сегодня поужинаем где-нибудь в кафе, иначе я с ума сойду.  
\- Окей, - Джим, открыл дверь машины, а Боунс немного нахмурившись, перехватил его руку и легонько поцеловал.  
\- Я же говорил, что второй раз просить мне не придется, – расплылся в улыбке Кирк.  
\- Иди уже, работа не ждет.  
Работать не хотелось вообще, отчасти из-за удушающей жары, совсем нехарактерной для августа в Сиэтле.  
Насвистывая под нос незамысловатую мелодию, он завернул за угол и пошел по направлению к мастерской. Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза, это то, что вокруг неё было слишком много народу.  
Джим немного растерялся, заметив сразу две полицейские машины, а потом ему на глаза попалась подруга босса – Шелли сидела прямо на тротуаре.   
\- Эй, что здесь происходит? – взволнованно спросил Джеймс, подойдя к ней, и удивленно приподнял брови, увидев, что все лицо у неё заплаканное и с потёкшей тушью на щеках.  
\- Шеф, Джейми, понимаешь, шеф! Он… его…- она шмыгнула носом, и по лицу снова потекли слезы.  
Джим присел рядом с ней на корточки, взял девушку за плечи и легонько встряхнул.  
\- Шелли! Успокойся и нормально объясни, что здесь делают фараоны?  
– Обыскивают, Джейми, обыскивают чертову мастерскую, понимаешь? Он только для прикрытия ее держал, а на самом деле… Черт возьми, какой же он скотиной оказался, он нас всех подставил, мальчик мой! – она крепко обняла Кирка.  
\- Тише-тише, – он неловко похлопал Шелли по спине. - Я все еще не понимаю, из-за чего эта облава…  
\- Героин, понимаешь, героин! Он приторговывал героином, – она снова сорвалась в рыдания.  
\- Что? – опешил Джим. – Героин? Ты уверена?  
\- Конечно, уверена! Не веришь, можешь спросить у полицейских, - глухо ответила девушка, доставая из своей блестящей сумочки носовой платок. – Ах, Джейми, что же теперь делать?  
\- Не знаю… - пробормотал Кирк, думая, как бы поскорей отсюда смотаться, чтобы и его не загребли. - Слушай, Шелли, - Джим легонько взял её за подбородок. – Раз шефа здесь нет, и контору распустили, то и мне делать тут больше нечего. И тебе советую здесь не сидеть, иначе мало ли что полиция придумает.  
\- Ах, Джейми! – она обвила его шею руками и начала рыдать в плечо. – Как же тебе повезло, что ты опоздал. Парней всех уже увезли в участок, сейчас и меня, наверное, возьмут в оборот.  
\- Ну что ты, - Кирк попытался ненавязчиво выкрутиться из объятий. – Мне пора, раз уж так получилось. Ты, это, осторожней.  
Шелли ничего не ответила, лишь кивнула и достала из сумочки еще и косметичку. Джим развернулся и быстрым шагом направился подальше от места происшествия. «Теперь я еще и без работы. Просто супер», - раздраженно подумал он.  
Ничего не оставалось, как возвращаться обратно домой. Трудно сказать, очень ли Джим был опечален произошедшим, все-таки, как не крути, он остался без работы. Совсем. Если Лен имел постоянную работу, а у Спока были сбережения, то у Джима не было ничего. Кирк никогда не был склонен откладывать деньги на черный день, да и откладывать было нечего.  
Зайдя в квартиру, он обнаружил, что она пуста, Спок уже ушел в институт на подготовительные занятия. Кирк так и не понял, зачем ходить туда летом, но Грейсон обычно устало качал головой и говорил, что так надо. Ну, надо так надо, спорить Джим и не собирался. Дома была долгожданная тишина, которой в последние дни добиться было невозможно. Конечно, ему нравилось проводить время с Боунсом и Споком, но еще никогда он не ощущал необходимость личного пространства так, как сейчас. За три года он выслушал достаточно лекций от Леонарда на тему этого самого личного пространства и о том, почему оно так нужно. Джим упрямо игнорировал это правило вплоть до настоящего момента.  
Пару часов Кирк шатался по квартире то пытаясь убраться, то пытаясь поспать. Наступил вечер, а он так и не сделал ничего полезного, разве что доел яичницу, хотя она и была отвратительна.  
Около семи часов вернулся Спок. Несмотря на духоту, на нем был легкий летний пиджак поверх рубашки и модные клетчатые брюки. Он был совсем не похож на человека, лишившегося дома. Наоборот, он, казалось, выглядел еще представительней и старше. Таким он еще больше нравился Джеймсу.  
\- Как день? – поинтересовался Кирк, переворачиваясь на другой бок.  
\- Неплохо, - рассеянно ответил Спок, снимая пиджак и присаживаясь рядом с Джимом. – Ты так рано освободился на работе?  
\- Нуу, - Кирк, не упустив момента, снова устроил голову у него на коленях. - В общем, теперь я не работаю…  
\- Почему? – Спок поднял бровь. – Только не говори, что тебя уволили, потому что ты не ходил туда кучу времени.  
\- Если тебе от этого легче станет, то нет, не поэтому, - обижено надулся Джим. – Шефа с наркотой повязали всего лишь.  
\- Всего лишь?! – чуть не подскочил на месте Спок, но быстро взял себя в руки. - Ну, просто очаровательно.  
\- Эй, - Джеймс серьезно глянул на него снизу вверх. – Ты чего так на все реагируешь? Все нормально?  
\- Да, все хорошо, - кивнул друг. – Будешь ужинать?  
\- Ооо, ты решил накормить меня своей травой, которую зовёшь салатом? – Кирк рассмеялся. – Ну, уж нет, спасибо. Сегодня мы ужинаем в каком-нибудь кафе, Леонард это сам предложил.  
\- Тогда он уже опаздывает, - Грейсон взглянул на часы. – Уже восьмой час, еще чуть-чуть и ужинать будет поздно.  
\- Ты же знаешь, он подрабатывает Богом. Сейчас придет, - Кирк ткнулся носом в коленку Грейсона.  
Леонард пришел только спустя полчаса. Как обычно усталый, замученный, но все еще не оставивший идею поужинать вне дома.  
\- У меня нет сил куда-то ехать. Пойдемте в кафе, которое дальше по улице, - предложил он.  
Чуть дальше от их дома действительно ютилось одно небольшое кафе, где Джим с МакКоем иногда ужинали, если готовить было уж совсем лень. За последние полгода пока они не заходили сюда, в кафе ничего особо не изменилось. Все те же столики, которые на лето вытащили на улицу и большой музыкальный автомат, играющий на всю округу.  
\- Здравствуете, я Эмма, ваша официантка на сегодняшний вечер. Вы уже решили, что будете заказывать? – вежливо осведомилась симпатичная девушка, подошедшая спустя пару минут после того, как они устроились за столиком.  
\- Привет, Эмма. Я Джим, – Кирк обворожительно улыбнулся. – Мы полностью доверяем твоему выбору и…  
\- Эй, Джим, сбавь обороты. Может, ты и доверяешь, а я хочу сам выбрать свой ужин, - строго одернул его МакКой. – Значит так, нам, пожалуйста, одну порцию свиных ребрышек, а ему, наверное… - Боунс призадумался. – Куриные крылышки, на гарнир картошку. И три бутылки пива Heineken светлого. А ты что будешь Спок?  
\- Мне, пожалуйста, суп Минестроне.  
\- Суп? Суп на ужин? Ты шутишь? – вмешался Кирк.  
\- Джеймс, извини, но я, как и Леонард, сам могу решить, что мне съесть на ужин. – И счет, пожалуйста, сразу, – обратился он уже к девушке.  
Он кивнула, улыбнулась Джиму и поспешила удалиться. Парень чуть ли не с отрытым ртом проводил ее взглядом.  
\- Вы видели это? Нет, вы видели!? Она запала на меня.  
\- Эй, Джеймс! – одернул его МакКой. – Не наглей.  
\- С чего это я наглею? – нахмурился Кирк. – Тебе просто завидно, что я такой классный и…  
\- Ага, завидно, как же. Молчал бы, - Боунс повернулся к Грейсону. – А ты чего такой мрачный?   
\- А? – опомнился тот. – Нет, все хорошо. Просто задумался.   
\- Он мне про это «хорошо» уже второй час втирает, – вмешался Джим.  
\- Ну-ну. Сделаем вид, что поверили, - он снова переключил свое внимание на Кирка.- Что у тебя там с работой?  
Джим тут же пустился в долгие и явно приукрашенные рассказы о том, что его шеф чуть ли не наркобарон и его, Кирка, допрашивали и чуть не посадили за решетку. Спок, слушавший эту историю, которая становилась все запутанней и красочней, уже в третий раз, просто кивал в такт словам Джима.  
Народу в кафе было мало, так что еду им принесли быстро. Спустя минут десять, расправившись со своим супом, Грейсон нарушил молчание:  
\- Мне нужно кое-что вам сказать.   
\- Звучит угрожающе, - усмехнулся Леонард, а Джим напрягся, такое начало не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
\- Нет, ничего серьезного, просто… - он осекся. – Мне предложили место в Университете Центральной Флориды, это в Орландо. Рядом с Космическим центром Кеннеди. Вы даже не представляете, какой это хороший шанс.  
\- Где-то я уже это слышал. Хороший шанс, говоришь? Не смей говорить, что ты снова собираешься уехать, – хриплым голосом сказал Джим.  
\- Нет, - Грейсон покачал головой. – Я слишком хорошо помню последствия моего прошлого решения. Мне предложили, я решил поделиться с вами. Вот и все.  
\- Ох, ну и напугал ты меня, - Джим выдохнул. – Я уж подумал…  
\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь согласиться на это предложение? – внезапно спросил Леонард.  
\- Что? – опешил Спок.  
\- Я спрашиваю, не разыгрываешь ли ты этот спектакль только для того, чтобы снова не ранить Джимми?  
– Нет, я не хочу оставлять вас.  
\- Нас? Ты это серьезно? Только не говори что для тебя...  
\- Лен, не смей продолжать! Ты с ума сошел что ли? – перебил его Джим.  
\- Прекрати истерить. Никто не собирается никуда от тебя сбегать, – дернул плечом Боунс.  
\- Разве? Послушав ваши разговоры, я так и решил.  
\- Хочешь, я скажу тебе то, что еще больше собьёт тебя с толку?  
\- О чем ты Леонард? – удивился уже Спок.  
\- Просто, я тут подумал… нас же здесь ничего не держит, согласись, Джимми?  
\- К чему ты клонишь? – Кирк насторожился.  
\- К тому, что, если появилось то, что вы со Споком называете «мы»…Может быть, есть смысл сохранить это, то есть бросить все и уехать. Мы не можем больше жить в этой квартире. Не втроем уж точно. Ты потерял работу, я без проблем смогу устроиться на новом месте, а у Спока, вон, перспективы.   
\- Леонард, ты сейчас серьезно? – удивленно переспросил Грейсон.  
\- Не знаю, - тот вздохнул. – Наверное, это бред. К тому же я ненавижу перемены, вы же знаете.  
\- Тогда к чему была вся эта речь? – наконец подал голос Джеймс.  
\- Черт, Джим! Не знаю я. Просто мысли вслух, а ты уже привязался, – отмахнулся Леонард.  
Джим неопределенно кивнул, соглашаясь с этим, но где-то в глубине души знал, что раз уж и Боунс заикнулся о такой перспективе, то это вполне себе реально. Тем более в его жизни давненько не было встряски.  
***  
17 августа 1988  
Тогда в кафе мысль Леонарда о переезде никто не воспринял серьезно. Но уже на следующий день было ощутимо то, что каждый из мужчин долго и мучительно обдумывал и анализировал предложенный вариант. Через какое-то время эта идея даже перестала казаться такой бредовой.  
Спок не любил перемены почти так же сильно, как Боунс. Но не согласиться с тем, что их здесь ничего не держит, было невозможно. Теперь, заручившись поддержкой друзей, Спок мог уехать, тем более там, в Орландо, его ждал университет, там было место, где он действительно мечтал оказаться.  
МакКой, начавший эту кутерьму, и сам, кажется, уже был не в восторге от того, что поднял тему. Мысль о том, что нужно сниматься с насиженного места и снова начинать все с начала, приводила его чуть ли не в бешенство. Хотя всем видом он пытался не выдать это друзьям.  
Джим, в свойственной ему манере, принимал все слишком близко к сердцу. В его голове явно уже сидели дикие идеи и планы на предстоящую поездку. Казалось, все уже было решено, и отправиться в путь он готов был в любой момент.  
Целую неделю каждый в одиночку обдумывал все это, пока МакКой, наконец, не выдержал и не решил прояснить сложившуюся ситуацию за ужином:  
\- Может, мы наконец-таки обсудим это?  
\- Что? – непонимающе уставился Джим, все еще жуя.  
\- Не строй из себя идиота. Я собираюсь обсудить переезд.  
\- Переезд? То есть, ты говоришь об этом, как о уже принятом решении? – поднял брови Спок, сидящий на краешке подоконника.   
\- Оу… ребята, - присвистнул Джеймс. – Это так похоже на семейный совет, круто же.  
\- Никогда не говори о том, о чем не имеешь представления, - строго оборвал его Лен.  
\- Но это и впрямь похоже на семейный совет. У нас так всегда было, - подтвердил Грейсон.  
\- Черт, и ты туда же. Если вам так угодно, называйте это, как хотите! – повысил голос Боунс. - Только серьезно подумайте, а оно вам надо вообще? Весь этот переезд, смена места, новый дом… И вообще, нормально такое вытворять?  
\- В смысле, «нормально»? – нахмурился Кирк.  
\- Джимми, не дури. Ты же понимаешь… - Лен беспомощно развел руками. – Это ненормально, черт возьми. Все, что происходит в этих стенах, просто охрененно ненормально. И уже два года прошло с того, как мы перешли любые границы, я уже молчу о том, что было в последнее время.  
\- Два года? – Спок недовольно переспросил.  
\- Да, два года, - повторил МакКой. – Не придирайся к словам, Спок. Может, все-таки вернемся к сути разговора? Нам это нужно?  
\- Нужно, конечно, - Джим мягко улыбнулся. – Здесь хорошо, конечно, огромный город, куча знакомых, все-такое, но… нам тесно, а там, у Спока возможности, у тебя тоже не возникнет никаких проблем. А я везде устроюсь.  
\- Джимми, - выдохнул Леонард, глядя на него от чего-то с нежностью, обычно ему не свойственной. – Хватит просто плевать на себя. Лично тебе это нужно или нет?  
\- Кхм, - кашлянул Грейсон, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. – Я тоже вижу в этом много положительных сторон, и не только потому, что для меня там есть вакантное место, Это действительно единственная возможность сохранить то, что у нас всех есть. Точнее то, что появилось сейчас.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – теперь уже переспросил МакКой.  
\- Семья, Леонард. Сколько бы ты не плевался от этого слова, именно так это и называется.  
\- Я не плююсь. И это что угодно, но уж точно не семья. Если вы так считаете, то не в порядке что-то именно с вами!  
\- Какая разница? – подал голос Джим. – Нужно только определиться, хотим мы продолжать двигаться вперед или все нахрен просрать, – он пристально уставился на друзей, которые молчали, не решаясь произнести то, чего так ждал от них Кирк.  
\- Так что, решено? – нарушил тишину Боунс.  
Спок и Джим переглянулись кивнули ему в ответ. Решение было принято.  
***  
31 августа 1988  
\- Вы действительно уезжаете, вы что с ума сошли? Берете и уезжаете? – спросила Нийота, пристально глядя на Леонарда.  
\- Да. В смысле, мы на полном серьезе уезжаем, - в который раз за вечер ответил МакКой. – Завтра. Хм, уже сегодня, - мужчина посмотрел на линию горизонта, где уже начинал заниматься рассвет.  
Накануне отъезда они решили отметить это событие, посидев на крыше в компании немногочисленных друзей. Все должно было пройти спокойно, не с таким размахом, как обычно проходили их вечеринки, дни рождения и Новый год.  
Сейчас солнце уже поднималось, начиналось утро, почти всех разморило: кто-то дремал на диване, кто-то курил или сидел, уставившись на горизонт. А кто-то, как Лен с Ухурой, просто разговаривали, стараясь не мешать остальным.  
\- И чего вы все втроем рванули, – пожала плечами девушка. – У Спока там учеба, это еще ладно. Но вы-то… - она недоверчиво покосилась на Грейсона, который сидел с Джимом на противоположном краю крыши, свесив ноги и куря.  
\- Не думаю, что ты это поймешь, но это было общее решение, Нийота, - произнес Боунс. – У Джимми здесь не ладится, сама знаешь, может хоть там себе дело найдет. А больницы есть везде, так что я пристроюсь без проблем, - он хмыкнул. – Втроем будет легче освоиться в незнакомом городе. А потом посмотрим, может и разъедемся.  
\- Разъедетесь, как же, - Ухура недоверчиво посмотрела на мужчину – Леонард, я не хочу лезть в ваши дела…  
\- Ну да, как же. Именно это ты сейчас и делаешь, – МакКой отсалютовал ей полупустой бутылкой пива.  
\- Не перебивай меня. Я не хочу лезть в ваши дела, но все равно будь осторожен, тем более на тебе еще и Джим.  
\- Джимми уже большой мальчик, способный о себе сам позаботится, Нийота.  
\- Ну, кому ты рассказываешь, как будто я его не знаю. Я это к чему вообще говорю: Спок один раз уехал, и мало ли что еще выкинет. А ты не оставляй Джима, он идиот, конечно, но один не сможет.  
\- Ну куда он от меня денется.… И вообще, откуда вдруг столько переживаний в нашу сторону?  
\- Сама удивляюсь, - она подняла бокал. – Просто захотелось дать вам напутствие в дорогу, только и всего.  
\- Эх, спасибо, конечно, но лучше бы ты Джиму постаралась мозги вправить, он сам не свой с этой поездкой, - Лен улыбнулся.   
\- Он – дело пропащее. Вы там будете снимать квартиру? – поинтересовалась девушка.  
\- Нет, хватит с нас съемных углов… Спок нашел какой-то дешевый домик на отшибе. Не лучшее место, конечно, но надо же с чего-то начинать. Вся техническая сторона вопроса на нем, он в этом гораздо лучше нас разбирается. С его-то вкусом невозможно выбрать что-то совсем уж паршивое.  
\- Надо же… сразу дом, все так серьёзно, - Ухура усмехнулась.  
\- Что тебя так насмешило? – нахмурился Боунс.  
\- Ну, ты же понимаешь, Леонард, - девушка наклонилась поближе к нему. – Это странно. Вообще-то все об этом шепчутся, но никто не решается спросить.  
\- И правильно делают. И ты не лезь, – резко ответил врач.  
\- Но-но, полегче Лен, раз тебя это так задело, значит все действительно так, как говорят.  
\- Знаешь, если тебя это так интересует, спроси. Ты же никогда не отличалась особой скромностью, ну?  
\- Успокойся, мне вообще плевать на то, что у вас там происходит.  
\- Хм, а что у нас там происходи, дай-ка подумаю. Знаешь, что-то вроде – я трахаюсь с Джимом, Спок трахается с Джимом, а тот ловит от всей этой ситуации кайф. Ну а мы…  
\- Стоп, хватит! Я уже пожалела, что спросила.  
\- И правильно, - огрызнулся Леонард. – Пойду, кстати, к Джиму. Проверю, как он там, а то у него-то чувство меры напрочь отсутствует. А перед дорогой поспать нужно хотя бы пару часов. У нас еще и вещи не собраны…  
Спока поблизости уже не было видно, Джим в одиночку стоял у края крыши, глядя на район и расставив руки в стороны. МакКой тихо подошел сзади и, обняв его за пояс, чтобы тот ненароком не свалился оттуда, спросил:  
\- Все в порядке, Джим?  
Тот повернулся к Боунсу и кивнул, глядя на друга совершенно расфокусированным взглядом.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Джеймс! Какого хрена, ты так нажрался? Нам уезжать через несколько часов, идиот! – он легонько ударил Кирка по затылку.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Лен. Когда еще выдастся возможность выпить с друзьями? Последний раз считай, – язык у него заплетался, и МакКой грозно взглянул на него.  
\- Никакой ответственности, Джим. Я для кого полчаса распинался, что сегодня много не пить. Спок тоже хорош, не мог проконтролировать.  
\- Боунс, к утру я буду в норме, правда, - Кирк преданно заглянул ему в глаза. – Лучше посмотри, какой рассвет, а? Там такой не увидишь.  
\- Не уходи от темы разговора, романтик недоделанный, - продолжать дальше не имело смысла. Все равно Джим уже был пьян, и с этим нельзя было ничего сделать.  
\- Лееен, сколько же здесь всего произошло на этой крыше, - Кирк вздохнул. – Ты только вспомни. Наш танец, мой поце…  
\- Джимми, хватит. Я не хочу слушать все сахарные сопли, которые были у вас со Споком. Они мне как кость в горле, – Боунс картинно провел ладонью по шее.  
\- Ладно-ладно, понял - Кирк расплылся в улыбке. – Но я-то знаю, что ты меня делить ни с кем не хочешь.  
\- Замолчи.  
\- А может, ты мне поможешь? – Джим повел бровями.  
\- Ты кого хочешь уломаешь. Если только немного, – он крепче прижал к себе Джеймса и очень легко и аккуратно поцеловал. Такие романтичные поцелуи случались у них крайне редко.  
– Ладно, все, Джимми, пора бы немного поспать, хотя бы тебе, хорошо? – он выпустил друга из своих объятий.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Кирк, но никто из них не двинулся.  
Слишком сложно было покидать то место, где останется столько воспоминаний, где произошли те события, которые забыть уже не удастся.  
***  
С утра Спок не мог найти в себе силы оторвать голову от подушки из-за того, что спал пару часов. И вообще, недосып, скопившийся за то время, как они готовились к переезду, давал о себе знать.   
Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что Джима под боком уже нет, но ситуацию прояснил раздавшийся из коридора голос Леонарда:  
\- Джим, черт возьми, ты все еще не протрезвел!  
\- Эй, я не пьяный, честно-честно, – но даже голос его подводил, говоря об обратном.  
\- Ну-ка, быстро иди под душ, стой и трезвей, – МакКой с самого утра был на взводе. – Спок, ну а ты-то какого хрена до сих пор в кровати?!  
\- Я уже встаю, - Грейсон зевнул. - Чем больше ты будешь суетиться и нервничать, тем больше все будет идти на перекосяк.  
\- Не умничай тут. Я пока пойду за завтраком, а то у нас и есть нечего, а ты давай вставай, скоро твоя мать должна вещи привезти.   
\- Я помню, Леонард, - вежливо кивнул Спок, хотя на самом деле, как раз это у него и вылетело из головы.  
\- И проверяй там Джима, он под душем. Смотри, чтобы не заснул.  
Аманда должна была привезти все те вещи, который сын не успел захватить после ссоры с отцом. Сейчас Спок собирался уезжать насовсем и все-таки какие-то вещи ему были необходимы.  
Грейсон нехотя встал с кровати, как только входная дверь за Леонардом захлопнулась. Из ванной слышался шум воды и неразборчивое бормотание Джима. Ступив на холодный пол, который уже не был покрыт половиком, Спок поморщился. Квартира была практически пуста, остался только диван и кухонная мебель, принадлежавшая хозяину квартиры. Большинство техники и мебели, которая когда-то была куплена, они продали, а что-то просто отдали друзьям. Не тащить же с собой горы хлама.  
Сулу досталось самое главное их богатство – машина. Кирк отдавал ее чуть ли не с боем, а позже еще целый вечер ныл по этому поводу, даже понимая, что форд не переживет путешествие через всю страну. Но Хикару все никак не мог отогнать ее к себе, так что детка стояла под их окнами, давая лишний повод для расстройства Кирка и ворчания МакКоя.  
Спок надел на себя вещи, которые были приготовлены в дорогу, умылся на кухне и продолжил собираться. Несмотря на небольшое количество вещей, их чемоданы не желали закрываться, за что получили не один, и не два пинка и от Лена, и от Джима. Паковались они уже четвертый день, но еще куча вещей была не собрана, а если быть точнее, практически все. По всей квартире валялась одежда и мелочи, которые нужно было запихнуть каким-то образом в чемоданы. К тому же еще предстояло собрать рюкзак Кирка, который тот уже раз десять то собирал, то разбирал. Не успел Спок свернуть многочисленные футболки Джима и кое-как запихнуть поляроид, в дверь постучали. На пороге стояла Аманда Грейсон с небольшой сумкой в руках.  
\- Здравствуй, Спок, - она приобняла его. – Собрались уже?  
\- Нууу, - Грейсон призадумался. – Можно и так сказать. Почему ты не позвала меня? Нечего было подниматься с тяжёлой сумкой, мама.  
\- Тяжелой? Да у тебя-то тут вещей всего ничего. Ты уверен в том, что делаешь? – она внимательно посмотрела на сына.  
\- Да, конечно, я все тщательно обдумал.  
\- Охотно верю. Только звони мне… нам. Отец тоже за тебя волнуется. Не забывай его.  
\- Ну да, на меня он плевать хотел, а я, значит, не забывай, - Спок нахмурился, но смягчился. – Ладно, мама, не бери в голову. Пусть все идет своим ходом.  
\- Ты теперь говоришь совсем как взрослый самостоятельный человек, - миссис Грейсон улыбнулась. – Вот вещи. Но твоя комната навсегда останется твоей, и мы всегда ждем тебя.  
\- Я знаю, мама, не к чему расстраиваться, - пробормотал Спок, чувствуя неловкость, которая всегда наступает перед долгим расставанием. – Я же не на северный полюс еду. Буду звонить и письма присылать.  
\- Да уж, надеюсь. Почему у вас так тихо? Где Джим и Леонард?  
\- Джим в душе, а Леонард вышел за завтраком, мы уже не покупали продуктов перед отъездом.  
– Жаль. Я хотела поговорить с ними, по крайней мере, с Леонардом.  
\- Насчет чего? – насторожился Грейсон.  
\- Неважно, - она махнула рукой. – Думаю, еще будет возможность, хотя бы по телефону.   
\- Эй, тут вообще кто-нибудь есть? Я уже закоченел под эти хреновым душем. Спооок, принеси мне что-нибудь вытереться, или я прямо так выйду! – донеслось из глубины квартиры.  
\- Ну а мне, наверное, уже пора, не буду вам мешать, - Аманда снова обняла сына, которому стало совсем неловко. – Осторожней в дороге. И помни, что отец все равно волнуется за тебя.  
\- Ну да, волнуется, - пробормотал Спок, отстраняясь от матери. – Я позвоню, как только появится возможность.  
\- Буду ждать, - она улыбнулась. – До встречи, дорогой.  
Спок еще несколько мгновений стоял, не двигаясь, после того, как за Амандой закрылась дверь. Из невеселых мыслей его вытащил Кирк, который, никого так и не дозвавшись, так и вышел из душа.  
\- Мама приезжала?  
\- Угу, - кивнул Спок, не двигаясь с места. – Жаль, что тебе не застала.  
\- Ничего и не жаль. Только хуже, если бы она меня вот так увидела, – он обвёл себя руками. - Расстроился?  
\- Нет, с чего бы… - Грейсон увернулся от Джеймса, пытающегося его обнять. – Отойди, ты мокрый, найди полотенце, пока Лен не вернулся и не наорал на нас обоих.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - он подмигнул. – Не раскисай только, поедим и дособираемся, все отлично. Совсем немножко осталось!  
\- Ты так жаждешь уехать? – удивился Спок, проходя на кухню.  
\- Приключения это здорово. Ты же знаешь, куда ветер подует, туда и я.  
\- Приключения, ага, в этом весь ты, - послышался голос Боунса у двери. – С тобой вся жизнь – сплошные приключения на жопу.  
\- Тебе это нравится, что бы ты не говорил, - Джим приторно улыбнулся.  
МакКой достал из пакета коробку с пончиками и бутылку лимонада. Спок, конечно же, счел это неподходящим завтраком, но делать было нечего.  
\- Я, кстати, около дома Аманду встретил, – МакКой повернулся к Грейсону.  
\- Да? Интересно, она как раз хотела с тобой поговорить.   
\- Ну да. Мы с ней мило побеседовали.  
\- О чем? – кажется, молодой человек напрягся.  
\- А вот дела взрослых тебя не касаются, – ухмыльнулся Боунс. – У тебя отличная мать.   
\- Леонард, и все-таки?  
\- Да что ты привязался? – вспылил Боунс. – Денег она передала. Не смей говорить, что не нужно было брать. А теперь никто не отвлекается, сидите и жуйте. У нас еще дел целая куча.   
В квартире наступила полнейшая тишина. Теперь она не нарушалась даже звуками радио, из которого вечно играла музыка. Было пасмурно и казалось, весь Сиэтл замер в это утро.  
***  
Джим с наслаждением вдохнул прохладный утренний воздух. Солнце еле грело в последние дни лета, а на улице стоял туман. Голова все еще гудела после вчерашнего, заставляя недовольно морщиться от каждого резкого звука.  
Они уже сто раз пожалели о том, что до нового места жительства решили добираться на чем угодно, кроме самолета. Во-первых, их недолюбливал Лен, а во-вторых, по мнению Джеймса, это слишком просто и не интересно. На самом деле это было просто дорого. А сейчас им предстояло сначала доехать до автовокзала, затем на автобусе до границы штата, ну а потом, как получится. Вещей было не так много, так что они могли позволить себе буквально любой вид передвижения.  
А еще Кирк до сих пор сокрушался, что отдал машину Сулу. Точнее, он вообще жалел, что согласился отдать детку, но отдать ее именно Сулу, было явной ошибкой. После того, как он исчез посреди вечеринки, он так и не появился, хотя должен был довезти их до вокзала. Время уже поджимало, а Хикару все не было, что заставляло переселенцев нервничать. Больше всего, конечно, был недоволен Леонард.  
\- Черт бы его побрал, - процедил сквозь зубы МакКой, нервно поглядывая на наручные часы.  
\- И правда, - Спок тоже нервно расхаживал вдоль улицы. – Если Сулу не появится через пять минут, мы опоздаем.  
\- Не опоздаете, - послышался сбивчивый голос Хикару, который мчался к ним со стороны автобусной остановки.   
\- Куда ты вообще, черт возьми, пропал? – разозлился Боунс.  
\- Я… - Сулу растерялся. – Эмм, пробки, Лен, пробки. Ну-ка, Джим, где ключи от машины?  
\- Ээээ, нет, - Кирк покачал головой. – В последний раз поведу я.  
\- Джеймс, я не уверен, что ты можешь сесть за руль после вчерашнего, - с укором сказал Спок.  
\- Я трезв!  
\- Нет.  
\- Спок, - Леонард устало вздохнул. – Пусть ведет. Все-таки последний раз.  
\- Ладно-ладно, как скажите, - Хикару поднял руки в примеряющем жесте. – Все вещи погрузили?  
\- Да, погрузили, - проворчал Леонард, садясь на переднее сиденье и аккуратно закрывая дверь, не хватало только, чтобы она сломалась в самый неподходящий момент.  
Дорога до автовокзала прошла в полной тишине. Все слишком устали, чтобы о чем-то говорить. Спок рассеянно смотрел на мелькающие улицы, погрузившись в свои мысли, Боунс поглядывал на часы, думая, все ли они взяли. Сулу, по началу, пытался завести разговор, но, не встретив особо энтузиазма, тоже притих.  
Кирк и сам не мог сосредоточиться на дороге. Буквально каждая улица Сиэтла была с чем-то у него связана. Вот здесь, за поворотом ирландский паб, куда таскал его Леонард, через квартал был небольшой парк, где зимой они со Споком гуляли часами, а потом приходилось отогревать промерзшего студента горячим кофе в ближайшем кафе. Проведя в этом городе три года, Джим слишком привязался к нему. Странно, но уезжая из Айовы, он не чувствовал ничего подобного. Там его ничего не держало, даже детские воспоминания, и те давно померкли, а тут, в Сиэтле, все было еще слишком ярко и живо.  
\- Ну, все приехали, - вздохнул МакКой, стоило машине затормозить.  
Никто не хотел выходить, обрывая последние моменты их старой жизни. К сожалению, Хикару Сулу, не проникшись моментом, сразу же вышел и начал выгружать чемоданы и сумки из багажника.  
Леонард, глядя в боковое, перехватил взгляд Грейсона и, улыбнувшись ему, тоже вышел. Джим и Спок так и остались сидеть в машине.  
\- Даже не верится, что уезжаем, - попытался разрядить повисшую тишину Кирк.  
\- Ну да, - кивнул друг. – Мы здесь встретились, и все закрутилось. Приходится оставлять столько воспоминаний.  
\- Эх, я тут и Лена встретил, – мечтательно произнес Джим.  
\- Джеймс, в тебе ни капли такта, – улыбнулся Спок.  
\- Я знаю, что именно это тебе во мне и нравится, и не надо тут головой мотать.  
\- Джим, похмелье на тебя плохо влияет, - Спок усмехнулся. – Пошли, а то Леонард будет ворчать.  
\- Он всегда ворчит, - Кирк любовно провел ладонью по бардачку. – Как же я буду скучать по тебе, детка.  
\- Джеймс, чаще водил все-таки Леонард…  
\- Замолчи, - надулся Джим. – Ничего ты не понимаешь. Я в неё, можно сказать, душу вложил.  
Грейсон молча вышел, Кирк, бросив последний взгляд в зеркало, последовал за ним. Боунс и Сулу выгрузили все сумки и уже прощались. Хикару пожал руку Грейсону и дружески похлопал Кирка по спине. Лен в это время нервно пересчитывал сумки и сверялся с билетами.  
\- Ну что ж, Джимми, - Сулу еще раз крепко обнял его. – Не скучайте там, и не забывай, что ты прирождённый коп.  
\- О да, - Кирк рассмеялся. – И я не Джимми тебе, запомни уже.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Вам помочь с сумками?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - МакКой вежливо кивнул. – Удачи. И аккуратней на поворотах, у нас своенравная детка.  
\- Окей, - Хикару отсалютовал им и вскоре вместе с фордом скрылся за поворотом.  
\- Все, ребята, нечего стоять, как столбы, схватили сумки, и пошли, - скомандовал Лен и, взвалив на плечи огромный рюкзак, направился к автобусу. Джим взял в руки несколько сумок, а Спок подхватил оставшиеся пакеты и свой чемодан на колёсиках. Они вместе поплелись следом за Боунсом.  
Автобус был уже переполнен, оставалось всего несколько свободных мест, они, и в правду, чуть не опоздали на рейс. Кирк, только зайдя в автобус, естественно, поспешил занять место у окна.  
\- После вчерашнего тебя укачает уже через полчаса, - укоризненно покачал головой Грейсон.  
\- Спок, друг мой, его организму на это вообще плевать, а меня уже начинает мутить, - МакКой забросил сумки на полку над сиденьями и сел позади Джеймса, заявив чуть ли не на весь автобус, что не собирается дышать больше четырех часов перегаром.   
Не успел Спок присесть рядом с доктором, как автобус тронулся. Деревья, дома и знакомые улицы все быстрее мелькали за окнами. Трудно было поверить, что еще год назад никто из них и думать не мог о переезде и уже тем более о том, что жизнь их так кардинально изменит свое русло.  
Джим отвернулся от окна и улыбнулся Лену и Споку.   
\- Ну что, ребята, готовы к покорению Флориды?  
Пусть за окнами пейзажи сменяли друг друга, в любом городе, на любой дороге самое необходимое все равно останется с ним.

_Продолжение следует..._


End file.
